<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Godzilla: Banging Wars by BurningGoji54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345605">Godzilla: Banging Wars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningGoji54/pseuds/BurningGoji54'>BurningGoji54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Godzilla - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Hardcore, Impregnation, Incest Play, Missionary Position, Multi, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Snogging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningGoji54/pseuds/BurningGoji54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fan-made Godzilla erotic and action story that features monsters from all across the Godzilla Universe and beyond!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Let Them Fight!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fan-made Godzilla erotic and action story that features monsters from all across the Godzilla Universe and beyond. Many new fan-made kaiju created by the author will also be introduced to enrich and expand the story. </p><p>The body structures of most monsters will be made to appear more human like for this fanfiction. Godzilla for instance (we'll be using the latest 2019 Legendary model), will be less fat and more muscular, have longer arms and less elephant-like legs, and have a more upright standing posture compared to the monster in films and other media. Note that facial features would remain the same. </p><p>This fanfiction follows its own story, with no relevance to any of the timelines created by Toho Studios or Legendary Pictures and Warner Brothers.</p><p>All monsters and characters in this fanfiction are the sole properties of their rightful owners.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>~ BurningGoji54</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan-made Godzilla erotic and action story that features monsters from all across the Godzilla Universe and beyond.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a fan-made Godzilla erotic and action story that features monsters from all across the Godzilla Universe and beyond. Many new fan-made kaiju created by the author will also be introduced to enrich and expand the story. </p>
<p>The body structures of most monsters will be made to appear more human like for this fanfiction. Godzilla for instance (we'll be using the latest 2019 Legendary model), will be less fat and more muscular, have longer arms and less elephant-like legs, and have a more upright standing posture compared to the monster in films and other media. Note that facial features would remain the same. </p>
<p>This fanfiction follows its own story, with no relevance to any of the timelines created by Toho Studios or Legendary Pictures and Warner Brothers.</p>
<p>All monsters and characters in this fanfiction are the sole properties of their rightful owners.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>~ BurningGoji54</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue: Let Them Fight! </p>
<p>Godzilla. King of the Monsters. Following his awakening back in 1954 by American atomic bomb tests in Bikini Atoll, endless strings of kaiju around the globe have begun to emerge after 65 million years of deep hibernation. Many conflicts have brewed between man and monster, and Godzilla took it upon himself as the alpha kaiju to get the Titans back under control. He is responsible for establishing a more or less fragile peace between the Titans and the humans in this new world that they have arisen to, allowing each other to coexist around the planet.</p>
<p>But a major menace has emerged from the darkest depths of the Milky Way Galaxy, which greatly endangers this stability. A highly advanced, planet-plundering, monster-wielding alien civilisation called the Xiliens led by Commander X have made themselves known to Earth. This Commander seeks nothing more than to enslave the humans, pillage their resources, and have the planet incorporated into their expanding empire. Earth has been subject to numerous invasions by such extra-terrestrials in the past, but this is unlike any other.</p>
<p>The sheer size of the Xiliens' kaiju army is unlike anything Godzilla has ever seen before. Most of the monsters he finds himself up against were even once in league with the King of the Monsters - brainwashed or deceived into serving the Xiliens instead. After strategically ambushing military bases across the globe, the Xiliens have managed to deplete the humans' fighting strength. Thus, with their safety and Godzilla's sovereignty under threat, the two must put whatever differences they have aside and work together to defend their planet against the foul invaders.</p>
<p>At first attempting to fight the enemy monsters off by himself, the alpha predator finds that for the first time in his prehistoric life, he is well and truly outgunned and overpowered. But luckily for Godzilla, he has a befitting solution to this dilemma. The atomic monster has called upon all of the Earth's most resilient defenders and his closest of friends to aid him in this struggle: the tenacious Anguirus, the fiery Rodan, the fearsome King Caesar, the heroic Jet Jaguar, the determined Baragon, the athletic Gorosaurus, the wise Manda and the soaring Varan. Their good-hearted intentions to protect their home have made them immune to the evil Xiliens' devious mind tricks.</p>
<p>Though the most faithful of them all, is without a doubt the Goddess of Peace herself: Mothra. She is always at Godzilla's side in times of hardship, and whenever he wants it, the beautiful Kaiju would always be there to let him smash her to smithereens. For what is a King without his Queen?</p>
<p>Godzilla has already dispatched all loyal kaiju to do battle with the Xiliens'. To name a few Anguirus is in Java fighting Kumonga, Rodan is in Oslo fighting Kamacuras and King Caesar is in the Steppes of Kazakhstan fighting Titanosaurus. They've just about got their sides covered but their hands are getting full, and this is with human military support. What's worse, the Xilien Commander has sent more kaiju reinforcements down to Earth, to regain the lost ground. It is about time for Godzilla himself to return to the battlefield and re-settle the score.</p>
<p>In this 20-part fan-fiction, we shall see the fearless Godzilla fight his way to retain his crown as the King of the Monsters, and how he always seems to have a little bit of fun along the way!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morning Meal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Morning Meal</p><p>It is dawn on Monster Island. The contrast between the sweet peacefulness of this central pacific island and the raging wars taking place between kaiju all around the world could not be any greater. Having just awoken from their slumber, the exhalted Godzilla and magical Mothra slept at their most favourite sleeping spot beside an azure inland lake connected by a thin river that leads out to the calm, open sea. Looking out silently into the rising sun, the King is just about to set off to the big wide world, when he suddenly feels a hand tug at his wrist. Turning round, he sees the gleaming light of his life in all her glorious beauty. With a humanoid-resembling body, Mothra has shining white skin, and her forearms and calves contrasting with a light shade of brown. Along with that, the Titan has an alluring feminine, insectoid face with sparkling bright blue eyes decked with delicate black eye lashes. On top of that, the kaiju possesses an adorable brown beak, has a distinct orange line running down her face between her eyes, two golden feather-like antennae springing elegantly from her forehead, and a cute brown abdomen hanging from her lower back. Of course, to finish it off, how could you not stand in admiration at her grand and vibrant multicoloured wings - orange, black, yellow, white, when fully spread, they are a magnificent sight! </p><p>Though as astounding as all that may be, what is certainly most eye-capturing to anyone who lays eyes upon this ravishing kaiju, are the more... provocative aspects of her heavenly appearance. Her immense, doughy breasts straddled proudly on her chest, kind and addictive to the touch. Her lustrously moulded ass, never will you find one as plush and peachy. And standing high above them all (or rather under), is undisputedly, her tight, mouth-watering snatch. It would be an absolute honour to have one push their meat past her puffy rims and into the warm, moist paradise locked on the other side. And if you get lucky, having the divine privilege to release inside and breed the lovely Queen will be just about the most memorable experience you could ever imagine. Just having a little taste test would have any Titan feel on top of the world! This busty, curvaceous figure is sure as hell unmatched by any kaiju in the universe - and Godzilla is sure as hell thankful that this girl... is all his. This goddess is truly nature's most blessed creation. Being no stranger to having kaiju girls willingly and gladly submitting themselves to their King, it is crystal clear to Godzilla which one of those tasty sluts outclasses them all. Mothra is on a completely different universe!</p><p>"Do we have to go so early?" Wondered Mothra as she looked up to Godzilla with a frown.<br/>
"The world is falling apart, and our friends and the humans need us." He responded nobly.<br/>
"Well... couldn't we just have a quick one before we go?" Mothra continued cutely. "It'll only take a minute, you know you want it, Goji-San!" Trying to resist the alluring temptation is for damn sure impossible, he knew he wouldn't get anywhere. Surely it wouldn't hurt just to be a tad late to work! Giving in to his burning thirst at the delightful sight set before him, Godzilla launches himself at his Queen, locking their lips and wrapping his arms around her in a passionate embrace.</p><p>Collapsing on to the silky sand below with the King on top, their gorgeous reflection followed them in the water as they fervently caressed each other while rolling along the beach. Impatiently grabbing both of Mothra's tits in his hands with such confidence, Godzilla squeezes them firmly in his titanic grasp, twiddling and pinching her hardened, pink nipples. The massaging stimulated joyful shock waves across her body, causing her to moan melodically, these gargantuan jugs are by far the best for kneading. Digging his claws into them as he jiggles and bobbles them up and down, left and right, Godzilla had always loved a good foreplay to build up the fun.</p><p>Knowing she loves the feeling, Godzilla breaks their kiss and goes down to lick and suckle on her giant orbs. The saurian's snout sank slowly into the Queen's right breast, he could never get over how sublime they tasted, it was as sweet and soft as sugar. He guzzled on it ravenously like a thirsty baby sucking it's bottle.</p><p>However this is not all those perfect bosoms are good for! His immense cock throbbed heavily, his shaft, which was as large and thick as his forearm, was aching terribly to have some fun with this dreamy girl. Godzilla promptly ceases licking her magnificent rack, though keeping them firmly held in his reptilian hands. His dick could not be any more solid, it has become as hard as diamond. Waving stiffly from side to side, it screams out to be included, it's missing out and is desperate to be engaged in the pleasure. Gazing down at his cock, Mothra may just have an idea on what her mate is thinking. "What are you gonna do, honey?" She smiled. Simply smirking, Godzilla slowly inserted his titanic length in between her buns. His stressed rod feels like it's being hugged from all angles by such soft, plump pillows of comfy flesh. Mothra could smell the masculine musk of Godzilla's manhood poking out between her orbs, his length exudes the strong scent of the domineering alpha predator that he is. And without a hint of hesitance, Godzilla begins to slide in and out with increasing speed.</p><p>It feels so good to shift his hard dick between such pillowy orbs, to feel their warmth lovingly rubbing along his cock is so tantalisingly uplifting. They squeeze so nicely in his claws and grind against his penis so smoothly. The goddess giggles and moans ecstatically as Godzilla fucks her tits, his claws squeezing them tightly as he kneads them over his shaft. Wanting to enhance his experience, Mothra playfully licks at Godzilla's tip whenever it pokes out from her bosom, getting light, flavoursome tastes of precum that oozes from his head. The alpha grunts in appreciation for this slutty female's commitment.</p><p>The combination of her tits and tongue were without a doubt going to get him to divulge a smashing load for the moth, and he guesses there'd be no harm done to open just one present early, to give his gorgeous bitch a clear, conveyed idea of what shall follow. Thusly, with a mighty roar, Godzilla unloads his first package of the day for his girl. His cock blasting an intense spurt of cum straight into her waiting maw. She gasps in wonder as his hot semen splatters into her open mouth and onto her divine face, basking her in a wave of exotic tangy flavour, as she mewls pleasurably at its unique taste. More barrages of cum continues to shoot out for her, she playfully sloshes and gurgles his semen in her mouth, savouring his wondrous, colourful taste before greedily gulping it all down. Such creamy and delicious cum must not be wasted, and she'll gladly commit herself to make sure she doesn't miss a single drop! Out of all the females Godzilla has fucked in his time, none of them comes even close to match his own Mothra's desire to drink his seed.</p><p>Shifting back with a deep and low rumble, the King of the monsters, pulls his shaft free of Mothra's fat tits and now instead aims his barrel across her enthralling rack instead. Her white skin becomes splattered with his gloopy cum, caking them under layers of equally great whiteness, she groans in relish as his hot gunk satiates her sensitive jugs. The moth finds herself revelling in every little tonne of cum pouring onto her tits.</p><p>Without wanting to waste anymore time, Godzilla feels like he's ready to go all out. Swiftly lowering himself over Mothra as she fondles her cum-covered bosoms, the King hastily takes a hold of his still-hardened dick, and guides it to the moth's awaiting, soaking pussy.</p><p>Rubbing the tip of his cock around the rim of her puffy lower lips, faint pulses of rapture course through Mothra. "You wanna shove your hard dick so hard up my tight pussy don't you!" Mothra's temptations were all too much for the apex kaiju. Pushing his cock inside her pussy, Godzilla peels apart her enclosed tunnels, already slick and sleek from her dribbling. Dear god, describing how it feels to have his titanic cock drilling into her tight sex is downright impossible. Pulling out and shoving back in, Godzilla quickly hastens his speed, soon slamming her sex with a ferocity only equalled by his and her fuming desires.</p><p>Mothra's screams of euphoria echo throughout the island, and so does the forceful banging of Godzilla's dick against his girl's cunt. "AHHH!!! YES!!! FUCK ME HARDER GOJI-SAN!!!" The divine moth squeals. "DON'T STOP!!!" Her pussy is so cozy, it cushions around Godzilla's penis so perfectly. The King has railed her snatch innumerable times in the past, and it never gets old!</p><p>Godzilla is so glad to have Mothra be his mate and Queen, being there for each other since he was a hatchling and she a larva, the alpha just doesn't know where he would be without this beautiful kaiju in his life. Always there to deliver his needs, she is not the Goddess of Peace for nothing! Every time he bends his luscious slut over and bangs her senseless for his enjoyment, he always feels like he's died and gone to heaven.</p><p>Groaning in utter ecstasy, Godzilla grabs ahold of Mothra's glazed orbs, groping them roughly once again, adding more to the goddess' elated sensations, so much so that it finally brings her to the point of climax. "G-GOJI-SAN!! AHHHH!!! I'M CU... CUMMING!!! KEEP GOING!!!" The Queen pleaded to her King to give her what she wanted, and luckily for her, the alpha is never one to disappoint. To make the experience that much better for her in the final stretch of this joyous marathon, Godzilla begins to pound away at her even faster, slapping her snatch at a rate that causes Mothra to switch from moaning to full on squealing.</p><p>Wailing jubilantly, she becomes overwhelmed by her own invigorating orgasm, her screams resonating round the world. With her womanhood caving in around Godzilla's cock, the goddess cums violently and lengthily all over her lover's crotch, her juices dripping heavily from both their thighs. Squirting and squirting, she was crying her lungs out in glee as she floods the sands around them with her fluids. But if anything, Mothra's cum lubricated Godzilla's length even more, which in consequence allowed the atomic lizard to rail his bitch even faster, and with even more severity. Mothra's entire body shudders, she adores the feeling of his manhood grinding in and out of her pussy, smashing endlessly at her cervix, it justs never gets old! </p><p>"I'm gonna blast it inside you, Mothra!! AGHH!!! Hope you're ready!!" Godzilla himself is ready to unveil his package. Right now, Mothra couldn't be anymore in the moment, there is virtually nothing else she could want more than to be completely stuffed and deluged by her mate's lovely seed - and its been quite a while since she had her King's load dumped inside her. Pounding away faster than ever, he penetrates as far as he can into Mothra, plunging past her cervix and opening the gateway to the slut's fabulous and fruitful uterus. Throwing his head back and invoking his power, Godzilla gave a giant roar of triumph as his cock unleashes a grand flow of cum right into her very core. His semen spurts powerfully and thickly into her pussy, right into her very womb, and the goddess finds herself shrieking with utter pleasure as she feels his hot spunk flooding and simmering inside of her. It fills her womanhood to the brim, pumping so hard and so fast, warming her nicely as it all swells satisfyingly. Her belly bulges with all that tasteful cum being mercilessly pumped into her, plugged inside by the enormous girth of Godzilla's massive cock. She could only squeal with happiness as she is completely overcome by his fertile seed, her eyes rolling back and her tongue lolling out.</p><p>A few more moments of ejecting his gunk into the squirming, squealing slut, Godzilla eventually ends his burst, smirking smugly as he shifts back to withdraw himself from her claimed cunt. Without his gigantic girth corking her pussy, all his cum comes flowing freely out of her gaping snatch like a grand river of viscous white, spilling out on to the already saturated sand around her plush ass.</p><p>Mothra indulges herself in his sizzling cum, she just wants to collapse into its loveliness and lay there for all eternity. Godzilla looks down upon his marvellous work, gazing down at his moaning slut as she felicitates herself in utter joy underneath his softening shaft. Caressing her caked breasts and amorously covering her flooded (and pleased) pussy - attempting to stop the ongoing torrent of warm jizz from spewing out of her, Mothra is well pleased with her lover's work, Godzilla has once again wholly conquered her insatiable urges.</p><p>"It feels so warm inside!" Mothra moaned, still squirming in all that delightful heat. Godzilla feels absolutely blissed that once again he has had the chance to pump his favourite slut up with his splooge, to get her pregnant with his children. Countless times he flooded this bitch with his cum, and just like pounding her pussy, he never gets tired of it! Watching his recouping Queen splendidly suck the cum she had collected on her fingers before dipping into the lake for a quick clean, the King grins with merriment, cheery that this slutty girl is all his - she belongs to him, and he belongs to her. </p><p>Suddenly, a rustling in the trees from his right drew his attention away from his mate. Leaning to the side and fixing his reptilian eyes at the source of movement, tension manifests in the air as his heart beat strengthens by the second, when just like that, a little grey head pokes out of the dense foliage. It was their son: Godzilla Jr. "Is everything okay over there?" Asked the young kaiju innocently. Glancing at Mothra who had just finished washing then back at his little boy, Godzilla responded with a smirk. "Yeah, everything is good, Minilla." Being just half his dad's size, Godzilla Jr (or Minilla as everyone in the family calls him) is just a smaller version of his father, only with shorter, developing spines. One could say he is the heir apparent to his father's throne. Then out of nowhere two more creatures emerged from the vegetation. It was their youngest kids: the twin Mothra Larvae, named Leo and Lea.</p><p>"Was that you making all that noise, Mommy?"<br/>
"Yeah, what were you two doing?" The two larva questioned as they wriggled to their mother and  Minilla trotted to their father.<br/>
"Oh nothing... Me and Daddy just had a big tickle fight thats all!" Mothra smiled as she stepped out of the water.<br/>
"Like this!" Godzilla exclaimed before he without warning pounced at Minilla, with Mothra also following suit as she swiftly swooped at the twins, tickling them all over place as they laughed in exhuberance together. </p><p>Eventually noticing the sun rise further whilst he enjoyably mucked about with his children, Godzilla unfortunately knew that it's time to head off to fight. "Mothra, we should get going now." He gestured to his mate before she too realised the time.<br/>
"Yeah you're right." She replied as she sat up off the ground with an adorable larva in each arm.<br/>
"I'm off to South America first, I can sense that there's a really nasty kaiju over there. I don't know who he is but I'll soon find out, and put an end to him. What about you?" Asked Godzilla as he rested his chin on his precious Minilla sitting in front of him. What's annoying is that though there's a Hollow Earth portal barely a mile north of the island for him to use, there is none anywhere near his destination, so the Apex Predator will just have to take the arduous journey by sea. "I'm off to Australia." Mothra answered bluntly. "My sister's there."<br/>
"Who, Battra? You still call her your sister after how she started treating you before?" Godzilla continued. 65 million years ago was the last time he saw the dark moth, he had pretty much forgotten what she was like, or even what she looked like for that matter. </p><p>"I know there's still good in her. I will at least give it one more try." She tried to be optimistic.<br/>
"And does she still hate humans for... well... everything?" The alpha carried on.<br/>
"Yeah... But still, no matter how far she's gone, I want to get her back!" Mothra spoke enthusiastically. "I love her Goji-San, I don't want to lose her." The goddess suddenly sounded sorrowful as she strokes her little larvae Prince and Princess lovingly. Godzilla secretly had his doubts, but nevertheless, he's his Queen and he must wish her the best in the worst of times. "Well good luck to you, I hope it turns out alright." Standing up and walking to the King who too rose to his feet, Mothra placed both her hands on his muscly chest and whispered quietly to her alpha. "Try not to have too much fun with any of the girls you might encounter, alright? I know what you're like, and I'd hate to feel left out." Chuckling, Godzilla turned to face their children. "Now you kids behave yourselves while we're gone, okay? And make sure you stay within the island's shield boundary. Got it?"<br/>
"Got it, Dad!" The three children replied sweetly. Skipping over, Godzilla and Mothra kissed and hugged each and everyone of them goodbye. </p><p>With everything out the way, the two kaiju then gifted each other another affectionate kiss for themselves. "Oh, Goji-San!" Mothra almost forgot. "Remember what we always talked about? If you do find any girls that you think I would also like?"<br/>
"Don't worry, Mothra! I'll always make sure to  keep an eye out!" Godzilla tittered and sneaked in one last peck on the divine moth's cheek. And with that, as well as waving back to their children, Mothra warmed up her wings and flew up in the sky, with Godzilla sailing out into the open sea. One heading South West to Australia, the other East to South America. Both off into the gory midst of battle...</p><p>maybe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unexpected Ally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 3: Unexpected Ally</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Unexpected Ally </p><p>Surfacing out of the coastal waters of the South Eastern Pacific rim, Godzilla scans directly ahead as he catches sight of scattered explosions and billowing smoke emerging from the capital city of Peru: Lima. This is it, this is where he needs to go. Once the water becomes shallow enough to stand on, Godzilla stomps his way warily towards the beachfront, and as soon as the apex predator steps afoot on the solid, dry ground, he could hear the distinct crumbling sounds of falling rubble echoing in the sky around him. And it is not long later until his eyes eventually locked onto the culprit of all this destruction, a frightening shadow in the midst of the black smoke was already making itself known. Advancing into the hellfire of the city, the bold Godzilla roars thunderingly into the obsidian fumes, immediately drawing the attention of the kaiju. </p><p>The monster of the smouldering forest quickly and completely emerges itself out of its mire. Growling as the opponent came calmly forward, Godzilla could finally see the titan he's up against. Having dark blue skin, the kaiju was almost as tall as the King himself. It has a horn protruding from its head, a beak for a mouth, and a crimson visor as a pupiless eye. The monster also has smaller sharp spikes along the back of its neck, top of its tail and in particular, a row running down the length of its abdomen. With three red sails on its back as wings, the kaiju also appears to have the capability to go airborne, and so is not just limited to the ground unlike its rival. And to finish it all off, the monster has a giant, metallic claw attached to each of its two arms. Surprise, surprise, it's Gigan.</p><p>Hailing from a species of Titans notorious for their brutality and savagery, it is unknown whether they are from Earth or are from outer space. Whatever the answer maybe, Godzilla only knows that they've been on this planet just as long as he has. Their reputation and abilities as ferocious fighters had even captured the attention of Commander X, who without reluctance, hastily authorised the creation of an enhanced, cyborg version of this barbaric species.</p><p>However in contradiction to all those frightening traits, there's one major thing that rather did stick out. Godzilla finds himself gazing in bewilderment, for this 'barbaric' titan was not so much a 'he' as the King previously thought, but rather more accurately: a 'she'. </p><p>On top of that, as intimidating as the monster was, especially after the Xiliens probably gave her those frightening hooks on her arms in the first place, she certainly proved herself to be quite the sight. Her magnificently fine frame was enough to instil wonder in ones eyes. The way her curvy hips, tail and arms all swish majestically from side to side, warming up her bewitching body for the following duel is for sure a vivacious view.</p><p>The kaiju even carries a tremendous couple of orbs that swing amorously in sync with the rest of her imposing movements. And thanks to her legs being nicely spread apart, Godzilla could even just about spot a glimpse of Gigan's enticing snatch hidden between her shining thighs. He couldn't deny it, simpering at the terrific sight, she undeniably was sexy, and had definitely earned the alpha's admiration, but must he have to destroy her? It would be such a waste to rid the world of this tantalising marvel!</p><p>Though no matter how visibly complimentary Godzilla was of her, it did nothing to change Gigan's view of him. Her dull red eye boiled steamingly with anger as it narrowed, contracting sharply as it focused intensely at her former alpha. Already in her battle stance, Gigan knows what she must do, she (like every other monster the Xiliens' have cruelly manipulated into doing their bidding) has been ordered to destroy what the humans have worked so hard to build, eradicate any pockets of resistance she may come across, and in turn render Earth utterly defenceless for her new master, allowing Commander X to claim this planet as a new critical colony in his growing Xilien empire.</p><p>Arching forward and roaring at her adversary, Gigan readily catapults herself at the King of the Monsters. Slashing and kicking, she violently attacks Godzilla with the giant lizard skilully doing his best to defend himself. The reptile could feel her claws scything and scraping into his scales when all of a sudden, a red laser emitted from Gigan's eye shot at Godzilla chest, the concentrated ray seared at his skin as he is forced back hopelessly. Trying to counterattack with a swipe of his claws, Godzilla ends up missing as Gigan leaps into the air and hovers mockingly around him.</p><p>Giving off another roar, Gigan rapidly zooms like a missile towards the King, gnashing and splintering his right shoulder with her hook, leading Godzilla to howl in pain as he is subsequently knocked to the floor. Landing gracefully some distance away, Gigan then fires two extension ropes from the underside of her hooks that then wrapped swiftly around her rival. Struggling to get them off, Godzilla does all he can to get away as she scarily brings him closer and closer, the tips of her claws gleaming brightly under the equatorial sun. Gigan yearns to reel the prized catch in, impale the struggling monster with her metal hooks, and finally incinerate him with her high-intensity laser.</p><p>With the gap shrinking drastically between himself and Gigan, the apex predator leans as far back as he could to apply as much weight as possible, but seeing as it is doing little to get him out of the entanglement, he's forced to resort to a different method. Dorsal fins starting to glow, Godzilla charges up his primary weapon. The whirring of his spines grow louder and louder until finally, looking at Gigan straight in her eye, Godzilla blasts his iconic atomic breath straight into her torso.</p><p>The sheer force of the blast launched the female kaiju back into a skyscraper behind her, and since Godzilla was still caught in her chains, he too ultimately was flung forward. The alpha crashed into the half spooked female with him on top as their fighting ceased for the moment. Shaking their poor heads in bemusement, the two Titans try to recall in their dazzled heads what had just occured, until the creaking of the building caught both their attentions. Gigan gasps in terror as the whole structure began to tumble freely onto them. Looking up to see the top half of the building come falling down, Godzilla hurriedly covers Gigan with his body, shielding her from the incoming hail of concrete rubble and glass as it all pounded into his back. </p><p>With the dust of the collapsed tower eventually settling, Godzilla shakes off the pieces of debris and urgently checks to see if Gigan was alright. Despite her previous ruler saving her from getting pummelled, Gigan strains unsuccessfully to throw Godzilla off herself and continue the duel as she roars and growls at the monster. "Get off me you overgrown lizard!" Her soft and pleasant voice surprised Godzilla as he forced himself to pin both her arms against the ground.<br/>
"Snap out of it, Gigan!" He shook her. Now really isn't the time to think this, but damn she's undeniably even prettier when up close the alpha admitted. As Gigan continues to hiss and snarl in his face, Godzilla carried on. "You have been brainwashed! You and so many others have become pawns in the Xiliens' scheme to ravage the Earth." Not only was he desperate to try and rescue her from the aliens' control but also desperate to avoid glancing at her stupendous rack, which was only a kaiju's inch away from grazing his chest. "Do you want to live a life where you are dictated by others and forced to become a mindless slave?" Gigan looked on wrathfully, straight in the alpha's eyes - his beautiful, benevolent eyes - in silence, her influenced brain screams over and over to fight him, but her heart whispers otherwise. "Resist them, Gigan! This isn't you! You know this isn't you!"</p><p>Godzilla could feel that Gigan was no longer writhing to escape, her arms no longer trying to unshackle themselves free. The previously malicious monster, now pacificied to a docile Titan, goggles up to Godzilla, whose snout is just about hovering over her beak. Confidently releasing one of her arms from his grasp, the King places a hand against the side of Gigan's face, gently stroking her cheek. The female's pupil dashed between from staring at Godzilla to his hand, which so softly caresses her head. Adding this on top of the awkward situation the two monsters find themselves in on the floor, Gigan begins to flush. With one arm now free, she could at anytime spike the reptile and finish the battle off right here and now, but something inside her must have snapped. With Godzilla starting to blush visibly as well, he braved himself even further, and went down to give the titan he was meant to destroy a gentle and subtle kiss. Eye wide open, Gigan was completely dumbfounded by this unexpected action, her mind buzzing for the last time before something... hit her.</p><p>As Godzilla's tongue dug its way past Gigan's beak and into her mouth, venturing like an explorer into the new, uncharted lands of her maw, she hereafter yields to the instinct she had lost amidst the Xiliens' clutches. Slamming her eye shut and groaning, Gigan hears a high pitch ringing in her ears. Lifting his head out of the way, Godzilla cups the kaiju's head in his hands, scared and worried for the monster. Her brain throbbing intensely for only a few seconds, it all soon passes as the pain along with that glass shattering ring she experiences soon dies down. Breathing heavily, Gigan tilts her head to the side as if she had lost consciousness. "Gigan? Are you alright?! Gigan?!" Godzilla shook her again. Grunting lightly the girl slowly opened her eye, the kaiju's visor had brightened significantly, becoming a more radiant red in colour compared to before. And along with that, a gleaming, light cherry pupil also appears to have been restored.<br/>
"NGH, my head..." Gigan moaned before looking back up to the alpha titan.<br/>
"You gave me quite the fright just now!" Godzilla chuckled as he looked straight at her recovered pupil.<br/>
"Sorry about that!" Gigan giggled. "Now uh, what were we doing again?"<br/>
"This." With just a single word, the monsters collided into each other, this time with Gigan also firing back at the King, both their tongues soon intertwining amongst themselves.<br/>
"Thank you. For saving me." Gigan spoke quietly as she stared wondrously into Godzilla's eyes.<br/>
"Anything for a beautiful girl like you!" The reptile replied before resuming their kiss.</p><p>Being the kind of monster who always enjoys getting a nice feel of his kaiju sluts before diving into the deep end of the pool, Godzilla with both hands grabs ahold of Gigan's breasts, facilitating himself with her admirable bosoms before moulding them in his grasp. She titters in happiness as her King gropes her gorgeous orbs. Reluctantly stopping their kiss, Godzilla goes down to suckle on her tits, desperate to see how they taste. Gigan loves how he rolls his tongue around her nipples, softly sucking along her curves. They were definitely different to any other pair he's suckled. Gigan's was more tangy, so unique that Godzilla almost just can't get over how delicious they were. This girl's breasts were just as good to taste as they are to grope. Gigan lets out an harmonious gasp in return after her lover slowly fills his mouth to the brim with her left orb, encasing it with his wet lips as his tongue circled round the peak endlessly to her pleasure. Her cute moans are like music to the King's ears, so why not make the whole experience even better?</p><p>Suddenly feeling something prod between her legs (something hard!) Gigan looks to see what it was, Godzilla too looked down see what had diverted her attention as well. Sprung from his body, the giant lizard's pulsing cock had already sprouted, ready for action as it taps at the entrance of Gigan's womanhood. Giggling at the occurance, the two knew exactly where this was gonna go from here. Holding her by the hips Godzilla readies himself to insert his great length deep inside her awaiting pussy. Slipping past her outer rim, the King of the monsters excitingly finds himself deep inside the monster babe after as he eagerly thrusts into her. Godzilla could almost feel the wondrous sensations transmitting throughout Gigan's body, the tensing of her legs to the twist of her waist, he could hear the girl just pleading for him to take her - and take her he shall.</p><p>The kaiju become engulfed in the moment as they savoured in each other's presence, they could feel the thrill building as soon as Godzilla pulls his dick half out and shoves it straight back in. Gigan's orchestral moans grew louder with every thrust, never had she had a manhood as large as Godzilla's dig into her vagina, never had a male gift her with such revitalising energy as the alpha predator himself. "AHHHH!!! It feels so fucking good!!" The girl exclaims, and Godzilla could say the same as well in return. Out of all the cunts he's claimed in his time, this is a choice one, her pussy was like a cozy warm glove that nicely engulfs his length. The titillating sight of Godzilla fucking a titan bitch never ceases to amaze, and the kaiju King grins with smug as he proceeds to pound harder and faster into this slut.</p><p>Gigan's tail waggles from side to side, jolting every time Godzilla pleasurably punches the entrance to her womb. "Your pussy's so - AGH!! Fucking tight!!" Godzilla grunts as his eyes travel down from gazing at the monster babe's gorgeous face to her bouncing breasts, jiggling in pattern to his powerful thrusts further below. Gigan continues to shudder in ecstasy, the radioactive reptile's cock bulging her stomach as it fills her canal to the max. All this stimulates her nerves so nicely, and all she wants now is to give Godzilla the honour to gift her the orgasm she desires and deserves, and since the giant lizard hasn't ceased to change his course of direction, she soon gets what she longed for. Feeling his dick become clamped from all angles, Godzilla hears a loud jubilant squeal escape from his new slut's drooling beak. Slamming shut her eye and tensing her abs, a grandiose stream of Gigan's runny honey bursts out of her pussy, splattering across Godzilla's scales with such pressure and such longevity. </p><p>Godzilla couldn't put into words how amazing it felt to give her with such a powerful release, to make her feel on top of the world after the ordeal the Xiliens had put her through against her will, and what better way to claim this bitch as his own than to return the favour and cum for her. Bellowing aloud, the King of the Monsters drills as deep as he could, driving right into her untouched uterus. And with his cock virtually on the brink of explosion, Godzilla lights the fuse and bombards the luscious Gigan with his seed. The girl could feel her lover expanding her womb with his spunk, fertilising her as she becomes more deluged than a flood plain. With each pump, a new wave of cum spews out of her plugged pussy, Gigan couldn't help but scream in all that simmering warmth, panting heavily as she, like every slut before her becomes overrun with the alpha predator's cum. "AGHH!! There we go!" Godzilla chuckled as he licks and kisses along the sides of Gigan's face while she lays there getting dumped all that homely heat, wishing for just a quick respite. But the King of the Monsters has other plans!</p><p>Promptly taking his dick out, Godzilla causes a tremendous torrent of cum to burst out of his slut's pussy as loud and fiery as a violent storm surge, staining the ground below under a thick layer of creamy slime. Then smirking under his breath, the apex predator benignly pulls Gigan off the ground, and stands her up straight. Gigan gasps excitedly in astonishment, not only could she feel a reservoir's worth of cum pouring down from her widened pussy, she could also feel her lover's jizz sloshing and swirling inside her belly, weighing her down. </p><p>Bending her down slightly, Godzilla rapidly shoves his cock back into her now slippery snatch, and impatiently resumes the devastating railing of her luscious cunt. Gigan's breasts shake insanely all over the place while mountain sized dollops of splooge plummet from both her pussy and the King's cock - with the squelching and squishing of cum eminating across the smoking city. </p><p>After slapping Gigan's butt cheeks silly, Godzilla then slides his hands up her smooth body, grabbing ahold of her wobbly tits and fondling them firmly within his great clutch to both their pleasures. Tongue drooping from the side of his dribbling jaw, Godzilla rails his newfound slut so relentlessly, so mercilessly that he ends up causing Gigan to climax again only a few minutes from the first. Wailing euphorically again, the kaiju girl's fluids waters down the alpha's viscous seed that persists in oozing out of her body. Taking his hands off her tits, and placing them on the underside of her thighs, Godzilla lifts the sexy kaiju babe up, holding her in position with his deceptively powerful arms as his cock one again burrows up inside the bitch. As Gigan and his dick slide up and down, Godzilla rests his chin against the slut's shoulder, grunting joyfully throughout and till the end. Shrieking in pure ecstasy as a new, more powerful wave of atomic seed satisfyingly shatters her insides, Gigan's belly bloats even further as both her knees go completely insane. Godzilla roars euphorically as he once again subdues another slut into submission, and what a slut this one has turned out to be. Rumbling appreciatively, the King of the Monsters ultimately stops his devastating offensive.</p><p>The two kaiju fall silent in the ruined city, with only their heavy panting and the enormous drops of splooge falling down to the Earth, being audible to their ears. Lifted off his dick, Gigan moans loudly as the King's cum rushes out of her, creating deafening splashes as it all smashes against the ground. Once lowered down, Gigan finds herself stumbling like a toddler trying to walk for the first time as she collapses on her front into the sea of white beneath her. Trembling uncontrollably, breasts and belly squished against the floor, her position gives Godzilla a splendid view of her gaping cunt under her waving tail, constantly leaking out his delectable sperm. At last given time to rest for a minute or two, Gigan plans to do her King one last favour for the day.</p><p>Lifting herself off the gloopy floor, with much of the alpha's spunk now stuck against her front, Gigan knelt down adorably under Godzilla's shaft - to the alpha's concern! "Now uh... I don't think those hooks of yours will do any good, if you know what I mean." The kaiju spoke worriedly with a nervous titter as he pointed at the deadly claws. Smirking without saying a word, Gigan detaches her claws off her arms, revealing a pair of four fingered hands where the hooks once were as they clang to the floor.<br/>
"Will these be alright?" She flexed her fingers.<br/>
"Yeah they'll do." Godzilla grinned. Grabbing his cock in her sleek hands, Gigan begins pumping his shaft and looks cutely up to the pleasured lizard.<br/>
"Let me clean your cock." She smiled seductively. First sucking his head, Gigan swivels her silky tongue round Godzilla's tip, purring endearingly as she could finally have the chance to taste the cock that sent her over the moon. Then dragging her tongue down his length from each and every angle, the monster babe collects all of the cum off her lover's shaft and into her mouth. Opening wide, she reveals to her King just how much spunk she had gathered, before swallowing half down her throat, and the other half left free to dribble smuttily out of her beak and down her smooth neck and breasts. Stroking Gigan's cheek as she looks courteously up to him like a loyal and obediant pet, the alpha monster whispers with a smug face, "Thanks for that, Gigan!"</p><p>As the female rises onto her trembling feet, holding onto her lover for support, Godzilla finalised the decision he's been thinking about ever since he first laid eyes on this stunning female. Following the numerous hours spent pleasurably fucking and breeding the day lights out of the countless kaiju sluts he stumbles across on his long voyages to safeguard the Earth, Godzilla (after gladly gifting them what every female desired from the mighty alpha) would leave the enraptured and indebted bitches where they laid, completely stuffed, draped and drowned in his cum, before he sets off to resume his kingly duties. This encounter with Gigan, maybe quite different. </p><p>"Come with me." Godzilla urged. "Come home with me, back to my island, where you'll be safe, happy, and without fear of being manipulated into causing mindless violence ever again." A smile slowly grew on Gigan's face as she heard what else her King had to say. "I love you Gigan, and I would be honoured to have you become my and Mothra's mate." Godzilla proposed, heart pounding with atomic power.<br/>
"Would... Would Mothra be okay with this?" Gigan brought up innocently, wishing not to become a problem.<br/>
"Our Queen would want this just as much as I would. I guarantee that." The alpha promised as he slowly stroked the monster's head. Mothra and Godzilla had long wanted to scour the globe in search of the Earth's most endearing and perfect of females to share their undying love with, hoping one day the couple could find girls that both the King and Queen can affectionately call their beloved mates, with whom they can laugh, live and cherish with for the rest of their lives. Beaming sweetly, Gigan accepted her alpha's proposal, nodding in confirmation before Godzilla smooches with the kaiju and the two held each other passionately in their arms. </p><p>Looking at the sun, the alpha notices it's already nearing sunset, he needs to get moving in order to engage with other enemy kaiju. "We might not be able to go back to Monster Island just yet. I still have one more place to go to before we can go home to regroup. You fancy tagging along?" Godzilla asked after they finished their cuddle.<br/>
"Sure! Someone's got to watch your back after all!" Replied Gigan eagerly with a titter. And with that being said, they both headed towards the ocean, leaving the silent city behind them as they stepped into the water. "Where are we headed to anyway?" Questioned Gigan after quickly cleaning herself and putting her claws back on her arms. Raising his snout into the air and utilising his acute Titan senses to determine where the next closest enemy kaiju is, the radioactive reptile points with his finger towards the location of their next destination.<br/>
"To the North, to the higher continent we must go." Godzilla simply stated and turned to the kaiju. Thusly, with the girl finished cleansing and informed of their next course of action, the King of the Monsters dives into the sea with spines above the waterline, leading the way for Gigan to follow him from above.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter Coming Friday 15th January</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 4 - Redemption</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: Redemption </p><p>Hours before Godzilla made landfall all the way on the other side of the Pacific Ocean in Peru, Mothra arrived at The Land Down Under in Melbourne, Australia. Touching down as graceful and light as a feather in the centre of the city, she realised that all around her the Emerald City was in absolute ruins. Even under the loom of a shadowy rain cloud overhead she could see the city had been charred by raging infernos, with thousands of buildings lay razed to the ground and entire lengths of road torn out of the earth. The once gleaming gem now crushed and reduced to nothing more than dirty dust.</p><p>Cautiously stepping her way through the mauled and mangled metropolis, Mothra constantly finds herself swivelling round, the slightest of noises triggering her acute senses, attracting her every attention until a movement behind an intact skyscraper to her right instantly drew her awareness away. "Who goes there?" The moth shouted in the direction of the motion. She could have sworn she saw what looked like the tip of a tail shortly before it went completely behind the tower. Inching closer to the target as the first rumbling from the clouds start to sound, Mothra readies herself into a defensive posture. "Show yourself!" She demanded, steadily stepping forward until the goddess finally made it within touching distance of the building. Heart racing rapidly, Mothra flings herself round the side of the block, arms raised and ready to fight. What the Queen saw, shocked her to her very foundations.</p><p>It was indeed a kaiju, but one she really did not expect to see here, of all places. The monster she was staring utterly bemused at was mostly black in colour, with a yellow and dark red underside. It also has a giant horn on its head along with two tusks on each cheek, and a row of intimidating claws on both sides of its body. It's a larva. But not like her own offspring. This larva - a larva she could recognise anywhere - is her sister's son, Mirai. Mothra's nephew. She hadn't seen him since his family's awakening back in 1992 under the depths of the North Sea.</p><p>"M-Mirai? Why are you here? Where's your Mom? Is she here?" Exclaimed Mothra in her strict parental voice. Without saying a word, the larva looked on in an sorrowful expression before gazing to just left of Mothra's head. Confused by this, the divine moth turned around swiftly and looked momentarily in the same direction before turning back again. "What are you looking it?" Hesitating, the child finally broke his silence.<br/>
"I... I'm sorry, Auntie." The child closes his watery eyes and turned his head to the side.<br/>
"What? What are you tal-ARGH!!!" Suddenly picked up off the ground and briefly lifted into the air, by an unknown force, Mothra gets violently slammed as hard as a hammer on stone into another building some distance away, with claws clutching tightly at her shoulders. After shaking her dizzy head to regain a clear sight, she finds herself staring straight at a furious face barely touching hers.</p><p>The kaiju that pinned her to the side of a building was exactly the same size and build as the Queen of the Monsters herself, only being dark in colouration and fostering striking wings with streaks of red and yellow running dazzlingly across them. The Titan also has distinguishable yellow horns on its head, like the larva, and it's face, full of hatred, had sizzling red eyes that could incinerate all things imaginable. More corrupted than ever before, it is without argument, Mothra's fallen kin: Battra.</p><p>Hurling her to the ground behind them, Mothra lands roughly as she rolls along the rubble specked floor. "Well, look what we have here..." Her voice pleasantly vicious. Propping herself up with her elbows, she sees the larva crawling next to his mother, with his head solemnly down in sorrow. Taking the opportunity while she might, Battra smirks in amusement. "I see you've still been treating yourself well." She eyed her sister's fetching frame. Gazing back at her sibling, Mothra couldn't resist a small giggle.<br/>
"I can say the same to you!" Like the Goddess of peace, the dark moth has a phenomenal figure. Proudly displaying a resplendent pair of mountainous orbs on her chest, shapely waists and hips that will make anyone run a mile to snap, and sleek skin softer than the finest silk from the orient, Battra like her kin, is a true wonder of the cosmos.</p><p>"Aww, that's nice of you!" She says as she teasingly sways herself in a titillated manner, however her smile was sweepingly wiped off her face as she is brought back to the matter at hand. With the thunder cloud turning more violent and a heavy downpour of rain beginning to fall, Battra spreads her legs apart as she prepares herself for battle. Rising back on her feet, Mothra reluctantly does the same, readying herself for the duel, and with a flash of lightning, the two monsters rocketed into each other. Being the hostile aggressor of the two sisters, Battra was the first one to go on the offensive. Slashing and kicking, Battra strikes at her counterpart with clear-cut coordination, but are all skilfully deflected by the goddess as she fends off her attacks with equal precision. Having both been trained by their parents and had spent milleniums practicing against one another when they were still precious soul mates, they could more or less foresee the other's upcoming attacks. Thinking on her feet, the Queen blasts Battra with her yellow antennae beam at point blank range, managing to score a direct hit at Battra as she stumbles backwards. Though the stalemate had been broken, the dark kaiju was able to launch an immediate counterattack by firing her own purple prism beam from her eyes - hitting Mothra's frame and causing her to fall back too. Now separated from one another, the two use the chance to catch a quick breather before round two commences.</p><p>"I bet you wished you had locked me up after all!" Battra brought up whilst she mockingly brushed herself off, flicking the rain water off her shoulder.<br/>
"You don't have to do this!" Mothra urged, still holding out hope as everything grew darker and darker.<br/>
"Then stand aside! Don't make kill you!" Battra growled.<br/>
"You are being deceived! Can't you see that?!" The goddess continued desperately. Ignoring her pleas for reconciliation, Battra with a flutter of her wings, shaking off more water like an umbrella, projectiles herself towards the Queen and slams Mothra against the floor with ground shattering strength. With her hands Battra grasps the divine moth by her throat and right wrist, and secures Mothra's left arm with her right leg. The goddess becomes fixed to the Earth as courses of electric-like energy emanate from her kin's hands and feet, stinging her potently.</p><p>"You are not going to get in my way! With the Xiliens' help, I will finally wipe the humans off the face of the Earth, once and for all! They will pay for what they've done to the planet!" The fire in Battra's eyes were as clear as day to Mothra. Ever since the dark moth emerged from hibernation, she has been incandescent with fury over how the humans and their damaging actions had been upsetting the planet she holds so close to her heart.<br/>
"Are you insane?! - When the Commander destroys all who oppose him - he will loot the entire planet for himself! Can't you see that?!" The divine moth strains to speak as Battra's hand constricts her throat.<br/>
"Liar!" The dark guardian sneered as she tightens her grip and strengthens the intensity of her energy shock.</p><p>Hearing thunder sound around them as the rain incessantly drips from Battra's chin onto her face before sliding right off, Mothra gulps down another mouthful of air. "If you continue to follow the Xiliens - the planet you love so much... will die!" Seizing the chance whilst Battra stumbles in conflict, the Queen powerfully kicks her with full force from behind.<br/>
"ARGH!!" The dark moth screams as she tumbles forward over her sister and landing straight on her back. Breathing heavily and grabbing her throat, Mothra stands herself up as the energy attack she had been submitted to subsides across her body.<br/>
"You're not one of them Battra! This is not the way! Think of your son!" Getting back up, the tireless Battra unremittingly snarls at Mothra as she sprints once again towards the Goddess of Peace. Leaping up and twirling in the air, Battra smacks the bone-weary goddess with the back of her hand, before firing another barrage of her deadly optic beams from her eyes - smashing Mothra against one of the only remaining skyscrapers left erect in the city, causing it to crumble down on to the diminished kaiju.</p><p>The larva looks on worriedly, he knew as much as anyone in the family there is more than meets the eye when it comes to explaining Battra's descent to evil. Her already bitter view of humans only grew more sour when Mirai's father unfortunately died not long ago in Japan, after he vented his anger over the humans by levelling the cities of Kyoto and Osaka. This tragedy drastically changed Battra, and subsequently drove her to the extreme, with the kaiju's harmfully negative outlook on humans ultimately leading her into conflict with her own sister. Mirai doesn't show sympathy for humans (no dark moth would), but he also doesn't blame them for the death of his father either for they were only protecting themselves - which is more than what Battra could say as things currently stand. Helplessly spectating from the side, he could feel his heart imploding in on itself as he sees his mother flying high and diving down as fast as a comet onto his aunt, who is now far too enervated to put up much more of a fight. Punching at her sister, it really looks like Battra was indeed going to finish her off! He couldn't take it anymore, he loves his mother and aunt too much to see them like this. Braving himself up, the larva shouts out in protest and defiance to the dark moth's actions through the thunderous weather. "MOM STOP!" He screamed, but his mother, whether she heard it or not, persisted on. Mirai figures he must act fast or he may end up losing the both of them. While wriggling towards them, the dark larva hurriedly powers up his larval horn, firing a beam of energy into the sky in preparation before discharging a furious electric blast forwards in front of him. </p><p>Just after Battra lifted her lightning induced arm in the air to deal a final fatal blow, a massive fountain of sparks and smoke and dirt emerges beside her feet as she shrieks in alarm, startling her enough to stop her right in her tracks. Crawling up to his mother's leg once the explosion dissipates, Mirai pleaded desperately to Battra, praying for her to stop this nonsensical fight. "MOM, PLEASE STOP!!" He implored. "Please! Please listen to her! Do you really think Dad would have wanted this?!" He cried.</p><p>The stream of energy Mirai shot in the sky broke through the thick thunder cloud which oversaw the duel, incidentally vaporising the darkness and ending the torrential rainfall as the dispelled clouds finally allowed for the shimmering sunlight to pierce through to the city below. Looking down at her weeping son, and then up to her exhausted sister, Battra sees a tear travel down Mothra's cheek as it reflected the sun's gleam back into her. Puffing and panting, the battle moth's eyes dart all over at Mothra's battered body as she slowly lowers her arms back down to her side. Suddenly hit with brief but memorable flashbacks of the most heart warming times before their great fall out, when the two were the best of friends and were as close as sisters could be, she had at last come to realise what she had become. Battra's desire to combat Mothra any longer hastily past like a fleeting shadow, and now she is left feeling nothing but guilt and remorse. Gazing down at her shaking hands, the guardian whimpers back at the Queen. "M-Mothra?" She spoke weakly as she placed her palm on the side of her face.<br/>
"Battra..." Mothra rejoined. Lightly cupping her sister's face, the goddess brings her closer and kisses her sincerely on the forehead.<br/>
"I'm sorry!" Battra cried amiably, as she herself had a tear trickle down her face. "I'm so sorry!" It always hurt Mothra to see her cry, but on this occasion, the divine moth couldn't help but beam brightly and embrace her sibling passionately in her arms.</p><p>After a few more moments of a rejuvenating hug, Battra collapses onto her knees, her head facing downwards. "The Commander told me that if I helped him in  destroying the humans, h-he promised to keep Earth safe in return..."  Getting down on to eye-level with her, Mothra places her hand on the side of her sister's neck.<br/>
"Battra, the Xiliens only wants to plunder the planet, and to leave the Earth barren and desolate. If the aliens have their way, the damage they will do can never be undone." Battra's breathing became more erratic, angered at the thought of being deceived and merely used as a dispensable pawn.<br/>
"That bastard!! IT WAS ALL A LIE!!" She screams in agitation, cursing at the Commander for his treacherous deceit.</p><p>"Not all humans are bad, sis." Mothra rested the side of her head against the top of hers. "Sure there are those that tend to cause trouble, but once this is all over they will see they're wrong doing. They will realise just how precious our home is, and work with us to protect it." Battra's breathing slows as she absorbs her sibling's words. "I've come to take you home, I want you two to live with me and my family on Monster Island. So what do you say?" Mothra proposed as she smiled at Mirai and his mom.<br/>
"I'm up for it!" The larva stated happily.<br/>
"And how about you?" The Queen then asked Battra. After lifting her arm to caress her son's face as he nuzzled against her chest, Battra views the carnage she had caused all around them, now regretting it, she wants to make up for it all, she wants to do what is right. Looking back at her sister, she solemnly nods in agreement.</p><p>Giggling in gratitude, the two kaiju helped each other up. "I messed up big time, didn't I?" Battra muttered.<br/>
"Yeah you did. You're still bad Battra, but thankfully, not evil. And that's good enough for me!" Mothra tittered as they stood up.<br/>
"We never visited your island, did we?" The dark moth brushed Mirai's head as he beamed back up to her. "Or seen your family again for that matter."<br/>
"And speaking about my family... There is just one person I'd like you to meet above all else." Mothra smirked.<br/>
"...Who?" Battra queried.<br/>
"Mirai sweetie, could you leave me and your Mom alone for a bit please?" Mothra winked at her nephew.<br/>
"O-okay..." Knowing his Aunt's nature and thinking he understood the message she sent, Mirai obeyed and wiggled behind some tower blocks a short distance away.</p><p>Beaming seductively, Mothra circles round her sister, driving her soft hand across her smooth dark skin, sweetly caressing her alluring body. From behind, the Queen then lightly runs her left hand against Battra's tremendous tits, fondly massaging them while her right hand went to clutch at the guardian's plush ass under her little abdomen tail. The dark moth could feel her orbs tingling and teats instantly hardening under her sister's delicate hands, every sensation making her whole frame shudder with joy. "Yeah, he's gonna enjoy you very much." The goddess of peace whispers as she plucks pleasant kisses along her shoulder.</p><p>"You really haven't changed have you? We've only just gotten back together and we're doing it already!" Exclaimed Battra as her sister places both hands on her perfect tits, fondling them lovingly.<br/>
"It was one of our favourite pastimes right? We've always fancied each other's attention above everyone else's!" The divine moth giggles as she slides one of her arms down and eagerly settles it on her siblings freshly dribbling pussy. Battra inhales distortedly with her eyes rolling back and shutting as Mothra focuses her attention on her clit, rubbing the spot in a circular motion with her middle finger. Even when they were young, there's no one Battra could feel more comfortable with than her own Mothra. </p><p>Eager to get a move on, Mothra slithers her fingers a little further down, inserting one, then two, the goddess curls her fingers as she stimulates Battra's g-spot, leading to all the dark moth's nerves to quiver in elation. Eons of mucking about with Battra means the goddess knows exactly where all this kaiju's sweet spots are, and is proud to say she knows just how to trigger them all!</p><p>Slipping in an extra third finger, Mothra proceeds to slide in and out of Battra's vagina at an increasing speed. As every second passes, the dark moth's crotch grows wetter and wetter, her moans growing louder and louder, Mothra could sense her nearing climax. As the dark guardian rests her head on the Queen's shoulder and Mothra nestles her head against Battra's, the divine moth continues to slam her fingers inside her sister, all the while kneading her breasts more fervently. "That's it! Just let it all out!" Mothra uttered whilst kissing her cheek. Being the Goddess of Peace, she certainly knows how to make anyone cum in mere moments.</p><p>Grabbing her crotch with one hand and the back of Mothra's head with the other, Battra squeals in fulfilment as her whole body judders from her refreshing orgasm. A waterfall of cum sprays out of her pleasured pussy, soaking her thighs and Mothra's hand with her fluids. The kaiju's juices excessively dribble down her legs and spurt as powerfully as a jet of water onto the ground in front. With Mothra still crazily vibrating her hand, the whimpering Battra collapses completely back onto the Queen, leading the two of them to fall onto the floor, laughing with each other. "I see you haven't lost your touch!" Battra puffed.<br/>
"You have no idea how much I missed playing with you!" whispered Mothra as she takes her hand out of her pussy and hovering it just above Battra's mouth. Parting her fingers, Mothra reveals several strands of Battra's cum between them, and the dark moth knew exactly what her sister wanted her to do. "Fine..." She sighed friskily, sucking and licking her hand clean of her cum.<br/>
"Good girl!" The goddess returns as she lands a kiss for her kin.</p><p>"If it's alright with you two I'd like to get going now. You can carry on with your... bonding when we get to the island." Mirai interrupted as he appeared from behind the buildings he was waiting impatiently behind. The sisters looked at each other.<br/>
"I don't know sweetie, should we go now?" Mothra shook her sister.<br/>
"...Yeah alright." Battra lept off the goddess helped her up onto her feet. Leading the way, Mothra flew off into the sky, with Battra behind and her larva following suit from below. "You still haven't told me who's 'he' you know." Remarked Battra as she sped up to get alongside her.<br/>
"You'll find out tomorrow, sis! Be patient!" Seeing her zoom off faster, Battra rolled her eyes and sighed in irritation. With her larva speed boating his way through the water, the dark moth accelerates out after Mothra into the horizon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter Coming 22nd January</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jackpot Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: Jackpot Joy</p><p>After travelling thousands of miles up along the two American continents, Godzilla and Gigan eventually steam to a halt just off the US West Coast, with both monsters finding themselves staring at the catastrophic carnage that spanned the Californian capital city: San Francisco. Tiny explosions and fires lighting up the dark sky, the two can just about hear a roar amidst the chaos. "Did you hear that?" Godzilla asked Gigan who is flying just above the water. Unique in sound, deep and blaring, with occasional crackling and snapping, the kaiju girl knew exactly what it was.<br/>
"Loud and clear. It's a Muto roar." She was confident in her presumption.<br/>
"You mean, we're up against one of those... parasite things?" Queried the King.<br/>
"That's right." Gigan nodded.<br/>
"Charming." The alpha sighed longingly. </p><p>Approaching the landmass, the monsters come across the iconic Golden Gate Bridge. Flying over this world heritage site, Gigan turns back to see Godzilla brutishly barge through the iconic landmark in one swift push. The Titan causes entire chunks of the bridge to plummet into the ocean below, creating skyscraper high waves as heavy metal clashes with the surface of the water.</p><p>Stomping his way through into the San Francisco bay, the alpha kaiju caught the female glancing between him and the devastated bridge. "What's wrong?"  <br/>
"You could have done it a bit quieter." Gigan pointed out.<br/>
"Now where's the fun in that?" Though the King of the Monsters meant no intentional harm to humans, he always enjoyed smashing their work up whenever they got in his way!</p><p>The crackling of fires soon become audible to the kaiju as they make their way onto the dry ground. Stomping uptown, Godzilla and Gigan closely walk side by side, scanning their surroundings for anything unfriendly in the area, and it is not long before they do indeed catch sight of something. </p><p>Amidst all the dust, Godzilla and Gigan could see a figure staring menacingly back at them. Standing upright, it was just as tall as Gigan. The kaiju has a dark greyish body, with a lighter shade covering its front from its throat, down its thorax and abdomen, before ending at its crotch. Along with this, the Titan has a triangular head and triangular jaws, and narrow scarlet eyes. As well as two legs, it has three sets of arms. It's middle, primary pair are more humanoid-like compared to the others in aspect. A slimmer, more slender pair are straddled on the back of the monster's shoulders, hanging flamboyantly whereas the smallest set are subsided underneath the humanoid arms on the sides of her ribs. Gigan had guessed correctly, it is a Muto. </p><p>But more specifically: a female Muto, and god does she not look half bad either! Sporting an enchanting rack on her chest, they are truly massive! Shining like polished, plushy balls under the bright white moon, they are just as big as Mothra's! And as a matter of fact, her whole body appeared to be glimmering spectacularly under the gleaming light! On top of that, this luscious female even possesses such slim waists and whopping wide hips - the perfect ratio. And her snatch, don't even get started! The rose pink hue of the inside of her lower lips contrasts so vibrantly and luminously from the rest of her skin as it peaks shyly between the beaming light grey of her outer labia. </p><p>"Gigan? What are you doing?! We need to kill him!" The Muto shouts aggressively. Hoping to try and reason with the monster, Gigan gives it a shot.<br/>
"N-now just listen to me for a moment, I- WOAAH!" With the Titan abruptly cut short, the Muto charges at full speed into both her and Godzilla. Feet scraping against the floor, the two kaiju put their arms out in front, trying to put their full weight against the attacker, in an attempt to force her back.<br/>
"Well it was worth a shot." Godzilla strained. Eventually stopped in her tracks, the Muto arches back up and lands a solid bash into Godzilla's chest with her fist and a hefty whack against Gigan's arm with her leg. The sheer strength of this Titan was phenomenal, each of her hits strong enough send monsters flying if they carelessly misplaced their footing. </p><p>Together at the same time after managing shove the monster off themselves, Godzilla and Gigan fired their atomic breath and laser at the Muto, driving her back against a apartment block and causing the structure to crumble down onto her as she grunts in aggravation. Shaking the debris off her body and getting back up, the Muto clumsily tries to counterattack, but with the swipe of his muscly tail, Godzilla swiftly smashes her to the side of another building. "ARGH!!!" She cries. Grabbing her by the shoulders the radioactive reptile pins her to the building.<br/>
"Stop! We want to help you!" The alpha exclaims, after all there is no harm in trying again.<br/>
"Let go of me!" The female demands, writhing like a worm to get out.<br/>
"Do you even know what you're doing?" Godzilla briefly eyed the destruction around them. "Can't you see you're being controlled by the Xiliens?" <br/>
"I'm well aware of that!" The Muto looked deep into his eyes with her teeth bare.<br/>
"Wha-... then why are you doing this?!" Godzilla wondered confusedly as he and Gigan glimpsed at each other. </p><p>After a few moments of resistance and struggling, her breathing calms as she reveals to Godzilla the reasoning behind her actions. "Not long ago, the Xilien Commander and his monsters ambushed me and my partner at our home in the Philippines. We fought to defend ourselves, but we got nowhere." Godzilla began to look at her with pity. "The Commander tried brainwashing us, but we managed to defy him. So instead, to get me on their side, my partner he..." The Muto paused for a moment as her eyes started to tear up. "He was murdered by them, and threatened... that if I don't submit to him... he will kill me... and... my son."</p><p>"Son?" Godzilla exclaimed. Hearing some rubble fall from behind, he saw a small creature just peep around the side of a ruined glass building. It was another Muto, he looked just like his mother only of course smaller and had notable wings on his back, which Godzilla knew was what distinguished their sexes. The child seemed scared and appeared agitated, realising this, Gigan hurried over to give him some comfort.<br/>
"Stay away!" He shouted as he innocently tried to protect himself.<br/>
"No no no, it's okay! I'm not going to hurt you!" She reassured as she took off her hooks and knelt down to nurture him.</p><p>Holy shit! Godzilla thought to himself, this ridiculously sexy kaiju is also a mother! He just scored the |7|7|7| jackpot here, for he always enjoyed the extraordinary experience of fucking and filling up a young monster milf with his seed. Godzilla slowly lets go of the Muto from his grasp. "I don't have a choice, I have to do this for the sake of my only child!" She sobbed as tears trickle down from her eyes.<br/>
"You do have a choice." The King heartened. "I untangled Gigan from the Commander's net, I can save you and your son from him too!" The Muto looked at Gigan and her child then gazed up to Godzilla, she could sense his intentions were for the greater good, and she just knew that she could trust him to keep her and her son safe from the Xilien Commander.</p><p>"It's never too late, I can take you back to my island with me, and live happily with other kaiju as good natured as you. And there's also my own children, they're all about your son's age!" Godzilla smiled. Like he had done with Gigan before her, Godzilla placed his hand on the kaiju's cheek, caressing it fondly. The Titan looks up to Godzilla, her cheeks blushing - as did Godzilla's.<br/>
"And what else can YOU give me?" She beamed. </p><p>Smirking, Godzilla placed his snout up against the female's. The Muto's eyes began to flash in love and courtship, her vocals clicking and croaking with affection, and after cupping her head with both hands, Godzilla closes in and kisses the Muto. Allowing him entrance into her mouth, she returns the gesture and both their tongues begin to dance. Outstretching his saurian hands, Godzilla enfolds the girls terribly tremendous tits with his hands, pressing and squishing them amorously. "AHHH!!! Like that!!" Muto moans in delight after exiting their kiss.<br/>
"You like that don't you?" Whispered Godzilla as he pecks along her neck.<br/>
"Please, call me Femuto." <br/>
"As you wish... Femuto." The alpha replies chivalrously.</p><p>With Gigan having taken the child by the hand and lead the both of them away to give him and Femuto some privacy, the apex predator could now get down to business. Lowering himself onto his knees, Godzilla starts to suckle insatiably on her gorgeous set of breasts, his theropod muzzle submerging satisfyingly into the great cushions. Godzilla could only congratulate this astonishing marvel, her finger-licking flavour was wholly mind-boggling, completely out of this world. Meticulously nibbling at her dark grey nipples, Godzilla wished he could savour the moment for as long as time would allow.</p><p>"You're tits tastes amazing, Femuto!" Godzilla remarks as he briefly inhales her fragrant scent through his nostrils up close.<br/>
"But I know what will taste even better!" Femuto strokes his newfound lover's head with her arms. Stepping forward with her heart racing with excitement, the milf bends tantalisingly down and squeezes her ass cheeks for her King. "Eat your fill!" Crawling forward, Godzilla once again becomes absolutely bewildered by this sexy slut. Her rear was frankly fabulous! They were some of the biggest he'd ever seen! Seeing them shimmering brightly as much as her over-sized orbs, Godzilla hastily places both of his hands firmly on her butt. They are so irresistible and addictive to touch, they are just as doughy and fun to play with as her grand rack. Pulling them apart, it gives the alpha predator a dreamy view of her snatch, and what a beautiful pussy it was, she was already dripping mentally with her cum. How does it taste? He was about to find out! </p><p>Keenly leaning forward, Godzilla helps himself to her charming cunt, voraciously eating the girl out. Slurping her pussy from the bottom up, he could taste just how wonderful her vagina was, just like the finest lavender. After licking around her moist rims, Godzilla shot his tongue inside the kaiju, squeezing his way deeper into her sex. "OHH SHIT!!! You're reaching so deep!!" Femuto whimpers as her ass begins to tremble more and more. Never has she had anyone suck her so ravenously, never has she felt so amazing from having her pussy feasted upon, and the King of the Monsters needn't have to continue much longer before bringing her over the tipping point. Smiling in acknowledgment as her moans grew louder and her pussy pouring out her honey ever so much more fervidly, Godzilla plans to finish this appetising starter with a neat little trick hid Mothra had taught him. Pressing his mouth as far as he could into her vagina, the cheeky atomic lizard rapidly and strongly manourveres his tongues all over the kaiju's pussy, and this act made the unsuspecting Femuto go crazy! "AHHHH AHHHH!!! F-FUUUCK!!! AHHHHHH!!!!" Knees shaking sporadically, the kaiju sprays her glorious load straight into Godzilla's awaiting maw and all over his awaiting face.</p><p>Closing his eyes, the alpha indulges himself in this shower of deliciousness, swallowing down the oceans of tasty cum that made it into his mouth. "Fuck! I didn't think you could make me cum so hard!" She panted heavily, it has been far too long since she had been given such an reinvigorating orgasm. Grinning at himself, Godzilla stands up and grabs his throbbing, concrete cock in his hands. His member pulses in anticipation of what is to come, so much so that it is almost too painful to wait any longer. "Care to let me give you another?" The reptilian locks eyes on her cunt. Immediately sensing what Godzilla was up to, Femuto jiggles her superbly moulded ass and peels apart her pussy lips. Her gestures says it all: Be my guest! Stroking his dick with one hand and grappling her rear with the other, Godzilla hungrily enters her sex. Both groaning in pleasure upon his entry, Femuto's walls expand massively as Godzilla's gargantuan girth spreads them apart from all angles while he penetrates far into her core. Having Femuto bend over for him like the slut she is, Godzilla cannot wait to assert his dominance over this young milf. With the strength of a God, the King slams his cock into the screaming slut, quickly picking up the pace, drilling her harder and faster with every slam. The atomic kaiju wishes he could have a little bit more time to get acquainted with this lovely snatch before thrusting in and out, but the end, he's got a girl please. </p><p>"FUCK ME SILLY, GODZILLA!!! AHHHH!!!" Femuto begs heartily to the reptile, wishing for this phenomenal mating to never end. The sounds of the serene smashing of his dick into her pussy added onto her celestial moans, were fine music to Godzilla's ears.<br/>
"OH FUCK!!! Your pussy feels so good!!" Clutching tenaciously at his slut's ass, Godzilla applauds at how homely his penis feels within the great depths of her warm snatch. Increasing the ferociousness of his pounding, the King of the Monsters proceeds to push even deeper into Femuto's salivating cunt, eager to conquer what ever space was in there and selfishly take it all for himself. Shifting his hands away from her ass, Godzilla grabs a hold of Femuto's largest pair of arms, and with them as support, the alpha predator is now able to slam away at the milf with such unthinkable and devastating destruction! With her smallest set of arms, she curls them round her erect teats, squishing and pinching them while her two remaining free limbs grasp at her wobbling ass and rub rapidly against her sensitive clitoris. </p><p>Femuto can feel herself beginning to tense, her whole body building up to that one thing she craves for more than anything else. Shivering and fluttering, she implores to her King, praying for him to grant her her wish. "I'M S-SO C-CLOSE!!! GO FASTER-AHHHHH!!!" Doing as his slut commands, Godzilla shoves his length in and out with greater momentum, wanting to give the girl an orgasm the she will never forget! Climaxing harder than she could ever think possible, Femuto squirts her fluids all over Godzilla once more, splashing and spreading across his crotch before it rains or slides down the ground in great drops. "Mommy!" Exclaims the young Muto, running to his mother, looking up with worry and concern.<br/>
"N-not right now, Hokmuto!! OHHH!!! FUCK!!! M-Mommy's busy!! AHHHH SHIT!!! G-Godzilla?! I th-ink you're gonna cum inside of me!! AHHHHH!!!" The squealing monster thought correctly.<br/>
"AGHH SHIT!!! Here I go!!! OH FUCK YEAH!!! I'm almost there!!!" Godzilla moans ecstatically as he fucks his bitch jubilantly.<br/>
"Come on sweetie, let Mommy and Godzilla finish." Gigan spoke soothingly as she gently pulled Hokmuto to the side and away from his mother and her fucker. </p><p>The kaiju King couldn't be anymore engulfed in the moment, the alpha had his mind solely set on nothing but to release inside of this monster babe and quench his thirsty desires of the night. About to climax hard as well, Godzilla thrusts into Femuto as fast and as hard as he could, before finally, following a giant grunt of fulfilment, a grand flow of cum bursts violently from his immense dick. Spewing so rapidly and furiously in such enormous quantities, his spunk completely floods his slut's vagina, surging up past her cervix and wholly filling up her defenceless, unprotected womb. Femuto cries out in utter pleasure as hot sperm is continuously shot inside her, all rushing up and racing to fertilise her precious eggs. The kaiju King is determined to pump as much of his radioactive cum inside this young, squirming milf as possible, refusing to even stop smashing and let his seed settle inside the girl as he ceaselessly rides his orgasm out. </p><p>Femuto could feel her womb expanding monumentally in size as more of his lover's ejaculate is blasted into her core. All the while, Godzilla grins complacently down, so much is being shot out for her, and she loves it! For all Femuto cares about now is all the cum that so mercilessly inundates her and the Titan that delivers it. And while all this is happening, unimaginable amounts of Godzilla's splooge splatter out onto the ground below, slimy drops the size of buildings plummet to the ground like asteroids, creating a tremendous lake-sized puddle at their feet. How could Godzilla produce so much gunk is a mystery not even nature could provide an answer to. </p><p>What felt like an eternity later, Godzilla ultimately ceases his relentless attack and stops rampaging her (or from now on, his) pussy. As soon as his final pump comes and goes and his dick stops spewing seed, the King of the Monsters gives off his iconic roar into the moonlit sky, boasting arrogantly to the whole world that this slutty female now belongs to him. Having marked his property, no one shall dare try and take this milf away from him. Femuto is left panting excitedly, her ass completely coated in his seed, and as is Godzilla's crotch. The King vauntingly snarls with thrill, enthralled by not just gaining another mate, but also subjugating this kaiju slut as his own personal breeding bitch, and having the sexy milf utterly enslaved to his dick and desires for the rest of her life. Without taking his penis out, the satisfied alpha wraps his arms around the female kaiju's waists and using the destroyed building behind as a rudimentary seat, the King sits himself down with Femuto perched exhaustedly on his lap.</p><p>"Hmm, I hope you liked that!" Mumbled Godzilla in her ear whilst he kissed her along her flawless jawline and neck and played with her breasts.<br/>
"HAHH!! Fuck me! My pussy feels so warm on the inside!" Femuto uttered whilst placing her hands on her bloated belly. Along with the small fires still burning around them, the trickling of jizz can be heard oozing out of Femuto's vagina, spilling off the King's enormous sacks and falling gracefully into a puddle between his thighs.<br/>
"So do you wanna come home with me?" Asked Godzilla with a smile.<br/>
"More than anything!" Femuto stated as she rested her head back on his shoulder. Accepting him as her new partner, Femuto rests completely back on Godzilla's buffed body, while her womb grumbles with his cum.</p><p>Once the two lovers have recuperated after a few more minutes, they slowly lifted eachother off the building, the entire skyscraper falling down as their combined weights shook the already unstable building to its foundations. Getting up, Femuto could feel Godzilla's seed sloshing heavily within and pouring out of her gaping sex as she is no longer plugged by his massive shaft. "Ooh its so full!" She mumbled as she held onto a building for support, knees slightly bent and legs apart, staring at the milky white sea that is expanding so rapidly beneath her feet.<br/>
"Are you two finished already?" Gigan smirked with Hokmuto between her legs.<br/>
"Don't worry, there'll be plenty more fun waiting for the both of you back on the island." Godzilla assured his mate with a mischievous grin. "Speaking of which, should we head off to your new home now?" Godzilla then turned to Femuto as she waited for her expanded belly to shrink some more.<br/>
"Hmm? Oh-oh yeah sure! Let's go!" She responded innocently, the memorable events of the last hour still imbedded in her dizzy mind. After Godzilla and Gigan had finished sniggering, all four kaiju headed off to the quiet coastline.</p><p>Racing up to his Mom, Hokmuto asked with uneasiness in his tone. "Are you okay, Mommy? Was he hurting you?" Smiling down, Femuto replied to her son sweetly.<br/>
"Mommy's perfectly fine baby, in fact, Mommy couldn't be any happier right now, alright?" Picking him up and carrying him in her arms she plotted an elongated kiss on his head.<br/>
"Yeah alright." He replied slightly more merrily.<br/>
"I see you've done the trick, she's certainly a lot more cheerful now." Gigan said to Godzilla, walking side by side with him, following Femuto.<br/>
"I have to say that was a job well done myself as well." Placing his arm over her shoulder and kissing her on the forehead. Godzilla will make sure he gives Femuto the love and care she truly deserves, and will see to it that he endears the young Hokmuto as if the little kaiju were his own. And in the long run, the alpha would hope to fill up as much as he can the gaping holes in their hearts that the Xiliens have so brutally bored. With all four kaiju halting at the beachfront, Godzilla dives into the sea with Femuto alongside, and holding his hand, Gigan and Hokmuto launched into the sky, following the trail from above.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter Coming Friday 29th January</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sharing Is Caring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6: Sharing Is Caring </p><p>The next day has arrived at Monster Island, with the sun breaking the surface of the water over the far horizon. The four kaiju that arrived from San Fransisco fell asleep straight on the beach as soon as they made it. Godzilla was laying on his back, with Gigan and Femuto snuggling up next to him, along with little Hokmuto who was nestled comfortably in his mother's arms. Feeling a sudden shadow and coolness creep over his head, Godzilla slowly opened his eyes to see someone peering down on him. Looking down adorably and tilting his head, Minilla grunts softly in a greeting manner, and after smiling back at him, Godzilla nuzzles with his beloved son. They were however cut short when Godzilla feels movement on both his left and right as Gigan and Femuto have also started to awaken. As everyone lifted themselves up off the ground, the two female kaiju caught sight of the child below in front of them. </p><p>"Oh, hi there little guy!" Gigan spoke softly.<br/>
"What's your name, sweetie?" Asked Femuto as she bent over to stroke his head.<br/>
"Minilla." The child replied winsomely to the monsters.<br/>
"I'm Femuto, and she's Gigan." The Muto introduced themselves.<br/>
"Nice to meet you two!" The boy was well mannered.<br/>
"Aww, he's just as much of a gentleman as his Dad!" Gigan praised as she gently tugged Godzilla's arm.<br/>
"That's my boy!" The alpha arched over and kissed his little Prince.<br/>
"Who's that?" Minilla them asked inquisitively. Turning to where he pointed, the three adults could see Hokmuto trying to hide awkwardly behind his Mom's legs.<br/>
"It's okay honey, don't be shy! Come and introduce yourself!" Femuto spoke soothingly as she knelt down and brought her son forward.<br/>
"Hi, I'm Minilla, what's your name?" The young lizard asked. The young Muto was hesitant at first, but soon managed to ignore his timid nature and gathered enough courage to speak.<br/>
"Hokmuto." He replied nervously.<br/>
"That's a cool name, Hokmuto! Come on, let me show you around!"</p><p>The adults all smiled merrily at the scene, with Femuto resting her head on Godzilla's shoulder and the King affectionately holding her closely by the waist. As the two children ran off together, Mothra, her sister and her nephew approached to greet the new arrivals. "Hey everyone!" The Queen exclaimed cheerfully, waving her arms about.<br/>
"Hi Mothra!" Femuto and Gigan returned jovially before they warmly introduced themselves to one another. The goddess' eagerness to meet the two females couldn't be any greater, and Gigan and Femuto in return just cannot wait to get to know the very kaiju that will be their future mate.<br/>
"I heard from somewhere that there was some kind of fall out between you two, is everything alright?" Gigan expressed concern.<br/>
"Fall out? What fall out?" Battra raised an eyebrow.<br/>
"Everything's always been tickety-boo between us!" Mothra wrapped her arms round her sister's neck from behind.<br/>
"Oh well, maybe my mind's just playing tricks again." Gigan shrugged off. </p><p>After sneaking in a wink at Mothra, Battra's eyes suddenly lock onto the towering dinosaur standing behind Femuto and Gigan, as he stared suavely back at her. "You remember my Godzilla don't you, sis?" The Queen whispered cheekily, but Battra didn't say a word in reply. "Why don't you take a closer look?" Mothra then gently pushed her sister towards the King.<br/>
"Hey what? Wait, what are you-!" Battra stutters. Giving the two some space, Gigan and Femuto hopped over to Mothra in eager anticipation to see what'll happen next.<br/>
"I take it you two both had a bit of fun with Godzilla right?" Asked Mothra as wrapped her arms round their hips.<br/>
"Might have done!"<br/>
"Possibly!" Gigan and Femuto replied cheekily with no shame, they knew they had nothing to hide from their Queen.<br/>
"Nice! But, she hasn't!" Mothra pointed at Battra. Tell me I'm hallucinating! Godzilla spoke in his head. Was she always just as voluptuous as his Mothra? How did I not see it coming? Battra also thought to herself. Godzilla was the 'he' Mothra was talking about back in Australia. </p><p>Once the two finished their inner speeches, the dark moth became the first to do to the speaking. "Well uh, it's nice to finally meet you again after all this time." Battra started. "I must admit though, I had almost forgotten everything about you when I woke up from hibernation. And so when Mothra tried jogging my memory a bit for me, I didn't exactly believe everything she said... and still don't." She mumbled bravely whilst examining him from the top down.<br/>
"Careful, Battra!" Warned Femuto.<br/>
"He could smash you to a pulp!" Exclaimed Gigan.<br/>
"Shush, you two!" Mothra laughed.<br/>
"I don't know, can you?" Asked the dark moth.<br/>
"If you're gonna keep on being a bad girl, then we'll find out soon enough." Godzilla looked down smugly as he tried to get a feel of her skin. But by swiftly grabbing his wrist, Battra prevents the alpha from doing so. And after cringing deep down in embarrassment, she walked off back to the girls, her cheeks a vibrant red. "She's got a nice ass too..." Godzilla muttered.</p><p>"So what'd you think?"<br/>
"You like him?" Asked both Gigan and Femuto while Godzilla trotted away, heading into the island interior.<br/>
"Shut up..." Battra grumbled walking through them.<br/>
"She likes him." They all nodded in a teasing agreement.<br/>
"Hang on a minute, Goji-San!" Mothra then flew up to Godzilla just as he was about to step out of the beach and into the forest. "Be at the lake in about an hours time, alright?" the moth whispered to her mate. "Oh and uh, well done!" she then sneaked in a gratified kiss before hurrying back to the girls. Having a good idea on what she was on about, the alpha predator let off a little chuckle as he continued his walk.</p><p>"Hey Gigan, Femuto, I've got a little something planned for Godzilla and Battra later, so don't spoil it alright?"<br/>
"Don't worry we won't." Femuto chuckled. Swivelling round, Battra turned to face the giggling kaiju.<br/>
"Guys, where's my son?" She raised. Everyone gradually stopped laughing and too began scanning their surroundings in search for him.<br/>
"He was just with us, wasn't he?" Mothra presumed.<br/>
"Mirai?! Mirai?! Honey where'd you go?!" Battra called for him. When suddenly they all see a bright light emitting from behind a cluster of trees. As the three kaiju walked over cautiously to see what it is, beams of electricity are then thrown out in all directions. Narrowing their eyes, they are soon finally able to make out what it is. As the bright rays die down, they see Mirai, only no longer a larva, but as a transformed, and adolescent dark moth.</p><p>"You could've told me you were about to transform." Battra stepped forwards to her son with a smirk.<br/>
"Well I didn't want to disturb you." Mirai replied, beaming to his mother. "How do I look?" The young moth asked as he flexed his new pair of dazzling wings. Lean and well built, his frame was enough to catch the attention of any kaiju of the opposite sex.<br/>
"Like your father." Battra stroked her son's cheek and kisses him proudly on the forehead.<br/>
"So what do you have in mind for us then?" She turned to face her sister.<br/>
"Besides flirting with Godzilla?" Mothra teased at Battra as she flushed and looked away. "I thought I'd give you four a nice tour of your new home, sound good?" The Goddess of Peace puts an arm around her handsome little nephew. With everyone but the dark moth nodding in agreement, Mothra asked "And you Battra? What do you say?" Mumbling irritatedly after a pause, she replied,<br/>
"Lets just get it over and done with..." The guardian crossed her arms.<br/>
"Alrighty then! Let's get started!" The divine moth announced. Following alongside her, the other kaiju set off with their Queen as they all go on an epic explore of Monster Island.</p><p>"Hey guys! Come meet Hokmuto!" Minilla exclaimed excitedly to his larvae siblings as they made their way into the children's play area.<br/>
"Hello Hokmuto!" Leo and Lea both spoke in a warm manner.<br/>
"Hi." He returned timidly with a smile.<br/>
"It's alright! Don't be shy!" Lea said as they crawled towards him. "You'll fit in just fine!" Comforted Leo.<br/>
"So what do you guys like to do here anyways?" Questioned Hokmuto, feeling a little more comfortable.<br/>
"Let's show you!" Minilla exclaimed eagerly.</p><p>Elsewhere on the island, Godzilla is there snoozing on his stomach next to his lake when he suddenly feels a flicker of sand hit at his face. Assuming it was Minilla he just told his son to not bother him while he's enjoying his most favourite pastime, until he had a little peep to see who it really was. With his reptilian eyes wide open, he immediately shot up from the ground. The kaiju has an elongated dinosaur-like face, with a single horn on the snout and a dozen or so at the back of his skull. The creature also has a spiky clubbed tail and a spiky shield on its back. Godzilla could recognise this guy anywhere! It's his oldest pal Anguirus! Laughing jovially with each other, the two good-hearted kaiju impatiently enveloped themselves in their arms. "Anguirus! You're back buddy! I'm so happy to see you!" Godzilla exclaimed.<br/>
"So am I, Godzilla, so am I!" The bipedal Ankylosaur replied just as cheerfully. And just as they finished hugging, even more of his friends appeared from the blue. </p><p>The whole gang has returned! Rodan, King Caesar, Jet Jaguar, Gorosaurus, Baragon, Manda and Varan all converged in front of their King and friend. "You're all here! Tell me, how did it all go out there?" The alpha welcomed them all back home.<br/>
"It was alright."<br/>
"Easy going!"<br/>
"Just a breeze." They all responded at the same time to the giant lizard.<br/>
"Brilliant work you guys, I knew I could count on you! But this is just one wave, more attacks will soon follow, and we must be ready for them. For now though, rest. You deserve it!"<br/>
"Thanks, Big-G!"<br/>
"Awesome!" They all shouted. With Anguirus and Baragon off to play with the kids as they always like doing, and everyone else off to hang out in their favourite places on the island wherever they may be, Rodan stayed with Godzilla to briefly inform him of the current situation on the war front.</p><p>"So what's your view on all this?" Godzilla asked as his Pteranodon companion sat down next to him.<br/>
"I think the guys have been a exaggerating a bit just then." Rodan responded solemnly.<br/>
"How so?" Godzilla's head turned to face the kaiju.<br/>
"We were all knee deep in their shit. Some of us weren't even able to finish the enemy off - the Xiliens' ships would take them back before we could get the final hit in." Rodan regrettably revealed.<br/>
"Is it so bad to send them running?" Godzilla questioned softly.<br/>
"Of course! Because it means they'll live to fight another day. Which will only prolong this bloody war." The Pterasaur sulked.<br/>
"And how do the humans fit in all this?" The alpha predator brought up.<br/>
"Their forces are spread thin. Their armies can barely protect their own people let alone attack the enemy. I mean did you see any jets or tanks in any of the battles you were in?" Rodan looked up to Godzilla.<br/>
"...No." Godzilla replied deeply, understanding what he was implying. The two age-old friends sat in silence as the light sea breeze brushed against their downed faces.<br/>
"You know, sometimes I have my doubts about us winning this war, it's hell out there." Standing up, Rodan spreads his wings catapults himself towards the towering extinct volcano on the North Western side of Monster Island, swaying the trees as his high winds agitate them.<br/>
"I wouldn't say that." Godzilla soothed himself as he swayed his hand across the silky sand.</p><p>"This is such a beautiful island you've got here, Mothra!" Femuto complimented, dazzled by the  unique surroundings of her new home.<br/>
"Thanks Femuto! Because of our presence here, the fauna has increased in size and diversity more than tenfold." She explained.<br/>
"And uh, is the island safe? I mean, couldn't the Xiliens find out about this place and attack the island at any moment." Gigan questioned worriedly.<br/>
"Nah there's no need to worry about that! Long before this invasion, I took the liberty to create a force field that shields the entire island from incoming attacks. The beauty is it even recognises the benevolent monsters from the malevolent. The good it lets in, and the nasty it keeps out. At least that says something about you girls." The Queen describes. "Here, I'll tell you what you need Mirai, you need some company of your own age. Follow me!" Turning a bend, they reach the mouth of a giant cave. "My eldest kids spend most of their time in here nowadays. They hatched from their cocoons and transformed into imagos not long agonjust like you did!" Mothra added. "Hey girls? Can you come out for a minute please?" Her voice echoes as it bounces off the cave's walls. After a few moments of waiting, the Titans outside could hear inaudible chatter amongst multiple voices from inside, until four different kaiju emerged out of the cave.</p><p>All mid-adolescent in age, they looked nothing like their younger larva siblings Leo and Lea, but rather resolutely resembled their mother in appearance - besides being slightly shorter than their goddess mother herself. "Why now? I was so close!" One muttered quietly to herself just as they came out into the shining sun. "Oh, hello!" They were surprised to see that they have some new faces in their home. "Akira, Hana, Azami and Hoshimi, I'd like you to meet some very special friends of mine!" The divine moth exclaimed excitedly. "This is Gigan!"<br/>
"Hey, girls!" The monster happily waved.<br/>
"Hi, Gigan!" The girls greeted back warmly.<br/>
"This is Femuto!" Mothra continued as she hopped over to the kaiju.<br/>
"Hi, everyone!" The Muto smiled.<br/>
"Hey, Femuto!" The young moths answered happily.<br/>
"And this... I'm sure you'll recognise..." Mothra eagerly started. "Is your Auntie: Battra!" Mothra held her sister adorably by the shoulders. Upon laying eyes on the dark moth, the girls' initial response this time, was rather different.<br/>
"B-Battra?!" The kids all gasped at once, never did they think they would ever see her again.<br/>
"You mean, this is the same Auntie Battra that you told us started hating you and never wanted to see you again?" Azami asked conspicuously. Seeing Gigan cross her arms with a smirk implanted on her face, the dark monster decided to speak.<br/>
"Well we're alright now, aren't we!" declared the guardian as she held onto Mothra.<br/>
"Oh... That's good to hear! Nice seeing you again Auntie!" Hoshimi smiled. </p><p>"And last but not least, I want you to meet your cousin! You remember him, you used to play with him all the time when you were young! He's done well for himself hasn't he?" Mothra introduced her nephew as she brought Mirai forward.<br/>
"Hey, everyone!" the dark moth greeted kindly, but before anything else could happen he noticed they all gaped at him. "Is there something wrong?" He wondered.<br/>
"N-no! Nothing wrong!" They all started to act awkwardly.<br/>
"Sorry, is that... you, M-Mirai?" Akira asked just as they managed to put themselves under control.<br/>
"Y-yeah that's me." He confirmed with confusion.<br/>
"I see. Hey Mom, Auntie Battra, is it alright if we steal Mirai here for a bit? You know, to catch up on old times?" Hana asked.<br/>
"W-well uh..." Stumbled Battra.<br/>
"Sure!" Mothra happily allowed.<br/>
"Cool! Thanks, Mom!" They all relied happily.<br/>
"Have fun!" Whispered Mothra to her nephew as she kissed him on the cheek. With that, the four girls grabbed Mirai by the hands and led him impatiently back into their cave, squealing with excitement.<br/>
"Are you sure you that's such a good idea?" Battra placed her hands on her hips.<br/>
"Yes yes, it'll be fine!" The goddess replied enthusiastically, assuring the dark moth. "Now come on, not only is there more to see, but I also have something organised just for you at the end." Mothra pointed at Battra before she gathered them all up and continued the tour.</p><p>After showing them the volcano and the many hot springs in the North, the great crescent  waterfall in the island's centre, as well as making quick stops here and there to say hello to all the monsters that just returned from their quests, the four kaiju eventually make it to the end of the trek. Trotting down a path, they soon arrive at the inland lake, where Godzilla is already there sitting patiently as Mothra had requested. "So what is it that you have organised for me then?" The dark moth questioned as she looked around them.<br/>
"Battra..." Mothra rest her hand on her sister. "Tell me, when was the last time you mated?"<br/>
"Excuse me?!" The guardian cried out. Giggling, the Queen then gestured Godzilla to come over.<br/>
"I know you haven't done it in a while, sis. And since I can only do so much, I thought you ought to spend some time with Godzilla, and see what HE can do for YOU!"<br/>
"But, but... He's your mate, not mine!" Battra stutters randomly.<br/>
"He's all our mates now, sharing is caring after all!" Mothra pointed out.<br/>
"I don't care! I won't go through with this!" Battra's cheeks blush as she stamps her feet like a child.<br/>
"This will be a tricky one to tame." Godzilla mumbled as he grinned down at the two moths.<br/>
"Of course you will, sis!" Mothra guaranteed, and without wasting anymore time, she gently pushes Battra down on to her back.<br/>
Sitting on the floor against a giant rock, Mothra positions Battra to lay between her legs, with the dark moth's head resting comfortably on the Queen's stomach.</p><p>Lying on their sides against the ground, Gigan and Femuto watched on with hungry eyes. With Battra searing red, Mothra raises her hand and beckons to the ravenous Godzilla in front of them. "Come claim her!" Doing as his Queen commands, the King of the Monsters gets down onto his knees, stroking his pulsing length as it proudly emerges from his scales. He cannot wait to shove his dick up this cute kaiju and flood her with his fertilising seed, like he had done with every other one of his sluts. With the alpha's claws gripping onto her thighs for support, Battra shudders as the head of his massive shaft moving in to probe around her rim. The faint tease sends flickers of delight through her, causing the female to croon softly. With his tip lightly rubbing her slit, seeking an entrance , Godzila then begins to push past inside her.</p><p>Both kaiju groan with pleasure as surges of euphoria make themselves known while Battra slowly but surely swallows up more of his rod. "Fuck that's tight!" Godzilla grunts approvingly, delighting in her wetness, in her luscious heat. The pleasure within Battra magnifies with each thrust as the radioactive reptile heightens his pace, her pussy firmly constricting his cock. Throughout all this, Battra does her very best to hamper down her moans, trying to show everyone she is still this all powerful force of nature that does not show any signs of weakness - but she's certainly having a hard time doing this! "Aww, it's okay sis! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Her soothing voice and kiss that followed after almost brought her to the very brink.</p><p>With Godzilla slamming away harder than she could think possible, Battra could no longer hold down her screams. Her once stubborn nature is being worn away frantically by the kaijus at either end of her. She can't take it anymore, gritting her teeth she finally gives in as her endearing whimpers transform into squeals. "MMHH-HAHHH OHH FUCK!!!" The dark kaiju's moans are surprisingly light in tone deeply contrasting with her evil (but adorable) appearance.<br/>
"Broken your will have I?" Godzilla growls with smug. History reveals that no female could ever resist his smashing cock, and Battra as it seems, is no exception! However villainous she may look, she certainly is cute when rendered into the King's new pet! Reaching out, Battra then took Mothra's hand, squeezing it tightly while her other hand dug and clenched into the velvety sand beneath.</p><p>By now Battra is wheezing with joy, never has she felt so good before. "Make sure you give her a good one, Goji-San!" Mothra encouraged Godzilla, and the atomic monster could only be too pleased to do bestow. The extraordinary sensations of raging rapture surge in the guardian as she mewls loudly every time Godzilla's dick smashes at her cervix. Battra could feel her orgasm edging closer and closer, her body convulses delectably ever more potently. And with a massive scream of unadulterated elation, the dark kaiju fires formidable streams of her cum out into the open. Her orgasm just kept on rolling, never ceasing to stop squirting so vigorously for her new lover, and accompanied with her gorgeous screams, it was a brilliant combo. For Godzilla, the way her sleek pussy contracts is such a tasteful feeling, pulsating around the King's mighty cock as he ploughs ahead, moaning ecstatically as her tunnel tightens up even more for his member. With her climax eventually drawing to a close, Battra had hoped that Godzilla would give her have a chance to rekindle her breath, but unfortunately for her, the apex predator feels she hasn't yet fulfilled her end of the bargain to deserve a rest. </p><p>Sliding the girl down the sand towards him, Godzilla switches his posture over Battra. With his arms straight, he hoists himself above the titan, and in this new position Godzilla can now fuck his new slut with as much ferocity as he pleases. Grinning down at the panting Battra, Godzilla sees the kaiju beaming back up to him, and as if reading each other's minds, the two collided their faces with a colossal snog, salivating in each other's mouths before the alpha helped himself to kiss and lick the moth's cheeks and neck. "Take me like no other, Goji!" Battra strokes Godzilla's face once he finished pecking her. "I want to be your's forever, make me dream of no one but you!" Ardently smooching once more, the alpha will be beyond pleased to fulfil his girl's every desire. And after Battra raises her legs into the air and placed her hands on his chest, Godzilla gladly resumes the overwhelming onslaught. </p><p>With the helpful propulsion of his massive tail, the King of the Monsters thrusts his hips mightily into Battra's sex, battering her cunt without remorse. With each ram into the moth's sex, Godzilla and Battra distance themselves farther and farther from their surroundings, losing themselves in their own pleasure-filled world of glee. Godzilla finally edges nearer to bursting point. As hard and as fast as he could, the King rails this delicious bitch as robustly as he could. "AGHH!! I'm gonna cum inside you, slut!! OHH FUCK!! Here it comes!!" Godzilla growls in conceit.<br/>
"YES, YES!!! HARDER, GOJI!!! FLOOD MY WOMB!!! MAKE ME PREGNANT - AHHHH!!!" Battra whimpers in absolute delight, beckoning her King to give her what she so desperately yearns for. And so, after letting off a rejoicing roar, the King without a care in the world, unleashes a monster-sized package for his sexy slut.</p><p>A giant torrent of cum blasts into Battra's womb, pummelling her invaluable cavity with his atomic payload. Godzilla's seed bursts out consistently, with each pump just as intense as the one before, all whilst her deluged egg chamber grumbles melodically in the process. Tongue straightened and poking out of her mouth, Battra whines as she feels her lover retrieving his member out of her body. Godzilla's cum gushes out of the shivering slut's sweet snatch, blanketing the fine, beige sediment below with a thick layer of viscous white. As Godzilla pulls back to give the dark moth some space, Battra is at last given time to recuperate from the exhilarating ordeal. Looking over her breasts and expanded stomach, Battra sees yet more of Godzilla's splooge shooting restlessly out of her cunt. The guardian could also glance her King's pulsing cock beyond that, still spewing streaks of splooge into the air before landing and sliding off her body.</p><p>Placing her hands on her slowly shrinking stomach and resting her head back against the floor, Battra gazes at Mothra before giving her sneaky smile. This was all the divine moth's dirty work, and Battra won't let her get away with it! Swiftly and without warning, Battra heaves herself off the ground and lifts the Queen up off the sand. With Godzilla's cum sloshing inside her as she does this, Battra then gently places Mothra on the rock behind her. "WAAH!! Battra!!" She giggles in surprise.<br/>
"What? You didn't think I'd let you miss out on all the fun now did you?" Battra smirked. Bending down, she pulls the goddess' legs over the ledge as the guardian then places her soft hands on Mothra's thighs. Licking her lips and giving one last naughty glimpse at her sister, she dives right in.</p><p>Up then down, left then right, Battra generates flickers of joy to stimulate throughout Mothra's body. It has been far too long since the last time the dark moth laid her tongue on her sister's snatch, and judging by her appetite, Mothra could tell she misses it dearly! Steadily swaying her hefty ass from side to side, Battra's imposing movements immediately draw Godzilla's attention to her. The giant lizard's mouth begins to water uncontrollably, seeing his cum fall consistently down in a stupendous stream from his newly claimed cunt is such a sight to admire. "What are you waiting for Goji?" Battra paused temporarily from pleasing her sister. "I'm still warm and wet inside, don't you want me anymore?" Looking back at Godzilla, Battra promptly interrupts the ongoing waterfall between her legs with two of her fingers, and after bringing up to her mouth, she appetisingly sucks it clean of the alpha predator's spunk. "My pussy isn't going to fuck itself now will it?" Grinning broadly at Battra as she flashes a winning wink at him, Godzilla approaches the enticing girl and guiding his penis inside, he re-enters his slut once more. He wasn't finished with her yet. </p><p>With the Titan's walls all nice and sleek from the previous pounding and pumping, Godzilla can now slam away more strongly than ever before with this girl. Collapsing back onto the rock, Mothra closes her eyes as she lightly grabs her sibling's head, keeping her in place - urging her on. As well as pleading for the robust reptile to ravage her cuddly cunt, Battra also applies even greater speed on Mothra's snatch, sucking and licking more passionately and indulging her glorious taste.</p><p>Hammering her snatch like tomorrow will be the end of the world, Godzilla's dick squishes and squelches the spunk in Battra's lovely canal as he grinds her pussy for his and her enjoyment. Grunting and smiling through his pants, Godzilla constantly smacks against his slut's ass with his hands, her reddening rear wobbling like jelly as the dark moth squeals in painful pleasure. Battra begs him to keep on ruthlessly pounding her, to use her like the fuck toy she truly is, and Godzilla will be only too honoured to treat her as such. Like the other three females with them at the lake, Battra now belongs to the King, and he will unconditionally love and pleasure her, just as much as he unconditionally loves and pleasures his other treasured Queens. </p><p>Moaning cutely with each other, it will prove to be only a short while later when the girls ultimately reach their pinnacle of sexual excitement. "I... I'M GONNA CUM BATTRA!!! AHHHHH!!! D-DON'T STOP!!!"<br/>
"I'M CUMMING TOO!!! OHHH SHIT!!! AHHHHH!!!" Mothra and Battra scream in joy. Squeezing and slapping her cheeks more intensely, Godzilla does his bitch a favour and fucks her even faster. With Mothra pressing her kin's face into her vagina, and Battra sucking as voraciously as she possibly could with Godzilla banging her barbarously from behind, the two sisters let off a near deafening squeal of joy. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!"<br/>
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Mothra sprays her cum all over Battra's face and straight into her open mouth, drowning the dark kaiju in endless spurts while she sprays her volley at her lover's loins and ground, spattering randomly and thumping avidly across the floor. </p><p>As the two females recover from their enlightening orgasms, Godzilla himself is ready to release his final load for Battra. With a gloating growl, the alpha shoots out another blazing load for the beautiful kaiju, depositing even more his splooge in her already inundated cavity. Along with his pumping penis, the female could feel Godzilla's new haul of cum simmering so soothingly in her pounded pussy... she wants more... she needs more... Eyeing each other, Mothra and Battra knew what they both wanted to do. </p><p>Sliding herself off Godzilla's still spewing cock with a squelching pop, a long, spouting volley of the lizard's cum surges out of Battra's snatch as she kneels and turns to face her alpha. And while wave upon wave of sperm discharges from her kin and splatters all over the floor below her, Mothra hurriedly leaps off her rock to join Battra on the sand. Surprised at this sudden change of events, Godzilla smirked and was more than willing to go with the flow. Stroking his exploding cock, he looked down to see the girls gazing up to him, eyes and mouths wide open, with tongues sticking out like obedient pups as streaks of cum rain down onto them. Just by looking at them the King of the Monsters could tell there will be no end to satiating their hunger for his radioactive seed. </p><p>Without stopping, Godzilla ejects more giant streams of his spunk straight at their heads. The King bombards them with a seemingly infinite siege, his cum lands forcefully all over the girls' beautiful faces, right into their awaiting maws and rushing thickly down to the rest of their perfect bodies. Moaning cutely, the sisters revel in this spectacular splendour, greedily gulping down as much of his hot jizz as they could while they erotically rub themselves all over in his seed. And in no time at all, Godzilla overly glazes both his wonderful bitches under countless layers of his steaming sperm.</p><p>Finishing it all off, Godzilla directs his fire directly at his sluts' mouths. They close and open systematically, impatient to swallow it all, but of course, it is just too much. The King's cum causes Mothra's and Battra's mouths to overflow drastically with his spunk, the two have become twin erupting volcanoes that have awoken from a thousand year dormancy together. After a few more spurts and gulps, Godzilla reluctantly ends his offensive. Devouring all the seed left in their mouths, the two kaiju quickly make their way to Godzilla's cock, both sucking and licking his length simultaneously, each battling to get the biggest mouth full. As Battra licks Godzilla's tip with little flicks and Mothra voraciously suckles at the reptile's immense jewels, the alpha Titan fondly strokes his girls' heads, thankful for their services to their King. After his cock becomes nice and clean, the girls each gave Godzilla's member a sweet kiss before the King of the Monsters took a step back to leave them be.</p><p>Turning to face one another, the sisters snogged and caressed each other lovingly, their tongues extracting whatever cum may be left inside their mouths before swalllwoing it down their own throats. After they had done that, they exited each other and both proceeded to lick each other clean of Godzilla's splooge. "I love you, Battra!"<br/>
"I love you too, Mothra!" The sisters exchanged before ending it with a final smooch on the lips.</p><p>"You girls certainly seemed to have enjoyed your lunch!" Gigan smiled happily as she and Femuto walked towards them.<br/>
"Yeah we had our fill, didn't we?" Mothra replied as she stroked Battra's cheek.<br/>
"S-so much cum..." The dark moth murmured dreamily to herself as she placed her hands on her gurgling belly. "Sorry, what was that?" She snapped out and looked innocently at her sister.<br/>
"See! Even she liked it!" Mothra giggled and nestled her head against Battra's.<br/>
"Quick question: How much do you reckon he's got left in there?" Gigan quietly questioned, hinting at Godzilla. Laughing, Mothra answers jokingly.<br/>
"We've made love with each other more times than I remember, and not once did he ever run dry, no matter how hard we ride one another. Even if he can run out, you'll sure as hell conk out before you get to find out!"</p><p>"If you want you can try and prove her wrong." Godzilla approached the four kaiju.<br/>
"If it's a challenge you want, then it's a challenge you'll get!" Gigan grinned back at the smirking Godzilla in agreement. "Femuto, you wanna help out?" She then turned to face her female mate.<br/>
"Yeah in a bit, I wanna see how my son's getting along first." The Muto answered.<br/>
"Speaking of which, I wanna see how your son's doing with my daughters." Mothra turned to her sister.<br/>
"S-should we? I mean they might not want to be-."<br/>
"Yeah, come on! We'll take a quick shower first and then we'll go check out on them!" Grabbing her hand, Mothra and Battra in a dash, disappear into the island.</p><p>Walking closer, Gigan and Godzilla gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. "Do you think you can handle him alone while I'm gone?" Femuto asked.<br/>
"I'll be fine. Just... be quick alright?" Gigan responded, keeping her sights on the King. Rolling her eyes comically, Femuto strolled away, leaving Godzilla and Gigan all alone in their little paradise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter Coming Friday 5th February.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Double The Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7: Double The Fun</p><p>Wrapping their arms around one another, with Gigan's breasts pressing into Godzilla's frame, the two lovers launch themselves into another lascivious act together. Eager to get straight into it, Gigan becomes the first one to it all in motion. After giving the King a quick kiss, Gigan pushes the atomic lizard onto his back, before going down onto her knees and briskly begins to blow her lover. Bobbing her head up and down, the kaiju deep throats Godzilla as well as leisurely fondling his enormous balls beneath. </p><p>"Fuck that's good!" Godzilla mutters as he arches his head back to soak in the sensations. Describing the feeling of his dick engulfed by this slut is damn-near impossible. His crotch soon became drenched in Gigan's saliva, her silky spit dribbling off his balls and tail before landing onto the sand. The alpha Titan could feel her throat clenching around his shaft, and added with her homely warmth, it was a blissful duo. </p><p>Thanks to this blessed talent, Gigan soon enough causes the King of the Monsters to climax. Gritting his teeth, Godzilla is no longer able to hold it all down, and the kaiju ultimately blasts his load down the girl's pillaged throat. Gagging and choking, Gigan forces herself to swallow as much of his cum as she could. But despite all her efforts, she is unable to contain his continuous stream of sperm. While Godzilla's sperm rages down her gullet and floods her stomach, much of the alpha's jizz suddenly explodes out of her mouth and nose, caking her beautiful face with a mixture of spunk and saliva.</p><p>With Gigan eventually compelled to pull out, Godzilla looks down his body to see the cum covered face of his girl being besieged by a fountain of splooge as she gasps deeply for air. Wiping the cum off her eye with her hands and then sucking it off her fingers once the barrage ends, Gigan smiles radiantly up to Godzilla as she stroked his sloppy cock. "I'm not finished with you yet!" She readily got on her feet. Hopping on board, Gigan hastily steps forward and sits herself on Godzilla's twitching length. Moaning lightly as she comes down, Gigan's pussy swallows more and more of the King's rod, peeling apart her love tunnel before she starts rocking back and forth as the two kaiju held hands for support. Fully laid back and letting his slut do all the work for him, Godzilla closes his eyes as he mutters to himself, "This. Is. The. Life!" </p><p>Only being a skip away from the inland lake, Femuto in no time makes her way to the children's play area. It is a large open plain that dominates much of the island's bottom right quarter. It is scattered with small clusters of tropical trees, hedges and flowery meadows, a few great flat-top boulders laid here and there, and a winsome little pond located at the centre. The kids along with Anguirus and Baragon were split into two teams hitting a ball of roughly woven-fibre over a net of larva silk held up by two trees. Hokmuto, Leo and Anguirus were on one side, with Minilla, Lea and Baragon on the other. "Hey guys! What's this you're doing?" Femuto walked up and stood at the side of the court. "We're trying to have the ball hit the other team's side without it happening to us." Lea squeaked as she leaped and whacked the ball with her tail over the net. "The first to score 10 times, wins!" Exclaimed Minilla lightly panting. "And what's the score now?" Femuto asked as her eyes dashed about, following the ball. "9 - 2 to them!" Baragon commented with disbelief.</p><p>"How did that happen?" Femuto wondered. Just as she said that, Hokmuto flew up to intercept the ball, and with a swift wack with his largest arms, the boy smashed the ball down onto the opposing court, winning his team the game. "That's why." Leo smiled. As Anguirus lifted the little Hokmuto up and hoisted him on shoulders, everyone gathered round and cheered for their new friend. "Next time Hokmuto should be on our team!" Minilla exclaimed brightly. <br/>"Alright if it'll make you happy!" Hokmuto joyously replied. "Do you wanna play with us, Auntie Femuto?" Lea asked sweetly. As everyone turned to face her, hopeful that she would, the towering kaiju gave them her reply. Pausing for a little while before a smile appeared on her face Femuto gave her answer. "Yeah alright! But only for a quick one!" She responded happily. <br/>"Yes!" The kids all cheered in unison upon hearing the reply. With Femuto taking Hokmuto's place while he went over to help the other team, the game joyously resumed. </p><p>After cleaning themselves under the giant waterfall and a few minutes of walking, Mothra and Battra finally arrive at the children's cave. "I really don't think we should disturb them." Battra hesitated. <br/>"Don't be a pussy, come on!" Mothra exclaimed, pulling her in. Slowly meandering through the brightly lit tunnels, the sisters could hear faint giggling gradually getting louder and louder the further they delve into the cave. Eventually they make it to a large chamber, it was decked out with luminous, white crystals on the ceiling, and was decorated with large, exotic glowing flowers on the walls that emit a light fragrant smell. But it's what they saw in the centre of the chamber that caught their attention. Mirai was surrounded by all four girls, who were all gently caressing his new and well built body. "Aww! Look at them! They're so cute together!" Mothra complimented to her sister quietly. Battra admittedly nodded in agreement, happy to see how much her son has grown. "Do you think we should do it?" Hana asked her siblings. <br/>"Yeah! No harm will be done, right?" Azami said excitedly. <br/>"H-Hang on." Mirai interrupted them, this really isn't exactly what he expected them to be doing at all. "Are you sure we should do this? Like, wouldn't our Moms..."<br/>"Nah, they don't have to know! We aren't little kids anymore! And besides, it's only for fun!" Azami countered with as equal anticipation as her sisters. Hesitating at first, Mirai agrees to proceed, there's no harm in experimenting after all. Squealing and gigglibg eagerly, the girls all flustered heavily as their heart beats fasten, "I wanna go first!" Screamed Akira. Being the boldest and bravest of her siblings, she lays herself down on her back, holstered her body up with her elbows before spreading her legs apart.</p><p>Kneeling down, Mirai comes in to meet her, his dick throbbing as it grows greatly in size. Akira's sisters all gathered around her, their eyes locking onto his cock. "Aren't you a big boy!" Hoshimi tributes as all the girls became more and more wet down below as they gently fondled their perfect orbs and tight love organs. Lining his length with Akira's sex, Mirai himself to be frank couldn't wait to get started as well. Mothra and Battra looked on in silence at their kids until the goddess hatched an idea. "Since our kids are now mature enough for mating and are clearly showing such strong signs of desire, why don't we as the adults step in and give them a lesson or two about... you know... sex 'n that?" Battra was baffled by her plan. <br/>"You sure they wanna go ahead with that?" The dark moth whispered. <br/>"Only one way to find out!" Walking out of the darkness, Mothra tiptoes to the children, and while at it, she also wants to have a bit of fun and scare the living daylights out of them when they're at they're most vulnerable.</p><p>The kids were all too drawn to even notice the goddess as she approached them. "Mothra! Get back here!" Battra whispered, still hiding behind in the cover of darkness. "Shh! It'll be great!" The Queen mouthed back. As Mothra turned round to resume her sneaky approach, Battra could not help but foster a cheeky grin for her sister. Inching closer and closer, she bends over the kids who are all huddled in a little circle, and finally just after Mirai and Akira gasp as his rod enters her snatch, Mothra makes herself known. "Whatcha doing?" She said in a soft voice. "Mom?!" The startled girls screamed as they were launched on their backs, with Akira scrambling off of Mirai's cock and the boy leaping to his feet and covering his crotch. "Relax kids, there's nothing to be embarrassed about is there?" Mothra assured as she removed his hands from his enormous erection. "N-no Auntie." Mirai spoke, smiling weakly. <br/>"You see?" Mothra kissed him on the cheek. "And I'm sure your Mom would say the same." As she said that, Mirai turned his head to the left to see his mother standing behind him. "Oh uh, h-hi Mom!" He spoke softly. <br/>"Hey, Mirai." Battra smoothly stroked his head.</p><p>Walking over to her girls, Mothra helped each of them up to their feet. "Would it hurt to just knock or something?" Hana exclaimed as her mother pulled her up. <br/>"I would've, but Auntie and I were rather intrigued with what you kids were doing just now." Mothra said. <br/>"So what are you gonna do to us now? Punish us?" Hoshimi asked miserably. <br/>"Sweetie, me and Auntie had our first goes when we were your age. We all have our urges to satisfy every now and then." She makes her point whilst stroking her cheek. <br/>"How much did you see?" Mirai questioned plainly. <br/>"Enough." Battra smiles and shakes his shoulders.<br/> "Enough for me to make my mind up." Mothra continued. "What we think..." <br/>"What YOU think." Battra corrected. <br/>"Okay what I think you kids need is: a nice little lesson on uh... making love."<br/>"What do you mean?" Asked Azami. <br/>"What I mean is that if you want, Mommy can teach you a few tricks she knows on how to please your mate, and how your mate can please you." The kids remained silent, but Mothra could sense they wanted her to go on. Getting her girls together, she embraced all four of them in her outstretched arms, facing Battra and her son.</p><p>"I can show you what you can do and how to do it properly without hurting yourselves, it will be fun." She looked at Akira whilst finishing. "I promise." Whom she looked down to her feet. "We could even have Dad to help us if you want." As she said that, all the girls looked left and right to each other as they were all suddenly filled with a wave of inner excitement. "So you wanna do it?" The Queen asked her kids as they continued looking at one another. <br/>"Yeah okay." The four of them eventually replied with smiles appearing on their faces. <br/>"And what about you? Do you wanna do it?" Mothra then looked to her nephew. Looking up to his mother then back to his Aunt, Mirai made his decision. "Yeah alright." He nodded. <br/>"So when do we start then?" Hoshimi asked. "First thing tomorrow morning. Is that alright?" Mothra answered. <br/>"Aww! Why not now!" Hana moaned playfully. "It's getting late now, honey. But I promise you the wait will be worth it, cool?" "Fine..." They replied, all joining together in a giant cuddle. After a good few seconds, the family finally released one another. "Promise Mommy that you girls won't have another pop at it with Mirai today, wait until tomorrow, you'll each have plenty of time to do it then, alright?" <br/>"Okay, Mom." They agreed in a sulky but cheeky manner. <br/>"Now come on, let's leave the kids alone." Mothra gestured to her sister as the girls flocked to Mirai. The two moths waved goodbye to their children before exiting the cave and started making their way back to the inland lake.</p><p>"How did you know that getting Goji to help would get them going?" Battra wondered as they walked back through the tunnel. <br/>"Because... When we hatched from our cocoons, you for a time started crushing on our Dad." Mothra grinned. <br/>"I did not!" The dark moth blurted out. Though it was dark, Mothra knew her sister was blushing.<br/>"Battra. I knew you had a crush on him, Mom knew you had a crush on him, heck, even Dad himself knew you had a crush on him. Why else did he want to spend so much time with you if you hadn't developed such strong feelings for him?" Mothra revealed as they reached the outside of the cave. Slowing down and stopping in her tracks for a moment as she took in what the Queen told her, Battra couldn't help but smirk lightly at her before jogging up to the goddess' side. </p><p>Back outside at the inland lake, puddles of cum lay all over the place as Godzilla and Gigan were still fucking each other stupid. Now lying on top the rock Mothra had used earlier, Gigan finds herself getting unrelentingly railed by Godzilla's cunt crushing cock. As he pulverises her slimy snatch for his fancy, the King grabs her jiggling tits, squeezing with them to enhance his enjoyment. Gigan becomes increasingly unable to bear the overpowering waves of pleasure, she makes up her mind and calls for an end to the pillaging she brought onto herself. "G-Goji!!! I - AHHHH FUCK!!! Don't think... I can... go on!! AHHHHH!!!" Gigan implores as she grabs onto the lizard's wrists. "AGHH!! You wanted a challenge, slut!! Well I'm giving you one!! Fuck this feels so good!!" Godzilla grins almost evilly, he fosters no intention to give his toy an easier time (if anything quite the opposite). She shall pay the price of underestimating her King. </p><p>"Goji please!! AHHHHH!!! I... I can't... do it any longer!!" Gigan felt she was going to explode from solid ecstasy if Godzilla was to have his way, and knowing him, he certainly would! "You need to stop... it's... too mu - AHHHHHHH!!!!" Screaming her way through what was astoundingly her third and most powerful orgasm today, Gigan's head almost shot off her shoulders from all the rapturous excitement, and it was only intensified by the eventual following of Godzilla's own orgasm. Rumbling through his fangs, the giant reptile groans victoriously as he once more inflates his marvellous slut with his atomic seed, thrusting and growling titanically with each overwhelming burst. Seeing his splooge squish its way out of her rims and pours down the side of the boulder was so satisfying for the eyes, and along with her ever expanding and moaning abdomen, the whole experience was positively divine for Godzilla.</p><p>Taking his cock out of her pleasured snatch, the alpha then aims his member in the sky and joyfully shoots the rest of his cum onto her lovely body, coating her dark blue skin in a thick layer of creamy white. With her frame painted, her belly swollen and enormous masses of jizz streaming out of her gaping pussy, Gigan (like Mothra had warned) lays completely lifeless on the rock, her body fucked to smithereens by the King of the Monsters. "Am I too late to join the party?" Godzilla turned round to see Femuto standing there as she eyed her shivering and spiritless friend. "Is Gigan alright?"</p><p>"She's taking a time out." Godzilla answered in return. "Alright if I substitute in for her?" Femuto enticed lustily, squeezing her gargantuan orbs and swaying her hips captivatingly. Like with the luscious Gigan before her, Godzilla is so glad he ran into this sexy, young milf in San Francisco, what a girl he had claimed for himself. "Be my guest!" He spoke courteously before the two kaiju slowly walked towards to each other. As Godzilla lightly strokes her face, Femuto naughtily catches her lover's index finger in her mouth, sucking his digit like a dummy.  </p><p>Placing his free hand on her lower back, Godzilla reels his girl in closer until their breasts and stomachs pressed into each other. "I want what you did with Gigan, I want you to use me like the pet that I am." Femuto ceases sucking her King's fingers and instead drove her and tongue and lips on his neck and collarbone while Godzilla kneaded her massive ass. "Treat me like the slut that I am!" Acknowledging her strong desire, Godzilla will be glad to re-awaken his own urge to match her's head on. Sliding his hands down from her peachy rear, the alpha Titan shifts them to the back of Femuto's thighs and heaves the kaiju up and off the ground before lowering her down onto his hungry dick. "I hope you're prepared for what I'm going to do to you!" Godzilla warned his girl of what laid ahead. "Take me! I'm all yours!" Femuto wrapped her arms round Godzilla's neck. With the talking all out of the way, the alpha manourvers his hips up and down, propelling his King-sized cock in and out of her pussy. </p><p>Catching and guzzling one of her tremendous tits in his jaws, Godzilla pounds faster for Femuto as he grunts with his mouth full. Crying out in extraordinary elation into the sky, the young milf holds tightly onto her lover, her breasts jumping alongside her amazing body. Godzilla could feel Femuto's heart accelerating as it thumps in her chest, he could hear her breaths growing heavier and heavier as her body implores him to go on. A minute passes and already, Godzilla's cock and legs became drenched under Femuto's juices, she was nearing so much closer to the point of no return that she couldn't voice her signal to her lover. But luckily for her, Godzilla already sensed full well how close he's bringing her to climax.</p><p>Feeling his penis beginning to build up the pressure as well, Godzilla hurriedly went down on his knees and lowered both he and his slut on the ground. With her legs wrapping round her King's back, Femuto could see Godzilla's eyes slammed shut and his teeth gritting as the pleasure was piling high within his member. Her moans weren't helping his situation either, the harmonic mewls Godzilla causes this young mother to sound were only making his eventual release come closer and closer. "So... fucking... warm!" Godzilla raises her arms and clenches Femuto's neck with both hands, not so tight that it'll choke her but tight enough to show the little bitch he's the one in charge. Convulsing radically and gleefully, Femuto finally arrives up to the point they had so passionately built up to reach. Godzilla too had already felt his orgasm lingering right in front of him for quite some time now, and had been trying desperately hard to delay it for as long as he can. </p><p>The alpha's mouth dribbled with his saliva as he was almost roaring to contain the outbreak of rapture, until at last, his Femuto gave way. Squealing for Godzilla to cum with her, the King was too delighted to dismiss it. His body was howling for him to release his load, demanding that he stop ignoring the necessity to get it over and done with. Godzilla couldn't force it down any longer, he must get it out of his system - literally. With the giant lizard gripping harder on the Muto's throat to counteract the influx of exaltation, and the Muto clamping the giant lizard down against her body to lock him in place, Godzilla and Femuto scream in utter bliss as their orgasms spark and ignite in unison. The saurian' sperm as if locked in a dungeon for centuries, break free as they sprint from Godzilla's shaft and burst out of his head, while Femuto's silky honey blasts it's way out of the monster's tunnel and collides smack bang into another monster's crotch as soon as both parties make their escape.</p><p>Retrieving his member and collapsing onto Femuto's body and subsequently her bulging belly also, Godzilla triggers the thunderous flushing of an oceans worth of his thick jizz out of Femuto's open cunt, creeping unabsorbed along the sand and creating a massive expanse of white across the floor behind them. After a few more moments of laying and Godzilla kissing and licking her face, the Muto ushered to her Goji. "Is that all you've got?" She panted. Gazing straight back down at his slut's eyes, her remark must have triggered something in Godzilla, for if she thought the almighty alpha predator couldn't handle anymore, she should damn well think again! "You must be joking! The fun's only just begun!"  The alpha smirked. </p><p>With the aid of a radioactive rush of adrenaline, Godzilla speedily gets back on his feet, unexpectedly grabs ahold of Femuto's arms and lifts her off the ground, and pushes her back down onto her hands and knees. Femuto lets out a cute giggle over what her little mock has resulted to, though her titteriny was quickly silenced with a when Godzilla slaps her ass. "Quit you're laughing, slut!" He slides his firm, coated rod between her cheeks. While the milf jiggles her slimy ass about to appease her King, Godzilla takes one last memorable look at her snatch as she effluxes his seed, before gripping onto her rear and he re-enters her glorious pussy. Godzilla couldn't control his passion, he felt like he could rail this bitch for all eternity and still want more. And for Femuto, she just doesn't want any of this to end. She begs for Godzilla to never cease the rhapsodic fluttering of sensations he's gifting her. Mightily rocking his girl back and forth as he pounds her cervix, Godzilla felt that if he slammed away any harder, Femuto might launch off his cock halfway through. But if the young milf wanted rough, then he'll give her rough!</p><p>"AHHHH!!! KEEP GOING, GOJI!!! GO FASTER!!!" Femuto throws her head back as Godzilla keeps on drilling deep into her cunt. Doing as his slut commands, the alpha clutches harder onto her soft cheeks as he conjures more of his atomic power to smash Femuto's pussy like no other kaiju could. And it will only be a quick while later when the results of his work begins to sprout. Squealing ever more jubilantly as she clenches a handful of sand in her hands, Femuto fires her honey once again for the King, squirting strongly and unendingly, with her canal contracting so tightly around Godzilla's length as he continues to pummel away at his own free will and pleasure.</p><p>As Femuto's lengthy orgasm came and went, and his thighs once more become soaked by her fluids, Godzilla himself becomes ready to cum for his girl in return. "I'm gonna blast it in you again, my little slut!! Hope you're ready for more!!" With his cock at its limit once again, Godzilla without hesitation let's her have it. The alpha kaiju sends torrent after torrent of his fertilising spunk deep into Femuto. With her entire body shaking and after one last thrilling thrust by Godzilla, the Muto launches resistlessly forward, becoming free of the reptile's dick as her top half collapses onto the floor, projecting sand into the air upon impact. Seeing all his cum come rapidly expelling out of Femuto's demolished vagina, Godzilla sprays the remainder of his payload all over the moaning milf. The alpha Titan ejects stream after stream of his hot spunk, splattering her captivating ass, down her smooth back, and all the way to her head - gorgeously glissading the female under his spunk. </p><p>After Godzilla in due time finished unloading his haul, The hot milf swivels round and begins to pump his gargantuan shaft, with cum sliding down her back as a result . "Still hungry for more?" Godzilla smirked. With one hand jerking him off and the other massaging her stretched pussy, Femuto hastily takes his long, thick dick in her mouth. At first sucking and teasing his lightly oozing head before going farther and farther down his length, with the lizard's cock slowly but surely making it all the way down her throat. Godzilla simply grumbles in gratification at how Femuto takes him so deeply, with the female making appreciative moans in response. The giant lizard found it so heavenly to have Femuto plunge his cock straight down her warm throat, with several strings of her spit dripping to the floor between them as she works her way devotedly. Slobbering and drooling uncontrollably for minutes, Femuto's rough and rowdy oral in time grants Godzilla his final climax for both the girl and for this phenomenal day.</p><p>Grabbing her head with both of his hands, Femuto's eyes shot open as Godzilla sternly humps into her adorable face. One could hear the girl straining as she lets out cute muffled murmurs, but she doesn't care! She likes it! "AGHH!! You look so sexy deepthroating my cock like that!!" The King compliments his toy, battering her kaiju oesophagus. And thus as the radioactive reptile groans louder and louder, Godzilla ruthlessly ejects more of his jizz for the slutty monster. Cum infinitely flooding down her throat, Femuto pats at her lover's legs, signalling to him that's enough... but the trouble is: He does not stop, he deliberately does not stop. Godzilla's cum explodes out violently from her mouth and nose, she chokes and gargles as her gullet gets beleaguered by Godzilla's massive shaft, with endless streams of splooge plummeting down into her very bowels. "That's it slut! AGHH!! Drink it all up!" The King grinned as massive bubbles form and pop satisfyingly in the process. Finally loosening his grasp, Femuto slides off of Godzilla's sloppy dick as his radioactive spunk dirties her lovely face and slides endlessly off her sharp chin and down her neck and breasts. Still holding on to her head with his right hand, Godzilla continues to expel more from his restless rod as countless tonnes worth of cum is yet to be discharged.</p><p>Coughing and spluttering, Femuto smiles weakly as so much cum rains down just for her. And eventually being forced back as the hard-hitting pressure simply becomes too much for her weary body to withstand, the girl collapses on to the soft sand behind her, her body spread out across the ground. But Godzilla wasn't not done just yet... Hollering arrogantly all the way, Godzilla strokes his length ever more mightily as he fires more spunk onto her bare body, like a hose shooting out water to a flower bed. Femuto's dark skin now being entirely recoloured in a thick layer of Godzilla's gunk, glazing her face, breasts, body, loin, arms, legs, everything!</p><p>Blasting his seed all over his mate for what felt like eons, Godzilla was very much having the time of his life with this breeding bitch. But all great things must (unfortunately) come to an end. As Godzilla's orgasm diminishes and his softening dick finally stops spurting, he takes his time to applaud his fabulous work of art. Lightly quaking, Femuto just lays there, fervidly moaning and basking in all that luscious heat. Her womb excessively overfilled (again) and her pussy leaking uncontrollably (again). Her facial expression is left in a state of ecstasy, her mouth gaping as spunk continues to pour out from the sides and spout into the air. Like Gigan, she is left in a complete, mucky mess.</p><p>Just as the King of the Monsters pulled back to have a well-deserved rest, Mothra and Battra finally made it back to the inland lake. "Goodness! What did we miss?" Exclaimed Mothra as the sisters glance at Femuto and Gigan as cum slides off both their curvaceous bodies. "Take a look for yourselves!" Godzilla gestures to the worn out sluts. Laying down beside the Muto, Mothra slid her hand along Femuto's breasts before licking her fingers clean. Battra did the same with Gigan, starting from below she slurped up cum the from her pouring pussy, and gradually making her way all the way up her stomach, orbs and face. Seeing the two girls clean his mess off of Femuto and Gigan is undeniably rewarding after a hard days work.</p><p>Having then gone off to expend the rest of his energy enjoyably mucking about with his kids after his little rest, it is safe to say that the day went rather quickly in the eyes of the King of the Monsters. With the sun slipping over the edge, Godzilla sits comfortably at the top end of the lake, with Mothra and Battra huddling closely and leaning on his shoulders at either side of him. Nice and clean after a long scrub, the enervated Gigan and Femuto were also of course present, sleeping snuggly in the arms of the divine and dark moths. And joining them after an exhausting day of non-stop playing with his new family, the young Hokmuto slumbered on as he fell asleep against the alpha's chest. Just the two of them, Godzilla and Hokmuto together for half the afternoon and evening, jovially played ball games in the fields, childishly playwrestled in the sand, leisurely swam in the reefs, daringly dived for giant, irradiated ocotopi on the seabed, hungrily feasted and shared their many seafood catches, and much, much more. The two boys in just a few hours without a shadow of a doubt had the fun of a lifetime, and Godzilla for one couldn't be any happier to end up fathering such an irresistably lovable child.  </p><p>"You know this peace won't last very long. Soon, the Xiliens would strike out again, and who knows what dirty tricks they'll use to try and beat us." Battra commented. <br/>"Yeah, but we'd be ready for em, won't we?" Mothra confidently stated as she looked to Godzilla. <br/>"You know, sometimes I have my doubts about us winning this war, it's hell out there..." Rodan's comment rings ominously in Godzilla's ears, echoing eerily. "...Yeah, and we'll be waiting for them." The King struggled to put on a smile as he gently stroked his son. <br/>"But, we should enjoy this peace while it lasts." The goddess continued with a more joyous tone in her voice. "Plus, we've got some fun things planned for tomorrow." She beamed. <br/>Godzilla was confused. "What things?" He questioned. And after the sisters eyed each other heartedly, Battra replies with a simple statement. "You'll see."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter Coming Friday 12th February.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Moms Teach Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know there are some (I included) that fancy a bit of incest action once in a while, so here you go!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8: Moms Teach Sex</p><p>Another marvellous morning has washed up on the shores of Monster Island, and everybody has woken up to embrace the new day. The kids are already off playing in the sea, and Rodan and Jet Jaguar are out on a reconnaissance of the planet. As for Godzilla (no surprise), he's having a fun time enjoying the company of his beautiful mates: Gigan and Femuto. Seems like even after yesterday they still want more of the King of the Monsters. With the giant lizard laying on his back, Femuto joyously bounces on her lover's cock, and having been given total control, the milf ensures she takes as much of Godzilla's titanic rod as possible. The alpha monster can feel the young milf's ass slapping every time she comes down on him, and could only imagine just how enthralling her gorgeous rack was bouncing on her chest. But Godzilla was more or less occupied with the alluring Gigan as she rode his reptilian face. Playing with her lips and slurping up her juices, Godzilla squishes her smooth thighs whilst indulging in her aromatic scent. <br/>
"Look who are finally awake!" Exclaimed Mothra mischievously as she walked towards them from the island interior. </p><p>"H-Hi Mothra!" The two females' greeted their female mate before immediately sinking straight back into their world of elation. Sitting down next to them, the Queen admires the view up close. Their high moans and light shudders were just so enticing and arousing to hear, Mothra could almost feel the golden glee her friends were receiving from their King. And it turns out the Goddess of Peace arrived and settled down just in time to witness the glamorous climax of the show. Squealing and giggling through her puffs, Gigan's tails swishes from side to side in the sand as she clutches onto Godzilla's arms. Screaming blithely into the sky, she cheerfully quakes as the monster discharges her barrage in point blank range. As well as vigorously sucking the kaiju dry, Godzilla groans in delight as he gulps down her juices, rapaciously swallowing her runny honey down his throat. Legs trembling and tail waggling crazily, Gigan falls to her side, overwhelmed by pure bliss, with Mothra leaning in just in the nick of time to catch her fall. "Careful!" She laughed playfully.<br/>
"He sure knows how to use that great tongue of his!" Gigan pants, resting her head on Mothra's chest.<br/>
"Our King's got thousands of talents you'll soon discover, sweetie." The Queen held her closely. Giggling between themselves, the two monsters watched on as Femuto whizzes her way through her own orgasm.</p><p>With Gigan's cum dripping off the sides of his face, Godzilla grins as he slides his hands up the squealing and squirting Femuto's soft skin. Leaning back and firmly placing both feet onto the ground, the sexy girl, once she'd eventually recuperated from her release, recommences and begins manoeuvres her hips up and down. Propped up by Godzilla's arms, Femuto with all her strength rapidly shifts herself along the alpha's mighty shaft, fondling her brilliant breasts alongside. Sensing the creep up of that long awaited pressure building in his member, Godzilla lends Femuto a helping hand, and shifts his hips up and down off the ground. The moaning milf could both see and feel Godzilla's dick grinding up her canal, the long bulge along her stomach receding and re-emerging as the alpha pulls out before powerfully shoving straight back in. And after a few more hefty slams into Femuto, the King of the Monsters, with a complacent smirk, fires a colossal cannonade of cum into the core of the squeeling slut.</p><p>Immense dollops of splooge blast out of Femuto's pussy, sliding down Godzilla's dick and off onto the sand. Succumbing to utter ecstasy, the young mother collapses back onto her lover, breathing heavily as she is launched off his rod and collapses back onto Godzilla, with numerous tonnes of cum gushing out of her Though no longer inside her, the King's pulsing cock continues to fire endless streams up into the air and towards them, splattering onto Femuto's belly and breasts all the way up to her ravishing face - to which she even catches one or two of the projectiles in her mouth. After the alpha predator's penis returns to dormancy and halts the bombardment, the two monsters are left to recover in peace. "Did you enjoy the ride, Femuto?" Mothra asked amorously.<br/>
"Breathtaking!" She gazed into the azure sky, inhaling and exhaling deeply as she stroked Godzilla's softening length between her legs. Smiling warmly at each other, Godzilla wrapped his arms around the kaiju, cuddling her endearingly as they rested. "Honey, didn't you say you have some 'fun things planned' for today?" Godzilla turned to face Mothra.<br/>
"I did! How would you feel about helping me and Battra in teaching the kids a thing or about mating." She spoke in an inviting tone.<br/>
"What all of em?" He joked.<br/>
"No you dingus, just the eldest four." Mothra rolled her eyes.<br/>
"So now's the time huh?" Godzilla continued.<br/>
"We bumped into Battra's kid and our girls trying to uh... experiment a bit." She informed excitedly.<br/>
"I get it." Gigan looked up to Mothra. "So you are saying Mommy and Daddy, should give em a tutorial or two or something like that, right?"<br/>
"Basically yeah!" The divine moth returned.</p><p>"Speaking of your sister, where is she?" Godzilla wondered.<br/>
"Right here!" Battra stated suddenly with her son and nieces beside her. Hopping off of Godzilla, Femuto wipes away the spunk on her body, with Gigan leaping off of Mothra likewise. "Sorry are we interrupting something?" She jocularly said. Standing himself up, Godzilla makes a reply.<br/>
"Might have done." He smirked, but his attention was quickly drawn away.<br/>
"Hi Dad!" The girls all flew impatiently towards their father, to which Godzilla embraced them all in a King-sized hug.<br/>
"Woah! Steady on!" He laughed as his hundred thousand tonne body almost fell backwards. "Daddy hasn't seen his babies in days!" He beamed, kissing each and every one of them.<br/>
"You don't have to keep calling us 'babies', Dad, we're not larvas anymore." Azami kept her head on Godzilla's chest.<br/>
"No, but you'll always be Daddy's little girls!" The lizard ushered. "Have you been training like I told you to do while I've been away?" Godzilla hoped.<br/>
"Uh... S-sure?" Hoshimi replied sheepishly.<br/>
"Come on now, what does Daddy always say: You'll be the next generation to-"<br/>
"...Safeguard the planet. Yeah yeah..." The girls finished the sentence plainly as they all kept on cuddling.<br/>
"Alright come on Femuto, let's leave the boys and girls to it." Gigan gestured.<br/>
"Yeah alright, see you guys!" Femuto walked off with her mate, waving warmly. After saying goodbye to the two monsters, the family is left alone to do their thing.</p><p>"I don't believe you two have reintroduced each other yet." Battra brought her son forward to the King of the Monsters.<br/>
"No I don't believe we have." Alpha Titan looked down to the boy genially. "It's you isn't it, Mirai?" Godzilla beamed, he remembers having a nephew, he used to play with him and his own kids back when he was still a larva.<br/>
"That's right!" He smiled back as the King smoothly strokes the side of the child's head.<br/>
"Look how much you've grown! Your Dad would be so proud of you!" Godzilla gazed into the Mirai's gleaming eyes, lightly grazing the boy's cheek bone with his thumb before the two tightly held each other in their arms. Turning Mirai round and placing his hand on his shoulder, Godzilla looks to Mothra and Battra. "So what's our first lesson of the day then?"<br/>
"I'm so glad you asked! Gather round everyone!" Mothra exclaimed clapping her hands. Doing as she said, Mirai and the four girls knelt down and joined her in a circle.</p><p>"Mommy's gonna teach you all the little tips, tricks and positions I know in making love. Some you may know, and others you may not, but by the end of today, you'll know them all." Grabbing Akira's hand, Mothra brings her daughter towards her and has the child sit down between her legs, with the girl's back resting on her mother's chest. "First things first, at your age you should try and prepare yourself to take in your future mate's cock, let alone a dick as big as Mirai's." The boy blushed slightly, leading the girls to giggle. "So what you should do to prepare yourself is something we call foreplay."<br/>
"What's 'foreplay'?" Hana asked.<br/>
"You've all done it before sweetie, it's this..."</p><p>Having Akira wet her fingers, Mothra gently massages her daughter's vagina. Akira gasps as her mother inserts her fingers in one by one into her snatch, biting her lip and shuddering lightly in glee. Such electrifying sensations were triggering inside her, Akira never knew she was this talented with just her hands at work. Using her free hand, Mothra tenderly caresses her Akira's left breast, benignly squeezing it, and causing the twisting and turning girl to mewl even more. And just like that, Mothra got what she was hoping for, the goddess could feel her daughter becoming ever more wet down below as a result of her teasing.<br/>
"And I'm gonna stop you right there." Mothra halted her actions.<br/>
"Aww what? It was just getting good though!" Akira whined playfully.<br/>
"This is what you want, girls. You want your pussy to be nice and wet, as well as teased so you'll be ready to take in your mate. Got that?"<br/>
"Yes, Mom!" The children replied.<br/>
"Good, now since this is just practice, I don't want you kids to get knocked up." Mothra remarked to her daughters. "So Mirai, when you are about to cum, make sure you take yourself out."<br/>
'Don't worry Auntie, I'll remember." He assured the Queen.<br/>
"Great! Now that's out the way, we can really get on with the fun stuff." </p><p>"Come here honey." Mothra gestured to Mirai. Stroking his already sprung member, the Queen took the opportunity to admire his great size. Truly massive for his age, Mothra wondered just how big he could get once he'd reached adulthood. "Whenever you're ready!" Mothra smiled at the dark moth. After grinning at his Aunt he looks down to Akira, her cheeks visibly reddened, she was just as eager as he was. Clutching her thighs, Mirai guides his rock-hard cock to just outside the girl's soaking cunt. Lightly prodding for an opening, he slowly slides himself inside. Holding her mother's hand, Akira could feel this foreign object entering inside her, separating her walls as it penetrates farther into her cunt, sparking such majestic sensations as it grinds through. Mirai groans as he feels Akira's snatch adjusting round his dick, he couldn't put into words just how tight Akira was, her pleasant warmth enveloping him as she finally accepts him. But he doubts whether she and the rest of her sisters will remain so tight anymore after today's ordeals. The immensity of sensations Mirai is gifting her far surpasses anything that Akira or her sisters had ever given her before. Even after just a few seconds thrusting, it is pretty damn safe to say this far surpasses anything self-pleasuring could provide. And thanks to her mother's foreplay a few minutes ago, Akira was quick to reach the tip of the peak. Her sisters around them were becoming so aroused by the scene in front of them, they could barely resist pleasuring themselves as they wait anxious for their turn. After giving Akira the biggest release she'd ever had, Mirai could feel her vagina squeeze stiffly around him as her watery fluids are blasted out of her cunt. And it will not be long after until Mirai follows suit. "Okay, take it out now, honey." Mothra instructed. I guess boys really don't last long on their first try. She thought to herself, surprised at shortly he lasted. Squinting, Mirai takes his penis out and shoots his spunk all over Akira, splattering all the way from her stomach to her alluring breasts.</p><p>Once Mirai had finished, Akira scanned her newly painted body. She already had a rough idea of what a guy's cum was and what it does thanks to little hints and talks with her Mom, but had no idea what it looked like up close until today, she was immediately drawn to it - so were her sisters! With Mirai staring lovingly into Akira's unique amethyst eyes and the girl returning it just as passionately, the two leaned in for a kiss. "Did that feel good?" Mothra asked sweetly.<br/>
"It felt amazing!" Akira replied happily before turning round and kissing her mother on the cheek, hugging her affectionately. As they parted, much of the cum on Akira's breasts stuck onto Mothra's.<br/>
"Ooh." She looked down at her rack. "You wanna lick it off for me?"<br/>
"L-lick it? You can eat it?" Hana sounded confused.<br/>
"Yeah! Let me show you!" Finishing her response, the divine moth then dragged her finger along Akira's coated stomach, and sucking it right off with a pop. "Mmm, that tastes good!" She compliments to her nephew whilst putting her finger back in her mouth, giving Mirai a sultry look straight after. A bit more confident, Akira gives a slight nod and smile to her Mom before heading in and licking the spunk off her bosoms. Dragging her soft tongue along Mothra tits, she takes her time in cleaning the slimy patches and swallowing the collected cum in tiny gulps. </p><p>Sweet and yet salty and with an outlandish exotic taste, Akira found it without a doubt delectable. And having it glazed over her Mom's breasts, it was like the icing on top of the cake. Even after all the cum had gone, Akira still continues to guzzle on Mothra's jugs. "Aww! I think that's enough for now, sweetie." The goddess spoke soothingly, stroking the child's head.<br/>
"Sorry." Her daughter sulked with a smirk. After Mothra had kissed her back in return, Akira got off and moved to join the circle with her sisters.<br/>
"Okay! Next lesson! This position we'll be doing I'm sure you'll recognise." <br/>
"What do you mean by that?" Hoshimi asked as she and her sisters each licked Mirai's splooge off Akira.<br/>
"Don't think Mommy didn't notice you and your sisters watching me and your father in the act before, sweetheart." Mothra revealed. "Daddy can you come here, please?" She called for Godzilla, to which he obeyed. "And Auntie, you as well." Battra hesitated a little at first but did as her sister told. Having the lizard lay down on his back, Mothra has the dark moth stand over the alpha Titan.</p><p>"In this position, the girl would sit on their partner's cock, and essentially you just hop up and down or slide back and forth. You can choose how fast or hard you want it to be, as Auntie shall now demonstrate." Doing as she instructed, Battra lowers herself down onto Godzilla, guiding his now erect cock inside her snatch as she gradually swallows it as far as she could. "You can go soft." Mothra said, with Battra Slowly rocking forwards and backwards, moaning cutely. "Or hard." She continued. With Battra slamming up and down, mewling more loudly. "You're in control. Now Hoshimi, since you asked, would you like to give it a go?"<br/>
"O-okay!" Hoshimi braved herself up. Having Mirai lay down on his back next to Godzilla, and sucking his manhood clean of any spunk left on there, Mothra helps the most cautious and soft of her daughters on board. Sitting down in her own time, Hoshimi gasps as Mirai's cock slides into her pussy, holding on to her Mom's hand for support as the goddess kneels between Godzilla and Mirai. In sync with her Aunt, Hoshimi begins to ride Mirai slowly but leisurely, manoeuvring her hips back and forth, listening to the satisfying squelching sounds emanating from her sex. Despite having been onboard for only a few seconds, she already loves it. After a minute or so had passed as Hoshimi familiarised herself with the sensations and position, Mirai spoke out. "So uh, how do you make this thing go faster." He teased.<br/>
"Oi!" Hoshimi retaliated back tittering, hitting his stomach with her hand.<br/>
"If he wants it faster, then give him faster." Mothra whispered in Hoshimi's ear. Remembering how Battra had demonstrated, Hoshimi slides up and down with heightening speed, using her legs to propel her movements.<br/>
"AHHH!!! Is this... hard enough for you?" Hoshimi smiled.<br/>
"Just right." Mirai's hands climbed up her waist, all the way up to her great bosoms, massaging them to enhance the pleasures for both of them.</p><p>"That's it, sweetheart! Keep it going!" Mothra urged on as she stroked Hoshimi's cheek from the side. This feels like heaven the two thought to themselves, they simply wanted to just close their eyes, lay back, and soak up the all the majestic ecstasy. And after time creeped by it only became better... Giving off a cry of rapture, Hoshimi followed in Akira's footsteps as she squirts her fluids all over Mirai's stomach, collecting together before dripping down the sides of his body. Whimpering aloud as her breasts shake in Mirai's clutches, Hoshimi is then met by Mirai's own payload. Still recovering from her tremendous orgasm, the young divine moth hurriedly hopped off with her mother for help. Guiding Hoshimi's hand, Mothra then had her pump the boy's shaft, with her head just above his cock. Growling in jubilation, Mirai ejaculates potently all over the girl's face and mouth. Burst after burst, so much came dripping down off her chin and onto the sand between Mirai's thighs. After giving the dark moth a luscious look through her draped eyes, Hoshimi pulled back as her mother wrapped her arms round Hoshimi's neck and rested her head against hers. Overwhelmed, Hoshimi moaned and smiled in satisfaction as she leant back against her mother. Sliding her index finger across her child's face, the divine moth collected a sloppy lot of cum, and brought to Hoshimi's mouth before the girl adorably sucked it clean. As her daughter and Mirai were just about settling down, beside them Battra and Godzilla are finally getting somewhere.</p><p>Bending down to a lower angle, Battra rest her arms on Godzilla's chest as she shifts her lower half up and down his cock friskier than ever. Battra moans as she imprints kisses across the reptile's face and neck. The daughters all looked on with envy, marvelling at the amorous sight. "OHHH FUCK ME!!! I... I'm gonna... I'M CUMMING!!" Battra wailed to her King.<br/>
"Let me..." Godzilla kissed her on the cheek. Firmly clutching her butt cheeks, Godzilla begins to manoeuvre his hips, ploughing her as he did with Femuto earlier today. Trembling from elation, Battra spurts out a solid stream of her cum, pouring out and splattering against the King's crotch and tail. But as this went on, Godzilla's cock just kept on drilling. Everything from the perfect friction he encounters as he thrusts to the serene moistness of her ribbed cunt were just so astounding for the King of the Monsters. And as a result, he too in time drew closer to the tipping point. As he gazed into Battra's sparkling red eyes, Godzilla could hear her wanting to feel his seed buried inside her once more - for that was all she could ask for from him. And without wanting to hesitate, Godzilla finally gives it to his slut. Tunnelling as far as one possibly could, he unleashes his atomic torrent deep into her awaiting womb. "Good girl!" Godzilla grinned as the two leaned in to smooch one another.</p><p>Helped off by her mother, Hoshimi sat down wearily next to her sisters. "Oh, I can get used to this!" She breathes as she rested her head on Akira's shoulder.<br/>
"It feels like I've just died and gone to heaven!" She added dreamily.<br/>
"Alright steady on!"<br/>
"Don't spoil it!" Azami and Hana remarked perkily. With Mirai sitting up straight and the girls nice and quiet, the lessons continued on. "The next position you're about to see and do is always popular with the boys. It allows them to thrust as hard and deep as they want!" Mothra ran her hand along Mirai's chest. Signalled to come over, Battra lifted herself off of Godzilla, a thick waterfall of cum plummets down onto Godzilla's abdomen, thumping heavily as more lands on his resilient skin. Walking over to Mothra and the kids, she kneels gracefully and goes down on all fours. Turning her head to look behind her, she sees her son glancing at her dripping pussy. "Hmm, you like what you see sweetie?" She shakes her peachy booty for him. Mirai looked away, blushing uncontrollably. Also signalled to come over, Godzilla walks over and stands just at Battra's rear, staring at her ass as his spunk continues to disgorge freely out of her core. With her daughters all intrigued and leaning forward, Mothra gave the King of the Monsters clearance to go. "Show her whose King!" She permits. Putting on a half smile in gratitude, Godzilla gets down on his knees and holding onto the girl's hips, the alpha predator re-nters her tantalising sex.</p><p>As a result of how wet and slippery she had become from the previous fucking, Battra's cunt needn't as much force to thrust through, even for Godzilla's massive size, the King can just plough through at his own free will! "And that's all you have to do." Mothra let their actions do all the work as she and the kids watched on. "So, Azami or Hana. Who wants the spotlight this round?" Mothra questioned resting her chin on Mirai's head. Eyeing each other like grudging opponents at a standoff, the sisters slowly peered at each other as suspense stormed the sky. Drawing out a hand each, they decided who shall emerge victorious. "1... 2... 3!"<br/>
"Rock breaks scissors. I win!" Hana chuckled.<br/>
"Alright, go on then! Enjoy yourself!" Azami sighed.<br/>
"Thank you!" After giving her a sisterly kiss, Hana walked onto the sandy stage.<br/>
"I thought you two were gonna have a punch up back there." Mirai stated.<br/>
"What? No, don't be silly." She exclaimed. A game taught to them by their robot Uncle Jet Jaguar, the girls always found it suitable in settling little disputes.<br/>
"Okay calm down you two!" Mothra butted in laughing. Taking her daughter by the hand, they walked closer to Godzilla and Battra. Getting down on her knees and hands parallel to Battra, Hana prepares herself in eager anticipation to take in Mirai length.<br/>
"Hey Hana!" Battra greeted as she is getting ravaged by the girl's father.<br/>
"Hey Auntie!" Hana returned charmingly. "How are you finding Dad?" The girl asks cheekily.<br/>
"Your father really isn't as good as I hoped he'd be - AHHH!!!" Slapping her butt cheek and thrusting even more forcefully into her cunt, Godzilla causes Battra to squeal loudly while her body jolts forwards and backwards.</p><p>Impatient to not miss out on the fun, Mirai too gets down on his knees. After admiring Hana's young unclaimed pussy, he brushes his head along her lovely slit, his teasing having Hana yearn for him ever more desperately. "Put it in already!" The calm Hana grew more impatient. Obeying her, Mirai finally decides to push past her lips. Hana could feel his cock channeling deeper and deeper into her young sex, stretching her. Running his hands along the girl's back under her retracted wings and around to her curvaceous sides, licking and kissing down her back. Mirai and Godzilla keep on pounding, their dicks thumping at the entrance to their wombs, both Battra's and Hana's euphoric coos resonate harmoniously in the air, arousing just about every creature in the vicinity. Screaming her head off to her King, Battra can feel another orgasm brewing inside her, and could only beg to Godzilla to give it to her quicker. Conjuring more of his titanic strength, Godzilla pounds more rapidly and deeply into her succulent snatch, when at last it came. </p><p>The well-known, overwhelming sensation once more wraps the dark kaiju's body from her toes up to her head as she expels her watery nectar for her lover. And not long later, Hana reaches her pinnacle too. Her tight pussy contracts rhythmically around Mirai's rod as she blasts her load for the kaiju, dampening the sand underneath her as her body continues to quiver cutely. Picking up the pace, Mirai rumbles as his penis relishes in the comfort of Hana's vagina, diving farther than he did with either Akira or Hoshimi the two kaiju cry ever more loudly as Mirai comes that much closer to release his third load of the day. Exiting her pussy as Hana falls to the floor on her back, Mirai takes his bursting penis in hand and spurts all over the girls fantastic frame. Weary for the moment, the young moth sits beside the girl as they looked on at Godzilla and Battra, for the King of the monsters has not yet accomplished his goal this round.</p><p>Holding his slut's hips more firmly, Godzilla enhances his wrath. Battra is astonished at the sheer speed he fucks her, absolutely relentless in his attack - showing no pity nor remorse. She feels as if her pussy is going to explode any moment! The monster just doesn't want this to end. Unable to hold it back any longer, Godzilla growls in pure feverish elation as another hail of cum unsparingly storms her already inundated cunt. Battra's belly groans as hot semen is ejected in such colossal quantities for her. "You love being MY little pet, don't you?" Godzilla whispered lasciviously whilst his cock leaves her vagina, his cum as a result comes gushing out in a glorious, glutinous stream. As Godzilla lets go of her hips, Battra's quaking body falls on her front, her body slowly sinking down as her bloated belly is compressed against the sand, leading to a violent volley of spunk to be blasted out of her widened sex.</p><p>Turning herself round onto her back, Battra looks back up to her King. "Don't tell me you've had enough already!" the dark moth appealingly spreads her legs apart, revealing her sloppy sex back to her King as she plays around with it with her hand. Keenly inserting her fingers inside, Battra brings up her cum-soaked hands above her mouth, leaving it there to as strings of jizz fall into her mouth. The King of the Monsters just stood staring dreamily at this slutty female, his mind overrun by such lustful desires. "Please tell me you have more stuff planned for us." Godzilla turned to Mothra, smirking.<br/>
"Don't worry, there'll be plenty of work for you need to complete before you can leave today." The Queen replied contentedly. Walking leisurely over to Azami, the goddess helps her child up and takes her by the hand. "Come on sweetheart, I'd hate to see you left out!"<br/>
"He's all yours!" Hana remarked to her sibling after getting to her feet. Just as the girl gave way for Azami and sat down, half exhausted with Akira and Hoshimi, Mothra initiated the next session of the day.<br/>
"There's no doubt about it, guys like boobs, they love em almost as much as they love pussies." Mothra started. "That being said, your beautiful pair shouldn't be left out of all of the fun." She added whilst caressing Azami's tits from behind. After Godzilla helped Battra off the ground and briefly held her homely in his arms, Mothra had everyone move higher up the beach to where smoothened boulders lay next to one another, purposely placed for uses such as this:</p><p>Getting Godzilla to sit down on one of the rocks, Mothra explains how this whole position works to her students. "The guy just sits himself down naturally, while the girl hops on board, wraps her legs around him and rocks back and forth. Simple as that." Asked for again after she waited for more cum to pour out of her, Battra comes forth before sitting herself down on Godzilla's lap, eyeing the kaiju lasciviously up close as she gasps cutely when his shaft penetrates back into her deluged womanhood. Legs encircling round his back and arms around his neck, Battra couldn't wait for Mothra's signal to start this time, she just dived straight in. Moving her hips, the sexy monster rides Godzilla's great length with such devoted enthusiasm, moaning heartily throughout the experience. "You make me feel on top of the world!!" She cooed lovingly. Smirking under his breath, Godzilla uses his arms and holds the girl closer towards him as he catches one of her immense breasts in his mouth. With his reptilian tongue at work, Godzilla runs in circles along her plum purple areola, stiffening her nipples as her orbs tingle with bliss. The King of the Monsters takes his time in playing with his lunch, savouring every last bit of it for his delight. "So this is what you meant by our breasts 'shouldn't be left out on all the fun.'" Akira looked flustered to her mother.<br/>
"Now I wished I went last." Hana muttered to Hoshimi.<br/>
"Care to give it a go now?" Mothra turned to Mirai and Azami, lightly cupping their chins.<br/>
"Mm-hm!"<br/>
"Can't wait!" The kaiju looked up and responded eagerly.<br/>
"Good! So let's get you ready!"</p><p>Sitting himself down on a rock to the left of Godzilla, the inquisitive Mirai takes a glance at his mother as she straddles and pleases herself on their alpha. There's just something about subtle swaying of his mother's breasts that make him so attracted, and added on top of her doughy ass and great lines, it is almost too much to bear. "Hey." Azami turned his head forward gently with her hand. "You alright?" Mirai shook his head to rekindle himself with reality.<br/>
"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. With Mirai holding her hips and her holding his shoulders, Azami gradually lowers herself onto the dark moth's shaft, his length sliding all the way in until he reached the bottleneck of her womb. Wrapping her arms and legs around Mirai as instructed, Azami squints her eyes while her head tilted back - crying out in delectation as she allows flames of exhilaration to engulf her body. With the an insatiable urge to enhance the enjoyment, Azami manoeuvres her shapely hips much more rigorously, matching the ferocity as that of Battra on the atomic Titan. "I... I want you to suck them!! AHHHH!!!" She moans aloud and closes her eyes. Approaching them, the goddess gently fondles her child's orbs as she rests her chin on Azami's shoulder, gazing into Mirai's eyes.<br/>
"You know you want it. Why not give it a little taste test!" Beaming appreciatively at the two sexy females, Mirai complies without the slightest hint of reluctance. Tightening his grip around Azami's back, Mirai goes straight in for the kill. Sliding his tongue over her pink teat from the bottom up, the boy transmits additional flickers of rapture into Azami as she makes muffled moans between her adorable gasps. Greatly enjoying her amazing flavour, Mirai helps himself to take as much inside his mouth as possible, devouring her breast as fierily as the girl rocks on his mammoth rod.</p><p>As for the King and his imago girl, the good bits just keep on coming and coming. Her pussy pummelled and her breasts barraged, the exhilarating Battra climaxes for the fourth time, never could she think any male could do that to her in what only felt like only a few minutes since her first. The kaiju's body shivers, recalling in all the euphoric splendour surging across her bones. And a few moments later, Godzilla follows in her footsteps as he impossibly deposits more of his fertilising seed far inside Battra's cunt. Shedding tears of joy, the dark moth is eternally thankful for this to happen to her. No one has bestowed to her such blessed feelings of ecstasy in a VERY long time. How would she ever repay him? "I love you, Godzilla!" Battra whispers in his ear.<br/>
"I love you too, Battra!" The King of the Monsters exchanges. Holding themselves closely, able to feel each other's thumping heart beats in their chests, the partners take a short breather, and turning their heads to Mirai and Azami, who also just about scored two replenishing little orgasms of their own.</p><p>The family had been going at it all morning and well into the afternoon. Mothra had taught them almost every position she knew, almost every tip and trick up her sleeves. Alongside oral sex, and once a full on fivesome, the goddess had even taught her girls how to make love amongst themselves whenever their mates weren't around. With the day drawing to a close, and everyone had showered themselves clean of the boys' splooge, the kids all presented their gratefulness to the goddess for the wonderful day she had planned for them. "I couldn't have wished for a more amazing Mom!" Hoshimi exclaimed.<br/>
"And I couldn't have wished for more beautiful children!" The Queen made her way kissing and hugging each and every one of her kids.<br/>
"What do you have to say, honey?" Battra stood behind her son nudging him as Mothra made her way to him.<br/>
"Thank you, Auntie! For everything!" Smiling down at her nephew, the divine moth bent down to give the handsome young kaiju a kiss on the lips.<br/>
"Maybe next time we could have a go at it. Just the two of us." Mothra whispered after she broke away. After exchanging smiles, Mirai walked off to join the girls.  <br/>
"You're an absolute legend!" Battra proclaimed as the two sisters cuddled.<br/>
"Anything for you, sis. Anything!" Mothra returned jovially.<br/>
"Still, it's a pity the girls didn't get to know what it's like to be filled up with cum. After today, I sure as hell do!" Battra had almost passed out on so many different occasions throughout the day as a result of being constantly flooded with Godzilla's spunk that she is mind-boggled to believe she survived the whole ordeal with the King of the Monsters.<br/>
"And there'll be a lot more where that came from!" Mothra foretold with a smirk. "Wanna take the kids back?"<br/>
"Yeah alright. See you in a bit." Gathering them up, Battra and the kids all waved frantically back to Godzilla and Mothra as they walked the path back to the cave, leaving the King and Queen all by themselves as they trot back to the lake.</p><p>"Looks like we've made quite the mess." Godzilla looked around them as they made their way to the cleaner, right hand side of the beach. Everywhere lays giant puddles of cum, half-absorbed into the beige sand.<br/>
"Well cleaning will just have to wait..." Mothra interrupted as she tugged at her partner onto the floor with the giant dinosaur up top.<br/>
"Woah!" Godzilla was surprised at this sudden and deliberate action.<br/>
"I haven't had you inside me in a while, Goji-San. Do you want your Queen to be left out in the cold?" Mothra gently ran her hand down Godzilla's neck and chest.<br/>
"Well, I suppose there's always room for dessert!" Godzilla abided. Snogging his mate, the atomic monster misses the taste of her supple tongue, and with his gigantic shaft one again all primed and ready, he impatiently slips straight into her snatch. "I would give my spines to be with you!" The King stares into her mesmerising azure eyes.<br/>
"Well... it's a good thing you don't have to! I'm not going anywhere!" Mothra leaned up to meet his lips.</p><p>Peaking round a giant tree, a certain someone has not yet gotten on the bus back home after the final bell had rung. Akira looked on discretely, half her face hidden behind the trunk and her body concealed behind the shrubbery. The young moth couldn't deny it, even after having a whole days worth of being hammered and showered by Mirai, she still wasn't satisfied. Half way to the cave, Battra turns round at the chattering kids only to see four of the five young moth's are following her. "Wait... Where's Akira?" The dark kaiju questioned. All the other adolescents looked around, as confused as she is. "Alright, you kids go on ahead, I'll find her." Zooming up into the orange sky, Battra scans her surroundings. The kaiju could view the entirety of Monster Island from this height. With her telescopic eyes, she could see the volcano in the North West where Rodan, King Caesar and the gang are dozing off in the hot springs... but no Akira. She could see the play area in the South East, where Femuto and Gigan are mucking about with the little kids... but still no Akira. Sharpening her vision she looks directly South, and catches Godzilla and her sister going at it at the inland lake under the falling sun, "How could Goji still be hungry after today's buffet?" Battra mutters to herself with a grin, but then she catches a slight movement not far from them amidst the rim of trees surrounding the back of the beach. The faint white contrasting brightly with the lush green of the leaves, "There you are!" Battra smiles.</p><p>Sneakily flying down as quiet as an owl, the moth lands gracefully on the ground behind the nosy girl without her suspecting a thing. With the angelic moans of Mothra blanketing the light tip toes of her approach, Battra stands just behind Akira before finally revealing herself. "You know if you wanna join them you could just ask." She spoke suddenly. The unexpected voice jolted Akira out of her skin.<br/>
"W-what makes you think I wanna join them?" Akira countered looking back to Battra. Without saying a word, Battra plainly pointed at the little darkened patch between her feet. Smirking in defeat, the two watched on at the King and his Queen under the covers.</p><p>"I miss having your big, hard cock inside me!" Mothra caresses her lover's face as his penis thumps thunderingly into her sex. <br/>
"You love being your King's little bitch don't you?" Godzilla grins wildly down at his fine slut.<br/>
"More than anything... in the whole... world - AHHHH!!!" Mothra gapes as whetting moans escape from her mouth. As the tension piles with each of Godzilla's thrusts, all he wants to do is just let it all go, to free himself of all the pressure that hung heavily round his neck. Feeling the desire to release build up inside her as well, Mothra decides to end it all once. Bringing her leg over the giant lizard, Mothra rolled him along the sand, so now the goddess was the one on top. "Now I'm in charge!" She declared. Starting off slow, the divine moth picks up the pace as she jumps on her partner's dick. Once ready and had mustered as much strength her body could give, she goes faster, and faster, and faster, to the point where if anything, Mothra had become a hazy blur in front of Godzilla's eyes. "WOAH!! WOAH!! T-TAKE IT EASY, MOTHRA!! OHHH FUCK!!! AGHHH!!!" The unimaginable speed in which Mothra bounces on the King of the Monsters is unlike anything he had ever seen her do. With his reptilian claws digging into the ground and all the muscles in his body tensing from the overloading pleasure, Godzilla lets out a deep cry of adoration as he fills her trove with bountiful treasure. Also descending down from a climactic peak higher than Everest, the squealing Queen at last gradually came to steaming standstill. After they had both taken their time to recuperate and gaze at Mothra's stomach as it grew in size with Godzilla's sperm, the divine moth outstretched her hands to Godzilla's stomach. "I hope... that was good enough for you!" She puffed. <br/>
"Never, in all the times we've fucked, have I ever seen you do that so quickly!" He panted with amazement.<br/>
"I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" Mothra replied as she briefly bent down kiss her King.</p><p>"Go on off you go!" Battra encouraged the Akira.<br/>
"Maybe it's best if I don't." The girl stated as she attempted to walk away, only to be halted by her Aunt.<br/>
"Come on, don't butt out now." Taking her by the hand, Battra lead them out of the forests and into the open beach. As Godzilla began juggling Mothra's sensitive rack, the dark moth and her niece made their appearance. "Sorry to disturb you, but I think there's a little someone who'd like one last lesson." Battra brought Akira forward, whom was blushing all over.<br/>
"Aww don't be shy! Come to Mommy, sweetie!" Mothra gestured to her daughter after which she stroked her cheek. After the goddess thanked her, Battra dismissed herself and left the three to it as she flew off back to the cave. Standing up and off of Godzilla's rod, a thick flow of his splooge came rushing down Mothra's pussy as she pushed down and squirts it all out in one go. "Let's get you right into it!" She exclaimed after sucking the alpha's cock clean. Akira just stood there, were her eyes deceiving her or is his Dad really that big? Sure she caught little glimpses of it whenever she caught him and her Mom making love in the past, but seeing it up close in all its wondrous majesty is simply mind blowing! "Don't worry, Daddy won't bite!" Mothra giggled as she placed her hands on Akira's waist. Taking a deep breath, Akira brought her leg over Godzilla, and steadily lowered herself down onto his throbbing length. Bit by bit the moth's snatch gradually engulfed more of her father's dick, expanding her walls to as far a they could go. Nice and slowly and relaxing her body, Akira fully sits herself down onto her dad, finally able to rest for the moment as she gives time for her pussy to adjust to Godzilla's rod. </p><p>"Ready to get moving?" Mothra whispered after she'd taken a couple more seconds to prepare herself. Nodding in confirmation, Akira shifts her body up and down her Dad's cock with help from her Mom. Godzilla's shaft grinds through her daughter's cunt, it is certainly the tightest he'd ever been through, the reptile's shaft utterly filling Akira to the optimum. Speeding things up, she is soon able to ride the atomic Titan with admirable fluency for her tight size. Seeing her daughter can handle herself, Mothra decided join in as well. Eyeing her mate sexily, Mothra briskly walks over and sits down on Godzilla's face, who welcomingly opens his mouth for his Queen. The King of the Monsters frivolously feasts himself on the goddess, smelling her alluring aroma, even tasting a hint of what was probably his jizz within the deeper depths. As the mother fondles her daughter's breasts, the two lean forward to engage in a vehement snog, entangling their tongues as they moan with their mouths full. "Make sure you keep this between us, okay?" Mothra smiled.<br/>
"I will... Mom - AHHHH!!!" Akira mewled. With Godzilla sucking harder and his daughter ramming down as fast as her legs could allow her, Mothra and Akira both screamed orgasmically at the same time as electrifying currents of delectation course through their veins, their juices spurting madly for the atomic Titan beneath them. Holding onto her child as their squeals flood the sky around them, the Queen could sense Godzilla is also about join them, for he too is bordering on the brink of explosion. Hurriedly leaping off Godzilla's snout and aiding Akira off the alpha's rod, Mothra instructed the girl to do as her mother does as the two females end up pumping passionately at the King's length. Godzilla rumbles softly as he propped himself up with his elbows. Licking her lips and loosening her jaws, the divine moth open wides and energetically engulfs her mate's dick in her mouth, pressing herself as far down as she could while Akira lowers herself to suck and caress Godzilla's gargantuan balls.</p><p>Hence with a half suppressed roar and his fists clenching a handful of sand, a gigantic blast spouted from Godzilla's cock so powerfully, it launched Mothra straight off Godzilla's dick. The divine moth collapses back, her mouth overflowing and face coated with the King's fertile seed - spluttering with enjoyment. Akira moves in to substitute for her Mother, attempting to block the out-of-control fountain with her own mouth and throat, gulping down as much as she could, as fast as she could, however she too shortly ends up being overwhelmed by the continuous steam of cum. Laughing and coughing, the two kaiju got their heads together and licked simultaneously along Godzilla's penis on either side, all the while having their heads and faces being bathed by his splooge. With the alpha's burst soon slowly and at last getting smaller and smaller, he eventually slumps to a halt. </p><p>Breathing heavily under all that spunk, the girls sit behind the softening cock having collected a monstrous quantity within their maws and bowels. After smirking back at the indebted Godzilla, the mother and daughter engaged in a loving snog, scooping up the cum from the other's mouths and greedily swallowing it down their own necks, before ending it all off by licking one another clean of the gooey mess they had brought unto themselves. "You look so slutty under Daddy's cum!" Mothra complimented sexily as she slides her tongue across her daughter's cute face.<br/>
"So do you!" Akira answered heartily, doing the same.</p><p>After the girls made quick work of their cleaning, Godzilla stood himself up and welcomed Akira in his arms as she leapt up to embrace him. "I love you Daddy!" She exclaims, kissing him on the cheek.<br/>
"Daddy loves you too, baby!" Godzilla dotingly returns the kiss. Standing up as well, Mothra too joins in on the hug, all three of them cuddling with such unparalleled affection. "Here, do you wanna sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight?" Godzilla whispered to his child. Akira looks down to her mother and sweetly says,<br/>
"Can I, Mom?" The Queen of the Monsters beams back up to her little girl,<br/>
"Of course you can, sweetie!" She caressed her captivating face.</p><p>With the sun sinking under the sea and the moon moving in to take its place, the whole island begins to slumber. In the cave, everyone is getting ready for some shut eye after a long days work. "You know you're very lucky to have an Auntie and four girls like them in your life." Battra noted to her son.<br/>
"Mhmm, pity we're related..." Mirai sighed.<br/>
"You gonna be alright when they find partners of their own?" Battra referred to the young divine moths.<br/>
"Yeah... I mean I love them all but, they have just one other small problem." Mirai said dully.<br/>
"What's that?" Battra tilted her head. "They're not you." Mirai replied as he turned round to face her, his heart pounding. Battra stared straight into her son's eyes in silence, with the only thing audible being the distant mingling of the girls at the opposite side of the chamber. Looking down in embarrassment, now wishing he hadn't said that, Mirai finds his mother cupping his head with her hands, smiling and blushing radiantly. </p><p>"Do you really mean that?" Battra whispered as she cupped his face. With Mirai looking up then back down, she got her answer. Kissing him on the forehead, the two warmly wrapped their arms around each other. "Is it alright if Mommy can stay with you for the night? At least for a bit?" She breathes after releasing her son.<br/>
"Sure." Mirai nods whilst smiling back up to her. Escorting one another to the sleeping area on the right hand side of the cave, Battra laid herself down onto the ground, outstretching her left arm for Mirai as he slid in comfortably beside her.<br/>
"Do you have room for three more?" Azami asked with her sisters beside her.<br/>
"Of course! Hop in!" Battra outstretched her right arm for her and Hoshimi as Hana crossed over and cuddled beside Mirai. With the kids all dozing off at the click of a finger, it was soon the dark kaiju's turn to visit her dreams.</p><p>Back outside at the lake, Akira too was fast asleep in his father's arms. "Gigan and Femuto not coming to bed then?" Godzilla yawned quietly to Mothra as she just arrived back from the play area.<br/>
"They're sleeping with the kids." She whispered as she lowered herself down next to them.<br/>
"And Battra?" Added Godzilla, to which Mothra halted and looked around her.<br/>
"Is she still not back yet?" After the alpha shook his head in response, the goddess hurriedly flew North East to the cave. Upon arrival she meandered her way through the darkened tunnels until making it inside the main chamber. Even with the lights dimmed, the goddess could still make everything out. With the tops of their heads to the side of the wall, she couldn't help but smile at the gorgeous sight set before her. Battra was indeed here, with Azami and Hoshimi to her right and Mirai and Hana to her left - all adorably nestled with one another. Inhaling deeply, the dark moth slowly opens her crimson eyes and looks straight back at her sister. Beaming lightly at each other, the two moths mouthed an affectionate "Goodnight!" before Battra rested her head back on the floor, and Mothra left the cave to leave them be.</p><p>"Is she alright?" Godzilla wondered as his partner made it back to the lake.<br/>
"She's alright." The moth smiled and nodded laying down next to her daughter.<br/>
"So I guess it's just us two tonight." The King states.<br/>
"Us three you mean." His Queen corrects him as she gently strokes Akira's cheek. Each implanting a kiss for their daughter and exchanging a kiss for themselves, the two monsters wished each other a pleasant goodnight before closing their eyes and allowed themselves to drift away under the great loom of the starry sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the following chapter, you may find that the story takes a rather intriguing and thrilling turn... So I hope you stick around to see what happens next! </p><p>~ J.W.BurningGoji54 </p><p>Next Chapter Coming Friday 19th February.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Daddy's Very Angry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9: Daddy's Very Angry </p><p>BLAST! The blue beam of Godzilla's atomic ray smashes at Gabara's ugly green face, creating sparks and explosions that scatter out randomly in every direction. "Brilliant(!) Absolutely brilliant(!)" a male voice screams out in frustration. "Not only have we gotten nowhere out on the field, but we even lost THREE of our own monsters to that overgrown lizard! TRAITORS!!" He flails his arms all over the place like a madman and points to the holo-projected video of the alpha kaiju roaring into the sky. The young Commander had only recently acclaimed the title he now tightly holds, for he mutinied and usurped the rank of Commander X by killing his superior, who wanted a calmer, and slower approach to conquering Earth through means of gaining the humans' trust. Commander X, notorious for his brash and aggressive nature, was too impatient for such a strategy to be adopted. He therefore exploited his new position and telekinetic powers to strike a sudden and aggressive attack against the planet's inhabitants, using Earth's own monsters to accomplish the task. He plans to conquer this primitive, but critical planet, and return home to become the new official Commander and elected Kaiser of Planet X and its empire by the supposed will of the deceased ruler.</p><p>Emerging out of the shadows and into the orange tainted light of the control room, the Commander's appearance could finally be seen. Transmuting into the body of a young human male, he hides his silvery, fish-like alien looks using this deceptive disguise. His four lieutenants: Neon, Argon, Xenon and Gamma had also done the same, keeping their real identity from being discovered by morphing into disguises like that of their Commander - notably all of which are Japanese. They each wore an all black rubbery-like, shoulder-padded polished cloak which screamed both style and authority. Situated around a table where the video of a victorious Godzilla and fleeing Gabara was being projected from, the subordinates sat in silence, irritated at their Conmander while he vented his childish anger. Completely unpredictable and ignorant, he orchestrated and hurriedly organised the entire invasion and strategies by himself. And unlike his predecessor, he either often forgets or refuses to consult with any of his advisors. "Losing that Muto and moth was alright I guess, but Gigan?!" He cried. "I liked her! I gave her those hooks as a gift and what does she do in return? She betrays me! Unbelievable!" The Commander kicks the floor.<br/>
"Here it comes..." Argon mumbles quietly.<br/>
"This is all your fault! You're all useless! It's not like you four have been any help!" The Commander scolds his adjutants.<br/>
"Well let me rectify that." Gamma spoke as she got off from a slumped position on her chair. The agitated Commander quietens down as his eyes followed her. Walking over to the glass window, she stares at a big blue dot in the distance, the glass faintly reflecting her face.</p><p>"It is obvious this Godzilla is the driving force for Earth's resistance. So if we take him out of the picture, his friends and the humans will soon follow." Her voice light and magisterial. Named Gamma for the beguiling radiant rays she so majestically emits, she turns round to her new leader as she leans back on the window. Her face was without argument a charming work of art, she looked like an angel that descended from heaven - Gamma certainly chose the right human to use as her disguise. And it isn't just her face that is so captivating and adoring to acclaim, her whole body is like it was sculpted by a goddess, she wore a black top under her imposing cloak that exposes her superlative stomach and revealing her bare chest, concealing her gorgeous grandiose pair of orbs underneath. Wearing shorts with midnight tights running up over her knees, one could only wonder just how impeccably alluring her legs really are. And to finish it off, Gamma has long, black crystalline, straight shining hair that ran all the way down her back and ravishingly draped over her left eye. If there was anything Gamma liked about the human race, it was their women - with this new body she could explore all the luxuries of being human, and experience a whole new level of pleasure her Xilien form couldn't come close to granting. </p><p>"We should set a trap for Godzilla. A trap where no one will come to his aid, a trap that will finish him off... for good." The Commander just stood still as he thought about what she is saying.<br/>
"We can isolate him from everyone else." Neon stated.<br/>
"And overpower him right off the spot." Argon continued.<br/>
"With no mercy shown." Xenon finishes. <br/>
"Just an idea." Gamma shrugged and flicks back the hair in front of her face. Eyeing each of his subordinates, Commander X nods lightly as he turns round to view a series of projected screens of kaiju, shrunken and roaring within their pounds somewhere on board. Smirking at the evil plan he is conjuring up at this moment, he snarls, "Yes... Yes... And I know just what to do, and just who to use." </p><p>With the new day here at last, all the monsters are up and ready to welcome the world. Walking along the South Eastern shores bored stiff, Godzilla looks to his left and sees the flamboyant Femuto bent over a boulder with her back to him. The King of the Monsters could see the lovely rose pink of her snatch peeping under her plushy ass. Smirking under his breath and hungry for some breakfast, he changes course and heads towards the unsuspecting monster. Getting closer, he could see Hokmuto straddled on the flat top rock that Femuto is leaning forwards on. "What does that all mean then?" He wondered.<br/>
"It means that there's a bit more to it than what you first thought. You can think of it as... umm... grown-ups' playtime! But you must remember that me and Goji don't just do it for fun, we also do it to show how much we love each other. Okay?" The mother said to her son softly as she stroked his chin.<br/>
"Yeah okay." He stated smiling back up to her.<br/>
"Good boy!" Femuto gave him a kiss on the forehead.<br/>
"Now run along, your friends are waiting for you." She finishes, with Hokmuto hopping off the rock and flying away, leaving the kaiju Mom alone.</p><p>Until the child had disappeared over the distance, Godzilla continues his quiet advance, tiptoeing lightly towards her.  Exhaling deeply, Femuto then gasps in surprise as she feels two hands clasp gently at her waist and a snout pressed against the left side of her face. "Oh you scared me!" She tittered.<br/>
"What were you doing?" The alpha whispers as they sway slowly from side to side.<br/>
"Oh, I just gave our kid a quick talk about the birds and the bees." Femuto answered<br/>
"And how did it go?" Godzilla wondered.<br/>
"For him I guess it was alright, but god I could not wait to get out of it! It felt so embarrassing!" Femuto replied with another sigh of relief.<br/>
"Well... now that Hokmuto's gone off to play with his brothers and sisters, would you care to play with me for a bit to take your mind off of it?" Godzilla slid his hands up to fondle Femuto's prodigious rack.<br/>
"OH!! Now that does sound good!" She smiled. Putting on a half-smile, Godzilla removes his right hand from her breast and slithers it down below, massaging her cunt teasingly as she instantly begins to moisten.<br/>
"Hmm, there's something nice down there!" Godzilla remarks. With her coos growing bigger and bigger, Femuto ultimately gives in to her love for the King. "OHH!! Goji!!" She mewled.<br/>
"Just think about us, and us only. I love you Femuto." Godzilla proclaims.<br/>
"I-AHHH!!! Love you... too!!" The female replied heartily. Positioning his hands at her hips and without wasting anymore time with the hot milf, Godzilla inserts his rigid cock inside the kaiju's cunt.</p><p>Straightening her arms, Femuto places her hands on the left and right sides of the rock in front for support as she pokes her ass out for her mate, who is already slamming away mightily at it. "You are such a sexy Titan!" The lizard praises her as he kisses the back of Femuto's head. Spreading her legs further apart, the kaiju raises her smallest limbs to her tits, having them play around with her supple nipples, stimulating additional tingling sensations as she continues to get railed from the rear. After a good few minutes of electrifying mating, the parthers reach the climactic high point they've both been looking for. "I'm... I'm about to..."<br/>
"ME... TOO!!! AHHHHH!!! C-CUM WITH ME, GOJI!!!" And so, with the both of them letting off a holler of pure elation, the two kaiju help to quench each other of their sexual stress. Mixing their cum together, a runny mix of his and hers streams steadily out from Femuto's plugged pussy and onto the floor.</p><p>"You love taking my children in you, don't you?" Godzilla touches her expanding stomach as the satisfying squelching and grumbling continues on inside her womb.<br/>
"Do you really want kids that badly?" Femuto giggles and shakes her ass after getting her breathing under control.<br/>
"Of course! And besides: Making the baby is the fun part!" Godzilla grinned naughtily, after which they stifle a quick laugh together. "How about we spice thing up a bit?" Godzilla wondered as he ran his hands along her curves.<br/>
"Promise to give me a good time?" Femuto countered bawdily as she stroked his head.<br/>
"I'll give you more than just a good time!" Kissing her, one last time on the cheek, Godzilla shoves his bitch down onto the boulder, with her breasts and belly compressed against the rock, forcing a thick flow of cum to gush violently around the rims of her stuffed cunt. "This is what you get for not coming to bed last night!" Godzilla grins. Thrusting farther and faster, the King pounds his whore callously - producing deafening clapping sounds as his fiery loin meets her soaking ass. "AHHHH!!! PUNISH ME, GODZILLA!!! OHHH SHIT!!! TELL ME I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL!!!" Femuto squeals joyfully.<br/>
"You've been a VERY BAD little girl!! And this is what you deserve, you slut!! OHH FUCK YEAH!!!" Godzilla places hands all over her back, pinning her down and securing her in place for his pleasure.</p><p>"AGHH!!! I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't even be able to dream of anyone but me!!" Increasing his speed, Godzilla intends to go by his words.<br/>
"MY PUSSY IS YOURS!!! MY BODY IS YOURS!!! MY WHOLE LIFE IS YOURS!!! I ONLY LIVE... TO PLEASURE YOU MY KING!!!" Femuto is now at the receiving end of one of the hardest poundings the alpha predator has ever given, and she is indulging every bit of it! Femuto just wants to surrender herself to her alpha, she wants to be it utterly owned, utterly conquered, and to become nothing more than a fucktoy for Godzilla's cock. "And don't you forget it!! You only exist to be my breeding bitch for life!!" The King is sure as hell enjoying such a domineering position. He would love to fuck this mother senseless and to pulverise her into a giant pile of bones.</p><p>"PLEASE!!! DON'T STOP!!! MAKE ME CUM AGAIN, GOJI!!! I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME CUM SO HARD!!!" Femuto pleads to her lover. Godzilla growls and smirks at his bitch, he loves how she begs so desperately to grant her the gift of release. And several slams later, Femuto got just what she wished for. With her eyes flashing and knees raised from all the unmatched excitement, the sublime female fires a torrent that made the earlier release a mere trickle from a faulty tap, her honey landing on the ground with heavy thuds. "Now it's my turn!" Godzilla exclaims but before he continues, he wants his slut to face her owner when he delivers her what he knew will be one of the largest loads he would ever eject. Turning her round, the atomic lizard held onto her thighs as he resumed the onslaught. Clasping at the boulder, Femuto clenches with all her might as the rapidly riding Godzilla gets ready to unblock his drains. "AGHH FUCK!!! Here... it... comes!!" The alpha groans as he feels his cum building all the way up from bottom to top. Thus as he is no longer able to hold it all back any longer, Godzilla gives off a destructive roar into the sky as his manhood becomes overcome by a crushing feeling of ecstatic euphoria, unleashing an unprecedented, raging torrent for his starving slut.</p><p>Pump after pump the grunting King re-inflates her yielding uterus in a matter of seconds, flooding her as equal quantities burst out of her cunt, dirtying her groin before sliding down the rock. Just like the first time he stuffed the shit out of this milf back in San Francisco, Godzilla harbours no intention to stop straight after release. He keeps on fucking ferociously, expanding her stomach even further with his splooge, his lightning thrusts staying at a constant speed as he elatedly elongates his monster-sized orgasm. The kaiju King's eruption of cum may very well be just as strong and devastating as his mesmerising volleys of atomic breath. With Femuto's womanhood unable take in anymore, the bared teeth theropod takes his exultant dick out of her satiated snatch, causing her creamy cargo to come surging out as viciously and loud as a burst dam. Jubilantly jerking his exploding, raging rod, Godzilla rains down the rest of his burst onto Femuto. His ejaculation was truly massive, it completely showers the female monster in pure white, overlaying everything above the kaiju's knees. While the King kept on spurting away for Femuto, the young milf closes her eyes and opens her mouth, ready to catch as much of his far-flying cum in her maw as she could. Sliding her arms across her luscious body, she erotically rubs herself all over, Femuto had always wanted bathe herself in radiation, well now... she could!</p><p>With his climax coming to a close and his cock finally composing itself, Godzilla stands with his legs weakened from all the alleviating action, if not for his tail he would have collapsed straight back on to the green, green grass like a falling tree. Femuto lays moaning on the boulder, wallowing in the warm heat of her partner's jizz as heaps and heaps slide down her voluptuous body, creating milky puddles on either side of the monster. More of Godzilla's burbling cum deposited within her soon make themselves known, as they escape out of her stretched snatch, pouring ever so smoothly but quickly down the rock and feeding the large lake below at the base of the boulder. Still sultrily running her arms across herself, Femuto lifts up her head and gestures Godzilla on the other side of her slowly shrinking stomach to come forth. Doing as he is told, the King of the Monsters stomps his way towards her and stopping once he got beside the worn kaiju. "Come here, big guy!" She smiles before taking his length in her mouth, sucking it nice and clean, as well as eager to end it all off with a little 'thank you' of her own. "I hope that wasn't too rough for you!" Godzilla serenely strokes her head and gropes her overly glazed, velvety orbs. "Mm-mm. It was just right!" She assured her mate cutely, swirling her soft tongue around his great girth and fondles his balls - purring like a kitten all throughout.</p><p>"Good, cos I'm not done yet!" Godzilla growls with a grin. Eyes shooting open, Femuto feels her head held onto by both Godzilla hands as he pulls her over the rock, her head dangling down. Holding her by the side of the face, Godzilla sprung back into life as he shoves his cock deep down her throat. The radioactive reptile could see his shaft tunnelling through Femuto neck, his length going all the way in until the girl just could take in anymore. Godzilla plans to give his girl one last load before being done with her - at least for the morning! With Godzilla already pulling half-way out and thrusting straight back in, Femuto has no choice but to accommodate his mighty dick in her mouth and just go with the flow. Rumbling through his breaths, Godzilla's tongue lols out the side of his lower jaw as the slut's orbs jiggle backwards and forwards. Femuto could only choke, cough and moan as her eyes see nothing but the giant lizard's bollocks right in front of her as they swing with Godzilla's hefty humps. And as his final orgasm for Femuto eventually begins boiling up, Godzilla couldn't help but think, after such a demanding morning workout, wouldn't she just be so desperately parched? Well, it's good thing Godzilla has plenty of fluids to spare! </p><p>After a few more final pushes, Godzilla grants the Muto her well-earned, replenishing beverage. The alpha predator's splooge rushes so ragingly down her throat, flooding her poor stomach with his spunk. "That's it slut! Drink it all up!" The King of the Monsters looked down upon his toy. Forced to swallow it all, Femuto's eyes roll back as she feels Godzilla's dick pulsing as he keeps on firing, his cum squelching it's way out of her mouth and running down over her face. Though as fun as it may be for Femuto, even Godzilla would have to stop sometime or another. Grunting, the irradiated saurian sluggishly pulls himself out, and once the head became free, Godzilla's cum came flowing out almost as powerfully as it came out of her snatch not long before. Femuto threw it all up, spurting out of her maw before landing into the ever expanding sea at Godzilla's feet. Panting heavily as all the cum in her mouth and throat had either gone down to her stuffed stomach or out the other way, Femuto through her cum-glazed face brought up a smile. </p><p>"Now are you finished?" She puffed, dazzled by how she didn't pass out like most other kaiju girls probably would have done aftee being put through such an ordeal.<br/>
"You did say you wanted me to punish you!" Alpha chuckles, eternally grateful.<br/>
"Not to the point where I'm forced to drink to death!" She retorted. As Femuto slid herself back down the rock to lay her head down, Godzilla stepped back and sat down to give the young mother a well deserved rest. It is only a few hours after sunrise and never did she think she would want to go straight back to sleep again. While her waterfall pussy persists in flushing out more of Godzilla's splooge, Femuto continues to glide her arms lasciviously all over her irresistible and excessively blanketed figure. Smudging herself here and there, and licking her hands clean every now and then before resuming her flavoursome activities.</p><p>Arriving at the eastern banks, Hokmuto doesn't waste any time joining his friends in the sea. Gigan, Minilla and the Mothra Larvae are all huddled in one spot, floating about. Rocketing up high as fast as a jet, Hokmuto dives straight back down, creating an explosion of water that almost stuns the other monsters around him. Immediately stopping what they were doing and turning to see what had happened, they find waves in the water with countless bubbles and ripples forming and popping at the sight of impact. And a short while later, the culprit soon reveals himself, popping his head up above the water like a submarine's periscope. "What are you all sitting about for? Come on let's play!" The kaiju announced. With his dramatic entrance out of the way, they did just that. While Gigan, Leo and Lea continued to splash each other childishly, Minilla swam up to meet Hokmuto. </p><p>"Did you get everything settled with your Mom, then?" The young reptile asks as they swim out to more deeper water.<br/>
"Hey guys don't go too far out!" Gigan shouted out to the boys.<br/>
"Don't worry, we won't!" Minilla exclaimed back before turning back to Hokmuto.<br/>
"Yeah it's all good. I just wanted to make sure Mom is happy, especially after Dad..." He stopped in his tracks, looking down solemnly as he felt his heart suddenly leap up to his throat.<br/>
"Hey, you alright?" Minilla tilted his head and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.<br/>
"I-I'm fine." Hokmuto shook his head. "Here, I'll race you to the sea bed and back up again!" The Muto quickly changed the subject.<br/>
"S-Sure! Sounds good to me! But the water here is too shallow, let's go further out!" Minilla remarked feverishly.<br/>
"But Auntie Gigan told us not to go out that far." Hokmuto pointed out.<br/>
"Nah it'll be fine, if we stay in view we'd be okay!" As the young lizard speed boated ahead, Hokmuto gazed promptly back at Gigan and the larvas before reluctantly followed suit.</p><p>"This is a good spot." Minilla halted, they are now some distance away from the shoreline and everyone else.<br/>
"First to get to the bottom then back up wins. Got it?" Hokmuto confirmed.<br/>
"Got it!" Minilla replied. Hence after counting down from five, Hokmuto took in one big deep breath before the two titans bolted vertically down to the seabed. Thanks to his streamlined shape, Hokmuto is able to keep in line with the naturally amphibious Minilla. Both touching the floor at the same time, they dirtied the water around them as the sediment gets projected off the ground. Now in the final stretch, the two were half way up to the surface when a mysterious white, hazy glow illuminates part of the water in the distance on their right. Tugging at his brother beside him, Minilla points to the bright light, but the Muto in turn points upwards, indicating that they should finish the race. But Minilla could also hear something, a sound emanating from where that light is shining from. It sounds like a call, it's sounds like... "Dad?" The kaiju wondered. With his curiosity getting the better of him, the little Godzilla instead swam towards that unknown luminescence. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Hokmuto followed up from behind. </p><p>The luminous object seemed to be some kind of enormous crystal, and looking up, it is a crystal that ascends all the way from the sea floor and up to the surface. "What is it?" Minilla spoke with his words muffled by the water. Shrugging his shoulders, Hokmuto hadn't got a clue either.<br/>
"Wait, where are the boys?" Gigan muttered to herself as she looked around her, and it was then she also realised Leo and Lea were swimming out to sea. "Hey kids where are you going?" She swam up to them and turned them round.<br/>
"We can hear Daddy calling us from where that thing is over there." Lea pointed at a strange object poking out in the distance with her beak.<br/>
"Calling? I can't hear anything. And your Dad's not there, he's back on the island." Gigan was confused. "Unless..." Heart thumping, Gigan looks back down at the larvae. "Get back on the beach and stay there!" She shouted strictly to the larvae, whom judging by the seriousness of her voice did without question. Diving down under, she zooms through the aqueous water, her eye scanning for any signs of Minilla and Hokmuto. If Leo and Lea were attracted to that thing, then it's possible the two boys were drawn to it as well. And the alarming thing is that it's outside the energy shield protecting the island and all the monsters on it. </p><p>"We should go back." Hokmuto advised, feeling incredibly uneasy about the whole situation.<br/>
"I swear I heard Dad here!" Minilla swirled round and round.<br/>
"GUYS!!! GET AWAY FROM THERE!!!" Gigan screamed through the blue as she torpedoes towards them. Looking back at her then to each other, the kids began to feel the ocean floor trembling beneath their feet. The giant crystal then suddenly sank into the sea bed, with the sands around them starting to glow an emerald green. Startled and afraid, Minilla and Hokmuto then felt themselves forcefully grabbed by something... It wasn't Gigan. The next thing they knew, the boys skyrocketed out of the ocean, breaking the waterline with a deafening eruption, screaming with fear.</p><p>Getting ahold of her bearings, Gigan also races up to the surface, bewildered over what had just occurred. Emerging out, she sees the kids being flown away over the island, held underneath a colossal cluster of crystals very much like the one she had seen earlier. Quickly preparing herself, she flies off to engage the unidentifiable kidnapper. Back in the children's play area, Femuto had just about finished cleaning herself, when both she and Godzilla heard two all-familiar cries. "What was that?" The Muto calls out to Godzilla as she shot up from her rock. Looking around themselves, they then see a shadow being cast over them, only to disappear instantly at the blink of an eye. Raising their heads, the two monsters looked on with horror. "Mom!"<br/>
"Dad!" The boys shouted to their parents. Then seeing Gigan pursue them at the tail-end, Godzilla and Femuto chased after them from the ground. "It has our kids!" She cries to the alpha. "I know, I know!" The two became teary eyed.</p><p>Over at the inland lake where Mothra, Battra, and their eldest children were talking and mucking about amongst themselves, they too were all interrupted as the white monstrosity flew high up over their heads, closely followed by Gigan as she began to fire at it with her laser. "M-Minilla?! Hokmuto?!" Mothra yelps in disbelief. With her motherly-instincts being put on maximum overdrive, the divine moth launches herself up into the sky in heavy pursuit along with Gigan while Godzilla and Femuto made it into the area back on the ground. Now circling the island, it begins to evade all of the two kaiju's attacks, even direct hits would do little-to-no damage. But just when Gigan and Mothra were at reaching distance of the object, it unexpectedly fires a series of purple-red lightning-like beams at the two monsters, skilfully dodging them while the missed strikes hit the shield just below them, creating glittery orange ripples on the invisible barrier. When in a flash, two more beams launch out of the entity, each scoring an explosive direct hit at Mothra and Gigan. Potently forced back, the two monsters plummet back down to Earth, crash landing directly into the inland lake. With everyone rushing up to the downed Titans, Godzilla turned to face the crystalline kidnapper, his eyes raging with atomic fire as it continued to circle above them, taunting the monsters with Minilla and Hokmuto struggling to free themselves. "It has my babies!" Mothra clutched onto Femuto, both breaking up into tears as they held onto each other for comfort. While the monsters all wept in terror, the object suddenly gave off an ear-piercing, oppressive roar. It was a high pitch screech at first, only to become more deep and bellowing towards the end. And it was a roar that was aimed at and recognised by only one monster down there.</p><p>"Dad?" Hana looked up to Godzilla, never had she, her sisters, or anyone else for that matter seen the King of the Monsters so infuriated and yet so... collected before. As it flew away out to sea, Godzilla looked down to Mothra and Femuto as they stared back up to him devastation, and said in a calm, controlled voice, "Stay here. I'll get them back. Even if it's the last thing I'll do. I'll get them back." Roaring back at that gutless monster, Godzilla charges out to the beach and into the ocean, putting himself in a fateful chase of the abductor. </p><p>Coming back from their reconnaissance mission, Rodan and Jet Jaguar are flying urgently back towards the island when a white object charges towards them. "Rodan! Incoming!" The robot warns, but it is too late. Both are abruptly knocked out of the skies as the unknown kaiju rushes through, forming mini explosions as they collide before falling into the sea below.<br/>
"What the hell just happened?!" Rodan shouted as he resurfaced, but before Jet Jaguar could make a reply, both monsters were startled again as Godzilla barges through without warning, spinning the two round in opposite 360 degree circles in the water while the alpha predator surges away. "What did I do to deserve this?" The Pteranodon mumbles to himself as he held his dizzy head in his hands.</p><p>Rushing into the sea to help the poor fellows out, the Mothra children and Mirai brought Rodan and Jet Jaguar onto the shore as everyone else gathered round them, all agitated. "I say again, what the hell just happened?!" Rodan sits up with help from Hoshimi and Akira.<br/>
"That thing just took my Hokmuto and Minilla!" Femuto wept uncontrollably.<br/>
"I can't just stand here! I'm going after it!" Mothra attempted to fly off only to be stopped as she feels a stinging pain. The attack the kidnapper dealt managed to punch gaping, burnt holes on each of her wings.<br/>
"Oh my god! Mom are you alright?" Azami touched her wings.<br/>
"I'm fine, but I have to go-" Mothra groans through her gritted teeth.<br/>
"This might be bad time, but we came back to tell you that the Xiliens have launched another all-out-attack, we're gonna need everyone on this." Jet Jaguar informs everyone.<br/>
"But I can't just let Godzilla go on alone!" Mothra asserted.<br/>
"Hey." Battra interrupted as she turned her round sister to face her. "He isn't the King of the Monsters for nothing. You'll see them again. I promise." Battra placed her forehead against Mothra's.<br/>
"You won't be going out to fight either in your condition. You are to stay here and recover." Rodan ordered. "And Femuto, you look after Mothra and the kids. We don't want a repeat of what just happened, alright?"<br/>
"Alright." She nodded and wiped her eyes.<br/>
"Okay everyone, lets move!" Jet Jaguar exclaimed as he got onto his feet. With everything cleared and out the way, everyone scrambled to get themselves ready and prepared for the challenge ahead.</p><p>For hours Godzilla had been chasing the kidnapper across the western Pacific, never slowing down, never giving up. The kaiju had been flying at a slow enough speed for Godzilla to keep up with it, and the King knew this was deliberate, it wanted him follow it. But whether it is what this monster wants, it has Godzilla's infants in its hands, and the alpha is going to make it pay for its intolerable treachery. Just before midday they eventually reached the Asian continent, when the target suddenly accelerated and disappeared into a cluster of islands in the South East of China. After increasing his speed, Godzilla soon made it deep within a concentration of islands and rocks before rising out of the water. The apex predator found himself in the middle of one of the world's most internationally recognised cities: Hong Kong.</p><p>Arising out of the famous Victoria Harbour, Godzilla stomps his way onto the dry land of the Kowloon peninsula, with Hong Kong island and it's unforgettable skyline on the opposite side of the turquoise straight. The whole city is abandoned but eerily intact, there hung an ominous atmosphere as Godzilla called out for the children. "MINILLA!!! HOKMUTO!!!" He cried, but there was no response. After he finished his call, the King felt a series of beams hit his back, launching him forward. Managing to stay on his feet, he looked up at the sky to see the same crystalline monster circling around him as it continued to fire at the ground bound Godzilla. Growling in fury, the atomic lizard sees the kaiju land some distance in front of him, the cluster of crystals disappearing as the monster reveals itself to its enemy. The kaiju looked scarily similar to Godzilla in many ways, but had skin that is navy-blue with a reddish-purple chest and abdomen. It has two massive white crystals on his shoulders along with crystal dorsal plates along its back and a spiked tail-end. In addition it has sharp teeth, intimidating tusks on the sides of his mouth and an orange-yellow crest on top of its forehead. It was without a doubt, Godzilla's clone: SpaceGodzilla.</p><p>"Long time no see!" His voice was deep and harsh, but to the radioactive reptile it was more than that. Just like the roar he heard back on the island, it was a voice he had not heard in decades. "What have you done with my kids?!" Godzilla rebounded back to him, getting straight to the point. Being so much bulkier and taller than his host, he overshadowed the King of the Monsters in size, with the top of Godzilla's head merely reaching the base of SpaceGodzilla's neck.<br/>
"Now, now. That is no way to greet your own brother after all these years." The nemesis replied.<br/>
"I said. What. Have you done. With my kids." Godzilla repeated himself, growing more and more impatient.<br/>
"You thought you'd finally gotten rid of me, didn't you? You thought you could at last just... walk away and forget all about me just like that." The crystalline kaiju snarled. Having enough of this, the alpha Titan charges up his atomic breath and scores a sudden hit at SpaceGodzilla's chest - forcing him back as his feet skidded across the floor.<br/>
"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Godzilla growls, fiercely staring straight into his eyes. Mockingly brushing himself off, SpaceGodzilla makes a villainous chuckle in return.<br/>
"Hmm, perhaps that's a question for another time." Grinning evilly, he calls up two separate cone-shaped, cage-like formations made of crystals to his right and Godzilla's left. Eyes widened, Godzilla could see his two kids trapped within them. "Dad!! Help us!!" Minilla cried helplessly, as Hokmuto tried desperately with all his might to break free, but to no avail.</p><p>Turning back to face his foe, eyes glowing blue with rage, Godzilla shoots out another of his iconic rays, but the space monster swiftly generates a shield encasing his body, deflecting the atomic breath away before he himself blasts his own corona beam in retaliation. Curling about in the air, the orange projectile hits Godzilla's right shoulder as sparks form and fall.</p><p>Just as the saurian recovers from the attack, SpaceGodzilla then roars into the air. A titanic tremor occurs across the entire city, colossal crystal formations rise up from the ground around them, razing buildings and tearing up roads. The kids shrieked in horror as they see these giant spikes emerge from the Earth. With Hong Kong now his own, SpaceGodzilla yet again fires more volleys of his primary weapon at his opponent, briefly igniting his scales as the King falls to his side, though not after Godzilla returns the gesture by blasting the enemy one more time before hitting the floor. Picking themselves up from their exchange, SpaceGodzilla smirks wildly as something strange emerges out of the bloom over Hong Kong Island.</p><p>Stopping in front of the sun and blocking its light, it created a giant shadow over the monsters as it loomed intimidatingly up high. Staring straight at it, Godzilla knew off the spot what it is: A Xilien UFO Spacecraft. Essentially a curved pyramid on its side, it is a giant silver ship the aliens used to dispatch their monsters down to the planet's surface, only this one had different ideas. Emitting what looked like a spot light from one of the ship's pointed ends, a squadron of drone fighters spawned and immediately darted to Godzilla, swarming the lizard like agitated bees as they all fired a series of lasers at his body. Waving his arms frantically, Godzilla manages to destroy a few simply by slashing at them, but they are simply too small, and too nimble. Worse still, SpaceGodzilla is still in the arena and isn't going anywhere any time soon. </p><p>As SpaceGodzilla unleashes more of his corona beams, Godzilla gets pushed further and further back, while his astro counterpart steadily advances forwards. Closing the gap, the space monster suddenly pauses in his tracks when a hail of missiles strike at him from his right. Attempting to regain his posture, SpaceGodzilla soon finds out what had hit him, as did Godzilla. Flying over Minilla and Hokmuto, almost two dozen fighter jets and attack helicopters have come to join the battle against the Xiliens' forces. Now forced to change their targets to the human reinforcements, the drones abandoned the giant lizard and buzzed off to engage the fighters instead. Now free of this nuisance, Godzilla could now refocus his attention back to SpaceGodzilla.</p><p>With a tense aerial battle commencing above their heads, the boys cheered for the King of the Monsters as he charges straight into the dazzled rival. With the space monster preparing to fire his beam, Godzilla just in time pushes his jaw into the air, leading the clone to blast it instead into the sky (hitting a Xilien fighter) while the alpha bites down on his neck. Grunting in agony, SpaceGodzilla is then met with a hail of punches and slashes, his smaller arms unable to put up much of a defence. Breaking away, Godzilla raises his right foot and kicks powerfully into the enemy's stomach. Gasping for air, the crystal kaiju then sees the alpha swinging round, about to smash him with his tail. Quick to get back on his feet, SpaceGodzilla meets the attack head on by swivelling and throwing in his own tail in interception, leading to thousands of tonnes of pure muscle to clash as they hit each other with a heavy boom. Just as he finished turning, Godzilla released a fresh load of his atomic breath, blasting SpaceGodzilla straight in the face as he falls backwards against low-lying buildings, smashing onto the floor. </p><p>Stepping on the monster's tail, Godzilla snarls down at his clone's smoking head as he tries urgently to squirm away. Expanding his chest and getting ready to fire a finishing blow at the downed kaiju, the alpha yells in affliction as a flaming drone crashes into his spines, bursting into cinders. Blasting his atomic breath, the distracted Godzilla instead only scores a hit at the ground as his clone manages to wiggle his tail free and levitates out of the way, just in the nick of time.</p><p>With Godzilla being launched back again by another corona blast hitting his thorax in return, SpaceGodzilla raises a number of the surrounding crystals into the air along with him. Growling sinisterly, he telekinetically has the crystals face the recovering atomic monster as he held his chest. After screeching once more, SpaceGodzilla sends the spikes straight towards his host. Swearing in his mind, Godzilla puts his arms forward as the crystals slam against him repeatedly. SMASH. SMASH. SMASH. The spikes shatter upon impact as Godzilla screams in pain, his skin being battered as fresh explosions wear them down. Going down on his knees, he hears the children calling for him to keep on fighting, to keep on fighting for them.</p><p>With Godzilla brought fully to the ground by another of his searing orange rays, SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals begin to glow with light as green electrical pulses shoot out in Godzilla's direction. Then all of a sudden, the radioactive reptile feels himself flying in the air, half unconscious. Raising him off the floor, the astro kaiju uses more his unearthly powers against his host. An electronic wiring moan sounds as Godzilla is lifted over the tallest building in Hong Kong further behind him. With the kaiju hanging several hundred metres directly above the skyscraper, SpaceGodzilla releases his hold...</p><p>Crashing back down to Earth, Godzilla smashes onto the building, demolishing it from top to bottom until finally reaching the ground with a mighty thump on a massive metal and concrete mound. Weakly raising his head, he could see through his hazy vision SpaceGodzilla calling up even more of his giant crystals from the floor. "Dad!! Please get up!!"<br/>
"Keep going, Goji!!" Minilla and Hokmuto wept as they gripped on to the crystals that encased them. Struggling relentlessly to even get off the floor, Godzilla notices he is nailed against flaming rubble as SpaceGodzilla's auras hold him in place, preventing him from escaping. Raising the crystals up into the sky and over the weakened kaiju King, SpaceGodzilla has them turn vertically downwards, the sharp points staring stingingly at the alpha.</p><p>"I'm disappointed. You've lost your touch, my brother!" SpaceGodzilla shakes his head with laughter. "And it's unfortunate you will never get another chance to kill me... for now... I... am going to kill you." His voice became very subtle. "Oh don't worry, you'll see those two brats again, they'll be joining you very shortly." The monster sneered. "Your failure... my revenge... is finally... complete!" With fighters and drones falling down around them, the space monster gives the order to send down the axe. Slamming his eyes shut, Godzilla sheds a tear for Minilla and Hokmuto as he hears their cries, echoing in his ears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter Coming Friday 26th February.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Attack Of The Clone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10: Attack Of The Clone</p><p>Just when he thought his life and everything he loved was thrown down an erupting volcano, Godzilla saw a bright light appear through his eye lids, and heard a fiery explosion just a few metres above himself. A gigantic fireball obliterated the crystals just before they very nearly impaled the monster King. Racing towards him, it then zoomed up to SpaceGodzilla and smashed into his abdomen as he yelled in both pain and astonishment. With the evil kaiju on his knees and clutching his stomach, Godzilla turned to look behind him, as did the kids. Flying in from the sky, a wildly spinning object came descending into the city, taking out a handful of Xilien drones on its way in. Grinding to a sudden halt between Godzilla and the children, it created hurricane strong winds that blew debris and trees out their roots, briefly blinding the three monsters. A few seconds later a pair of arms and legs shot out of each of the four corners of this ovular object, and then out popped a spherical head and a short tail before it finally landed on solid ground with a deafening thump, felling two buildings under his feet. As the smoke and dust withered away, the appearance of this entity became clear. He was a giant, bipedal kaiju who with a massive shell on its back, he was if anything a massive turtle that was almost as tall as Godzilla himself. The monster has five sharp clawed fingers and toes on each limb with a sharp boney spike on its elbows. He also has several armour plates protecting its underside, a mouth filled with teeth, and a pair of tusks protruding upwards from its lower jaw.</p><p>Slowly raising his head, the monster growls menacingly with smoke flushing out of his mouth, and gives off a high-pitch, resonating roar at SpaceGodzilla. Getting back on his feet, the crystalline Titan called out to this new contender. "Who are you?!" He demanded angrily. But all he got was silence, and the two had an epic standoff amidst this mineral fortress. Looking back over his shoulder to Godzilla, who is still staring straight at him, the monster spoke in a cool, casual voice, "Get the kids." It stated. With his bombshell arrival over and done with, the giant turtle and the space monster outstretched their arms and collided, palm against palm, with a tremendous earth shattering WHAM! Pushing SpaceGodzilla back with his feet grinding against the floor, the shelled kaiju jerks his head up, fiercely wacking the nemesis' lower jaw. Bringing round his elbow spiked elbow, he then swipes across SpaceGodzilla's chest, creating a bleeding gash across his chest.</p><p>While the two monsters are busy finding themselves in the mess they've created, Godzilla, once the energy field dissipated, manages to get back off the ground, shaking the crystal fragments and dust off his back.<br/>
Rushing over to the cages, Godzilla makes his way to Minilla's cell. "I wanna go home, Dad!" The young kaiju pleaded to his father.<br/>
"You will! Just hang on, Daddy's gonna get you out!" Scanning to see if there is any possible weakness in these crystals, Godzilla muttered "Screw it!" and punched robustly at the spikes. Faint cracks began to form as he smashes repetitively at them, "Cover your eyes!" The King warned. Doing as his father says, Minilla turned and knelt down, protecting his face with his reptilian arms. Swivelling, Godzilla smashes his tail against the crystals with enough force that they at last shattered into numerous pieces. Free from his cage, Minilla reached out to receive the alpha's hand, who pulled him out in an instant and the two then held each other tightly. "Stay here and don't move, I'm gotta get your brother!" Godzilla instructed his son as he brought him round his back.</p><p>Unloading a barrage of his ray at point blank range down onto the back of his opponent's neck, SpaceGodzilla finally rids himself of this menace as the turtle kaiju backs off in retreat. Once far enough away, the crystal monster grabs ahold of the giant turtle with his telekinetic powers. Figuring out the situation he is in, he retracts his tail and two legs back into his shell and ignites his blue flame thrusters in the two empty sockets. Banking round he tries to blast away from SpaceGodzilla's clutches, stepping as hard as he could on the accelerator. It was all unfortunately, no use. Grinning maniacally, the astro monster flings the struggling kaiju over Victoria Harbour and into the skyline of Hong Kong island. Shutting off his engines and swiftly retreating his arms and head back into the safety of its carapace, the monster braces for a high velocity impact.</p><p>Launched straight into the most highly concentrated cluster of buildings on the entire planet, the giant turtle is flung like a living frisbee into the skyscrapers, imbedding himself within them. The high rise towers vaporise within seconds as they fall onto the monster. Regaining strength from his crystals, SpaceGodzilla discharges more of his corona blast over the straight, shattering every building around the kaiju, creating enormous explosions and fires that engulf this entire side of the island. A raging inferno is born, illuminating the straight in a bright array of red, orange and yellow, it's thick, black smoke lifting up and polluting the atmosphere overhead. The flames were so vigorous that it almost reached up to the Xilien UFO as it continues to sit back and watch the carnage with everlasting enjoyment.</p><p>Roaring victoriously at the forest of fumes SpaceGodzilla's attention is then brought back to his arch rival. "It's gonna be okay, I'm here now." Godzilla soothed his distraught little Muto. Grunting deeply, he applied as much force as he can to weaken the crystals with his fists. However, now caught off guard, a beam from SpaceGodzilla curls towards the monster King's side. Like a thousand hot rods thrust into his skin, Godzilla groans in great affliction. "Can't I ever get goddamn a break?!" Getting up from his knees, he once again turns to face his persistent counterpart. But the searing storm that has suddenly manifested on the island opposite has put Godzilla in a brief state of bewilderment. The bright barbaric blaze irradiates against his sore scales so intensely, that he could almost feel the hellish heat it endlessly emits. "You're next!" SpaceGodzilla sneered at his foe. With the radioactive reptile unleashing his atomic breath, his counterpart unveiled his own return package. Their projectiles collide in a thunderous lock, and with neither able to get the upper hand, the highly concentrated knot of radiation at the centre builds up to the point that it could no longer withstand the two incoming blasts. A massive eruption of sparks is created, producing a strong gale that bashes against their bodies.</p><p>No longer wanting to just stand idly about, Minilla decides to aid his friend and hops over to Hokmuto, still encased within his cage. "Help me pull these two crystals apart!" The young lizard told the Muto. "If we can separate them enough, it might create a big enough opening for you to squeeze through!"<br/>
Accepting his plan, the two monster each grabbed ahold of one of the two crystals that Godzilla had previously worked on before he had been called away. Grunting and growling the boys call up as much strength as their bodies could provide.<br/>
"Come on! Move already!" Hokmuto screamed through his teeth. Seeing what those noisy brats were up to, SpaceGodzilla rapidly assembles another batch of his crystals, and cruelly sends them rocketing at the unwary children. Stomping up to his kids, Godzilla interrupts the incoming spikes as he flings himself directly in the line of fire. Prodding into his body, he rumbles painfully as he struggles stay on his feet. "You will all die by my hands!! Why even bother risking your life for those runts?!" SpaceGodzilla bellowed in frustration.<br/>
"Because there are some things on this planet that are worth dieing for!!" Godzilla returns with a weak snarl.</p><p>Just as the King of the Monsters finished his reply. A hive of activity begins to occur over at Hong Kong island. Instead of the fires expanding out, it begins to contract back in. Staggered and even frightened, SpaceGodzilla slowly backs away, crumbling buildings as he stumbles. The fumes shrivel up, revealing the charred but extinguished remains of fallen skyscrapers in their place. Eventually focusing on one point small point where the giant turtle had been last seen, a shadow amongst the flames arises as the last of the inferno retreats into this glowing orange object. With the natural grey colour of the kaiju returning back to normal, the Titan roars into the sky as he is re-energised and re-invigorated. He is still alive. "No. This cannot be!" SpaceGodzilla denies what he is seeing. Staring furiously back at him, the monster could see a faint glow forming within the turtle's mouth. "Get up Godzilla! You're not dead yet!" The kaiju briefly looked at the alpha before locking back on to their common enemy. Fully regenerated, he launches a steady stream of pure plasma at SpaceGodzilla.</p><p>Feeling his robust skin being unbearably grilled, SpaceGodzilla is forced further and further away and even smashes into his own crystals behind him. Joining in on the offensive, Godzilla powers up his dorsal fins and fires a potent volley of his atomic breath at his clone. Utterly overpowered and attacked from perpendicular angles,  SpaceGodzilla grudgingly feels that now may be a wise time to retreat. Finally budging, the two crystals are beginning to create an exit for Hokmuto. Slipping his way through with help from Minilla, the boys rejoice in one another as they hug in blissful relief, both now free from their entrapments. After a messy dogfight, the drones begin to lose their momentum as the handful of human fighter aircraft gain the advantage. Falling back to their mothership, they all get absorbed back into the vessel with only just a few of them having survived the battle.</p><p>Ending their bursts, Godzilla and the turtle kaiju close in on the weakened enemy. Smoking heavily and scales visibly burned, SpaceGodzilla leaps into the air. "This isn't over! I'll be back to finish you off for good! Death is coming, Godzilla!" Hovering up to the UFO, he takes one last sinful look at the two monsters before he too disappears back up to the ship. As he went, so did all the crystals back on the ground - disappearing into dust. Closing its teleportation hatches, the Xilien UFO slowly begins to depart, before pressing down the pedal and shooting off into the distance.</p><p>Now that the sun's rays could now shine upon the city, it revealed the sheer destruction the monsters had inflicted. The world's most famous skyline now completely unrecognisable. Wading through the water and setting afoot on the continental peninsula, the kaiju monster keeps his eyes focused on the fleeing vessel, while Godzilla walked back and wrapped his arms around Minilla and Hokmuto. "Are you kids okay?" Godzilla asked greatly concerned.<br/>
"We're fine." Minilla replied.<br/>
"But what about you?" Hokmuto placed his hand on Godzilla's chest, next to a faint reddened patch.<br/>
"I'll be alright, it'll all heal in no time." He lovingly stroked and kissed the both of them on the head. Standing up, the kaiju turn to face their saviour who in return looked back at them. "You know my name. But I do not know yours. Tell me my friend, what do they call you." Godzilla held on to his children either side of him. After a fleeting moment of silence, he responded.<br/>
"I am Gamera. Guardian of the Universe." He announced proudly.</p><p>"Where are you from, Gamera?" Godzilla asked.<br/>
"I'm from here, I'm from Earth. But I've been out all across the stars fighting monsters that could pose a threat to our galaxy. And it's been quite some time since i left home." He looked around at the carnage inflicted.<br/>
"A race of aliens called the Xiliens are launching the biggest invasion I've ever seen. We could use your help to defend Earth from them." The kaiju King added.<br/>
"I know, that is why I've returned. And I know who the Xiliens are as well, I've seen their handiwork on many planets. But we don't have time for a story like that now, we should get you and your kids back home." Gamera smiled.</p><p>Agreeing wholly, Godzilla led the way back to their sanctuary far far way. "So what's your name anyway?" The turtle asked the miniature kaiju on his side as they entered into the water.<br/>
"My name's Minilla, Gamera." The boy answered, his voice still incredibly distraught after the whole ordeal that he has been through.<br/>
"And what about you little one? What's your name?" Gamera looked to the winged child as he climbed on to Godzilla's spiny back.<br/>
"H-Hokmuto." The child attempted to hold back his whimpers as he briefly smiled back.<br/>
"Forgive them, no child should ever be torn away from their parents' arms." Godzilla spoke on their behalf as he entered into the sea. After a quick glimpse back to make sure everyone was ready, the monster King paved the road ahead, with Gamera and his son following behind him.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING?!" The Xilien Commander screamed at the top of his voice after kicking his chair immaturely. His subordinates keeping quiet if they knew what's best for them - except for one... "WHAT?! DON'T ANY OF YOU KNOW?!" He continues yelling.<br/>
"Well whatever it was, it foiled your plan." Argon spoke. "This is what happens when you don't think ahead. You should have expected something like this could've happened, like our old boss would've done. Sometimes I wonder why we're even here if you don't want our help." He rashly moped.<br/>
"Well maybe you'd all like to join your 'old boss' instead then..." The Commander pulled his blaster pistol out.<br/>
"You and your big mouth!" Neon hissed at Argon as they all clutched the arm rests of their chairs.<br/>
"Maybe we're just getting ahead of ourselves." Gamma rushed herself in the way and brought the gun to the Commander's side. "Godzilla may have survived, but his heart will now be in turmoil. The trauma that this event inflicted on him and his family will haunt him for weeks to come, maybe forever. It will make destroying him in the future, that much easier." She reasoned with her superior. "In the meantime, we must call back our monsters. There's no point in carrying on with your operation. Save them for later." She recommended. </p><p>Turning round and cursing in his mind, Conmander X gazes at a series of screens showing his kaiju engaging with the enemy down on Earth. Jet Jaguar against Scylla, Gorosaurus against Hedorah, Varan against Gyaos, the list goes on. Clenching his fists, he reluctantly agrees. Xilien UFOs descend across the planet, hurriedly collecting the monsters even though they barely even started to do battle. After retrieving the Titans, they immediately dashed off without a trace, leaving the defending monsters and humans confused as they looked dazzled to one another. "But I don't want anyone down there getting comfortable." Commander X pointed at his lieutenants. "Once they're ready, scatter our forces across the globe. Keep the enemy busy and awake. Oh and uh... don't expect me to take in anymore of your so-called 'advises' ever again!" </p><p>"As if you ever listened to us in the first place..." Argon mumbled under his breath. And with a single flap of his cloak, the Commander disappeared into thin air, teleporting himself elsewhere and leaving the four lieutenants alone in the command centre as they all breathed a deep sigh of relief.<br/>
"I can't stand him! Even a kid would have thought of a back-up plan to put into action if the first had gone to dust." Xenon growled. <br/>
"What part of 'overpower him' did he not understand? We outnumber the enemy 3:1, and yet he only sent in one monster and a couple of drones to engage Godzilla! Is he insane?" Neon added. <br/>
"If he had bothered to let us help in the planning and executions of the campaign from the start, we wouldn't be in this mess! I swear, he is going to be the death of us!" Argon clenched his fists. <br/>
"Relax boys. His overconfidence, ignorance, and lust for glory will be his downfall. Gamma leant back against the wall." If he continues on being like this, then the whole campaign will soon turn around and put a hole through his head, and he'll be the one to join the ex-Commander. Not us." She smirked slyly. </p><p>"I knew I should have gone after him! What if something went wrong?" Mothra exclaimed in fear as she walked in endless circles around Femuto. Down on the sand, the Mutk holds onto Leo and Lea for comfort, too distraught to voice even a simple reply. The same could also be said about Mirai and Mothra's daughters as they sat with their heads on their knees. "Have faith, everything will turn out okay." Hana assured her mother as they wrapped their arms around each other. "Guys! Uncle Rodan's back!" Mirai informed. Coming in, the Pteranodon lands exaltedly onto the sands in front of the kaiju. "You're back early." Azami stated bluntly.<br/>
"I had been fighting Methuselah in Egypt for only a few minutes when the Xiliens' ship took him away. I then flew over to your Aunt Battra in uhh... Israel, and she told me the same thing happened to her with Orga.</p><p>Speaking of which, the dark moth also arrived back to the island, and so did everyone else who went to fight. "What happened to that 'all-out-attack'? My fight ended before it even started!" King Caesar exaggerated.<br/>
"Yeah so did mine!"<br/>
"And mine!" Anguirus and Baragon expressed their concern.<br/>
"I guess it happened to everyone then." Rodan concluded. "But why?"<br/>
As soon as he asked that question, a recognisable roar could be heard in the distance. Godzilla, with Hokmuto in his arms, Gamera and Minilla were wading through the wavy sea towards the island. Mothra and Femuto bolted away from the crowd and ran into the water to meet them.</p><p>Steam rolling ahead, Minilla wrapped his arms round his mother, with Hokmuto launching off of Godzilla and flying straight into Femuto's chest. Kissing their children all over, the two kaiju girls clamped tightly like there was no tomorrow. "Mommy was so scared for you!" Mothra sobbed as she rested her forehead against Minilla's.<br/>
"My poor baby! A-are you hurt?" Femuto sniffed.<br/>
"I'm okay, Mom." Hokmuto burst into tears. At almost the same time, the boys both rushed into Gigan's arms as she came to join them.<br/>
"We're sorry! We're so sorry!" Minilla pleaded for forgiveness.<br/>
"Shhhh. It's okay, your safe now and that's all that matters." Gigan kissed each of them on the head. Looking up to see the battle bruised Godzilla, Mothra collided into her partner with teary eyes.<br/>
"Are you alright?" She cupped the reptile's face.<br/>
"I'm fine." Sliding down her hands to his chest, the divine moth views the several battered patches of scales.<br/>
"Look what they've done to you!" She looked back at his face.<br/>
"It's nothing, really." The alpha assured her. "Hang on, what happened there?" Godzilla then  examined the holes in her wings.<br/>
"Oh uh, it's nothing, really." She mimicked with a smile.<br/>
"We really can't leave each other alone, can we?" The King smiled down to his Queen.<br/>
"Never in a billion years." Mothra hugged her mate. </p><p>"So... who's that?" Gorosaurus pointed to this new, giant turtle standing next to Godzilla.<br/>
"This everyone, is my friend, Gamera. He is here to help us fight the Xiliens." Godzilla the atomic titan introduced. "He saved my life, and helped rescue my two little kids. For that, I'm indebted to him." He placed his hand on the Kaiju's shell. "You... helped save the boys?" Mothra questioned.<br/>
"All three of them." Gamera grinned promptly at Godzilla. Beaming brightly, Mothra envelopes her arms around him, surprised at this sudden move.<br/>
"Thank you!" She whispers in his ear.<br/>
"It was the least I could do!" The monster chuckles in return as he too wraps his arms round her.</p><p>Making their way back to dry land, Rodan had whole gang gathered at the inland lake for a critical conference he needed to hold, sending all the kids away, save Minilla and Hokmuto who stayed with their parents. "While you had chased after the boys, the Xiliens had launched another global attack." Rodan told Godzilla. "I find their strategy strange. Why would they want to launch a massive attack, which they know would not work?" As everyone stayed in silence trying to develop an idea, Gamera had already come up with a theory.<br/>
"Because, it was a distraction. The Xiliens probably wanted to divert all of you guys away from Godzilla while he went for the kids." Everyone looked at the turtle with intrigue. "The Xiliens laid a trap for Godzilla, a trap where he would have to fight their monster alone. They ended up sending a creature that was probably among the best of their league, we barely managed to defeat it. And god knows what else the Xiliens have in stock for us."</p><p>"Hang on." King Caesar interrupted. "If you two beat the kidnapper, it will explain why the 'all-out-attack' had been called off straight after it had kicked off."<br/>
"Yeah, because there's no incentive for them to  create a distraction if there is nothing to distract us from." Manda added.<br/>
"Well what I see is that, this Commander, whoever he maybe, is either brave enough or stupid enough to do anything to achieve world domination. Even if it means doing the most unimaginable of things or throwing everything he's got at us as frequently as possible." Jet Jaguar concluded.<br/>
"What are you saying?" Mothra asked.<br/>
"I'm saying that we should all position ourselves strategically around the planet. That way, it'll be easier and quicker to fight the invaders when they attack again."<br/>
"If it needs to be done, then it needs to be done." Baragon stated.<br/>
"We should get ready to set off tomorrow." Rodan announced. "Jet and I will tell each of you where to position yourselves before leaving." He added. "And Battra, I'd want you stay with your sister to watch over the children while we're away, understand?"<br/>
"Yeah sure." The dark moth obliged.<br/>
"I guess that concludes everything then." Rodan Rose to his feet. With the meeting ended, everyone went their separate ways. </p><p>The evening came quickly and quietly, with Godzilla staying rather silent all the way to bed. Mothra and Minilla, Femuto and Hokmuto, Gigan and Battra all joined him for the night. The apex predator just sat in silence as he stared at the moon-lit lake for what seemed like hours on end. Everyone else around him was lying on the floor, also awake, unable to sleep. "What was that thing that took Minilla and Hokmuto?" Gigan questioned.<br/>
"Why?" Godzilla replied plainly.<br/>
"Because it is obvious you need someone to talk to about it." Once the kaijh had completed her sentence, everyone else slowly sat up.<br/>
"Just tell us Goji, it's clearly keeping everyone here awake." Battra commented. After a deep breath, Godzilla finally told them what had been tormenting him.<br/>
"His name is SpaceGodzilla. A group of aliens called the Kilaaks created him to fight me when they tried to take over Earth many decades ago. We had several battles but I finally managed to beat him in Beijing. I flung him into the air and blasted him with a red spiral heat ray. He got cast out of the atmosphere and died... or so I thought."</p><p>Everyone remained speechless as Godzilla continued with his ominous bed time story. "Now he's returned... somehow. And I guess he still has it against me that I defeated him, and he won't stop at nothing until he changes that... Even if it means bringing in those I love to get me to fight him one last time." He strokes Minilla and Hokmuto as they looked up to him.<br/>
"How come you never told me about this... clone of yours when you first met him?" Mothra wondered.<br/>
"Why would I have to? Back then he was just another kaiju to swat." The alpha responded. "We will have to fight again, and he knows just as well as I do, that I have much to lose if I fail." Godzilla looked at everyone around him.<br/>
"Yeah? Well let me tell you something." Mothra looked at the King straight in the eyes. "Your love for everything you fear to lose is what keeps you going. Your fear of losing Minilla and Hokmuto drove you to make sure such a thing will never happen. SpaceGodzilla may not have anything to lose, but he sure as hell has nothing to fight for either. Whereas you do! So the next time you fight him, you must remember that the whole world, everyone and everything you love, will be urging you on, to win!"</p><p>"When did you learn to speak like that?" Battra smiled.<br/>
"A Queen's gotta do what a Queen's gotta do. She must always support her King, no matter what."<br/>
"No matter what?" Godzilla echoes.<br/>
"No matter what." The divine moth nods. With everyone's mood enlightened thanks to Mothra's inspiring speech, they all laid back down on the sand. "If it will make you feel any better, me and Femuto have something to give to you and our new friend Gamera tomorrow." Mothra brought her hand over and ran it across the reptile's healing chest.<br/>
"You deserve it!" Femuto rubbed the top of her head against the reptile's shoulder.<br/>
"Oh god! Eugh!"<br/>
"You only just met the guy!" Minilla and Hokmuto complained. Giggling and smirking, Godzilla, the girls and the kids, calmly closed their eyes before peacefully drifting away.</p><p>...</p><p>Extra: </p><p>SpaceGodzilla Origins:</p><p>The Kilaaks were a race of aliens hailed from a planet not too far from Earth. They were an incredibly advanced civilisation, and were obsessed with creating life, or more specifically: creating kaiju. The Kilaaks had set their minds on conquering and colonising Earth (for its similar, breathable atmosphere). They managed to successfully overwhelm the defending humans with their Titans, but then however encountered Earth's King of the Monsters in their path. Since none of their current kaiju able to put him down, the Kilaaks concluded that the only way to destroy him, was to use a monster of the same calibre. </p><p>After a brief but bloody battle between Godzilla and their green, knife-headed kaiju called Guiron, the Kilaaks managed to acquire scales belonging to the atomic lizard at the sight of the conflict. Using their extensive knowledge on kaiju creation, the aliens fused the scales containing Godzilla's cells with a highly unstable space crystal. After casting them into a black hole, the radiation caused the cells to mutate and multiply radically with the crystal, eventually leading to the manifestation of SpaceGodzilla. The Kilaaks then unleashed their new weapon against the original host. A lengthy and tiresome multi-round duel commenced, but the alpha predator just about managed to overpower his astro counterpart, flinging him into the skies above Beijing before finishing him off with a red spiral heat ray. </p><p>SpaceGodzilla's defeat and a series of 'failed attempts' to create additional Godzilla clones, marked the end of the Kilaak invasion against the planet. Having exhausted their fighting strength and forced to retreat back to their home planet, the aliens secluded themselves to a life of isolation - never recovering from their defeat on Earth. This whole fiasco occurred decades ago in 1968, and now in the present day, what's left of the Kilaaks were ultimately vanquished and their technologies and monsters stolen by the Xiliens, just before they initiated their own attack on Earth. </p><p>It was also thanks to luck that they had stumbled upon the dormant crystal monster floating aimlessly in space when their invasion force was on its way to the Solar System. Reviving the creature, they found it unnecessary to brainwash SpaceGodzilla into doing their bidding, as the monster was more than willing to support their cause, swearing vengeance against the one who had left him for dead. It is also from SpaceGodzilla did the Xiliens first hear about this indestructible, God-like atomic monster which they'll soon meet for themselves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter Coming Friday 5th March.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Gift From Two Queens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11: A Gift From Two Queens</p><p>"You mentioned that you knew who the Xiliens were." Godzilla asked Gamera as they walked unhurriedly along the western banks. Here, a colossal sandy bay dominates this entire side of the island.<br/>
"Towards the end of my patrol of the galaxy, I had come across numerous planets which were, if you like, dead or dying. Entire civilisations eliminated, with their resources completely depleted. They had become windy wastelands. And I suspected that the Xiliens were responsible for this, because only they were capable of such destruction." Gamera answered.<br/>
"And were your suspicions correct?" Godzilla continued.<br/>
"They were, my theory was confirmed when I followed the trail of destruction all the way back here, to Earth. I've seen what they've done, I know what they'll do, and I won't let that happen." The guardian was solid in his intentions.<br/>
"Welcome home!" The kaiju King shook his shoulder.</p><p>Originally, Godzilla told his friend that they were going to have a nice dunk in one of the many bubbling hot springs at the Volcano in the North West of the island. Though half way there, Godzilla suddenly made a turn right, into the trees. "Wait, where are you going? The volcano's over there." Gamera pointed to the dark grey cone in the distance.<br/>
"I know. This is a shortcut." Godzilla paved the way down a beaten track. The King leads the turtle deeper and deeper into the island, so much so the ocean waves were completely drowned out by the songs of tropical birds and clicking of insects.<br/>
"Godzilla how is this a short cut? We aren't getting any nearer to the..."</p><p>Making their way into and halting in a clearing in the dense jungle, Gamera sees both Mothra and Femuto sitting salaciously on two rocks side by side each other. "What took you boys so long?" Femuto puts on a frown.<br/>
"We're really bored right now, care to enlighten the mood for us?" Mothra deliberately parts her knees and moulds her sensitive rack. Everyone could see Gamera the Brave beginning to flush, his eyes sharply focused on the gorgeous girls.<br/>
"You planned all of this didn't you?" He looked cheekily at the alpha monster.<br/>
"Don't look at me, they wanted to do it!" Godzilla laughed as he pointed at the females.</p><p>Curling their fingers, the girls had the boys come forward as they got off their seats to meet them, Mothra then knelt down in front of Godzilla, and Femuto in front of Gamera.<br/>
"We want to thank you for bringing our boys back home safely." The divine moth said.<br/>
"As their mothers we would do anything to have them back in our arms." Remarked the Muto.<br/>
"And so, we proudly present to you, your well earned reward!" Mothra finishes. Godzilla and Gamera's cocks sprang up in an instant, the guardian's was almost as large as the alpha predator's. Each grabbing a dick for themselves, Mothra and Femuto hastily stroked them as they looked appeasingly up to the males. "You could've at least told me you were gonna do this-. " the flying amphibian gasps lightly as Femuto's head dives straight down.<br/>
"We wanted it to be a surprise!" Mothra answered just before she too went down upon her playmate. The Queen revels in the familiarity of her King's dick, craving his masculine musk, while Femuto becomes captivated by the off-worldly flavour of this new rod that so nicely cushions against the back of her throat, feeling the monster's length throbbing for excitement.</p><p>Deep throating them, the moth and Muto pause momentarily to swivel and curl their tongues round their gargantuan girths. The girls want to make sure they lick each and every inch of Godzilla and Gamera's shafts, burbling and murmuring as their silky saliva drop to the floor. Feeling the boys have gotten a good enough idea of what's ahead, Mothra and Femuto take their heads off of Godzilla and Gamera, their rods springing up and down once free. Getting back on their feet, the kaiju girls each send a loving blow kiss back before walking to their rocks. Bending down horizontally, Mothra and Femuto appealingly peel their soggy pussy lips apart for their mates, their love tunnels already oozing with their juices. Rods already in hand, the titillated Titans behind them grinned at each other and harboured no desire to waste anymore time just standing about. With Godzilla taking his Mothra and Gamera the Muto, the men stepped up to meet the two slutty kaiju in their backyards. Each parting the girls' cheeks, they savour the scene of their dripping pussies before hungrily digging themselves straight into them as they all groan in elation.</p><p>Once they've adjusted themselves inside the girls' canals, the boys decide to have a bit of fun while they're at it. "I bet you can't get your bitch to cum before mine." The giant turtle looks smugly at the King of the monsters as he caresses the moth's bright white ass.<br/>
"Oh I bet I can!" Godzilla accepts his challenge. Holding their hips, the two kaiju shift in and out as fast as they could, eager to outrun and outpace the other. Grunting pleasurably, the boys dive deeper with each thrust, until they couldn't go any further. Their lengths fill up the girls' cunts so nicely, grinding against their moist, ribbed tunnels as they plant heavy kisses against the entrance to their wombs. </p><p>Mothra and Femuto just adore such rough poundings, they just love the way Godzilla and Gamera dominate their tight little bodies, their cocks remaining so unyielding all throughout the relentless fucking. Every mighty thrust was like an orgasm of its own, and speaking of which, it will only be a little while later before the squealing young mothers finally reach their limit. The males couldn't even speak, they are so keen on trying to get their slut to cum first, and cum they will. With it all becoming too much to bear, both girls end up radically releasing at the same time, their fluids spraying out of their ploughed pussies, and long after, the pressure inside Gamera has reached tipping point. Clamping Femuto down onto his dick, the giant turtle gladly ejaculates far inside the squealing milf, with Godzilla quickly following suit with Mothra. Their tremendous loads burst out and surge stupendously into their satisfied vaginas, packing them with their rich and fertile fluids.</p><p>Panting heavily as their dicks finally stop spasming, Godzilla and Gamera turned their heads to face each other. "Call it a draw?" The turtle asked.<br/>
"Yeah I'll live with that!" The reptile agreed. Withdrawing from their cocksleeves, torrents of their thick cum came shooting out of their trembling rears, the mothers' knees shaking with all that wonderful splooge simmering within them. But a single great climax wasn't good enough, their carnal desires have not yet been fulfilled, and Mothra and Femuto were sure as hell not letting the boys go free before they've given them what they want. Eyeing eachother, the girls could read what the other now fancies receiving. "How would you boys like to stick your hard cocks up our tight asses?" Mothra bit her finger as she and Femuto lustfully jiggled their behinds.<br/>
"You wanna swap sluts this round?" Godzilla looked at Gamera.<br/>
"Let's do it!" The guardian replied. Switching places, Godzilla now finds himself behind his beloved sexy parasite. "I'm all nice and warm for you!" Femuto uttered to the alpha. As the atomic monster stared down at her bubbly butt, the female clenches her ass, giving Godzilla a little wink alongside. The King was left in awe, overwhelmed by the slut's erotic charisma.</p><p>One hand holding his cock and the other placed above her anus, Godzilla slowly but surely penetrates into her asshole. Both kaiju shudder as his head pushes past her rim, Femuto relaxes herself much as she could to accommodate this alien object inside her ass, until she admirably swallows much of her mate's manhood as she could. Femuto squirms as she feels her tightest hole being conquered, stretching her as far as she could go, luxuriating in the heat of his atomic presence. Godzilla for one hadn't claimed a slut's ass in a while, and starting again by railing this sexy Muto's rectum will be one hot experience to remember. With Gamera also readily inserted inside Mothra's ass which was just as pleasantly tight, the boys help themselves in continuing the onslaught. Biting their lips, the females strengthen their clutch on the rocks, the girls' moans growing louder as their partners grind faster, impaling their inner walls. </p><p>"OHHH!!! My ass feels so hot!" The goddess plays with her labia.<br/>
"Go d-deeper... and harder!!" Femuto cutely whimpers. Removing his left off her butt cheeks and onto her left shoulder, Gamera holds Mothra in place while he increases the strength of slams. The Queen had always enjoyed a good anal fuck whenever she was in the mood, and as for Femuto, she had only ever been given one once by her late mate, she had almost forgotten how much she had been craving to have her tight hole obliterated again, and what a one she is receiving now.</p><p>Thanks to Godzilla hitting all the right spots, Femuto can now have her second replenishing climax. Chirping excitedly, more of her honey squirts from her snatch, making the still on-going outpour of splooge even runnier than before. Shifting the picture to Mothra, the divine moth also climaxes as she tenderly squeezes her squishy breasts. Now that they've given them the anally stimulated releases they've been demanding, it is time for the boys to release the floodgates once more for their bitches. Rumbling deeply, Godzilla and Gamera shove one last deep thrust before depositing their seed far into the depths of their bodies. Both Mothra and Femuto could feel the jizz building up inside their rectums, and with giant dicks plugging their asses, all that cum could only flow up further inside them.</p><p>After giving the two time to relish in the heat simmering up inside them, Godzilla and Gamera gradually shift themselves out. Pouring out, their semen now comes spilling pleasingly out from both of their widened holes. Flushing it out of her system, Femuto pushes down and spews Godzilla's cum out of her gaping anus, only to be halted when the lizard slaps her rear. "Keep the cum where it belongs, slut!" He growled.<br/>
"Sorry, honey!" Femuto giggles as clenches back down, shrinking the flow to a dribble as her owner ordered.<br/>
"You wanna take it over from here?" Mothra smirks to Femuto.<br/>
"Fine..." She sighed playfully back to her mate. Walking over to the reptile and amphibian, Femuto laid herself down on her back and re-opened the gates to her vagina. Purring seductively to the voracious males, she welcomes them to take her as they desire.</p><p>Having fallen in love with the celestial feel of his manhood inside the young milf's cunt, the radioactive reptile helped himself to her sublime snatch, while Gamera was more than happy to take total control of her enchanting head. Sitting back on her seat, Mothra looked on smugly as the two formidable kaiju overpower her friend. Gotten down on their knees, Godzilla held onto the mother's thighs as he plunges his penis back into her pussy, while at the same time Gamera quickly guided Femuto's face into his cock.</p><p>Femuto's body trembles euphorically, she had never been in a threesome, let alone being at the total mercy of two thirsty males that sought to fill up every hole in her vulnerable body. The Guardian of the Universe in turn is immeasurably thrilled to have such pillowy lips and a mellow mouth working his titanic dick, who would've known that rescuing Minilla and Hokmuto would grant him the pleasure of pulverising their slutty mothers to shreds for his own enjoyment. As for the King of the Monsters, having the blissful luxury of senselessly smashing and completely creampieing the fuck out of this marvellous milf however many times he wants is undoubtedly an erotic experience worth living for. If she makes him cum inside and gives him a good time, too hell with what anybody else thinks, he wants the slut back home with him so he could bang and breed this mother every day and every night, living the life of a true King.</p><p>Hands already vigorously fondling her mighty orbs and sensitive clit, Femuto moans with her mouthful once more, her maw and snatch being invaded again so harshly, her body being attacked from two fronts. And being unable to to shore up her defences, Femuto is again taken over the edge of ecstasy. Her core constricts around Godzilla's length, her cum spraying against Godzilla's scales. This violent climax causes Femuto to suck even harder at Gamera's dick, causing the males to grunt with rapture as they have become subjected to even more unending waves of elation. Satisfied in their teamwork of getting this magnificent milf to cum for them one more time, the boys were just as eager to release as furiously for her.</p><p>Speeding up the rate of their thrusts, Godzilla and Gamera give off a series of exhilarating grunts and hollers as they orgasm for the bitch. The giant turtle discharges his flaming delivery, his cum rapidly rages down Femuto's throat, almost suffocating the poor girl as she coughs the monster's jizz across her face. And over on the other end, Godzilla's splooge swells in her uterus, giving the cum dumpster the all too familiar feeling of having her excessively exploited pussy flooded with the alpha Titan's radioactive seed. Growling complacently, Godzilla and Gamera speedily take their dicks out of her ravaged holes. Femuto hurls up Gamera's cum as she gasps desperately for air, while her un-clogged pussy shoots out the kaiju King's jizz at a blinding velocity into the space between her legs and beyond.</p><p>Standing over intimidatingly and wildly pumping their shafts, Godzilla and Gamera rain down their loads onto Femuto. Spluttering and panting she squirms about enjoying herself as endless streams pour down on her body. The males just don't stop cumming, they vent like there isn't a trouble in the world, with each single volley almost large enough to blanket the naughty milf, they soon bury Femuto under layers upon layers of thick, white duvets. What was probably sixty cumshot filled seconds later, their rods at long last stop spraying, their cocks gradually calming as they ooze and fire out that last drops and streams of their lengthy bursts to the floor. Taking a step back, Godzilla and Gamera give one another a kaiju bro-fist before gazing down with a jovial grin on their faces, taking their time to absorb the majesty of their work. </p><p>Yet again left a cum covered and cum stuffed, mucky mess, Femuto lays in the centre of an immense lake of white. No matter how hard you search, it is impossible to find any remaining trace of her dark skin under that viscous coating. Great dollops slide off her sexy lines and feeding the ever growing body of fluids the male monsters have created. While Femuto continues to mewl in all that exotic heat, Mothra gets off her rock and slid over to meet the appeased kaiju. Getting down on her knees and onto the slimy floor, she inserts her head between Femuto's thighs and arches her dribbling ass up into the air - towards the boys at that. Hence without her suspecting anything, the goddess dives in and blocks up the torrential leak with her mouth. The Muto's legs shot up as she squeals in excitement, Mothra proceeds to insatiably lick and slurp up the gunk firing from her friend's cunt, indulging in the odd mix of both Godzilla and Gamera's cum all at once.</p><p>Smirking down at the Queen, Femuto waits for Mothra to go up for air before giving her a little surprise of her own. And when the moth had done just that, she pressed down and forces a giant gush of cum to splatter and span all over her face and into her mouth. After wiping her eyes clear and blinking rapidly, Mothra bolted up the tittering Titan and elegantly spewed the cum she had collected in her mouth onto Femuto's face. Giggling amongst themselves, the divine moth laid herself on top of Femuto's slimy body, playfully wrestling with her before calming down, meeting her straight in the lips, snogging one another as their tongues intertwined. Their immense breasts become compressed against each other and their arms and legs slide erotically along their bodies as they indulge in the other's company. After rolling across the floor, the girls gladly licked and sucked the other clean of the boys' splooge, taking it in turns to drive their faces along each other's frames, sometimes with Mothra on top and other times with Femuto. Sucking her fingers clean, the Queen of the Monsters turned to face the males who are still wallowing at the scene she and Femuto had drawn up. "You boys can go now, we will meet you up at the volcano once we're done." Each presenting a sultry wink, Mothra and Femuto carried on with their sexy cleaning.<br/>
"Alright then, come on Gamera. Lets leave them to it." The King gestured. Leaving them be, Godzilla and Gamera took a trail North, and finally headed in the direction of the fire mountain. </p><p>A hop and a skip later they arrived at their destination. The entire North Westerly region is dominated by a dark greyish colour, due to the solid igneous rock that is abundant here. The few small mountains that are the sources of the island's rivers are scattered throughout this corner, all located under the mystic loom of the  volcano. All of Godzilla's friends were here, enjoying Gigan and Battra's presence among them. "Hey, Goji! Where's Mothra and Femuto? We need to get a move on!" The dark moth exclaimed as she leant on King Caesar.<br/>
"I don't know about you, but these boys are looking real hungry!" Gigan looks down to see the muscular Manda's endless tail coil up and round her leg and body while the towering dragon stands behind her, running his hands down her arms.<br/>
"Don't worry they'll be here." Godzilla assured them as he and Gamera walked through the monsters.<br/>
"What's all this about?" The turtle asked inquisitively.<br/>
"Mothra wants to give them a little breakfast treat before they set off later today. We just had ours, now it's time for our friends to have their's!" Godzilla revealed to him. </p><p>Making their way past the small crowd of kaiju, Godzilla and Gamera stop at a series of enormous hot springs, steaming delightfully with heat. Stepping into one of them, the two kaiju sat down and blissfully breathed in relaxation as the water soaked up to their ribs, the heat getting to work in soothing any remaining sores left from yesterday's oriental ordeal. After a few more minutes of them relaxing in the tub and Gigan and Battra mucking about with the Earth's defenders, the goddess and the Muto arrived at the volcano. "Sorry to keep you waiting, we wanted to have a little scrub first." Mothra approached them, while Femuto, deserving a break, went off to join Godzilla and Gamera in the springs. Giving him a flirtatious look, she sat down on the alpha's lap and rested against his robust chest.<br/>
"What a handsome little King you are!" Femuto lays her head on Godzilla's right shoulder and kisses his neck.<br/>
"I just can't seem to get enough of you!" The atomic Titan zealously gropes her mesmerising rack while the girl ruffles Godzilla's head with her left arm. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Gamera took his attention away from the lovely couple with a smirk on his face, instead diverting it to the striking show kicking off in front of him.</p><p>Jet Jaguar, Varan and Manda took Gigan. King Caesar and Gorosaurus laid their hands on Battra. And lastly, Mothra took care of Rodan, Baragon and Anguirus. With the girls spaced out, they prepared for one massive, monster-sized orgy. Lying on the floor Jet Jaguar welcomed Gigan as she laid herself on top of the robot. While he inserted his bionic shaft inside her cunt, Varan softly perched his deceptively light body on Gigan and impatiently gropes her navy blue orbs before shoving his length between the doughy mounds of fat. And finally, Manda after kneeling beside Gigan's head, guided his long and meaty dick right into the female's mouth, kneeling right beside her while he holds the girl in place, letting Gigan do all the work for him. Over on her left, King Caesar swiftly lifted the dark moth off the ground before lowering her onto his colossal canine cock, with Gorosaurus raising himself onto his powerful tail and thrusting his shaft up the girl's asshole from behind. Wrapping her arms around the lion-dog's neck, Battra bent her head back to revel in this double penetration. And last but not least, there is Mothra. The ravishing Queen was already on all fours with Baragon lodged in her mouth, Anguirus drilling her ass from the rear, and Rodan suckling and massaging her tits whilst shifting his rod in and out of the goddess' womanhood from below. </p><p>Catching sight of Godzilla's erect penis through the steaming water between her legs, Femuto shifts herself up and hastily lowers her body onto the reptile's cock, catching Godzilla off guard. "OOF!! Stop squirming, Femuto!" He laughs whilst continuing to play with her jugs.<br/>
"Just trying to get comfy, that's all! It's a long show!" Femuto responds as she soothingly rubs her clit with her middle finger.<br/>
"Do you have a family, Gamera?" The Muto looked to the guardian as he rested his head back against his hands. "I do. I have a beautiful mate, whose given me two beautiful kids. A boy and a girl, about the same age as your Minilla." Gamera smiled. "Only problem is that they haven't woken up yet."<br/>
"Everyone there's also in the same pickle. All their mates and kids haven't awoken from hibernation yet either." Godzilla referred to his friends.<br/>
"You'll see them again soon." Femuto assured him.<br/>
"Of course he will! And I bet you've got some great adventure stories to tell your kids when you do!" Godzilla added before they chuckled lightly together.</p><p>Hearing a series of loud, high pitch squeals soon followed by numerous deep grunts and growls, the kaiju see white glutinous globs explode out of the girls' sealed holes. The extraordinary experience of being flooded in three different places all at the same time sends uproars of rapture in Mothra as it envelopes her entire body. The goddess collapses onto Rodan, her orbs squishing against the fire bird's face as her mouth and ass blast out Baragon's and Anguirus' seed, with the two monsters taking a step back as thick strands of cum dangle down loosely from their shafts. </p><p>Abruptly taking his cock out of Gigan's mouth, Manda hurriedly pulls back as both he and Varan begin to unshackle their loads onto the slut. Grateful for such bewildering tit and blowjobs, the glider and dragon discharge intense jets of cum that splatters across the kaiju's fabulous face, her beak already wide open to welcome them. "Oi, you two! What's the big idea?!" Jet Jaguar whined as he wiped their gunk off his metallic face.<br/>
"Sorry Jet!"<br/>
"Forgot you were down there!" Varan and Manda raised their arms in apology, trying desperately to suppress their laughter. </p><p>Loosening her grip on King Caesar's neck, Battra looks down over her side and sees a puddle form evenly under her body. Lifted off the two monsters' cocks, the dark moth moans lightly as their splooge all comes gushing out of her cunt and asshole as loud as a raging river rapid. "Umm, Mothra? I can't... I can't breathe!" Rodan mumbled. Looking down her chest, the Queen of the Monsters quickly removed her rack off the Pterasaur's face. "Oops! My bad, Rody!" Mothra strokes her face. </p><p>Several swaps, positions and cumshots later, the kaiju girls fall onto the puddle plagued floor. They drag their glazed bodies towards each other, leaving endless rivers of jizz behind them in their tracks. Collecting themselves together with Gigan in the centre and with Battra and Mothra on her left and right, the cum craving sluts get up on their knees and briskly tucked themselves into a concluding and dribbling blowjob as the boys hurriedly huddled around them. Sucking warmly with their mouths and jerking comfortably with their hands, the girls make sure no one is left out, whether it be a blowjob or a handjob they are offering to the other monsters, it is beyond question that they are truly gifted in the art of sexual fulfilment. And so, just a short time later, the first light rain began to fall, and by fanning the flames more and more, the drizzle soon became a shower, and the shower soon became a thundering downpour.</p><p>One by one, one after the other, the boys begin to break loose. Swamping their mouths and inundating their bodies, the males induce an antagonistic avalanche that comes tumbling down from all sides, trapping the beleaguered females into a tiny spot in the centre of eight cloud scraping mountains. The girls become shroaded in swathes of steaming snow, it came skimming down their smooth skin from their heads all the way down to the ground around them. Breathing heavily, Mothra, Gigan and Battra, tumbled back as they splash splooge in all directions upon impact. Roaring and growling, the Earth defenders savour themselves in their triumph before leaving the drained bitches alone to themselves.</p><p>"I'm so glad you two were here to help out!" Mothra puffed after downing the last of the cum in her mouth.<br/>
"Oh it's nothing, sis!"<br/>
"Yeah we're always here when you need us!" Battra and Gigan replied merrily as they all snuggled together and closed their eyes.<br/>
"That's good, because unless their mates finally wake up, we might have to do a lot more of this in the future!" Mothra added before closing her lids and nestling her head on Gigan's right shoulder. Eyes shooting out of their sockets, the other two girls raised their heads to glare at the Queen before giving each other a rather distasteful look. Lowering their heads back down, Gigan and Battra clutched tightly at each other's hands as they stared up into the azure, spotless sky.</p><p>Flying in from the South, a miniature dark creature flapped its wings as it flew and descended towards the monsters. Gliding soundlessly over the cloaked, convalescing females lying motionless on the floor, the kaiju eventually landed softly between Godzilla and Gamera in the hotspring.<br/>
"Hey sweetie, I hope you're behaving." Femuto smiled at her son.<br/>
"I am, Mom!" Hokmuto replied gleefully.<br/>
"You doing okay, buddy? What are you kids up to today?" Godzilla placed his hand on the side of his child's neck.<br/>
"We're trying to help Minilla breathe blue fire like you!" Hokmuto exclaimed enthusiastically.<br/>
"Can he do it?" Gamera asked.<br/>
"No, not yet, but he can do it! I know he can!" Hokmuto informed the guardian turtle as he swung round to face him.</p><p>"Well I think we should hop over to the play area and cheer him on, don't you think?" Godzilla looked down to Femuto and Gamera.<br/>
"Yeah okay!"<br/>
"Let's get going!" The two answered.<br/>
"And uh, what's up with the Aunties?" Hokmuto gestured to the three monsters in white.<br/>
"Oh um, your Aunties put on a show for us just now. They may have outdone themselves, and are just taking a nap now." Gamera explained. <br/>
"Was the show... good?" The boy continued to ask.<br/>
"Oh it was very stimulating." The alpha answered, resulting in Femuto elbowing his chest for his naughtiness. With everyone arising up and out of the water, Godzilla stomped towards Mothra, Gigan and Battra. "Thanks for the show, girls! We'll be over at the play area with the kids if you need us." Godzilla knelt down over their heads.<br/>
"See you in a bit." Gigan muttered wearily before tilting her head to the side against the dark moth's.</p><p>Raising Hokmuto in her arms, Femuto lifts up her son and has him nestle on Godzilla's neck. It's a bit spiky, but Hokmuto likes it nonetheless. "We all ready up there?" The King lifts his chin up to his passenger.<br/>
"All ready!" The Muto responded joyfully. Holding onto the boy's legs as they hang down the sides of his head to secure him safely in place, Godzilla leads the crew out of the rocky volcanic lands and into the moist density of the lush forests ahead of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter Coming Friday 12th March.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. One Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12: One Day</p><p>After a leisurely walk diagonally down the diameter of the island, the four monsters in the fullness of time eventually reach the children's playing field. All the kids were gathered around Minilla, whose eyes were sharply focused on a pile of rocks stacked for him in the distance. "Come on you've got this, you just have to believe in yourself!" Mirai energetically encourages his cousin.<br/>
"You must be patient, with patience on your side, you can achieve anything you want!" Hoshimi kneels next to her little brother and runs her hand down his back.</p><p>Seeing Godzilla and the gang park behind them, Hana walked up to meet them. "Hey baby, you doing alright?" The doting King bent his knees lifted his daughter up with her arms and kissed her fondly. "Yeah I'm fine, Dad." Hana answered jovially after returning the gesture back to her father. "But Minilla isn't." The girl added more dully. The kaiju then hear a light whirring noise coming from the little reptile. Minilla's miniature spines start to glow blue from the tail up, with his mouth also beginning to illuminate through his teeth.<br/>
"Come on! Keep on going!" Lea motivates him. Taking a deep breath and filling his lungs with oxygen, Minilla shoots the flames at the target. But like every other time, the same thing just happens again and again.</p><p>Instead of firing a concentrated beam of pure radiation like his father, Minilla only manages to shoot a blue smoke ring instead. Travelling sluggishly towards the pile of rocks, a mere 'puff' is created once it hits them, barely budging the target upon collision as the smoke ring dissipates into thin air. "ARGH!! This is hopeless!!" Minilla screams in frustration. Kicking the grass under his feet, the monster storms away from his siblings in an agitated manner. As Hokmuto and Hana lowered themselves off Godzilla, the concerned alpha predator chased after his son while everyone looked on with sadness for the young Titan.</p><p>Making his way to the beachfront, Minilla continues to kick away at the earth and curse himself, believing he will never strive to become the great Warrior King his father is. Beginning to tear up, he grabbed a handful of sand in his claws and furiously threw it out to sea before giving off a rage-filled roar into the horizon. "Hey, hey! Calm down, Minilla!" Godzilla rushed up and knelt down to hug his son tightly.<br/>
"I'm a failure, Dad! A failure!" The boy sobbed on his father's neck.<br/>
"You're not! You're not a failure! And you never will be! You hear me?!" Godzilla rested his snout against the top of Minilla's head.<br/>
"I can't even do a stupid atomic breath!" The kaiju slammed his tail against the ground.</p><p>Chuckling at himself, Godzilla tells his son a little story. "You know Minilla, your Daddy was just like you when he tried to breathe his first atomic breath. Time and time again all I ever managed to blow were rings... and bubbles." Godzilla grinned down to his kid.<br/>
"Bubbles?" Minilla sniffed.<br/>
"Yeah! And you thought rings were stupid!" The King said as his son began to giggle. "Now come on you used to sneeze bubbles when you were a baby!"<br/>
"Yeah? And how old were you?" Minilla countered.<br/>
"...That's besides the point." Godzilla tried to avoid the question. "I also remember that your Grandad would always threaten to hit me whenever I do it wrong."<br/>
"You're not gonna hit me are you?!" Minilla sounded worried.<br/>
"What? No, don't be ridiculous! Daddy loves you too much to do such a thing!" The Titan kisses the top of his boy's head.</p><p>"What are Grandad and Grandma like?" The juvenile wondered, now nice and calm.<br/>
"Well, Grandad... he was a very strict monster. He would never take 'no' for an answer and was always serious about everything. Which was why he always wanted to hit me, even though he never did. And Grandma she..." Godzilla paused for a quick moment before continuing with a radiant smile. "She was just like your Mommy. Kind, caring, always wanted play with me, and was always there to pick me up whenever I fell down." He nods gently at the memories. <br/>
"Can I meet them, Dad? We always meet Mom's Mom and Dad but we never met your's." Minilla asked jovially, after which Godzilla's smile gradually fell apart.<br/>
"They're not here anymore, Minilla. They've moved on now. But I'm sure that one day, you will see them. They would be proud to see their grandkids." The alpha monster cupped the boy's face.</p><p>"There's one thing Grandad and I used to do back when I was little." Godzilla said as he took Minilla by the hand and led them into the shallow water. Standing behind him and placing his hands on his son's shoulders, Godzilla rested the side of his head against Minilla's as they both look down into the water below them. "One day, you will grow up to be big and strong, just like your Daddy. One day, you will find a mate you'll love, and together you shall raise a family of your own. And one day, when Daddy's no longer here, you will take his place, and become the new King... of the Monsters." Seeing his father's reflection beaming back up to him, Minilla spoke in a downhearted tone.<br/>
"But I don't want you to go! I want you to stay here with me forever!" He cried.<br/>
"I know, Minilla." Godzilla held onto him more firmly. "Daddy doesn't want to leave you either. You and your brothers and sisters mean more to me than anything in the whole wide world. But I promise you, Daddy will make sure that he lives long enough to see you have beautiful children as he did." The atomic Titan closes his eyes as he held his boy, just for a little longer.</p><p>"How can I be a King, Dad?" The boy shook his head. "Look at me! I'll never live up to what you and everyone else wants me to be! How can I be an alpha predator if I can't even breathe a single atomic ray? No matter how hard I try, I always fail!" Minilla persists in playing himself down.<br/>
"You try you fail, you try fail. The only way you'll fail is when you stop trying!" Godzilla explains.<br/>
"What do you want me to do, huh?" The child questioned.<br/>
"...Try again." The King instructs solidly.</p><p>Listening to his old man, Minilla reluctantly agrees to give it one last shot. Already back with others along with Mothra, Gigan and Battra who had just recently joined them after a dunk under the waterfall, Godzilla stood supportively alongside his son. Charging up his own spines, the King blasts his primary weapon at a stack of stones just next to the pile already erected from before. The rocks shatter and crumble as they fall to the ground. Taking a step back so that he now stood behind Minilla, Godzilla gives his son some final words of encouragement in his ear. "Remember Minilla, don't stop trying, and you don't risk failing." Standing up, the King holds onto Mothra's hand as the goddess trotted over beside him.</p><p>Silence descended as everyone was too nervous or excited to even make a sound. Feeling he had enough time to prepare, Minilla turns the key and fires up the engines. The first trace of light starts to appear from the tip of his tail, slowly creeping its way up his back and neck. Clenching his fists and digging his toes into the floor, Minilla inhales a great chunk of air, his chest expands as his jaws once more emanate a shining blue. When all the kaiju around him stared with anticipation at Minilla's face and the child himself was just about to fire, Godzilla suddenly lifted his foot - which drew the attention of Mothra. Stepping on the boy's tail, Minilla shrieks softly as his eyes widened and his pupils contract. Mouth gaping open, a throaty rumble is made as a long and intense bright beam comes blasting out of his jaws. The continuous stream reaches the pile of rocks and obliterates it with nothing left to spare.</p><p>With his atomic ray coming to a close, the monsters gazed at the sight of the explosion where the stack used to stand, before swivelling their heads back to Minilla. His tittering turned into laughter as everyone cheered exhultantly for the adolescent kaiju. "Dad! I did it! Did you see me?! I did it!" He turned round to cuddle with his father. "I'm so proud of you, son!" Godzilla ruffled his child's head with his hand.<br/>
"Mommy couldn't be any more happy for you, sweetie!" Mothra praised as Minilla shimmied over to embrace his mother. After the youngster shifted back to have a titanic group hug with all his siblings, the Queen ushered into Godzilla's ear. "What did you do?"<br/>
"Just something my Dad did which led me to breathe my first atomic breath." Godzilla smirked. <br/>
"But isn't that cheating? Minilla might not be able to do it again on his own!" Mothra commented. Wrapping his arm round her shoulder, the King assured his Queen. "Mothra, once you've unlocked it, the trick just sticks with you!"</p><p>Following that, Minilla shot another perfect beam at the ground in the far distance. "I can do it! I really can do it!" He squeals after finishing.<br/>
"I told you you could pull it off!" Hokmuto expressed as the two kids started to fool about.<br/>
"It's just how it works." Godzilla kisses his mate's head as she looked on with both joy and disbelief. With a smirk on her face, the goddess plucks a kiss on her partner's cheek in return. "Out of all the Daddies in this world, your kids are so lucky to have you as their's!" The couple smooched fervently.</p><p>As the two parents looked on at their children as they frolic and laugh with one another, Rodan and Anguirus appeared from behind the trees. "Godzilla?" The Pterandon asked to which the theropod turned. "It's time." The bird gently jerked his head. The hubbub of the kids quickly died down. "Dad? Is something wrong?" Minilla asked. Slowly whirling back round, Godzilla looks at each of his children individually before settling down in front of them. "Daddy needs to go and fight now, so I want you all to stay safe and don't cause any trouble when I'm gone, okay?"<br/>
"How long will you be out for?" Leo questioned. "Not long." His father assured him as he ran his hand down his bumpy body. "Just a few days that's all."</p><p>"But... what about that space monster out there? Must you have to fight it? What if you..." Hokmuto halts. The King soundlessly looked down at himself for a moment, the screeching roars of his old nemesis echoing in his ears. Sensing the distraught in her mate, Mothra led Rodan and Anguirus away for a serious talk.<br/>
"I want you to do something for me." The goddess asked for a favour.<br/>
"Sure, what is it?" The spiky shelled monster replied.<br/>
"Godzilla won't like this one bit... but I want you two to be at his side when he engages that clone of his. I'm entrusting you two, as his closest friends, to protect him against SpaceGodzilla. Will you do it?" Mothra placed a hand on each of them.<br/>
"I guess we do owe you one for this morning now that I think about it." Rodan muttered. "We'll do it." The two monsters nodded confidently to their Queen. Kissing them both, the divine moth thanked the kaiju for their help before they walked back to the group.</p><p>Raising his head, Godzilla lifted the Muto's chin and gazed into his red eyes. "I have to face him Hokmuto. I have to finish him off for real this time, or he will just keep coming back. And the last thing I want is for him to come back and hurt you or anyone else here. He already tried taking you and Minilla away from me before, I'm not going to let that happen again." Leaning in, Godzilla places the tip of his snout against the child's, just like he had once done with his mother. And like his mother, Hokmuto clicks passionately in a display of great affection, Femuto in the background placed her hand on her heart as she smiled at the memorable sight. "I already lost one Dad... I don't want to lose another..." Hokmuto shook his head as he and Godzilla wrapped their arms around each other. "You won't, Hokmuto. I promise you that you won't." The alpha couldn't hold back his sobs.</p><p>Coming forward, the rest of the children joined the alpha predator in a wholesome family hug. "I love you all so, so much." Godzilla kissed each and everyone of his children. "Listen to Mommy and Auntie Battra, play about, muck about and I'll be back home with you very soon." He finishes before ending with Minilla. "Stay on this path, Minilla. You're so much tougher than me when I was your age. You'll make a hell of a good King." Implanting a long kiss on his head, Godzilla stood himself up as he walked off to the beach along with Rodan, Anguirus and Gamera while Femuto and Gigan bid their own farewell to the kids for the time being.</p><p>"Everyone else has gone so we need to get a move on." Rodan pointed out.<br/>
"Gamera, you are to protect the Arabian peninsula." He informed the guardian turtle. "Understood." The kaiju replied.<br/>
"We will be over in South East Asia and patrolling there." Rodan continued.<br/>
"And I take it I'll swim about and patrol the globe like I always do?" Godzilla hoped.<br/>
"...Like I said: WE will be over in South East Asia. You, me and Anguirus." Rodan corrected him.<br/>
"Three monsters in one region is a bit overkill isn't it?" Godzilla voiced concern. "I don't think you'll need me there."<br/>
"It's... for the best." The Pteranodon plainly responded. </p><p>"Goji-San!" Mothra called from behind. As Godzilla moved away and made his way up to his mate, Gamera stepped in to express his thoughts. "Why are you having three monsters stationed there?"<br/>
"Mothra wants us to be with him when he fights SpaceGodzilla." Anguirus told him quietly as he crossed his arms.<br/>
"And... Godzilla doesn't know about this?" The turtle presumed.<br/>
"Godzilla doesn't know about what?" Gigan came in with Femuto as the males tried to hush the two females.<br/>
"Me and Rodan helping Godzilla fight that clone of his." Anguirus repeated.<br/>
"What's so wrong with that? It'll be useful if he had help." Femuto was confused.<br/>
"No, he doesn't know we are gonna help him." Rodan first confirms to Gamera. "And knowing Godzilla." The bird then turned to Gigan. "He will try and take on SpaceGodzilla alone because it's obvious he's treating it as a personal matter, which in a war, isn't always a good idea. He wouldn't want anyone else involved in his... vendetta."</p><p>"What is it, honey?" Godzilla looked down at Mothra.<br/>
"Please take care of yourself, okay?" The goddess held the reptile's hand firmly. "I know what you're feeling. Just don't let your emotions cloud your judgment, Goji-San." She insists. "Remember what I said to you in bed."<br/>
"I can remember quite a lot of things you say to me in bed." Godzilla titters inappropriately.<br/>
"Goji-San this is serious." Mothra attempts to get through to him.<br/>
"Look, you have nothing to worry about! Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I won't let you down." Kissing her ardently the couple warmly cuddled each other. "I love you, Mothra."<br/>
"I love you too, Goji-San." The monsters whispered. As the two partered, Godzilla then turned to Battra who trottee up beside her sister.<br/>
"Battra, promise me you'll take care of our Mothra while I'm away." Godzilla held her hand and caressed her charming face.<br/>
"Of course I will!" The dark moth nodded and smiled before the two leaned in for a pleasant smooch. Once finished, Godzilla slowly pulled back and beamed once more at the Queen.<br/>
"Please, wait for me." Kissing Mothra one last time on the cheek, Godzilla went back to rejoin the group.</p><p>"He won't like that you're keeping this away from him." Gigan said.<br/>
"But it's probably for his own good." Gamera suggested. Seeing Godzilla return, Rodan without warning changes the subject. "Uhh... Femuto and Gigan, you'll be stationing yourselves in Europe. You can take the Hollow Earth Tunnel to get you there quickly." Raising an eyebrow at this sudden change, the females realised that the King of the Monsters was approaching. "O-oh yeah, we got that." Femuto followed along.<br/>
"Yeah that's cool." Gigan nodded.</p><p>"Everything alright?" Godzilla wondered.<br/>
"Yeah everything's good." Rodan responded. Looking up at the position of the sun, he realised that they've wasted more than enough time standing about chatting. "Okay we really have to go now." The fire bird remarks.<br/>
"Quite right, happy hunting everyone. Try not to get killed." Stomping into the clear, Gamera laid on his stomach before retracting his head, tail and limbs into his shell. Igniting his engines, the hurricane winds blast sand at the kaiju before he levitates into the air and darts over the horizon faster than a comet.</p><p>"Peugh! That wasn't necessary!" Rodan screams at the mere speck of grey in the sky while brushing his barraged face with his wing. "Alright, we'll see you boys soon!" Gigan exclaimed before she and Femuto fervently kissed Godzilla goodbye.<br/>
"Yeah see ya." Anguirus swung and dangled his tongue like a dog in an attempt to clear his mouth of the course, rough and irritating sediment out his jaws. While Femuto dived into the sea with Gigan flying just above her, the monsters waved a final goodbye to their friends and family back on the island.</p><p>"Okay. Let's go." Rodan announced after exhaling sharply. Wading into the sea, Godzilla walked steadily with the bipedal Ankylosaur treading beside him and the Pterasaur hovering above in the air. Swivelling his head round, the alpha sees the kids gathering behind Mothra and Battra. With all of them waving silently, the radioactive reptile smiles back at his family before continuing his stomps through the water. Halting for a moment, Rodan and Anguirus too looked back at the island. As Mothra gave them a final nod of appreciation, the pair gave one another a dutiful look whilst following alongside their kaiju King.</p><p>"Hey, you okay?" The dark moth gently rubbed the goddess' shoulders. Mothra doesn't take her eyes off of Godzilla as he plunged himself below the water line, with just his dorsal fins peaking above the water like a shark. Knowing that two of his partner's oldest companions will be there to support him in his hour of need, bolstered Mothra's confidence in Godzilla coming back home to her, their mates, and their kids. Smiling brightly, the divine moth finally replies. "Yeah. I'm okay, sis." She raised her chin up.<br/>
"Come on your highness, there's a bunch of kids that want to play with us." As Battra left her alone to rejoin with the juveniles, Mothra gave one last hopeful look at her Goji-San over the horizon, before turning back and following her kin and kids.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter Coming Friday 19th March.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Masseuse Mothra?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13: Masseuse Mothra? </p><p>It was well past midnight by the time the kaiju trio arrived on the remote eastern banks of the island of Borneo. Godzilla, Rodan and Anguirus all collapsed limply as soon they made it to dry land. The alpha volunteered to stay up on watch while the others tried to snatch a few hours of sleep before they had to get down to business. The King sat stationary, staring out into the vast Pacific - in the direction of his home while the sun steadily illuminates him from the face down.</p><p>"You could've woken me up to take over for you, Godzilla. Were you really up all night?" Anguirus awakens by his side, his vision hazy. <br/>"I don't need rest." The alpha responded without taking his eyes off course. <br/>"That's not like you. The Godzilla I remember liked to sleep his ass off whenever he can." Anguirus returned. <br/>"Well you remember wrong." Getting up with a low rumble, the monster belly flops back into the water for a local prowl of the nearby seas.</p><p>Opening his eyes as Godzilla swam away, Rodan lifted himself off the ground as he brushed the sand off his body. "You heard that?" The spiky kaiju sat up and he slid his thorny tail from side to side. <br/>"Only all of it." The flying monster gazed with unease at Godzilla as he turned a sharp bend south into the Indonesian archipelago. <br/>"I'm worried for him, Rodan." Anguirus admits. "Yeah, I know buddy. I'm worried for him too."  Placing his wing over his companion, they watch their age-old friend disappear over the side of a rocky headland, leaving only the ripples in the waves behind in his tracks.</p><p>While daylight had only just shined over East Asia, the sun was already high in the skies above Monster Island. Walking back from the play area, exhausted after early morning combat training with his mother and cousins, Mirai enters the cave and sits himself down, resting his back against a flat rock bench at the far end of the chamber. Closing his eyes, he reclines and relaxes, calming down to bathe in the coolness of the cavern. Exhaling deeply, the kaiju suddenly then hears a pleasant voice from over the bench. "Oh hi sweetie!" Jumping out of his skin, Mirai gasps aloud and tumbles onto his side. Quickly trying to compose himself, Mirai looks to see who it was. <br/>"Sorry Auntie I didn't see you there." He puffs.<br/>"And I didn't see you here either." Mothra smiles as she lifted herself up with her arms. <br/>"What uh, what were you doing back there?" The dark moth questioned. <br/>"Mmm, just cleaning." She replied innocently, though Mirai could see her trying to wipe her hand against her butt. "Anyways, come sit by me!" The Queen pats the rock twice.</p><p>"So how was training?" Mothra asked as Mirai came and sat down beside her. <br/>"Alright I guess, I just really didn't expect Hoshimi to escape after I pinned her to the ground just now."<br/>"How did she get out?" The divine moth wondered inquisitively. <br/>"I forgot to secure her legs and so she kicked my back and sent me flying forwards. I then ended up getting pinned by her." They chuckled. "Why must Mom have to get me to train so early? I hate it when I have to wake up so soon." Mirai whines. <br/>"Aww, you're just like your Uncle!" Mothra threw her arm round and brought the two closer together. The child's eye ended up staring at the mouth watering orbs right at the corner of his eye. The roundness and suppleness of Mothra's rack was enough to drown the young kaiju in flames of arousal. "It's a mean world out there. You have to be ready to defend yourself, right?" The goddess continued.<br/>"Yeah, yeah you're right." Mirai strived to snap himself out of his daydream. "Mom uh, always said I should - watch my back." He tried to collect himself.</p><p>Peering down and smirking slightly, Mothra knew exactly what was... disturbing him. "You alright, honey? You seem tense." Mothra gently shook him. <br/>"N-no... I'm fine." Mirai tried assuring her. <br/>"And uh, why do you have your legs crossed like that?" Mothra pointed with the arm around her nephew. Looking down, one leg was indeed over the other, with his hands also covering his crotch. "Come on, you have nothing to hide from me." Sighing in defeat, Mirai slowly unraveled his legs and moved his hands out of the way, revealing his humongous cock as it sprang up impressively. "There you go, now isn't that more comfortable?" Mothra brought him even closer to her. Mirai's heart increasingly thumped against his chest, but nevertheless managed to brave himself to speak. <br/>"You like what you see?" He asked boldly. <br/>"Very much, it's a lot bigger than I remember." The Queen compliments as she ran a finger down his length.</p><p>"I couldn't help but notice that you keep staring at my tits." Mothra included.<br/>"You realised that too?" Mirai asked.<br/>"Yeah I did. You can feel them if you want." She turned her body to give him a full, first rate view of her great rack. "Don't be shy, it's just us two in here!"<br/>Having already spent enough time admiring the view, Mirai swallowed his shyness and decided to nosedive straight in without further delay. Lifting his arms, he perches his hands on Mothra's breasts. They are so squishy and yielding, and so addictive to play with - they wobble like jelly whenever he jiggles them from side to side. "Want to see how they taste?" The divine moth offers. "You've made it this far..." She justifies. After a quick gaze at his Aunt, Mirai beamed at the way this was all turning out for him. Puckering his lips, the boy bent down to do just that.</p><p>Guzzling like he's parched beyond belief, Mirai quaffs one then the other, all the while unceasingly fondling them passionately. The Queen moans lightly through her breaths, caressing her nephew's head as if he were her own. Seeing a drop of precum ooze from the tip of Mirai's member, Mothra extends her free right arm and readily grapples his rod. Inhaling and catching a pleasant waft of her angelic scent, Mirai gasps cutely as the Queen pumps his iron shaft. Thirsty for more action, Mothra briefly stands up, creating a strand of saliva between Mirai's mouth and her bosom. Kneeling down, she positions herself between Mirai's legs before recommencing their love making. "I see it's not just good looks that you've inherited from your father." She jerks him off more ardently. "You're still growing and yet you're already almost as big as him!"<br/>"How would you know?" Mirai tilts his head to the side. Winking at the dark moth, the Queen shuts him up as she goes down and engulfs his dick all in one go. Closing his eyes, Mirai wallows in the warmth and coziness he finds himself in, he could feel his head repeatedly drubbing against the back of her throat as she bobs her head.</p><p>Taking her head out of the way, Mothra then sandwiches Mirai's dick between her Titan tits. Holding them in place, she shifts her body up and down, pumping the kaiju's shaft with her two palpable pillows. "Seeing you like them so much why don't we put them to good use?" With Mothra also proceeding to twiddle and play with his head with her lips and tongue like a popsicle stick, Mirai has finally reached his climax. "Mothra! I'm about to cum!" He groans through his teeth. Without ushering a word, the divine moth hastens her speed, bobbing her breasts more quickly and sucking more intensely. With the sensations soaring through the roof, Mirai let's it all go. Releasing inside Mothra's mouth, his spunk bursts out in such high pressure, splattering her face and boobs as she gasps for air. His streams of cum catapulting in all directions let alone Mothra's body. Mirai clenches tightly on his seat, growling and trying to hold himself down until the ongoing orgasm soon enough dies away. Just about regaining consciousness as a result of the sheer size of the orgasm he just had felt, Mirai looks down to see how the goddess had coped with it all. His seed dripping off her lower jaw in a dozen spots, Mothra wipes her eyes clean before smiling happily back at the boy. "This sure beats training any day, doesn't it?" Mothra licks around his meaty girth. Mirai couldn't possibly agree more. "Come on sweetie, let's do it for real this time." She whispered. Holding his hand, she leads Mirai behind a taller flat top rock in the left hand corner of the room.</p><p>Lifting her left leg and laying it on top of the boulder, Mothra gives Mirai a scenic view of both her massive ass and her shining pussy. "Don't tell them this, but you're so much hotter than your daughters!" The dark moth admits, almost drooling. <br/>"If you promise to show me all you've, I might just remember to keep it between us." Mothra titters. Approaching the goddess, the chuckling Mirai slides his hand all over her left butt cheek, clutching them and admiring her peachy roundness and smoothness before grabbing ahold of his dick. Tapping his tip against the entrance to the Queen's pussy, Mirai slides his cock up and down her soaking labia, to Mothra this was more like torture than teasing! "Oh, get a move on! You're killing me right now!" She grows ever more desperate to have his hunk of meat grinding her little snatch. "Alright then, here it comes!" Mirai exclaims with a cheeky grin. Pushing past her barrier, he finally finds himself inside the divine moth.</p><p>Both moaning, Mirai starts to hammer deeper into her sex. Resting the side of her head against the rock, she could feel her body jolting forwards more powerfully as Mirai pounds more potently into her cunt - her squeals growing louder as the number of thunderous thrusts increase. Repeatedly slapping her ass, and building up the speed of his smashes, Mirai greatly accumulates the experience for the both of them. Mothra's screams bounce off the chamber walls, as does the endless squelching of his cock against her slick and moist inner walls. The divine moth's moans just turns the young kaiju on so much, Mirai wants nothing more than to completely ravage Mothra senseless.</p><p>Unfortunately, just as it was getting good... "Mom? Is that you in there?" A voice calls from the tunnel on the opposite side of the cave. Both Mothra and Mirai halted in their tracks. <br/>"Get down! Get down!" The goddess had the boy hide behind her while she desperately wiped the splooge off her breasts and face. "Hi honey!" Mothra called out sweetly, acting casual as Azami came into the light. <br/>"I heard screaming, are you alright?" The daughter wondered. <br/>"Yeah I just uh, saw this... big spider that scared me... it's dead now." She propped up her arms and rested her chin on her palms. <br/>"R-right okay." The girl replied with a hint of suspicion. "And are you sweati-"<br/>"I thought you're training with Auntie." Mothra changed the subject. <br/>"Y-Yeah I am, Auntie Battra just wanted me to look for Mirai. We don't know where he's gone. Have you seen him?"<br/>"No sorry I haven't seen him." The divine moth shook her head.</p><p>While the two continued talking, Mirai got back on his knees and began to voraciously and courageously eat the moth out. Toying with her ass cheeks, Mirai dug his face between them and furiously flickers his tongue for her. Mothra squeaks in rapture, and urgently endeavours to repress her euphoric moans. "Mom are you sure you're alright?" Azami sees her trying to hide what sounded like laughter. <br/>"Yes I'm perfectly fine." Mothra nudges Mirai with her foot in an attempt to stop him - but of course he didn't! "Off you go now, Mommy loves you baby!" Incredibly confounded by her mother's behaviour, Azami shakes her head and leaves her alone. <br/>"Okay, please yourself." Giving it a few more seconds after she went out of sight, Mothra breathed a great sigh of relief. <br/>"What are you trying to do to me?!" She giggles and kicks Mirai. <br/>"Big spider?" He chortles. "What do you have in here, Kumonga?"</p><p>"Just shut up and finish me already!" With her arms Mothra lifted herself back on the rock, this time facing the ceiling. Holding and spreading her legs in the air, Mirai gets right back in the action. Fiercely fucking her without any further disruption or delay, Mirai in due time eventually brings Mothra over the peak of the mountain. The Queen clasps onto the rock, screaming the boy's name. And a few more hefty slams later, Mirai delivers the long anticipated release Mothra had been begging for.</p><p>Shuddering and squealing mightily, the moth's walls cave in with Mirai still tunnelling inside, her fluids splutter across her thighs and all the way up to the dark moth's lower abs. Shifting his hands away from her legs and up to her shimmying tits, Mirai prepares to join the goddess for a heavenly release of his own. Wrapping her legs around the boy, Mothra locks him in place for the final leg of the course. She wants Mirai to give her what she so desperately desires. Lost and trapped in a world of blissful pleasure, Mirai has no choice but to untether it all in one go. Rushing through, his cum speedily swells inside the female, her uterus once more, heaving heavily with sperm. Mothra could feel and hear her core grumble from all that has been fed into her. Drained and enervated, Mirai falls faintly onto Mothra as his cum comes gurgling out of her cunt. "How did it feel?" Mothra stroked his head. <br/>"Wonderful!" Mirai held onto her more tightly. <br/>"I'm not gonna get you pregnant am I?" His head shot up with worry. <br/>"What? Nah you don't have to worry about that." She laughed. "You're too late, your Uncle already beat you to it..."</p><p>Dozing off straight after, the moths lay asleep for almost an hour until an alarm clock rang and woke them both up unexpectedly. "You said you were gonna have a little rest on the side and join us again straight after." This time a different female voice called. Eye lids shooting open, the Mirai and Mothra stared startled at one another before hesitantly turning to see who it was. "H-hey Mom!"<br/>"Hey sis!" The two each put on a guilty smile. <br/>"How do you know I was here?" Mirai questioned as Battra came up to them. <br/>"Well you've gone missing and Azami told me your Aunt was acting strangely, put them together, and there you have it." Battra puts her hands on her hips. "Now go and chill out at the hot springs with everyone else, I wanna talk to Auntie for a bit." Battra pointed to the passage way behind her with her thumb. Lifting himself up, Mirai obeys his mother. <br/>"Thank you for all that by the way, Auntie."<br/>"Don't mention it!" Mothra sat up and gave him a giant kiss on the forehead and hug before he headed to the exit. <br/>"You're not mad at me are you?" Mirai looked back at his Mom. Battra gave him a shrewd, piercing look, but mad as she maybe, she couldn't keep it up for long. "I swear, if I didn't love you so much I'd spank the living daylights out of you."<br/>"You don't have to be that har-"<br/>"And that goes for you too!" Battra stopped Mothra in her tracks as she held up her hands in surrender. <br/>"Alright, I'll see you two later." Mirai strolled into the tunnel. <br/>"And I want you to make up for bunking lessons!" Battra called out to him. <br/>"Yeah yeah, whatever." Her son shrugged back lazily.</p><p>"Speaking of which, I wish you could help out in training the kids. My whole body's knackered to bits." The dark moth stretched her arms. <br/>"I did say I had some cleaning to do in here." Mothra countered. <br/>"Well you're not doing a very good job of it." The guardian moth eyed all the puddles of her child's mess across the floor before sitting down on the bench. Hopping off her rock, Mothra scooted behind her sister, crossing her legs around Battra's waist as she firmly massages her aching shoulders. "I feel like the older that boy grows, the wilder he becomes." Battra closes her eyes to let the divine moth do all the work. <br/>"He's becoming more and more like his father, isn't he?" Mothra carries on working on her. <br/>"Yeah, he is. It frightens me... but in a good way." The sisters giggle together. <br/>"Never for one second think that he's not with you." The Queen wraps her arms around Battra. "Because he always is. He's in Mirai, and he's in you." She places her hand on her sibling's heart. "And if you love him as much he loves you, you can even hear his voice. He only speaks in whispers, so you have to listen closely." As they sat there, Mothra could then feel a drop land on the back of her hand, and following it up, she could hear the first few sniffles beginning to break loose. <br/>"I really don't where I'd be without you. Even in my most darkest moments you never lost hope in me, never abandoned me."<br/>"That's what families are for. We look out for each other." The Queen of the Monsters steadies her head against hers. "You're my sister, Battra. And I love you no matter what."</p><p>After the two sat in momentary silence, holding each other attentively, Mothra brokered a little smirk. "Is your body still hurting?" She asked.<br/>"Yeah... w-why?" Battra slowly swivelled her head. And faster than the speed of light, the Queen fleetingly laid her sister down flat on the bench with her back facing upwards. "What are you doing?" The dark moth chuckled as her counterpart wrestled to get her into position. <br/>"Just stay still and enjoy yourself! Let me work my magic!" Once sitting comfortably on Battra's back, Mothra impatiently commenced the session. Majestically spreading her wings as if she had just emerged from her confined cocoon, they began to glow a sparkling gold, brilliantly brightening the area around them. Following that, her hands too started to illuminate the same awe-inspiring colour. Prepped and primed, the Goddess of Peace's hands ran from the dark moth's waist, along her ribs and up to her shoulder bones, applying steady pressure across her body - transferring her mystical energies deep into Battra to liberate the kaiju from whatever stiffness that may be trapped inside her. The dark moth could feel her soreness disappearing wherever her sister's hands passed and laid. "How are you liking it so far?" Mothra questioned mid-way. <br/>"Oh, whatever you're doing up there, don't stop." Battra exhaled longingly in bliss. <br/>"As you wish!" The Queen joyfully responded. After a few more electrifying minutes, Mothra frees the dark moth's back from any numbness that had plagued her from this morning, now to work on the other side!</p><p>"Turn around for me please, sweetie." The goddess briefly raised herself up to give her patient room to switch positions. Doing as the doctor ordered, Battra's eyes and mouth gaped open upon seeing the lustrous sight. "Mothra!" She gapingly gazed at her stunning wings. "You look amazi-"<br/>"Shh, I'm not done yet." The Queen placed her glowing finger on her lips. Setting both hands down between her thighs and outstretching her fingers, Mothra anxiously creeps her way up Battra's stomach as she gives her a spicy stare into her gracious face.<br/>And before they knew it, the moth was all over her, passionately feeling up her sister's orbs, kneading them firmly in a circular motion - whether this was part of the massage or not, Battra doesn't mind! The dark moth trembles with contentment, her gargantuan jugs just as sensitive and just as fun to toy with as Mothra's. <br/>"I can feel your heart dancing in your chest, don't be so nervous!" Bending down and calmly wetting her lips, the Queen helps herself to Battra's left breast, swirling her tongue along her areola, instantly hardening both the monster's plum coloured nipples as the goddess' teasing sends substantial stirs of intense glee. "AHHHH!!! Mothra!! How are you so good at this?!" Battra gasps in surprise, finding herself unable to move, pinned against the bench while the Queen moved her arms to massage her kin's shoulder joints and arms in the meantime. Letting out a little titter in appreciation, Mothra unremittingly keeps on gking.</p><p>"Where in the cosmos have you been?!" Azami yelled at her cousin as he made it to the volcano. <br/>"I um... went for a... a stroll of the island." Mirai stumbled.<br/>"For a whole hour?" Hana queried.<br/>"Your Mom got me circling the entire island looking for you, If you were 'strolling' around I would've seen you." Azami continued. <br/>"Weird huh?" The dark moth answered before stepping into the hot pool with rest of the kids, budging in between Minilla and Hokmuto. <br/>"If we have to put up with training, you have to as well!" Akira raised her arm from under the water and pointed sternly at the boy as he rested back to soak in the warmth. <br/>"Because we'll be the next generation to safeguard the planet." Hoshimi sulked, echoing her father's words. "I always wonder what it's like to go out to do battle, wonder what everyone does out there while we just sit here." Leo conveyed. "Like Dad..."<br/>"Oi! That's my claw you jerk!" Ebirah screamed after Godzilla ripped away the overgrown crustacean's left limb as they splashed about in the middle of the South China Sea. <br/>"Uncle Rody..."<br/>"Fucking bug off!" Rodan flapped his wings in frustration in the air above Saigon as the humanoid-looking Megaguirus buzzes blindingly around him, the female insect tauntingly cackling at the fire bird. <br/>"Uncle Ang..."<br/>"Take that you runt!" The Ankylosaur smashes the Ceratopsian-like monster: Jiger against the Petronas Twin Towers in Kuala Lumpur with his spiky clubbed tail, winding the monster and knocking him unconscious before one of the buildings collapsed onto him. <br/>"Well wherever they are around the world, I hope they find some time to have a little bit fun." Lea slipped more of her body into the water. </p><p>Screaming her lungs out, a thin expulsion of fluid from between Battra's legs splatters far from the bench. "H-how the hell did you do that?" She wheezed. "You didn't even lay a finger down there!" Releasing the dark moth's nipple from her mouth and transferring her hands from her tits<br/>to her cheeks, Mothra hovers her head just over Battra's. <br/>"Well if you and Dad didn't spend so much time together, then maybe Mom might have had the chance to teach you as well!" Mothra tittered. Going down, the kaiju inter-lock as their cushiony lips invite the other inside their abode, with the Queen lying completely flat on top. <br/>"It's not my fault that I'm a Daddy's girl..." Battra sulked. While Mothra chuckles and sets about pecking along her sister's jaw and neck, the dark kaiju could see through her closed eye-lids the bright golden hue beginning to fade upsettingly away. "Wait... what happened to all that sparkly glowy stuff?" Promptly pausing, the divine moth takes a quick glimpse at her back-to-normal hands and multi-coloured wings. <br/>"Huh... must've run outta juice." Mothra appeared disappointed. "But hey, no worries, because if there's anything better for the body than a massage, it's this..." Rotating her body round, Mothra excitedly lines her head with Battra's sex, in turn giving her kin a striking view of her smashing snatch as well.</p><p>"I see my Mirai has left his mark." Battra collects a pinch of gloopy white between her thumb and index finger from her sister's labia. <br/>"Why don't you be an absolute love and clean it up for me?" Mothra pulled apart the dark moth's legs, unlocking the doors to the hallway behind. "Very well then!" Battra moulds the whopping pair of peaches right above her face. Licking their lips, the girls yearningly plunge into each other, aiming to give the other the greatest oral pleasuring they could possibly provide. The divine moth rubs her fabulously silky tongue on the Queen's clitoris, building up the pressure on this sweet spot, while Battra on the opposite end licks frantically all over her vagina, savouring the flawless, flavoursome combo of her son's jizz on her sister's snatch. "I just love the way you taste!" Mothra licks thirstily down Battra's sodden pussy, absorbing the fresh, finger-licking fluids into her mouth. And Battra was certainly with her there, Mirai's cum on Mothra's cunt is like the cream on top of the pie for her!</p><p>The monsters' muscles tense with zealous zest, their adrenaline spiking high above the clouds as they each drilled deeper into the other's ecstatic depths. Suddenly shifting round, the divine goddess raises her sister's left leg in the air, resting her foot on her right shoulder as she parks her womanhood right by Battra's. Grinning lustily back in return, the dark kaiju was more than obliged to partake in the arousing act that shall finish it all off. Tilting her body sideways, she hands over all the controls to Mothra, with the titillated Titan already set to get things back in motion. Firmly holding onto Battra's thighs, the Queen of the Monsters shifts her hips to and fro, grinding their wet pussies together as she rides the dark moth through into the final stretch.</p><p>"S-SO CLOSE!!!" Battra holds hands Mothra as she rocks backwards and forwards, her breasts jiggling with every movement. Fire and lightning raged within them, soon both were breathing as hard as their clits rubbed against each other. "CUM WITH ME!!" The goddess screamed out, "I WANT US TO CUM TOGETH-AHHHH!!!" She humps the dark moth as fast as her curvy hips could allow. Battra could only present a few nods in reply, her squeals suppressing any attempt to speak, her mind wandering in the middle of a desert of euphoria. Exhilaratingly grasping at each other's hands, the kaiju give off a reverberating mewl as they pass the specked finish line.</p><p>Clamping their eyes shut and curling their toes they become completely consumed by an all too familiar, overwhelming warmth. Great pulses between their legs are instantly followed by the explosive busting of dams, unleashing the gigantic reservoirs behind them. The sisters' combined cargo gush heavily down the drop-offs of the rock. Standing up energetically on the bench, the goddess fervently fingers her excited sex, spraying fierce jets of her honey even all the way up to Battra's magnetic face, the exotic fluids racing down the sides of her head and dreamy curves. Soon settling down from their climaxes quite a while later, Mothra slumps beside her sister, perching her weary head on the dark moth's soaked shoulder. They laid there for several minutes, trying to regain their breaths as they held each other adoringly, staring into space. "I wish we could just stay like this forever." Mothra yearned as she brought her hand onto Battra's chest, running her middle finger along the guardian's narrow cleavage. Bringing her kin closer towards her, the dark moth gently kisses Mothra on the forehead, "Until one of the kids just comes barging in, I don't see why we can't."</p><p>Eventually managing to neutralise all hostilities in their corner of the world, Godzilla, Anguirus and Rodan have regrouped together and are now on a final patrol of the northern Philippine island of Luzon. Policing the Pacific coastline with the red sun scampering away over the landmass, the three walk along a sandy bay. Scoping around them, they could see under the light of the orange sky: fallen trees, charred wood and ashes, countless claw marks in the dirt. "The hell happened here?" Rodan posed the question that stuck in all three of their minds. Skipping ahead, Anguirus climbed up a viridescent hill to get a better view of his eerie surroundings. Gazing down the other side, Anguirus shrieks in alarm and jolts so hard he rolls and tumbles back on his shell. Looking at each other with distress, Godzilla and Rodan raced over to help their friend back on his feet. "What Anguirus? What is it?" The fire bird asked. <br/>"T-there's something over there!" The Ankylosaur stutters.<br/>Treading in the direction Anguirus pointed at, Godzilla peeped his head over the mound of earth to see what had startled his companion. What the kaiju King saw shocked him to his very foundations. On its front, a monster lays motionless with its mouth gaping open. Black, winged, multi-limbed and having a triangular head, the creature is unmistakably a Muto (or at least it was one). And behind it, stood three broken, brittle spore-like structures laid horizontally next to one another.</p><p>"It's dead you numskull!" Rodan guffaws back to Anguirus after he too crawls up to view the scene. "Can you believe it Godzilla? The tenacious Anguirus, spooked by a little corpse!" Rodan nudges his friend as he sniggers loudly. <br/>"Godzilla? Hello, you in there?" The Pteranodon taps on his arm, trying to get his attention - but to no avail. <br/>"The Xilien Commander and his monsters ambushed me and my partner at our home in the Philippines... We fought to defend ourselves, but we got no where... My partner... He was murdered by them." Godzilla's heart thumped as Femuto's voice resonated inside his head. <br/>"Rodan, Anguirus... That's Femuto's mate right there, Hokmuto's father." The alpha spoke melancholily. <br/>"Seriously? Don't be ridiculous!" Rodan tried to stifle a laugh. As Godzilla turned and stared sharply at the fire bird, his smile swiftly disappeared as he and Anguirus looked at each other at the corners of their eyes. "My god..." The Titan whispered to himself, not needing to have to say anything else. <br/>"Femuto told me back when I first met her that she and her family was attacked here by the Xiliens. This must be their nest." Hopping over, Godzilla could see the radioactive matter already affecting the fauna around the body, plants of all colours sprouting out of the ground. <br/>"What should we do?" Anguirus brought up the question after he and Rodan went over to the alpha Titan. <br/>"Well we should at least bury the poor fellow." The flying reptile suggests. <br/>"Rodan's right. We can't just leave him like this." Godzilla wholeheartedly agrees, it's the correct thing to do, it's what Femuto would have wanted.</p><p>With dusk just about making its way over Asia, night had already long befallen back home. Everyone is fast asleep in the cave, lying side by side with their heads against the wall. Battra is snuggling with her son on the left, Mothra with Hana in her arms on the right, and the rest of the kids are all slumbering in between - or at least most of them are. Sitting himself up after quietly and discreetly shimmying out of his cuddle with Akira, Minilla rubbed his eyes before taking a brief glance at his family either side of him. Sighing silently and holding his head in his hands, the young kaiju stood up and walked quietly out of the chamber, making sure not to wake any of the other monsters as he does so. Sauntering up to the beach a quick walk west of the cave, Minilla sits himself down onto the sand, gazing for some time at the millions of twinkling stars that speckled the sky. "What's wrong, sweetie?" The monster then turned to see his mother standing in front of the trees. <br/>"Nothing, Mom. Just... just thinking." Minilla brooded back. <br/>"About Dad?" Mothra sat beside her son and wrapped an arm around him. <br/>"Is he gonna be okay?" The youngster muttered faintly. <br/>"Daddy's gonna be just fine, baby. Once all this is over, everything will be just fine." Holding each other as they lay down on the floor, the mother and son catch a blinking glimpse of a streaking comet sprinting across the sky before falling back to sleep. A comet that even the father, who is thousands and thousands of miles away, has also caught sight of.</p><p>Eyes following the ball of ice for a brief and dashing second, the monster King again stood facing out into the vast ocean. "We've cleared the whole area, Godzilla. There's no reason to stay on guard tonight." Rodan knelt and laid down on the ground. Thanks to Anguirus' digging abilities, the trio finally gave the Muto an appropriate burial, resting just in front of his family's spores. And by the time they had finished the grave, sundown had already passed and the monsters (two of them at least) are eager to grab some shut eye after a hard days work. "You never know, the Xiliens might send more reinforcements like they always do." Godzilla countered. <br/>"Not at the rate we've been wiping the floor with their kaiju." Rodan replied.<br/>"Just take a nap at least for God's sake. You want to conserve your energy for the battles to come don't you?" Anguirus spoke with his eyes closed, getting more and more irritated at his friend's annoying attitude. </p><p>The alpha knew he wouldn't get his way with these two, though reluctant to admit it openly, his body is indeed too tired to even fight with words let alone fight with fists. Grumbling in defeat, Godzilla stomps over and slumps heavily onto the Earth, forming mini sand storms as he exhales deeply through his nostrils. "G'night boys." He mumbled to his mates.<br/>"Goodnight, Godzilla." Rodan and Anguirus yawned. While the others in no time tucked themselves in for the night, Godzilla could only glare perturbedly at himself, his thoughts as muddled as a tangled ball of multi-coloured wires.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter Coming Friday 26th March.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Beijing Brawl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14: The Beijing Brawl</p><p>Dashing down through the atmosphere, punching through the clouds, the crystal menace SpaceGodzilla, has finally returned to Earth. Noticing the appearance of an unidentified object on their scopes, a task force of jet fighters on a lower altitude (straight in the monster's flight path at that) had changed course to engage the incoming bogey. With the planes ascending towards SpaceGodzilla and SpaceGodzila descending towards the planes, the two were headed on a face-to-face collision course. Unveiling their payload, the squadron unhesitantly fired upon the monster, all their missiles scoring a direct hit as SpaceGodzilla screeches in aggravation. Pulling up out of the way just in time, most of the jets managed to avoid the creature as it continued to speed through the sky with its trajectory unhinged, though some were not as lucky. While the fighters banked agilely around to lock on to him again, SpaceGodzilla gives off a malevolent grin before he retaliates with a gift of his own. Emitting strings of red lightning-like beams, each and every pilot in the cockpits scream in terror as they and their fighters simultaneously snap out of existence, leaving only flaming metal debris to fall back down to Earth in their place. Flying out without a scratch and with no more pesky interference to bother him, the monster in no time made it to the ground.</p><p>Landing heavily and directly on top of the Forbidden City, the kaiju obliterates the world's largest palace complex on the planet under his very feet. The wooden walled buildings of the imperial residence shattering and splintering before being incinerated by the smoking explosions he had created. As the billowing dust and toppling tremors gradually subside, SpaceGodzilla finds himself back in the very city he had been defeated in all those years ago: Beijing, the old place sure has changed quite a bit since that dreading day he was last here. Evacuated long ago, the inhabitants had left their cultural capital a ghost city like all other major metropolises around the globe. The big problem is that the kaiju can't exactly enjoy the city's splendour all by himself... he would rather have an old friend to admire it alongside with. Raising his chin and filling his lungs to the brim, SpaceGodzilla roars hellishly into the air, his voice echoing around the world, but as loud as it may be or however many living beings could have heard it, the deathly message this roar carried was of no significance to any Titan, except one...</p><p>"Dad!! Please get up!!"<br/>
"Keep going, Goji!!"<br/>
"I'm disappointed... You've lost your touch... Your failure... my revenge... is finally... complete!" As the crystals came falling down onto his battered body, Godzilla's eyes shot open, his mind frazzling, his heart racing, his lungs starving, his skin sweating. Scrambling up on his feet, the alpha finds he's still on the same beach he rested on last night, and could catch sight of Anguirus and Rodan tending the grave behind the hill - it was just another nightmare. Eyeing the sun through his narrowed eyes, he realised that the flaming star is already past its peak in the sky, the tired Titan really did miss his beauty sleep. But before Godzilla could wonder or do anything else, the alpha heard it... Blowing at him like a long gust of wind, the wretched roar from across the seas sends shivers down his sturdy spine. He's back. It's time. </p><p>"Can you hear that?" Anguirus scanned the sky around them.<br/>
"Yeah I can." Rodan too does the same. "Godzilla, do you know what that..." The fire bird stopped abruptly as he notices the King of the Monsters is no longer lying where he was just a few seconds ago. Glancing at each other with concern, the two kaiju looked over the hill to see Godzilla stepping into the water with his back towards them. "Godzilla! Where are you going?" Rodan demanded just before the atomic lizard was about plunge into the sea.<br/>
"...Just patrolling." He desperately hoped for an easy exit.<br/>
"We weren't born yesterday. Where are you going?" Anguirus repeated the question, to which Godzilla could only stand in silence as he looked down at his feet.</p><p>"That sound, that roar... is SpaceGodzilla's isn't it." Rodan peered at the reptile.<br/>
"Look this has nothing to do with you two so just stay out of it, alright?" Godzilla spun round.<br/>
"Oh for crying out loud! Seriously, what the fuck has gotten into you, you asshole?" The Pterasaur screamed at the top of his voice.<br/>
"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Godzilla bellowed in return as he pointed straight into his eyes.<br/>
"I dare, because Anguirus and I have known you longer than any other living thing on this planet. And I can tell you this much: This is not the Godzilla we call our best friend." Rodan retaliated without an inch of regret.<br/>
"Well can you blame me? That bastard has returned from the dead, is after my hide, and even tried to kidnap my two little boys! How can I not feel this way?" The radioactive reptile turned to the side to control his temper. "This. Is not. Your. Fight!" He growled.<br/>
"Yes. It. Is." The fire bird stomped in return. "As I remember it, you asked for OUR help to fight the Xiliens. And this space monster, wherever he came from, has aligned himself with the invaders. This makes him in every way, an enemy of us all. We are going to help you fight him, whether you like it or not!"<br/>
"Godzilla, it's up to me and Rodan to make sure you can get back home to your kids in one piece." Anguirus spoke softly. "And that's what we're gonna do." The two kaiju stepped up towards the King. Godzilla could see their determination as clear as day, if he was to go and fight, they want be there by his side, every step of the way. Grunting reluctantly in approval and shaking his head in frustration, Godzilla ultimately gives in. "Alright... Let's go..." With Rodan and Anguirus now officially tagging along, Godzilla spearheads the trek, following the roar of dismay to its source. The enmity between the host and the clone must be settled once and for all...</p><p>Navigating their way north, the three monsters puncture through into the waters of the Ryukyu island chain, passing King Caesar's old home on Okinawa in the process. "Are you sure we're headed in the right direction? I still can't pick up anything!" Rodan shouted down to Godzilla as he flapped his wings.<br/>
"Neither can I!" Anguirus swam by the saurian's side.<br/>
"SpaceGodzilla's roar was directed at me, so it makes sense that only I will be able to trace its echo. Just stay quiet and keep following." The King raised his head before replying to the both of them. Keeping their mouths shut for the rest of the journey and trusting in their friend throughout, the kaiju in just a few hours make their way deep into the Yellow Sea, before running out of the azure tarmac and forced to land ashore on Bohai Bay in Northeastern China. Nearing closer and closer to their unknown destination, the monsters find a massive obstacle in their way: the coastal concrete jungle of Tianjin city. "So what do we do now?" Anguirus shook the water off his shell.<br/>
"Well, we can't go over it." Godzilla started.<br/>
"I can!" Rodan smirked smugly.<br/>
"...We can't go under it." The King pretended he didn't hear him.<br/>
"I can!" Grinned Anguirus. Clenching his fists, Godzilla resumed before he could lose anymore of his temper at his two comrades. "So... we'll have to go through it." As he stomped heavily in irritation past the abandoned ports and into the city itself, the chortling Rodan and Anguirus couldn't resist a little Titan high five before catching up to him.</p><p>Mile after mile they battled their way through, squeezing through narrow districts and grazing the sides of buildings, or in many delightful cases, barging through them altogether if any of these stony mountains dared stand in front of them. Poor Rodan was even barred by Godzilla from flying in case he accidentally razes the entire city with his gale force winds, if the alpha had to endure the hardships of the bush, the fire bird would have to as well. By the time they finally made it out of the forest and into the shrub lands of the suburbs, the sky had already begun to transform into an ocean of fire. "This SpaceGodzilla better be exciting to fight if he's worth all this trouble searching for him." Anguirus longed for action. "Trust me buddy, you won't be disappointed when you meet him." Godzilla's eyes dart sporadically all over the place in search of any clues of his clone's whereabouts. </p><p>As dusk disappeared and the navy blue of nightfall creeped into its place, the kaiju King finally found something that may be of some significance to their hunt. "What's that city over there?" Godzilla pointed at the enormous collection of bright buildings in the distance, separate from Tianjin behind them. "Uhh, I think Jet calls that place... Beijing." Rodan presumed. Having learned about many things such as the geography of the planet back when he was under the service of the humans, his knowledge has proven useful to when he became one with the Titans.<br/>
"And why is it... glowing? I thought all large cities had been shut down and abandoned." The alpha referred to the white luminescence it is currently exuding in all directions. "Can't say mate." The giant Pteranodon shrugged. "But I guess it's worth taking a quick look." Cautiously walking into the outskirts of the capital, the faint shining light they saw a few miles back steadily grew even more vivid the closer the kaiju approached, and the atmosphere only became worse as they ventured deeper into the city itself.</p><p>"It's not the buildings that are glowing, it's these... things." Anguirus placed a hand on an abnormal, sharp cone-shaped structure.<br/>
"There's even more of them over here!" Rodan's head circled round the tip in examination.<br/>
"They're his crystals. He uses them to draw power to become stronger. This is the place." Godzilla can solidly confirm. "This is where the call came from." And the more they explored this gleaming fortress, the clearer the devilish signs became. The crystals grew bigger and ever more abundant, impaling countless roads and buildings, with their rays of light escaping through the windows from within. But as one may even dare say how beautiful it all looked, it was ominously overshadowed by what stood at the very centre of the Northern Capital. Surrounded by a ring of protruding crystals taller than the King of the Monsters himself, the vein-shaped CITIC Tower, the highest in the city, stands infested by SpaceGodzilla's handiwork. Smaller crystals jutting out from every side and every floor, the building became spikier than Anguirus' tail. "I don't like the looks of this." Rodan remains focused on the 500 metre tall, mineralised skyscraper. And if things couldn't get anymore unnerving, every building, traffic light, road lamp and vehicle within the vicinity unexpectedly began to flicker and flash around them (as if the whole city had come back alive). "What the hell is going on?!" The fire bird exclaimed in agitation. After lining their backs against each other amidst the middle of all this discomposing chaos, the three Titans suddenly hear a low, growing rumbling emanating from right above their heads.</p><p>The first to look up, Anguirus screams to his friends as he sees a colossal object plummeting down towards them. "Guys watch out!" The armoured monster cried. Grabbing ahold of the kaiju either side of him, Godzilla launches himself and his friends out of the way, narrowly avoiding getting completely crushed under the hulking weight of the falling object. The ground shattering boom of the collision was immediately followed by the total wipe out of the city's colours, leaving only the lambert lights of the crystals left switched on. "Certainly took you long enough!" The crystalline monster's course voice spoke through the fog of brown and grey before he himself emerged out of the mire. "And you've brought friends."<br/>
"Believe me I didn't wanna bring em." Godzilla returned. <br/>
"But since he did, there's now three of us, and only one of you." Growled Anguirus.<br/>
"And because of that, you my friend, are gonna get your ass kicked!" Rodan sneered confidently. Giving each of them a chuckle shortly after, SpaceGodzilla jeered at his clueless opponents. "Don't be so certain..." </p><p>Hearing a series of low rumbling noises to their right, Godzilla, Anguirus and Rodan could see something nearing closer towards them under the concrete, cracking the surface above it as it swims through the earth. And without warning, a kaiju leaps out of the ground and lands on its two feet, roaring a roar that sounded awfully similar to the King of the Monsters', though a closer interpretation of the Titan itself would explain why. Standing upright, it has a rectangular skull with a light blue-grey, slender theropod body and three clawed arms and feet. On its back lies three rows of curved, aqua-coloured triangular dorsal plates which end at the tip of its thin tail, and on its throat, hung an iguana-like dewlap. The answer may as well be written out in bold: it's Zilla, a member to a forgotten sub-species of Godzilla's. Throughout their coexistence, they had always been bullied and intimidated by their larger cousins - they were the coyotes, and them the wolves. </p><p>However just after they'd finished analysing this monster, another rumble occurred, only this one being far more powerful. The whole city began to shake beneath their feet, with all three monster's trying to maintain their balance throughout the enormous tremor. Emerging out of the ground from their right, four green like tentacles shot out of the earth, it looks as if they have fang-filled mouths as well. Then out came more, and more, and more, until the kaiju itself emerged out of the ground. The trio's eyes followed this monstrosity as it grew larger and larger both vertically and horizontally. Having eventually stopped growing, the monster was for sure one of the tallest, and by far the biggest kaiju Godzilla, Anguirus or Rodan had ever seen. With a massive head, it's crocodilian-like jaws (its maw lined with rows upon rows of teeth) was big enough to gobble up a small Titan in one munch! It's pure white eyes were tiny, it had massive tusks on the sides of its jaws, just like SpaceGodzilla, and it's giant belly was glowing red with God-only-knows-what. And it turns out those tentacles were more like vines than anything, and it had more than a dozen of them at that! This thing was an abomination! A hybrid of a kaiju and a plant! Roaring at its enemies, it sounded like a mix between Godzilla's roar and the cries of a distressed being. This is for sure one kaiju that was not natural to this world. </p><p>"You wanted excitement Anguirus..." Rodan gaped in horror.<br/>
"What... What is that?!" Godzilla muttered. <br/>
"That, is your sister: Biollante." SpaceGodzilla introduced. <br/>
"Bio-what?" Anguirus muttered, still mesmerised by her sheer size.<br/>
"She, like me, is a clone created by the Kilaaks. Created to fight you. Only she unfortunately never got the chance to. This is the result of them fusing your G-cells with that of a rose plant. Pretty isn't she?" SpaceGodzilla grinned before Biollante let out another blood curdling roar. "She doesn't speak very much, but she makes up for that with her rather brutal nature." The Astro monster explained. "But enough of the chatter, lets get down to business!" With the two teams growling at each other, the great kaiju brawl of Beijing at last commenced.</p><p>Already sprinting, Anguirus engages Zilla as they both stride towards one another. Swivelling round once in range, the ankylosaur smacks the side of the lizard's head with his spiky tail, before jumping up and biting down on her neck. Launching off into the air, Rodan has a hard time avoiding all of the incoming attacks from Biollante's vines as they shoot out after him. Landing on the plant monster's back, he bites and pecks at the kaiju's neck with his beak and digs his clawed feet into her body, gauging sticky holes into her flesh. Exchanging snarls, Godzilla charges at SpaceGodzilla with arms out in front, with the crystal kaiju hovering in the air and flying towards him at equal speeds. Colliding, SpaceGodzilla grabs at Godzilla's throat while he's still in the air. As his enemy tightens his grip, Godzilla grabs both his arms and pull him back to the ground with his stronger limbs, leading to the ground to shake as his feet crush trees and cars under him. After biting down on SpaceGodzilla's wrist, the monster soon lets go of his grasp on the alpha kaiju before being whacked full on with a tail smash against the side of his body, forcing him back. </p><p>Using both her hands, Zilla pries open Anguirus off her jugular before pushing him to the side. Screeching at the opponent as he tried to swing round to get another strike with his tail, Zilla as she thought on her feet, clamped down on Anguirus' tail with her jaws. Spinning him round in a 360 degree circle, she then flings the screaming monster like an athlete, launching him shell first into an office block in the near distance. Flailing her tendrils over her head as Rodan unremittingly continues being a nuisance, Biollante has three of her vines bite down on the Pterosaur's wings and neck, and with a mighty tug pulls the Titan off her back and onto the ground in front of her. Feeling the air escaping him as he slams to the ground, the vine biting Rodan's choker lets go and begins to wrap round his neck, constricting him like a snake as his windpipe slowly gets squeezed. </p><p>About to summon more tendrils to attach onto her prey, Biollante could see that Rodan was no longer writhing to get out. Looking up to the rose kaiju, the fire bird's two horns on its head begin to glow orange, with small, faint rings of electricity circling round the crest.  And after opening his mouth, a concentrated, purple heat beam blasted out of Rodan's beak. Firing at Biollante's body, he then directs the ray at the vines attached to him, slicing the through the tendrils as the fresh wounds spurt out yellow-green sap. Breaking free and shaking off the dead vines, Rodan launches more waves of his beams to cover his retreat from the mutant. Their feet grinding against the concrete as they push each other back, Godzilla charges once more into SpaceGodzilla, taking advantage of the situation while the crystal monster gets ahold of his bearings. Making it into breathing distance of the opponent and his claws already up to score in a slash straight in the face, SpaceGodzilla's head arises as he conjures a crystal shield in front of his body. Too late to abort and his eyes wide open, Godzilla bashes full on into the shield. Stopped in his tracks, the atomic lizard finds himself fully repulsed back as he roars in bewilderment. Casting away the shield, SpaceGodzilla draws energy from his crystals around him and unleashes a hail of corona rays at his host. Randomly winding in the air, they all smash at the alpha predator's body, manifesting sparks which envelope Godzilla before he falls to the ground.  </p><p>Raising his chin, and sharpening his vision Anguirus could've sworn that Zilla was beginning to illuminate. And illuminate she did indeed. Her light blue dorsal fins began turning a bright green, and soon enough as did her eyes. <br/>
"Oh shit!" Anguirus scrambled back onto his feet. Bursting out of Zilla's jaws, out came a thick, steady stream of a mint green beam that blasted out at Anguirus. Scurrying along, the ray followed the spiky Titan as he raced on every street, obliterating buildings and forming explosions as the beam was always just a few metres from the tip of Anguirus' tail. Pausing only to reload, Zilla eyes the Ankylosaur as he kept on running, and once locked back on target, she fires a fresh strike towards the monster - punching the side of Anguirus' body as he is sent flying through the air like a rag doll.</p><p>Brought down back to the ground as vines around Rodan's legs yank him to the floor, the radioactive Pterasaur screams in pain as two sharp tendrils pierce through his wings. Pulling them both out with his hands, and revealing two holes that gorged right through his flesh, Rodan looks up to see Biollante's stomach glowing vibrantly. And after opening her mouth, some kind of shining liquid came spewing out of her maw directly at him. Covering himself with his injured wings, the liquid (or acid more like) seared at Rodan's skin, burning him as the yellow-green sap stuck to him. Hurling out more waves of the corrosive acid, Rodan then felt his wings being forcefully unfurled around his body, exposing him to the next incoming wave of attack as it splattered across his face, chest and abdomen. Crying out in anguish as he could no longer open his eyes, Rodan fell onto his knees, panting as he tried to wipe the sap off his flaming face. Advancing forward using her root-like feet under her great mass, the roaring Biollante strikes at the downed kaiju, using her many vines as whips as they smack against Rodan. Absolutely drained and unable to put up anymore of a fight, the Pteranodon's body gets launched into the air after a blinding upward swipe by half a dozen of the plant monster's vines. </p><p>Growling menacingly with his teeth big and bare, SpaceGodzilla summons his crystals around him, sending them flying horizontally into Godzilla. Charging up his spines, the alpha predator fired his atomic breath at the incoming spikes, obliterating many upon impact, but his ray's duration was too short, and the astro monster's volleys too long. Crashing into his scales, the crystals explode as Godzilla growls in agony, getting pushed further and further back - losing ground to SpaceGodzilla while he advances. Brought down onto his knees by another corona beam, Godzilla could see right at his left, Rodan as he groans on the floor, semi-conscious. "Rodan! Wake up! This is no time for a nap!" He shouted to his friend, but is soon cut short when he felt four fangs dig into his flesh from behind. Tugged and reeled in as he tried to get away, the King is then turned round to see his other clone snarling down back at him. With more vines coming in to latch onto him, Godzilla becomes secured in place, unable to move when Biollante spits out another hail of her sizzling sap. Smoking and crackling as soon as it lands on his skin, Godzilla is left writhing as he tries to wipe the acid off his face, his wounds and scars burning as the sap sticks to him.</p><p>Panting as he is swivelled round again with a tendril constricting his neck, wrists and ankles, Godzilla faces the space kaiju once more. "Once I finally get rid of the pest that you are, the Xiliens will award my actions, and give me total control over the fate of your family!" SpaceGodzilla sneered. <br/>
"You leave them alone!" Godzilla uttered in response, the tendril around his neck tightening.<br/>
"That is not up to you to decide!" The crystal kaiju pointed. "Once I tell them Daddy will not be coming home, I will have your kids tortured, maimed and beaten beyond belief. They will feel nothing but pain! They will beg for me to give them death!" He carried on. "And Mothra... I will ravage her, every day and every night. Her body will break, her spirit will shatter. Your kids will hear nothing and see nothing, but their broken, moaning bitch of a mother, as their master rapes her again, and again, and again!" As Godzilla was on the brink of rage and tries to unshackle himself of these green chains, SpaceGodzilla takes a step back as his shoulder crystals pulse with light. "And there's nothing you can do about it!" Launching his corona beam from the front and Biollante hurling out her acidic sap from behind, Godzilla roars in pain as he collapses onto his stomach once the plant monster's vines release their grip on him. </p><p>"What do you think of that?" SpaceGodzilla pinned his host down onto the ground with his foot. Godzilla could see under the Titan's feet that Rodan was still knocked out on the ground, with only his chest moving up and down as he breathes. And looking in the opposite direction the radioactive reptile sees Anguirus trying desperately to swipe at Zilla with his claws, his tiredness however, dragging him down. Leaning forward and biting down on his neck, Zilla drags the Ankylosaur along the floor using her powerful jaw muscles, and flings him to just a few metres away from the King of the Monsters and his clones. Even as SpaceGodzilla continues to threaten him, kick him while he's down, the alpha's mind seems to be elsewhere. "Your love for everything you fear to lose is what keeps you going..." Mothra's soothing voice spoke in his head, drowning out the crystal monster's evil desires. "SpaceGodzilla may not have anything to lose, but he sure as hell has nothing to fight for either... So the next time you fight him... Everyone and everything you love, will be urging you on, to win!" </p><p>Snapping back to the present, Godzilla's pupils contract as he stares at his nemesis as he steps back once more to deal in the fatal strike. "Any last words?" SpaceGodzilla sneered. Slowly getting back on his knees the alpha could feel his body being fed with new waves of energy, his determination and resilience empowering him to continue the fight for everyone and everything he holds so dear. Spines starting to glow and sound more brightly and loudly than they ever did before, Godzilla stands fully straight, startling both SpaceGodzilla and Zilla, as well as Biollante behind him. After all that beating, how could he still be willing to fight? They all thought. Throat, gills and eyes illuminating blue with such unparalleled might, Godzilla stares furiously at the crystal kaiju. "If you think you're gonna lay a claw my family, think again!" Blasting out his throat and mouth, a fierce flow of pure radiation slams into SpaceGodzilla, crushing his chest as he flies back and away. Turning and seeing Biollante bringing up tendrils to counterattack, Godzilla severs them all in half as they explode into plant mush. While the mutant pulls back, Zilla leaps into the King of the Monsters as claws and bites her way at the alpha, only to be blown away as the final salvo bashes against her at point blank range. With all three enemies eventually getting back on their feet and glaring menacingly at the alpha kaiju, they readied themselves to send the return fusillade at the cornered King. </p><p>Growling at them all, Godzilla (and soon his rivals) then heard the unmistakable roar of engines sounding all over the sky. As everyone on the battlefield looked around them, a barrage of bright orange missiles emerged out of the night behind Biollante, exploding at the plant monster's back, the giant iguana's side, and the astro Titan's front, illuminating them all with fire. While they yelled in anger, the jets themselves made themselves known as they flew over the battlefield, the humans have entered the stadium. Following on top of that, entire tank battalions rolled up on the scene on the battered streets, crushing cars under their tracks as they fired upon the enemy. Adversaries all distracted, Godzilla rushed over to aid his friends in getting back in on the fight. "You okay buddy?" He gets down beside Anguirus as he helps him up.<br/>
"I'm fine, check Rodan!" The Ankylosaur replied as he shook his head. Awakening back to life Rodan was already on his feet, feeling the sap on his skin wearing away as it loses its potency, and because of that, he could stare coldly at Godzilla as he approached him.<br/>
"Don't give me that look, you wanted to come along on on this trip!" Godzilla laughed. <br/>
"These wounds will heal..." Rodan points at the holes in his wings. "The ones I'll give to you however... will not!" He pointed at his King. <br/>
"At least your sense of humour is still intact. Now let's get back to work we've got a battle to win here!" Godzilla exclaimed.</p><p>With many of the jets buzzing around and concentrating their fire on SpaceGodzilla (hoping to avenge the squadron that he annihilated earlier), the trio could focus their attention on the elephant in the room as she gets plagued by metal fleas. She's got to have a weakness somewhere. She may have Godzilla's genes, but she's still part plant. And being part plant makes her more fragile than most. "That red stomach of her's glows every time she fires that yellow sap." Rodan brings up. "It must be an energy storage of some kind." He theorised. <br/>
"So maybe if we destroy the stomach, it could destroy her." Anguirus finished. Though just as he was about to lead the attack, Godzilla got driven away as Zilla climbed back on the alpha, using her weight to pull her away from Anguirus and Rodan. "Forget about me! You handle that girl, I'll handle this one!" Godzilla struggled to shake Zilla off. Obeying their King, the two did just that. Launching himself through the walls of vegetation, Anguirus uses his armoured shell to smash against Biollante's stomach, clawing away and biting the sack. But like what his Pterasaur friend discovered earlier, it is not the best idea to attack this thing at such close range. Lifting him up by the legs and tail, Biollante shoots out more of her sap, hitting the top of Anguirus' head, neck and shell before being tossed aside.</p><p>Back over where Godzilla is, he finally manages to get Zilla off his back, and with each blasting their own atomic breaths at one another, the two monsters were sent skidding back against the concrete as the shockwave blew at them like a sudden gale. Screeching as missiles and tank shells prick at her skin, Zilla makes one last charge at Godzilla. Seeing her jumping up high with claws at the ready, the King of the Monsters with a snarl, rotates round and whacks the kaiju right in the stomach. The sheer strength Godzilla applied to Zilla sent her zooming across the city, colliding against the ground and smashing her head against the side of a skyscraper so strongly, it knocked the Titan unconscious as the structure tumbles onto her.<br/>
"Sweet dreams, sugar!" Godzilla states before rejoining the battle against Biollante. After helping Anguirus wipe the acid off him, Godzilla hopped over beside Rodan as he fired round after round of his heat beams at the clone's weakening bowels. With one more hit ought to do the trick, Godzilla and Rodan powered up one more time and by fusing their blue and purple rays together caused Biollante's sack to burst like a balloon. She screamed as she could feel the life leaking out of her, her yellow blood spilling out onto the floor as her body slowly started to turn into glitter. "It's working!" Godzilla shouted. </p><p>As the minutes rolled by, even more human reinforcements arrive. More fighter aircraft, self-propelled guns and even newly developed maser tanks were entering the playing field - long range rockets were even being used. And all this support is especially needed now when SpaceGodzilla finally dealt with the ones bothering him. Helping to fill in the gap, Godzilla went in to battle the rival once again. Absorbing energy, SpaceGodzilla sends more volleys of his primary attacks against alpha, only to be immediately retaliated when the apex predator blasts a burst of his atomic breath at SpaceGodzilla's head, disorientating the target and giving Godzilla the chance to obliterate as many crystals around him as he can, to deplete his supplements - just like with Biollante.<br/>
As he ran his beam across the battlefield, the crystals disintegrate, shattering into a million fragments, but after he did so, something intriguing caught Godzilla's attention. SpaceGodzilla continued summon yet more power, but not from his crystals around them. Eyes following them to its source, Godzilla noticed that his enemy was acquiring the energy he needs to fight from the crystallised CITIC Tower. The skyscraper pulses whenever energy beams leave the building and gets absorbed into SpaceGodzilla's shoulders. That building must be what draws and probably amplifies the energy from the crystals and feeds it to SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla hypothesised. If he can sever the artery, he can starve the kaiju of power, and that may just be the key to defeating him once and for all.</p><p>After getting Rodan to distract SpaceGodzilla for him (to the Pteranodon's irritation), Godzilla leapt over to the tower to see if he can destroy the source of all their problems. The outward facing ring of Titan-sized, mineral spikes makes it impossible for the alpha to knock it down by hand, so he'll just have to do it the 'old Godzilla way.' Inhaling deeply, the lizard launches two sturdy rays at the skyscraper, but just before they could hit the tower itself, the beams instead smash into a crystal shield just like the ones SpaceGodzilla generates. Not even the powerful Godzilla way could tear down this super-tall structure. </p><p>But the answer isn't up, it's down. Looking at the base of the building, Godzilla had another idea: The overground structure of the tower may be protected, but what about the underground structure? If they could some how destroy the supports of the buildings, the rest of the skyscraper may just go with it. "Anguirus! I have a mission for you!" Godzilla turned round. <br/>
"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment!" Anguirus was drowning under the endless numbers of the Biollante's tendrils. Rushing in to rescue his friend, Godzilla helps tear off the vines that wrapped around Anguirus' body and momentarily pushes the mutant back with an atomic ray before it once again gets distracted by the humans. Seizing the chance, Godzilla informs the spiky monster of his special task. "That tower you see over there is what channels the energy from the crystals to SpaceGodzilla, allowing him to regenerate strength and keep on being a pain in our asses. Above ground, the building is shielded, but it may not be the case underground, so you need to dig down and destroy the foundations!" Godzilla instructed as fighters dart over head and explosions light up around them.<br/>
"I guess it's a good thing we came after all!" Anguirus smirked and followed his orders without delay, leaving Godzilla to handle his 'sister'. She's dying, but not dead, and until she's dead, she's still a threat. Grabbing her prey, Biollante has had enough, if she's going down, then she's taking Godzilla down with him. Pulling him towards her as the reptile grabbed onto her vines, Biollante opened her crocodilian jaws wide as she intends to eat her prized catch - head first. </p><p>Shaking the rubble off her body at the very edge of the battlefield, Zilla groaned while she held the side of her rectangular head with her hand, squinting as some kind of throbbing and ringing in her brain gradually recedes. Opening her eyes, she sees SpaceGodzilla picking up Rodan in his aura, and flinging the winged monster into one of the few standing buildings in the arena. She can also see her alpha in a pickle of his own as he drew closer and closer to the maws of the floral monstrosity. Her identity and instinct restored, she knows what she has to do. </p><p>Along with trying to eat her host up for a late, midnight snack, Biollante has a number of her vines (remaining and intact) to dig into the ground as they chase after Anguirus who by now made it underneath the ring of crystals around the CITIC Tower. Looking back at the tunnel he dug, he could see the toothed tendrils snapping their jaws as they approach him. Judging by how long it's taking his friend to destroy the skyscraper and the screams he's making under the dirt, Godzilla knew he was in trouble, but probably not as much trouble as he finds himself in right now! The reptile could see up close all the teeth lining the inside Biollante's mouth as he tried to pull away, but when he finally was crunching distance, Godzilla could see at the corner of his eye, a monster jumping up and gnawing at the clone. It was Zilla. With the plant monster's attention drawn away, Godzilla has his opening to finish Biollante. "Come on, now's your chance! Fire your beam in her mouth!" Zilla screamed to Godzilla. Agreeing with his apparent new ally there and with an open goal in his sights, the alpha predator charges up his spines and fires a volley of his atomic breath straight into Biollante's jaws. The blast ruptured the Titan, her back exploded as she bled and screeched. </p><p>Free from his entanglements, Godzilla distanced himself from the imploding monster as Zilla leapt over beside him. Nodding at each other, Godzilla and Zilla lit up their dorsal fins as streams of blue and green escaped from their mouths and bashed against Biollante's empty stomach. Rodan and SpaceGodzilla even paused their battle to see what was going on. Thousands of tiny golden orbs emerged from the plant kaiju's body whilst all her tendrils wilted and died. Wailing out into the sky, Biollante gave off one last roar before her entire body evaporated, releasing out radioactive energy that had been trapped inside her body. With most of the glistening orbs ascended into the atmosphere, some of it got absorbed by Rodan and Zilla, their scars and wounds become eradicated and their strength becoming fully restored. As for Godzilla, not only could he feel greatly revitalised, the radiation ended up overcharging the reptile. His spines and body for a second flashed a radiant red, it was as if the alpha had just been reborn all over again. With everyone turning round, they could see SpaceGodzilla was backing cautiously away, he now found himself all alone as both monsters and humans closed in on him - and as if things couldn't get any worse... </p><p>A massive puff of dirt erupted from the foot of the CITIC Tower as it began swaying from side to side. SpaceGodzilla was left astounded as he stared at the sight. Unable to hold itself steady anymore the entire skyscraper came falling down, smashing into oblivion as glass, metal, concrete and crystal disintegrate upon collision, and once the dust clouds had settled, SpaceGodzilla could finally see who was responsible for this. Bursting out the Earth, Anguirus landed on his two legs, grinning back at the astro Titan. "You're in big trouble now!" He snarled. And just to be on the safe side, even though SpaceGodzilla could still just draw up energy directly from the crystals, Rodan has an idea to settle this problem. </p><p>Outnumbered, SpaceGodzilla realises that the enemy (even the humans) began targeting the giant crystals on his shoulders. He knew as much as them that he needed these crystals to absorb power into his body. Without them, he won't be able to gather the energy he needs to fight. Starting with his right shoulder, Godzilla, Rodan and Zilla fired at their collective target. The combo attack heats up the crystal, lighting it up before fracturing it, leaving a flat stump in its place. And for the other shoulder, it is time for the humans to deal some real damage. Focusing all their missiles, shells and laser beams at one point, they too led to the destruction of the second and last shoulder crystal.</p><p>Unable to summon energy or use much more of his supernatural abilities, SpaceGodzilla becomes more vulnerable than he ever was before. Subjected to more waves of bombardment from his rivals, SpaceGodzilla's skin erupts into sparks and explosions, and even summoning what's left of his power to create a crystal shield didn't help either. Charging forwards and building the momentum, Anguirus rolls into a ball like an armadillo and launches himself spinning into the shield. The Ankylosaur causes the crystal barrier to shatter before bashing into SpaceGodzilla's abdomen, bloodying him before unraveling and scoring a swipe against the space kaiju's head with his spiked club at the end of his tail, creating giant gashes on the left side of his evil face. </p><p>With now him being the one to go down on his knees after another three pronged beam attack slams against his wounded chest and stomach, the astro monster is left panting as blood drips from his mouth and torso. Realising the danger he is in, SpaceGodzilla comes to the conclusion that retreat may be the best option now - as did the Xiliens. Appearing over the crystal monster's head, as if emerged out of thin air, a Xilien ship opened up its gate and began withdrawing SpaceGodzilla out of the city. "Oh no you don't!" Godzilla growled. With the ship already under heavy fire by the humans, the UFO gets a solid hit at its belly by one of the kaiju King's heat rays, tipping the vessel. The attack was so devastating, that another direct hit like that would certainly cause the ship to come crumbling down to the ground. </p><p>Making a last minute, hasty decision, the ship withdraws away and ditches SpaceGodzilla. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" He cries at the aliens, but they didn't listen. Turning their backs on him, the Xiliens zoomed away into the darkness, deserting him. With everyone focused back on the space monster as he tried stumbling away from them, they could all see him beginning to glow and pulse red, the life inside him ebbing away. He's dying. Stomping forward and stepping on the kaiju's tail, Godzilla looks down at his clone as he collapses and turns to face him, too weak to put up anymore resistance. "Brother!" SpaceGodzilla muttered as he held up his hand to the alpha, begging him, pleading him for mercy.</p><p>Spines illuminating a vibrant crimson with streaks of radioactively enchanced electricity buzzing between the monster King's plates, SpaceGodzilla could see Godzilla's throat and mouth growing a raging red before looking up to his blazing scarlet eyes. "I'm not your fucking brother!" The alpha predator yelled. And as SpaceGodzilla screamed in pure, unbridled terror, the King of the Monsters unleashes a savage red spiral ray down at the kaiju, incinerating his flesh and vaporising his bones. A gigantic explosion was birthed, a collage of flames engulfed the monster as the outburst of fire and Godzilla's fury shook the entire capital. </p><p>Hearing one last unearthly roar from SpaceGodzilla, glimmering glitter arises out of the bonfire, heading up into the heavens - just like with what was left of Biollante. With him and his comrades absorbing the remainders of the monster's radiation, empowering them even further, Godzilla roars victoriously into the air, followed by Anguirus', Rodan's and then Zilla's. Their sounds lighting up the night sky. The host finally defeated the clone. </p><p>All around them, the crystals disappeared, the last remainders of SpaceGodzilla's presence on Earth, gone. The nightmare is over. This one was at least. As the humans launched flares up into the sky in celebration before rolling away and exited the city, Godzilla walked back to join up with his colleagues. "You sure he's not gonna come back from the dead again this time?" Rodan joked, with a hint of worry in his voice. Looking back, Godzilla gazes at the furious fire that was slowly dissipating away, revealing nothing but burnt concrete behind the flaming curtain, and then up to the moon lit sky as the final orbs disappear beyond view.<br/>
"Pretty sure." Godzilla nodded and smirked as he turned back at the chuckling bunch. "Thanks for your help you two, and uh... sorry being such an idiot to you yesterday." Godzilla apologised to Rodan and Anguirus.<br/>
"What are you talking about you've always been an idiot you giant lump of scales!" The spiky kaiju retorted with a chortle.<br/>
"And Zilla, if it weren't for you, I would've ended up being Biollante's last meal." Godzilla laughed.<br/>
"Thank you." He smiles in appreciation.<br/>
"This girl's always happy to help her King in need!" She responded jovially. </p><p>"So... Now what do we do?" Rodan looked around at the quiet city. <br/>
"I don't know about you guys, but I simply feel too alive to just rest after absorbing so much energy." Anguirus admits.<br/>
"I think I can help with that..." Zilla smirked. The three boys all looked at each other in confusion at that remark.<br/>
"How?" Godzilla wondered.<br/>
"I heard stories from some of the girls you bred with in your time, on how fun it can be to get fucked by our alpha." Zilla stepped away and held her hands behind her head and stood titillatingly back at the males. Even though they had been so focused on the battle, how could they not have even caught a single glimpse of her phenomenal frame. She has got to have one of the most brilliant figures of any female in all of Godzilla's kingdom, absolutely deserving a place up top alongside all four of Godzilla's treasured mates. </p><p>Her light, blue grey skin shining like the sun, smooth as the finest fibre. Her voluptuous body, so slender, so delicate looking, one wouldn't believe just how deceptively durable she really is. As the boys' wandering eyes moved further up, they arrive at her plushy pair of monumental orbs. The natural gloss of her breasts under the moon glimmers as dazzlingly as the Milky Way, and tipped with perfectly balanced, luminescent blue nipples and areolae, those massive mounds straddled on her chest made Zilla a magical majesty of nature. "So do you boys wanna show me what it's like being a pet for the rest of the night?" The young female winked with one of her glistening turqoiuse eyes. Well after such a long day of fighting one of the most challenging battles the three had ever been in together, who couldn't resist rewarding themselves with this tantalising girl? <br/>
"What do you guys say? You up for a bit of fun?" Godzilla smirked.<br/>
"One should always try and find ways to enjoy themselves when at work." Anguirus grins.<br/>
Grinning amongst themselves, the three victorious kaiju gaze back at Zilla. The most heart pumping action of the night may have only just begun...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter Coming Friday 2nd April.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sex In The City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15: Sex In The City</p><p>Being the King of this world, Godzilla would always get the first serve. Keeping his cool and stepping forwards, the alpha kaiju walks up to the enthralling Zilla, stroking her cheek with one hand and moulding her breasts with the other. Purring ever so cutely, the two lizards leant in for a kiss, their reptilian jaws connecting as they close their eyes and relish in each other's company. Running both his hands down along Zilla's curvaceous lines, Godzilla brings her closer to him, their stomachs touching and her tremendous tits compressing against his muscly chest. </p><p>Wrapping her arms round the alpha kaiju and running her hands across his back, Zilla halts their snog as she lowers herself down, kissing and licking his body until she gets fully onto her knees. Godzilla's manhood had already emerged from his outer scales, standing proudly while Zilla admires his great length and balls. "You're so much bigger than I thought!" She compliments, already getting to work at pumping the King's shaft, her tail waggling like a puppy with excitement. </p><p>The tip of Godzilla's cock was already oozing out precum as it pulses mightily. Readying herself, Zilla places her hands flat against the side of Godzilla's thighs, before the King gently pushes her head into his dick. The reptile grunts lightly as the girl works on his rod, clutching on one of Zilla's hands as she shifts her skull in and out. The female moans adorably throughout as she casually sucks Godzilla's dick, her alpha's hand behind her head keeping her at work, glucking sexily as his length soon enough enters her little throat. Godzilla groans as he gazes into the sky with his eyes half closed, luxuriating in the warm sensations she's giving him, feeling her manoeuvre her soft tongue and swallowing up even more to maximise the experience for the apex Titan. </p><p>But hang on, she said she want to be shown what it's like being a pet slut of his... Godzilla knows that if he wants to truly make her his bitch, he will have no choice but to up his game, and as nears his optimum, he soon shall. Feeling Godzilla hold more tightly at her hand on his thigh, the radioactive reptile pushes Zilla all the way into his crotch as she opens her eyes fully in surprise. Releasing the floodgates, Godzilla ejaculates deep inside Zilla's gullet while he now holds her head securely in place with both his powerful arms. "Quit stalling slut and drink up!" Godzilla snarls with a smirk. </p><p>Mewling desperately, she is forced to swallow all of the cum Godzilla is making her drink. From the sides, Rodan and Anguirus as they stroke their lengths could see Godzilla's spunk bursting out noisily around her jaws and out her nostrils. The atomic seed slid down her mouth, neck and breasts, glazing her front. Godzilla pushes her head as far as she could go into his cock, adoring the loud gulping sounds she makes when made to down all the cum Godzilla is feeding her. The alpha grins broadly as he looks ahead, his tongue drooping from the side of his mouth while rumbling with rapture.</p><p>Around a dozen more gargantuan gulps later, Godzilla releases his hold of Zilla. Both letting out a giant gasp, the female lizard becomes free of Godzilla as she moans and giggles with a mouth and belly full warm of cum. No longer swallowing, Zilla lets all the jizz in her mouth and throat cum slipping out from all corners of her jaw while he held her chest and played with her rack as cum came gushing down onto them. And with his burst still not yet finished, Godzilla in the meantime rains down more cum onto her body as he grumbles and jerks his throbbing shaft. Zilla could only raise her chin and smile back up to her King as she gets splattered by heavy hitting streaks of cum that then drapes down her sublime body. </p><p>Godzilla always enjoyed forcing a slut to choke on his Titan dick, to drink up his cum, to flood her stomach with radioactive seed. But if there's anything more fun than to fuck a slut's throat, it's to fuck a slut's cunt. Picking up the tittering kaiju off the ground, Godzilla flings her onto what is probably the last untouched building in the area, the block just about holding up Zilla's light weight as she lands on top of it, face down. "Now we're getting somewhere!" She seductively spoke as she raised and wiggled her tail in the air, inviting the King to come. </p><p>Pulling her legs further over the side of the building and shuffling in between them, Godzilla gets given a wondrous first-rate view of her slippery snatch. Almost as if it was glowing a bright blue like her gorgeous nipples, Godzilla just couldn't take his eyes off her. "Like everyone of my sluts before you, you're gonna become a broken, cock-addicted cum bucket by the end of tonight!" Godzilla smirked as he held Zilla's legs by her thighs.<br/>
"Take me Daddy! Make me your obedient pet!" She gazed back, licking the gunk off her lips. Acknowledging her desire to get a move on, Godzilla thrusts into her without any more delay. </p><p>"AHHH!!! FUCK!!!" Zilla gasps aloud as she feels this giant rod slip past her lips and into her cuddly canal. Godzilla grunts as he tunnels inside the girl, revelling in her moist tightness as her snatch adjusts itself to take in this massive, foreign object. Starting off slow, Godzilla quickly hastens the pace as he shows no remorse for the bitch. "S-So... good!!" Zilla's claws grip onto the concrete roof. She just loves how Godzilla's muscular hands grip onto her thighs while he pounds away at her vagina as she submits to him. <br/>
 <br/>
Zilla's pussy was starting to spurt out her fluids more and more, wetting her walls and Godzilla's dick as he kept on railing her from behind. "That's it, slut! Cum for me! Cum for your King!" Godzilla bent over and playfully licked and kissed the back of the girl's head. Eyes rolling back and squeals growing louder, Zilla does as she is told. All the muscles in her lower half erupted into a quaking spasm, her inner walls of her sex squeezing all around Godzilla's ploughing shaft as she squirts her lovely, runny honey for the King, her cum falling to the floor like giant rain drops. </p><p>Settling down from such a powerful and vigorous orgasm, Zilla could sense Godzilla was preparing to give her a present in return. Straightening his back, the alpha shifted his hands from Zilla's thighs to the base of her tail, holding her steady as he slams her harder and faster than before. Zilla knew exactly what was coming, and she wanted it more than anything! "AHHHHH!!! PLEASE GODZILLA!!! GIVE ME YOUR CUM!!! IMPREGNATE ME!!! MAKE ME YOURS!!!" Zilla screams to her lover, she like so many others wants to be utterly owned by her alpha predator.<br/>
"AGHH!!! That's it slut!! Beg for my cum!! Beg for me to breed you!! Beg for me to make you mine!!" Godzilla grunts, there's nothing he'd like more than to subjugate and fuck such naughty monster girls to pieces, to have them bear his offspring.<br/>
"YES!!! I BEG YOU!!! BREED ME, GODZILLA!!! MAKE ME A MOMMY!!! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!!!" She implores like the pet she is. Henceforth, growling with euphoria and increasing his speed for the homestretch, Godzilla at last lets her have it!</p><p>A fresh, new load of cum comes spurting from the tip of his royal rod, rushing up and blasting up her cervix and into her womb, filling her up in the blink of an eye. Zilla kept on mewling, her legs shuddering and legs curling, cooing from all the wild sensations Godzilla is giving her as the alpha kept on drilling her, kept on stuffing her. The kaiju King carried on humping, his half-opened mouth and snout slowly raising to face the sky once more as he grins with complacency. His splooge kept on bursting out of Zilla's corked cunt, plummeting so intensely down onto the Earth. Gazing back down, Godzilla finally stops his rapid shifting and makes three last heavy slams deep into the squealing and Zilla. With Godzilla pulling out, Zilla's blue pussy is left contracting as cum spills out like a fountain. So, round one and round two were pretty good, but there's still plenty of time for more!</p><p>Pulling the giggling Zilla off the building by the tail and throwing her onto her back on the ground behind him, Godzilla lowered herself on top of the Titan, his arms hoisting him up firm and stable. Smirking down at Zilla, still puffing heavily from the last act, Godzilla plunges back into his newly claimed, slimy snatch, subsequently stopping the cum inside from leaking out onto the floor. Raising her legs and holding onto her lover's wrists beside her head, Zilla gives Godzilla the hints to go.</p><p>Thrusting back and forth, the King of the Monsters shoves vigorously into Zilla's cunt, her body jolting up and down in sync with the alpha, her tail bolting happily around - as did Godzilla's as he builds up the steam. To Zilla, seeing her hunk of a King loom like a dominant master on top of her little body as he pounds her senseless is an experience she will never forget. As for Godzilla, he just loves hearing the squelching and squishing of his cum inside his slut's deluged sex as his cock smashes her to shreds. The addictive sounds do nothing but encourage the lizard on, making him ever more determined to render Zilla into another overly-used toy for his dick. </p><p>The young female kept on pleading to Godzilla to defile her vagina, her lovely voice being such a turn on for the saurian. By now, Godzilla's cock was reaching places Zilla didn't know a dick could, and it feels so damn good! She felt like the happiest kaiju on the planet! The immense sensations of glee were once again beginning to swallow her whole body as she approaches her second climax of the night. </p><p>Clenching at Godzilla's wrists, Zilla's entire body trembles as a result of all the bountiful delectation Godzilla rains down on her. The Titan squeals as she spews her juices, sliding down and around the rims of Godzilla's gigantic lengths, creating rivers of her cum that streak out across the floor. Oh how amazing it feels to make a girl cum, especially a girl so eager on becoming his property as Zilla. And with Godzilla establishing an ever growing rhythm that rocks the female lizard under his body so passionately, both monsters increasingly groan in such exquisite ecstasy. Grabbing and juggling her jumping jugs in her hands, Zilla beckons to Godzilla to use her as he wishes, to fuck her like she is the last girl on Earth. And with Godzilla about to cum too, the alpha will be beyond glad to do so.</p><p>Lifting his right hand off the floor, Godzilla pins Zilla's head against the ground, causing her to moan in bewilderment at this rough turn of events. Shifting his other hand away to fondle the female's orbs in his grasp, Godzilla hollers as he rails his bitch strongly, destroying her young cunt like she implored. While Zilla smiles under the King's grip, Godzilla could feel the pressure in his cock reaching its limit, he needs to release it fast or he'll ended up popping like a balloon. By now, Rodan and Anguirus were growing more and more anxious and impatient, just seeing Zilla's massive tits jiggle and bobble was enough to drive anyone overboard. Luckily for them, Godzilla doesn't want to keep them waiting for too long, but before he shares his prize with either of them, he wants to make absolutely sure that this sexy slut gets pregnant with his offspring and not any of theirs! </p><p>No longer able to hold it to himself, Godzilla sprays his fumes. Saliva dripping from the tip of his reptilian tongue, the alpha predator sneers and rumbles delightfully down at the grateful bitch, fixing Zilla to the ground while he shoves as far as he can, inserting his cum deep into her already inundated uterus. All four monster's could hear Godzilla's jizz murmuring as it overfill's Zilla's womb. "Fuck!! There we go!!" The King empties the last of his burst before going down and snuggling with his pet. "Heheh! There's a good girl!" He releases his grasp on his slut and plants affectionate kisses across the side of her face. </p><p>"OHH!! Felt... so... good!! " She breathes wearily, thankful for something so celestial to be bestowed onto her. Rising back up, Godzilla looks down to see what he had created. Swollen to the brim with his luscious cum, Zilla's belly stands bloated beyond her imagination, his splooge seething so pleasantly inside her core. Slowly exiting out, Godzilla's cum comes drastically discharging out, endlessly flooding onto the destroyed roads, streets and parks like a tsunami. "Hope you're still up for more though, my friends want in on the action as well!" Godzilla grinned. Once all the cum had been flushed out of her system, Godzilla got her back to work, this time with Rodan and Anguirus joining in on the fun.</p><p>Lying on his back, Godzilla had Zilla sit comfortable on top of his stomach, with Rodan moving in over his head and Anguirus down at the opposite end over his tail. Neither of the alpha kaiju's friends want to smash Zilla's snatch, not until all of Godzilla's cum had finished leaking out. So until then, they'll be more than happy to settle with her other glorious holes while Godzilla once more domineers her pussy. Rodan opts to take control of the female's mouth, while Anguirus masters her ass, and one by one, the males dive inside Zilla. </p><p>The fire bird holds onto her head while she sucks on his aching shaft, closing her eyes and getting straight to work on relieving Rodan of his tension. Moaning, Zilla could feel her anus being subjected to invasion as the Ankylosaur bit by bit pushes himself deeper into her narrow asshole, feeling the slut making room as he advances further. Thus with Godzilla also finding himself back inside the vagina he conquered so ardently, all of Zilla's holes have become filled by such massive dicks belonging to such powerful male kaiju. Zilla is beginning to feel glad that the Xiliens had briefly taken control of her, for if they didn't and the drastic turns of events that followed just a few hours back hadn't occurred, then she wouldn't have had the chance to taste such delicious cocks and have them impale her every love hole! </p><p>Grasping her head more firmly, Rodan humps harder into the slut's face, gagging her as his massive length gets thrown down her throat. Slapping her ass cheeks, Anguirus' on the opposite end drives into Zilla's rectum, grinding so stiffly against her tunnel, claiming her anus as he grins back at Rodan, who was having just as much fun with this slut. All the while down underneath, Godzilla using his powerful legs thrusts passionately into Zilla's cunt as she kept on exuding his flavoursome sperm. Running his hands along her waist and hips, the alpha predator rests his saurian head completely back, absorbing the heavenly entertainment. And a good while later, they all let themselves loose. </p><p>Stepping to the side so as to not have his cum drip down onto his buddy Godzilla, Rodan jettisons the cargo down into her bowels as Zilla gargles and mewls with happiness. Anguirus came second as he dug as far as he could before unraveling his present, his cum swelling right up into her core. And last but not least Godzilla gave her his fourth gift for the lizard bitch, the King's spunk rushing up and refilling her besieged uterus. As Zilla just knelt there, accepting all their treasures at once, the female could only imagine what else these three males have in store for her.</p><p>For hours the boys were going out at her, pounding the young female to smithereens all the way until the moon had slipped away behind view, allowing daylight to reveal the viciousness of the attack... Lying on her back with her arms and legs spread out like a starfish, Zilla is left in a world of pleasure and astonishment, left a real cum dump. On the inside, her womb had become wholly inflated, her rectum completely flooded, and her stomach utterly deluged. On the outside, her entire body has been buried under layers upon layers of seed, swathing her with such warm, thick blankets. Godzilla, Anguirus and Rodan had each passed her round, ravaging every little hole in her body for their contentment (though 'little' may no longer be a suitable word). Stretched and gaping, her pussy and ass ceaselessly streams out all the cum the boys had binned inside her, adding to the expansive ocean to which Zilla is lying straight bang in the middle of - the impermeable concrete keeping the splooge up on the surface and preventing it all being absorbed into the Earth. </p><p>"We certainly fucked her silly!" Anguirus sits laid back. <br/>
"She won't be able to stand for days!" Rodan cockily remarked. Lounging a far enough distance away where the cum can't reach them, the trio of Titans congratulate themselves for their hard work.<br/>
"She seems like a nice girl doesn't she?" Godzilla turned to face his friends.<br/>
"Yeah she ain't half bad, I mean she did last longer than most!" The spiky monster chortled. <br/>
"I think I might keep her. Mothra will love to have Zilla be her mate." Godzilla smirked and nodded.<br/>
"How many mates do you even have right now?!" The fire bird questioned.<br/>
"Evidently not enough..." Anguirus sighed. </p><p>"Anyways I'm off. You boys take her back home once she's awake." Godzilla stood up and gazed at the wrecked slut in front of him. <br/>
"By the looks of it, that might take a fortnight!" Anguirus laughed.<br/>
"I'm going off to patrol. LIKE I WAS MEANT TO DO IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Godzilla made it clear to his friends as they sniggered. "Yeah yeah! Off you go big guy!" <br/>
"Take of yourself, cos you won't have us around to bail you if things go bad!" Rodan and Anguirus shouted out to the tittering Titan as he walked victoriously out of the battered Beijing battleground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter Coming Friday 9th April.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Mommy's Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16: A Mommy's Girl </p><p>Pinning Akira to the ground of the play area by the neck with her fist and elbow raised in the air, Azami emerges victorious after a lengthy training brawl with her sister. Each stifling a playful little giggle, Akira submitted to her kin. Clapping, their mother, Aunt, cousin and siblings congratulated them both for their efforts while Azami helped her sister off the ground and hugged her warmly. "Wonderful work, girls! Well done!" Battra applauded. <br/>"I'll get you next time!" Akira smirked.<br/>"I'm looking forward to it!" Azami kissed her on the cheek before Akira walked off to sit next to the dark moth in her arms. </p><p>"You sure you don't want to give it a go?" Battra turned to face her sister as she lazed about with Mirai. <br/>"Nah I'm alright!" She sighed longingly in relaxation. <br/>"Of course, if you're... scared you might get beaten by your own daughter... I understand!" Azami teased. Everyone turned to see Mothra's dazzling eyes narrow, with a mischievous grin growing on her face. Standing up, the divine moth casually walks up and joins Azami in the ring, standing a short distance away from her contender. "Now that's better!" Battra tittered. As the mother and daughter got into their positions, the dark moth gave the signal to go. "And... fight!" She announced, bringing her hand down. </p><p>Side stepping and circling round, the two lock on to the other before Azami made the first move. Activating her wings she blasted off into Mothra, spinning round 360 degrees and outstretching her right leg to score a heavy hit at the goddess. Thinking on her feet however, Mothra raised up her left arm blocked her incoming attack with such speed and accuracy. The Queen was surprised at the ferocity of Azami's attacks, she could see Godzilla's side of her kicking in here. Swinging round again, this time in the opposite direction, Azami whacks at Mothra's right, but just in time again, the divine moth deflects it with her arm. Pulling out, the daughter ditches the idea of just using brute strength like her father would, so instead takes leaf out of Battra's own book: A combo of strength and agility. </p><p>Limbs moving faster than lightning and body spinning as elegantly as a gymnast, Azami strikes effectively at Mothra, who is now stuck in defence. Despite Azami being only an adolescent, she and her siblings have proven to be far superior than any other kaiju their age. Mothra couldn't help but feel so proud of her kids. The fluency of her attacks were just as smooth as water but also just as solid as rock. Though as skilled and talented Azami had become, there is one thing she forgot to take into account, and she ended up playing right into her mother's hands. </p><p>Azami's attacks slowly started becoming weaker and more sluggish. She forgot to pace herself in battle. Suddenly parrying one of her daughter's moves, Mothra now is the one on the offensive, exploiting the situation now that Azami had used up so much of her energy. With the divine moth kicking and swiping at her, Azami blocks them all with equal precision as her mother, but it is clear she is beginning to tire. And with one mighty forward kick, against Azami's chest, she sent the girl flying through the air before landing on her back.</p><p>Trying to get back on her feet, panting heavily, Azami blasts off back into Mothra, sprinting towards the goddess with her hand ready to throw in a punch. But as she made it into reaching distance, Mothra stepped out of the way, leading to Azami missing her punch and tripping as the Queen sneekily put out a leg in her way. Gasping as she is about to fall flat on her face, Azami feels her wrist being clutched on from behind. Looking back, she sees her mother holding her arm, preventing her from plummeting to the floor. "Submit?" Mothra suggests. <br/>"No!" Azami laughs. Smirking, Mothra then momentarily lets go of her daughter's wrist, frightening the girl as her eyes stare down at the grass below. "AHHH!! Okay okay! I submit!" She exclaims, finally admitting defeat. <br/> <br/>Pulling her back onto her feet and holding her closely, Mothra hugged her daughter as Azami rested her head against her shoulder in exhaustion. Everyone cheered and applauded the mother and daughter for the entertaining show they had put on. "Well done, baby!" She kissed Azami's forehead. "You were a lot better than when I was your age!" <br/>"Thanks, Mom!" Azami hugged and kissed her back. <br/>"Alright everyone that's enough training for one day." Battra wrapped things up. While she walked the kids away to muck about in another part of the play area, Azami stayed with her mother. <br/>"You should know I only let you win just so you wouldn't look bad in front everyone else!" The cocky girl pointed out to Mothra. <br/>"Well thanks for looking out for Mommy then sweetie!" The goddess kissed her once more. <br/>"What do you say we go treat ourselves to a nice cold shower together?" Mothra proposed. <br/>"Yeah that sounds good to me!" Azami answered happily. Starting their engines and flying off hand in hand, the two flew off deeper into the interior of their home.</p><p>Dashing over rapidly, Mothra and Azami in no time make it to the waterfall. The sound of hundreds of tonnes of water flowing down the several hundred metre tall, several hundred metre wide, crescent cliff face was just so relaxing to listen to - it makes you want to lay your head back on the softest sands on Earth and drift away to your dreams. Hidden in the middle of the tropical forest away from everyone else on the island, the two kaiju stepped right in. Closing their eyes and facing up into the sky, the clear, clean water splashes majestically onto their bodies, sliding down their smooth skins as they briefly but strikingly unravel their wings in the water. </p><p>Gliding her hands across her arms and legs, Azami washes the sweat off her body, and as she moved her hands over her stomach, the girl could feel her mother shifting in behind, beaming at her as she does the work for her. "It's been a while since Mommy cleaned you hasn't it?" Mothra ran her hands down Azami's curvaceous lines and bringing them round to rub her navel. "Yeah, and I always loved it when you did!" Azami perched her head against Mothra's collarbone as her back pressed against the Queen's giant jugs. Giving total control to her Mom, all Azami had to do was just enjoy herself. With much of her daughter's body all well and scrubbed, it's time to move on to the more... sensitive parts and areas. Sliding her hands up the girl, Mothra's hands land on Azami's beautiful breasts. Eyes opening slightly, the girl giggled before closing them shut again. "We need to make sure we clean everywhere don't we?" Mothra kissed her girl as she kneads her doughy orbs, her soft, inviting hands making Azami moan cutely under her breath, she couldn't possibly agree more. </p><p>After a good few more moments of soothingly squeezing Azami's tits, Mothra discreetly lowers her right hand, following the water as it streams down her daughter's perfect body. And after spying and noticing the smiling Azami still had her eyes closed, relishing the experience as she left herself in her mother's hands, Mothra went in for the kill. With the goddess' hand pouncing on and massaging her clit, Azami gasped and tittered as her body jolted back into life. "Hmm, you like that don't you sweetie?" Mothra giggled along with her child. With water constantly dripping off the Queen's hand and Azami's snatch, Mothra decided to up things a little bit. But before they do that, it's always a load of fun to cannonball into the waterfall's giant plunge pool after a good scrubbing! "Hold your breathe!" The divine moth warned. </p><p>Picking her daughter up with one arm under her knees and another under her back, Mothra leaps into the pool a little further from where they stood under the waterfall. The force of the impact created a gargantuan splash, catapulting water in all directions, the explosion subsiding as soon as the laughing Titans emerged out of the surface cuddling each other. "Mom, can I ask you something?" Azami floated in the water with her mother in front. "Sure honey, what is it?" Mothra stroked her cheek. <br/>"Were you by any chance screwing around with Mirai in the cave the other day?" The girl raised an eyebrow and gave her mother a mischievous look. Smirking naughtily, Mothra took in a mouthful of water and gently spewed it onto Azami's adorable face. "Let's get a move on shall we?" Mothra tittered as water dripped off Azami's face. </p><p>Stepping out of the pool and onto the banks, Mothra has Azami sit down between her legs, with girl's back leaning against her front. "Just sit back. Mommy's got you, baby!" The goddess sneaks her right hand back down to her lower regions while her left hand continued to fondle her rack. Immediately inserting three fingers into her vagina, Mothra deserted the thought of starting slow, and instead began speeding right off the spot, fingering the girl until her hand turned into a hazy blur. "AHHH SHIT!!! MOMM-AHHH!!!" Azami squealed as her body wriggled and squirmed. The girl's breasts trembled with such velocity, and as Mothra bit her lip and fingered her faster, Azami's entire body went beserk. With the Queen making sure she kept the girl in place, she could quickly feel her hands growing wetter and wetter, and its not just the water that's doing this. "IT'S T-TOO F-FAST!!! MOMMY!!! I'M... GONNA CUM-AHHHHH!!!!" With her abs tensing, Azami sprayed her juices so violently into the distance as she screamed in bliss. Both collapsing back, Mothra attentively held her daughter in her arms, planting kisses on her daughter as they rested before Azami rolled round and fervently snogged the goddess, thanking her.</p><p>Lips and tongues mashing in union and breasts tantalisingly compressed, Mothra reached down to caress and squeeze her daughter's peachy butt. "Even though we are doing this, just remember to show me some respect! I'm still your mother!" Mothra smiled as Azami went down to lick at her neck, chest and jugs. <br/>"Well in that case, let me do just that!" The daughter gave Mothra one last sloppy kiss before pulling her up off the ground <br/>"WOAH!!" The divine moth laughed at this sudden change. Lying down flat on her back, Azami gestures for her mother to come forward. Twinkling down at her, Mothra steps forward and in her own time lowers herself onto Azami's chest. <br/>"It's only fair that I return the favour, don't you agree?" The daughter beamed up. <br/>"That's my girl!" Mothra played with her daughter's antenna before moving in to her sit on her face. Inhaling in, Azami could smell the aromatic fragrance emanating from Mothra's snatch. With just a single whiff, she had fallen utterly in love with the Queen's magnetic scent. "Your father always tells me I taste even better than I smell, why don't you see if that's true or not!" Mothra stroked Azami's face. It's always nice to have a second opinion after all!<br/>"Anything for you, Mommy!" The child grappled onto her mother's thighs and lunged her head into Mothra's sex.</p><p>Tongue darting all over the Goddess' pussy, Azami licks with such passion, lapping and sliding up between her labia and flicking her sensitive clitoris. The girl could feel her tongue tingling as her mother's fluids stick to her, making her taste buds dance jovially in her mouth. Clutching her tits in her grasp, Mothra moans in delight as she looked down over her breasts, gazing lovingly at her little girl as she pleasures her so zealously. "You're making Mommy feel so good!!" Mothra's heart pumped and pumped. <br/>"I learnt from the best!" Azami went straight back in. </p><p>Faintly manoeuvring her hips back and forth and pressing Azami's face into her cunt, Mothra's coos grew in intensity along with her daughter's pleasing. When at last, it came. The Queen could feel her pussy on the verge of bursting, her daughter's face was already coated with her honey, and the girl is about to receive a whole lot more... Now squatting just above Azami's face, Mothra releases her hold of her daughter as she rapidly swipes her pussy from side to side.  "OHHH YES!!! HERE IT COMES, BABY!!! YOU'RE MAKING MOMMY CUM!!! AHHHH FUCK!!!" Mothra's voice was quaking with her body. And with one last massive scream, the Queen is brought over the edge. As Azami opens her mouth wide with her tongue sticking out, Mothra's cum comes shooting out her pussy, spurring out in such massive quantities as it splatters all over her beautiful face and sprays into her maw. </p><p>Almost tumbling forwards from the excitement, the puffing Mothra looks down to see how Azami had faired from the bombardment. Opening her blue eyes once the offensive had ended, Azami swallowed all the cum in her mouth in two great gulps, revealing an empty maw as she beams back up to her mother. "Such a good girl!" Mothra wiped her juices off Azami's cheek and allowed her to suck her hand clean of her fluids. Smirking at her mother, Azami leans up to lick at her soaking thighs and soaking snatch. <br/>"You know what, I think Daddy's right... You do taste better than you smell!" She implants a kiss on Mothra's vagina before resting back down. <br/>"Thanks for your feedback, sweetie!" Mothra swabbed what's left of the wet patches on Azami. "What do you say, should we have one more for the road?" The Queen of the Monsters grinned. <br/>"Yeah why not!" The girl smiled as Mothra hopped off and helped her off the ground.</p><p>Leading her by the hand into the calm river constantly fed by the waterfall, the mother has her daughter sit in the ankle-high shallow water just after the plunge pool. With the two monsters now laid down opposite each other and spreading their legs apart, the goddess eagerly gets the both of them to do some scissoring. As the two monsters shuffled in closer and each brought a leg over the other's as their two cunts kissed, the giggling girls get right into it. Water brushing past their wrists and legs, Mothra and Azami mewl as they both shift their hips, their watery slits rubbing so sensually against each other. Streams of ecstasy course through their bodies, stimulating and encouraging them both to pleasure the other. Azami just couldn't stop staring at her mother's tantalising tits as they jump joyfully on her chest. As for Mothra, she couldn't draw her eyes away from Azami's face, she looks so precious when being fucked, especially when an explosive orgasm was directly in both their sights. </p><p>"M-MOM!!! AHHHH!!! I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!!!" Azami whimpers as she grabs one of her orbs in her hand. Azami had already felt his orgasm brewing a little earlier, but she desperately wants to hold it back and release at the same time as her mother, the pressure reaching critical level - ultimately becoming too much to bear. But luckily for the girl, she wouldn't have to wait much longer. "KEEP GOING, BABY!!! MOMMY IS CLOSE TOO!!!" Mothra bends her head back as her mouth gapes open. Manoeuvring their hips ever more ardently, ever more vigorously, the two moths finally release in unity. Squealing harmonically into the sky, Mothra and Azami blast their fluids at one another. Their juices launch up the other's bodies, scurrying up their stomachs, breasts and faces. Eventually settling down from their energetic climaxes, both Mothra and Azami find their shaking limbs unable to hold up their weights, resulting in the two Titans falling onto their backs, completely drained, completely enervated.</p><p>Resting back on the dry banks and letting the breeze dry their skin a short while later, Mothra affectionately spoons Azami as the girl rests her weary head on her mother's arm. "Did you enjoy our little shower together?" The Goddess of Peace wraps her other arm around Azami to calmly caress her breasts. <br/>"Loved it, Mom!" The daughter kisses the Queen's hand and snuggled affectionately with her. <br/>"You know baby, no one, in the whole world, loves you more than me, Azami. No one." Mothra rests her head against her's. <br/>"Really? I think Daddy might disagree!" Azami grinned.<br/>"He can try as hard as he wants, but I'll always end up on top!" The divine moth confidently replied as she cuddles her child more endearingly. However this sweet moment was interrupted by the arrival of two irradiated dinosaurs back to the island. "Rodan, Anguirus? What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be protecting Godzilla while that clone of his is still out there?" Mothra sat up, questions blurting out her mouth in worry. <br/>"I don't think he'll be needing our help anymore." The fire bird replied warmly.<br/>"And you needn't worry about SpaceGodzilla anymore either." Anguirus happily added.</p><p>A smile gradually grew on both Mothra and Azami's faces upon hearing the news. "A-And is Dad okay?" Her eyes darted between the two monsters. After giving the spiky monster beside him a quick glance, Rodan broke it to the concern titans. <br/>"Your Dad is perfectly okay!" Rodan is pleased to assure the girl. Launching off the ground the teary eyed moths slammed themselves into the two kaiju as the four Titans adoringly hugged and squeezed the lives out of one another. <br/>"I can't thank you enough!" Mothra fervently kissed each of them. <br/>"We should also tell you it didn't all end with us beating the space monster." Anguirus spoke after Mothra let go of him.<br/>"Even in the midst of a battle like the one we had just fought in, Godzilla still managed to pick up another girl for you." Rodan revealed. <br/>"Way to go Dad!" Azami acclaimed.<br/>"Did you bring her home? Can we see her?" Mothra leaned impatiently. <br/>"Of course you can! And she's been dying to meet you as well!" The Pteranodon complied. Calling her up, the kaiju in question appeared from around the trees and walked up between Rodan and Anguirus. </p><p>"Mothra, Azami, this is Zilla!" Anguirus introduced.<br/>"Hiya!" The lizard waves heartily. <br/>Both moths are left in applauding awe as they meet this new captivating arrival to their family. "Hi there!" Mothra and Azami greeted back, eyes scanning her luscious frame. <br/>"She's a work of art isn't she?" Rodan accolades. <br/>"She certainly is!" Mothra kept on gazing at the now blushing monster. <br/>"Go on, give us a twirl!" The goddess wishes. Swivelling round fashionably, Zilla gives everyone there a top grade view of her blessed body. "You. Are. Gorgeous!" Mothra praises as the reptile hops over excitedly and squeeze in between them, wrapping an arm around each of their waists. "Well we must be off now, there's still a war going on." Rodan and Anguirus were just about to turn until Mothra stopped them right where they were. "Hang on you two, before you boys return to the hellfire of battle, don't you want to umm... stay for a quick snack?" Mothra suggested as she gave them an enticing look. "It'll be my treat!" Hesitating at first, the two monsters knew as soon as she offered it they couldn't resist. </p><p>"Alright, but only a for quick bite!" Rodan remarked. <br/>"Good enough for me!" Mothra responded. "Zilla honey do you wanna join us?" The Queen proffered. <br/>"Oh I think I already bit off more than I could chew with these two and your Godzilla yesterday! Thanks for the offer though!" Zilla politely declined. <br/>"You're loss!" Mothra beamed. "Azami sweetie do you wanna go and play with the rest of your siblings now?" She then looked over to her daughter.<br/>"Oh no, I wanna see how this turns out! I've never seen you do it with anyone else other than Dad!" The girl countered.<br/>"Alright but only if you behave and stay quiet!" Mothra laid out the conditions. "Do you think you can look after my little girl while I'm busy?" She then asked the saurian next to her. <br/>"I think I can manage!" Zilla gently shook Azami on her other side. And so with all that out of the way, they wasted no more time in getting started.</p><p>With Azami lounging closely next to her new Auntie, they watched in the dry as Mothra stepped back into the river with Anguirus and Rodan at both her ends. Bending down, Mothra calls for them to come closer, with the spiky monster in front and the fire bird out back. Stroking his length, Mothra looks cutely up to Anguirus as he caresses her face, gazing back down at her sparkling eyes as they twinkle and wink. Employing her tongue, Mothra flickers Anguirus' sensitive tip before then suckling on his head, kissing him without losing eye contact. Such teasing was torturing the ankylosaur, his shaft jolting with impatience. And being unable to take it any longer, Anguirus brings up a hand, places it behind Mothra's head and has the girl open wide as he pushes himself in. </p><p>The sounds Mothra makes when pleasuring Anguirus was just so arresting. The slurping and sloshing of saliva inside her mouth as she sucks his dick like an ice lolly was absolutely breathtaking. It certainly has gotten Rodan caught in her net as well. Swaying her ass from side to side and peeling apart her lower lips, Mothra begs for her other age-old friend to join in with them. Never being one to keep his Queen waiting, the smirking Rodan accepted her invitation. Sliding one hand across Mothra's gleaming white pair of peaches and squeezing them firmly, Rodan holds onto his pulsing length as he slides his tip up and down her soggy vulva, before pushing past the gates and into the tunnel itself. Mothra lets out a sweet set of moans as her pussy takes in a visitor, welcoming Rodan inside as he makes himself comfortable - and at home he felt indeed. </p><p>Holding onto the goddess' hips to keep her steady, Rodan grinds through her snatch as if she were his own. The Pterosaur digs deeper with each thrust, spreading Mothra apart as he causes the Queen to jolt forwards when his dick pounds at the entrance to her womb. Increasing his speed, Anguirus made Mothra swallow up more of his cock, his length plunging deeper into the divine moth's throat, making her gag and mumble ever more loudly as strings of her spit hang and drop off the rims of her mouth. Both Rodan and Anguirus grin with satisfaction, smug over making their Queen yield to them like a true slut. Azami had never seen this side of her mother before... and she likes it! </p><p>As a result of the boys fucking her faster and harder as time progressed, Mothra soon than expected reached the peak of the roller coaster ride. And after a suspenseful break before the vertical fall, the divine moth comes diving back down to Earth. Letting out a muffled cry as she clings on to Anguirus' legs, Mothra turns the tap as her fluid gush out of her sex. Her cum sliding down off Rodan's balls and legs and into the river as her snatch clenches around the Titan's dick for dear life. The way Mothra's mouth and cunt contract around their cocks were driving both Anguirus and Rodan crazy. The moistness and warmth sending them over the cliff as they feel a promising build up in their lengths. Mothra knew very well what was about to come, and she wanted it badly.</p><p>Beginning to groan louder as they slam at the slut with a heightening ferocity, Rodan and Anguirus growl and grunt into the air. The winged kaiju clasps more tightly onto Mothra's rear while the clubbed monster slid one hand down to grab at the underside of her neck as his speed surges like a rocket, and it is not long later when the surprise ending they'd all been waiting for had made itself known. Furiously bursting out, the two males ejaculate for Mothra, one filling up her pussy and the other her throat. Rodan's cum blazes out her snatch, falling in massive streaks and drops to the water below. The viscous seed piling as it sluggishly gets washed away. On the other end, Mothra chokes aloud as her mouth and nose spew out Anguirus' own load as even larger amounts of cum invade her system inside. With their bursts coming to close, the two slowly pull themselves out of the Queen. Withdrawing first, Rodan causes his thick splooge to explode out of Mothra's love hole as the moth's bottom half collapses onto the floor. Following after him, Anguirus does the same. After swallowing the cum in her mouth and Anguirus let her go, Mothra smiled up to them both before getting on her knees and ending it all off by cleaning and jerking both their cocks for them - resulting in the two males to eject out the remaining streaks of their lengthy bursts onto Mothra's face and body, lusciously draping her frame while she beams back up to her friends. </p><p>Taking a quick dunk in the plunge pool to cleanse herself off of the boys' gunk, Mothra went back to rejoin the four kaiju down at the coast. "Thanks for the meal, Mothra! Very delicious!" Rodan grinned.<br/>"Anytime!" The divine moth replied as she held her daughter. <br/>"I've just informed Zilla everything that's been going on and what to do when she is to go out to fight with us. But until then, is it alright if she stays here for a bit?" Rodan questioned.<br/>"Of course! I'll give her a tour of her new home and introduce her to Battra and the rest of the kids while we're at it! Does that sound good?" Mothra held onto her new mate as well.<br/>"Yeah that's sounds great!" Zilla answers happily. <br/>"Oh and uh, if you bump into Godzilla again, could you tell the big guy, I love him?" Mothra wondered.<br/>"You should go and tell him yourself." Anguirus smiled back.<br/>"See you soon everyone!" Rodan bid farewell as the two kaiju departed, headed back to the war front. <br/>"Bye guys!" Zilla and Azami waved as Anguirus dived back into the sea with Rodan flying overhead.</p><p>"You okay there Mothra?" Zilla lightly shook the divine moth. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She beamed back after looking at the boys. <br/>"Come on, Mom! Let's show Auntie around!" Azami took both Mothra's and Zilla's hands. Altogether, the three females ran off cheerily back into their island home, while behind them, the two males disappeared over the distance, back to do battle with the Xilien invaders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter Coming Friday 16th April.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Goddess Of Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17: Goddess Of Gold </p><p>A week has past since the battle in Beijing and the destructive demise of SpaceGodzilla. From then on, the victorious Godzilla had set off on a constant ocean-going patrol of the globe, swimming along coasts and battling any unlucky monsters that he had stumbled upon in his journeys. Now finding himself on the North Atlantic island of Bermuda, Godzilla could at last enjoy the blissful luxury of sleeping. Waking up in the morning after a brilliant slumber, the King of the Monsters sits up straight with the sun on his back as he lookw away into the distance, into the shiny blue sea. Having flopped to the ground on the only open green-space he could find on this crowded island last night, he unknowingly slept on the island's golf course - startling a great many golfers that came for a morning game! Catching sight of a humpback whale surfacing up and shooting water out of its blowhole, Godzilla took in a deep breath to soak in the fresh oceanic air. </p><p>As he stood himself up and got ready to resume his policing of the world, he then heard the distinct flapping of wings approaching him. Turning around, he saw nothing. Turning around again, he still saw nothing. Instincts kicking, his heart began throbbing, pumping adrenaline into his bloodstream as he prepares for a surprise attack. And what he heard next certainly was a surprise! Along with the flapping of wings he could also catch a faint ringing that he could recognise anywhere! "Mothra?" Godzilla smiled mischievously as he looked left and right. "Is that you?" He exclaimed. Then the next thing he knew: Ambush! Godzilla felt arms wrap round his body as he is forced to the ground, rolling on the floor until stopping on his back with a kaiju on top of him. Shaking his head and looking up, he saw his beloved Queen beaming back down at him.<br/>
"In the flesh!" The Goddess of Peace exclaimed as she went down and locked lips with her valiant King.<br/>
"I missed you so much, babe!" Godzilla whispered. <br/>
"I missed you too, honey!" Mothra returned as they continued kissing. </p><p>"I heard about your victory against SpaceGodzilla." Mothra sat up and placed her hands on Godzilla's stomach. <br/>
"We and the kids don't have to be afraid of him anymore. He's gone." Godzilla comforted her.<br/>
"But is he gone for good this time? I don't want you or our children going through that hell again." Mothra gave him a worried and serious look.<br/>
"I'm quite certain I got him good this time!" The reptile assured the moth with a laugh.<br/>
"Well done, Goji-San!" Mothra smirked and went back down to kiss at his neck and chest.<br/>
"Did you also hear that I got us a new mate?" Godzilla wondered.<br/>
"Mm, yeah! Rody and Ang brought her home to meet us. And like with Gigan and Femuto, I instantly fell in love with her!" Mothra kept on caressing her alpha's body. "The kids really like her as well! They all love to play with her!" The divine moth added. <br/>
"And uh, did you get the chance to see what she's like in bed?" Godzilla looked down at her.<br/>
"We had a nice long threesome with Battra in the cave while the kids were all in the hot springs. She does not disappoint!" Mothra tittered as she stopped and rested her head down on him.<br/>
"I knew you'd love her! You like a girl that's just as playful and cheeky as you are!" Godzilla held onto her soulmate. </p><p>"So how did your battle with the clone go?" Mothra questioned.<br/>
"It was alright. Though I must admit, it might have turned out rather differently if Rodan and Anguirus hadn't tagged along to fight alongside me. I owe them a lot because of that." Godzilla stroked the divine moth's back.<br/>
"Well, I guess it's a good thing I got them to help you after all!" Mothra bit her lip and waited for his reaction - which came straight after.<br/>
"Wait... That was all your doing?" Godzilla's head bolted down to look at the goddess.<br/>
"Y-yeah?" Mothra worriedly replied as a broad smile appeared on her face. Grinning at her, the King rolled himself and his Queen along the ground. Giggling together, they then ground to a halt, with Godzilla now being the one on top. "Stop it Goji-San!" Mothra laughed as Godzilla licked and kissed all across her wonderful face. "No I won't!" Godzilla remarked as he kept on going.<br/>
"I should at least get a 'thank you', you know!" Mothra continued giggling while her alpha went down to her neck and chest as she did before on him.<br/>
"I'll 'thank you' in my own way!" The giant lizard stated, now having made his way to his girl's mesmerising rack, he started guzzling and groping her tits while Mothra squirmed with happiness - until that is, she saw something... abnormal...</p><p>"Goji-San?" She asked.<br/>
"Not right now, I'm busy!" The alpha predator was still enjoying himself with his mate. <br/>
"No seriously look at that!" The divine moth pointed with her hand, only for it to be brought back down again to her side by Godzilla.<br/>
"I'd much rather look at you instead!" The King persists on being playfully uncooperative as he reaches down to her pussy.<br/>
"Okay, if you're gonna be like that then, fine!" Bringing up her left leg, she throws it over Godzilla's back before hurtling them round, now she was back on top. "Just look at it will you!" She pointed once again.<br/>
"So much for our happy reunion..." Godzilla mutters before doing as he's told. Looking all the way out to sea, a truly gigantic, thundery storm had appeared over the horizon. Dark and thick, it zoomed unusually rapidly away into the distance. "It's just a storm honey, it's only nature having a temper, now come on let's get back into it!" Godzilla slid his hands back up and squeezed at Mothra's breasts. <br/>
"No that's impossible, no storm moves that fast!" The divine moth glimpsed at her chest and made the King keep his nosy hands to himself. "I say we follow it!" She proposed.<br/>
"Do we have to though? I'm comfy here-." Godzilla stopped himself as he sees Mothra give him an angry expression from the high ground. "Okay we'll follow it!" Godzilla complies and raises his hands in defeat. He knew better than anyone to never, EVER, make Mothra mad. Getting off the ground, Godzilla entered into the water with Mothra hopping into the air straight after. Heading off in the same direction as the hurricane, the King and Queen of the Monsters got themselves into a heavy pursuit of the mystery storm.</p><p>Trailing the tropical storm west, Godzilla and Mothra are eventually forced on to land as the hurricane makes landfall on the North American continent. Sweeping away swathes of forests, tearing up whole towns and villages, and flooding entire landscapes that laid in its path. "No time to waste, lets keep going!" Mothra encouraged the King once retracting her wings on the now inundated coasts of North Carolina.<br/>
"Or... We could just presume that it really is just a big storm, and turn back now." Godzilla proposed childishly.<br/>
"Come on!" The goddess rolled her eyes and sighed as she tightly held onto her mate's hand and pulled the reptile along, resuming their chase. </p><p>For a while the two chased the storm further and further inland, stomping through the many farmlands and fields that dominate the landscape in this state of America. The storm was still in their sights but was gradually escaping them, and most unusually, it hasn't seemed to have lost strength or size at all. "That's weird, how is that storm still staying strong after this long? It's lost it's supply of energy from the sea, so it makes no sense it can maintain all its power." Godzilla pointed out. <br/>
"I told you something smelt fishy! Now come on let's keep going!" Mothra encouraged. For hours they kept on following the hurricane, stomping onto the muddy and wet pastures that it had ruined beyond repair, with nothing else much happening as they kept on following. </p><p>However as they made it into the heart of North Carolina, something incredibly bizarre did occur, right in front of their eyes. The terrifying, rowdy storm just suddenly... disappeared. The dark clouds that are still present, prevented Godzilla and Mothra from seeing what is going on as it went behind a string of hills, but they didn't need eyes to tell them what is happening, for the next thing the two monsters heard, were the high pitch roars of another kaiju. And by the sound of it: A big one. "I don't like where this is going." Godzilla muttered as he shook his head, and the closer they got, the more they could hear. Gunfire, cannon fire, helicopter rotors, and the horrified screams of humans. As the greyness eventually dissipated and the King and Queen got themselves to the peak of the hill, they could finally see what was going on. A massive refugee camp as it turns out has been set up here (probably one of the largest on this side of the United States), and it is now under attack. Forewarned of the incoming threat, many of the humans have been evacuated by both air and ground, but there are still hundreds left to be rescued - most resorting to just leg it and flee into the fields. With only a small military garrison stationed here to protect the civilians, they were doing their very best to distract the monster and buy the chinooks and army trucks as much time as they could to get the people out of here and into safety. </p><p>Stepping on and neutralising the last of the tanks that had dared to attack it, and watching the remaining attack helicopters flying away to protect the chinooks and vehicles leaving the scene, the monster had then senses it has company. Hissing like a snake, the Titan turned round to see who had been brave enough or foolish enough to challenge it. Though they were more than ready to do battle with whatever monster they come across, Godzilla and Mothra couldn't help but stand absolutely astonished at what they found themselves up against this time.</p><p>Skin being the grand colour of gold, the kaiju was bigger than Godzilla himself. Supported proudly up by two powerful legs, the monster unlike any other had three horned heads that greatly resembled that of mythical oriental beasts, and each of which were connected by long, serpentine necks to the main body - extending the Titan's height as the top of Godzilla's head only reaches just over half way up her necks. The monster also fosters two giant, bat-like wings, tipped with three, clawed hands connected to them at the joint where the wings fold. Also having two twin tails whose ends are barbed with sharp spikes, and yellow eyes and red pupils, it is clear who Godzilla and Mothra are up against. The golden God of the Sky, the terrifying three headed dragon: Ghidorah. Despite only controlling and having this kaiju for around one Earth year, this monster had conquered countless planets for the Xiliens, and had thus been labelled a favourite by the aliens. Many times did this extra terrestrial monster species attack Earth in the past, but none of them were as fearsome as this one, and in all honesty, none of them were anywhere near as beautiful. For this Ghidorah, is a female. </p><p>Sounding its tail like a rattlesnake, the monster raises and spreads her wings apart like a cobra would with its hood as she snarls at her enemies. But as intimidating as she maybe to any other monster on the planet, to Godzilla and Mothra however, it had no such effect. To them, this display made her even more of a golden beauty that she already is. Straddling proudly on her chest was without challenge, the biggest pair of orbs either monster had ever seen, and to the King and Queen that is saying something. Even the goddess felt she should congratulate her for having such a busty figure. The two smooth, round mounds ravishingly radiates such powerful beams of elegance, and her cute, darker nipples on their peaks just makes Godzilla's mouth water so intensely. Moving their eyes down, the alpha and divine moth could bathe themselves on the rest of her fluent and fantastic frame. Her waist and hips are so adoringly perfect, they just wish she could twirl round and also show them her gorgeous ass as well. And thanks to her imposing posture, her parted legs revealed her tiny slit underneath. So cute and so shy, it hid so fearfully behind the rest of her luscious figure. </p><p>"Why must so many of the best looking girls be on the bad side?" Mothra moaned quietly. Godzilla was with her there, he was trying so desperately to hamper down his lusts. He so badly wants to have this girl and his Mothra lay side by side on the ground and spread their legs for him while he fucks and fills their holes with his seed, making them scream his name as he rails the dragoness and goddess without mercy. But his fantasies must be put aside, this is another alpha kaiju he and Mothra have found themselves up against, and is therefore a major threat that must be dealt with. Finished analysing the enemy, the King and Queen of the Monsters roared simultaneously at the opponent, which was met by Ghidorah's own blood curdling roar as all her heads speared forward. As the reptilian apex predator sprinted down the hill and made it to the flat ground, the dragon alpha charged up to greet him with equal speed, while Mothra launches off into the air above them.</p><p>Colliding together, Godzilla and Ghidorah smashed so hard that the impact created a visible atomic boom that expanded outwards as they proceeded to ferociously wrestled one another. Grabbing the left and right heads in his claws, Godzilla lunges forward and bites down on the middle neck as they all screech and writhe to get out. Eventually shaking the theropod's hand off her skull, Ghidorah's right head bares her teeth before it clamps down onto the lizard's wrist. Screaming out loud, Godzilla then looses his grip on the left hand as it turned to bite on his bicep. As the King sees the lead head about to aim for his jugular, his Queen appears from behind the golden dragon as she grips onto the middle neck and forcefully yanks the beast away. Spinning round, Ghidorah manages to keep herself from falling over by digging her claws into the soil, creating deep marks in the ground. Hissing menacingly back at the two monsters as they stood united against her, the dragoness then becomes subject to a double volley of fire. Dorsal spines lighting vibrantly up, Godzilla blasts his atomic breath at Ghidorah, with Mothra doing the same by unleashing her antenna beams at the nemesis. Smirking, Ghidorah unfurls her wings and swings them forward, blocking the incoming barrage as she skids further back from the force they applied to her. </p><p>Realising that their attack had failed as Ghidorah withdrew her shield and revealing her untouched body behind it, the two Titans then saw her throats and eyes beginning to glow and rapidly pulse a bright yellow. Jaws opening wide, electric-like beams then came streaming out the golden kaiju's maws in retaliation against the lizard and moth. Hastily firing back again, Godzilla and Mothra meet Ghidorah head on as their strikes slam hard against one another. With each monster stepping forward and increasing the pressure inside the growing sphere of radiation at the centre, the million degree ball soon as a result erupted furiously into a firework of sparks between the three Titans. Flapping her wings and flying towards the recovering couple, all three of Ghidorah's heads spew out more gravity beams sporadically at and around the King and Queen as Godzilla wraps himself round Mothra to protect his mate. </p><p>Flying round in circles, the alpha dragoness hurled out more lightning strikes at the two monsters. Beams battering his scales, Godzilla then felt a giant explosion form on his back from the continuous bombardment, burning him as he falls to the ground with a heavy boom. "No! Goji-San get up - AGHH!!" Mothra shook his downed King before feeling herself being picked up off the ground and into the air. Struggling to pull Ghidorah's legs away as they latched onto her waist like leaches, the goddess' arms then get pulled away by the dragoness' left and right heads. With her body vulnerable, Ghidorah's middle head fires a gravity beam straight into Mothra's chest, sending her flying back down to Earth as the alpha female lets her go. After Mothra crashed mightily into the fields, Ghidorah could now refocus her attention back on the rival alpha. Whilst Godzilla just about got up, the three headed dragon collided again into the radioactive reptile, his arms held in place by the enemy kaiju's powerful jaws while Ghidorah's middle head wraps round the monster's neck. Squeezing his windpipe, the female alpha plans to suffocate Godzilla to death. Tightening her grip on him, the saurian wheezes as his lungs get starved of oxygen. </p><p>However just as she thought she had everything in the bag, Ghidorah saw Godzilla's spines and the inside of his mouth flash blue right before her eyes. As he called up his reserves of energy, the King of the Monsters lights up as a blue atomic pulse bursts out of his body. Launching her right off, Ghidorah screams as she stumbles backwards. Free of her entrapment and taking a series of deep breaths to refill himself with air, Godzilla shoots another atomic ray at Ghidorah, finally bringing her fully to the ground. Still disorientated from what just happened, the dragoness nevertheless had all three of her heads blast electrical beams directly at Godzilla. Preparing once again for a lot of stinging, Mothra out of no where barrel rolls past in front of the alpha, producing a massive cloud of glittery golden scales from her wings in her place. The particles effectively reflected Ghidorah's attack, saving Godzilla before it dissipated away. Coming back around, the Queen zoomed this time towards the dragoness as the nemesis is about to launch another batch, this time aimed at Mothra. But just as the gravity beams were brewing up in their long throats, the divine moth spat out a giant, sticky web projectile at Ghidorah's faces, glueing them together just before they had the chance to shoot at the goddess. </p><p>Screeches muffled as the golden monster tried to wipe the webbing off with her claws, Mothra called out to her King. "Now Goji-San! Finish her!" She made sure she's clear and out of the way. Charging his dorsal fins back up as well as clenching his fists and securing his feet to the Earth, Godzilla leans forward and unveils a potent, steady of his atomic breath. Hitting at her necks, Godzilla's ray severs all three of Ghidorah's necks as they fly off into the air and land some distance behind her. Beheaded by the executioner, the now headless three headed dragon collapses back onto the floor, the fresh stubs bleeding out black blood onto the grass as the body lays completely motionless.</p><p>Panting heavily, Godzilla holds onto Mothra as the two look on with both happiness and sadness. Happy that they eliminated a dangerous kaiju, and getting one step closer to beating the Xiliens, but also sad that they couldn't keep her alive and live a pleasant life together with the dragoness. "Probably one of the more horrific victories I've had..." Godzilla mumbled. <br/>
"Is it a victory though?" Mothra rested her head on his chest. "It would be nice to try and save her if the chance was there." An upset Mothra mentioned. <br/>
"I know, honey. I wished we could've rescued her too." Godzilla kissed her on the head as the two turned away to embark on the long walk back to the coast. That is, until something behind, them stopped them...</p><p>Turning round ever so slowly, Godzilla and Mothra could see the body of Ghidorah beginning to squirm back to life as her legs and tails wiggled and curled. "W-What's happening?" Mothra was almost afraid to ask. Godzilla for one was too dazzled to even speak. Emerging out of the three bloody stumps, new heads began to sprout, like hatchlings appearing out of their eggs. In a matter of seconds, each head and neck has been fully restored. Ghidorah, is still alive. Sitting up, the dragoness groaned lightly as their heads dizzily bumped into each other, it's almost like she's been violently yanked out of a trance of some sort. Glancing at each other, the King and Queen make a slow and cautious advance, wary of the potential threat she could still pose. "Umm... Are you uhh.... Are you okay?" Mothra peeked round as she hid round Godzilla's arm. Raising her heads, Ghidorah looked at the two monsters with great suspicion, each head switching sights between the two kaiju.<br/>
"I'm... I'm fine." Ghidorah spoke softly as she stood herself up. No longer hissing or rattling her tail, and with her wings resting by her side, Ghidorah was no longer in the hostile and aggressive mood she was in just a few minutes ago.<br/>
"You... you saved me!" Smiles gradually appears on the dragoness' faces. It has been so long since she felt so lively, so in control of her own self.<br/>
"Yeah uhh... I guess we did!" Godzilla laughed nervously. Leaping forwards and outstretching her wings, Ghidorah enveloped the alpha and divine moth all in one go, startling the two Titans, but were both more than happy to go with the flow.<br/>
"Thank you!" Ghidorah's left and right heads nudged at the lizard and moth's.</p><p>"I don't know your names." The three headed monster utters. <br/>
"I'm Godzilla. And this my mate Mothra." The alpha introduced.<br/>
"I'm Ghidorah. Well, Queen Ghidorah actually." The dragoness shrugged. <br/>
"Oh you're a Queen just like me!" Mothra happily mentions. <br/>
"I'm also a dominant alpha on my own planet, I rule a world just like your Earth along with my four sisters." Ghidorah adds as beamed back at Mothra.<br/>
"Hmm, you're an alpha just like Godzilla then too!" The goddess' shook her partner beside her, but she then realises that his mind was some place else. Godzilla's eyes locked onto the mighty golden rack in front of him. Bigger than his head, Godzilla is left absolutely speechless as he fixes on her supple, honey tainted nipples. <br/>
Heads turning round, Ghidorah notices this too. "Is something the matter?" She grins down appealingly.<br/>
"No. Nothing's the matter at all." A half smile then grew on his face. <br/>
"I think Godzilla here likes you!" Mothra giggles. <br/>
"Oh does he?" The dragoness flickers her tongues. All three heads scanning this handsome male, he ain't half bad for a big lizard. Ghidorah takes her time admiring the well-built male while Mothra looks on from the side with pleasure. She would very much like to see his Godzilla handle a female of Ghidorah's size. </p><p>"I guess I have a lot repaying to do after you rescued me from the Xiliens." Ghidorah got closer to Godzilla as her heads coo, their attractive feminine faces putting Godzilla in a trance of his own.<br/>
"I suggest we should get straight into it." The male alpha whispered as he ran his hands softly along her shapely hips.<br/>
"You don't mind me stealing your mate away from you for a while, do you Mothra?" The dragoness' left head smirked at the goddess. <br/>
"Be my guest!" Mothra sat down to enjoy the view, now is the perfect opportunity to see what Godzilla gets up to on his long global patrols (both in peace and wartime). With permission granted, the left head moved back to rejoin the others. As Godzilla locks eyes with the middle head, the two leaned eagerly forward and kissed each other deeply. All closing their eyes, the other two heads licked and caressed at the kaiju King's neck, while Godzilla and Ghidorah's lead head taste one another's mouths as their jaws inter-lock. Later parting, several separate strings of their saliva form as they take a quick breather before going back in. Their wet tongues twist and twirl in their open mouths as their mixed spit drop onto Ghidorah's tits, catching Godzilla's attention. Realising what he's gonna next, Ghidorah gently shakes her body as she smirks at the King. Her gargantuan orbs sway so stimulatingly for the saurian, hooking him into her net. And it didn't take long for Godzilla to pounce at Ghidorah. </p><p>Raising his arms from her sides, the King of the Monsters out stretches his fingers and places both his hands onto Ghidorah's busty breasts. Her nipples peeping between his index and middle fingers, Godzilla squeezes her jugs firmly, squishing and kneading the largest duo he ever laid his hands on. All of Ghidorah's heads leant back as they moaned lightly in glee. She could tell this alpha predator knew what he is doing, she knew he has had plentiful experience handling girls in his grasp. Confidently massaging her tits, Godzilla revels in her soft cushiness, and after plucking plentiful kisses across the base of Ghidorah's necks, he gets down onto his knees, putting himself on eye level with the dragoness' magnificent mounds. After the two kaiju gave each other a naughty glance, Godzilla opened his mouth to guzzle freely on the girl's right breast. Ghidorah gasps and lets out adorable mewls as she looks down to see this King suckling and pleasing both himself and her. Now focusing on her nipple whilst he carried on moulding her breasts, Godzilla sucks passionately on her teat, circling his tongue around it as he followed her areola. She felt so soft, Godzilla thought to himself, her off worldly taste was just so flavoursome, the apex Titan fell absolutely in love with it. But for kneading and sucking on are not all these breasts are bound to be good for. After having his fill and standing back up onto his feet, Godzilla has the alpha female lay down on her back for him. Smiling back up with her tongues lolling out in excitement, she blithely waggles her two twin tails, beckoning Godzilla to come forward and meet her. </p><p>The King of the Monsters could see in all her magisterial glory, Queen Ghidorah's sensational snatch. Situated between her incredible thighs, Godzilla couldn't wait to step up and claim her for himself, but before he does that, he wants try something else first. And after he had spent so much time with her breasts, Ghidorah harbours a slight idea on what the atomic lizard was up to now. Moving in and perching himself on top of the dragoness, Ghidorah's jaws drop with exhilaration upon laying her eyes on Godzilla's monstrous member. Protruding prestigiously out from his body, stands what is undoubtedly the largest cock Ghidorah had come across, and as it throbbed and oozed out his precum, she could tell Godzilla was ready action. "I bet you tamed countless girls with that big cock of yours!" Ghidorah gave Godzilla a lascivious smile. <br/>
"And you're about to be one of them!" Godzilla smirked back. Once again grabbing ahold of her jugs, Godzilla shifts his cock in between the two mountains, sliding through and along her narrow cleavage as he closes the gap on his dick. Ghidorah's heads scan from every angle the reptile's raging rod as it pokes out with much to spare on the top end. Each of the heads go in and take a deep whiff through their noses as their nostrils widen. The three headed dragon titters with delight, as they smell Godzilla's scent. He has the musk of an assertive King, the musk of dominant alpha. Ghidorah already knows she's gonna have a lot of fun with this male. </p><p>With Godzilla's cock as hard as it could be and Ghidorah becoming ever more impatient, the giant lizard starts his engines. Drifting in back and forth, the King of the Monsters ploughs his way through Ghidorah's tits. The alpha predator grunts in ecstasy, it feels so astronomical and heavenly to thrust his diamond dick into the dragoness' pair of pillows, to feel his length grind so smoothly against her warm skin. Ghidorah must praise Godzilla for handling her with such firmness, she loves how he gropes and uses her massive orbs for his enjoyment - and why not make that enjoyment a little bit better for him? The first to lean forward, the middle head uses her snake-like tongue and licks at Godzilla's tip whenever it gets up close, and following up, the other two heads also do the same as well. Making brief flicks, Ghidorah gets her first little taste tests of Godzilla's powerful manhood, and she is far from being displeased. Godzilla is finding it increasingly difficult to compose himself as faint gasps escape his maw. This was reminding him of the lovely time he tit-fucked Mothra all those days ago back on Monster Island. Ghidorah was making this experience just as memorable and intense as the one the divine moth gave him. And as the apex predator decided to fuck her breasts faster, he gave Ghidorah all the telltale signs of what to expect next. Pressing the dragoness' mounds more securely onto his shaft, Godzilla could no longer handle all the excitement that this monster girl has been granting him. With Godzilla growling through his teeth, a thick stream of his hot seed blasts violently out the tip of the King's cock. Heads collected together and mouths already wide open, the male alpha's gloop spurts across Ghidorah's faces and necks, immediately gulping down all the cum that so quickly overfill their jaws. Blast after blast, Godzilla kept on ejaculating, the taste of his jizz was just so phenomenal, so yummy. Ghidorah couldn't get enough of it, and thankfully for her, her new mate has plenty to provide - all for her. </p><p>Pulling out and heftily jerking, Godzilla then aims his dick down onto the Titan's body as he empties the rest of his burst all over Ghidorah's monumental rack at point blank range. Splashing across her breasts, they become glazed under warm white towels as they drop down into her crevice and stomach, or over cliffs and onto her wings. As Ghidorah downed the last of his cum and licked her eyes clean, restoring her sight, the first thing the golden dragoness sees is the still solid cock that looms impressively over her as it continues spit out smaller streaks of sperm onto her orbs and necks. Each head giving Godzilla a suggestive look, Ghidorah then went down and got to work cleansing her jugs free of the alpha kaiju's splooge. Their long necks and long tongues allowing them to clean every little inch in a matter of moments. It felt so good seeing this kaiju babe clean his cum off her tits, to see her collect his hot cream in her maws before in the end, swallowing it all done her lengthy throats in great mouthfuls - then re-opening wide and revealing their empty mouths to the King. And seeing how she loves taking cum down her throat, Godzilla wonders how much she would like it up and deep inside her core. Rumbling with smug, Godzilla shuffles down Ghidorah's shapely body, before arriving at her cunt. </p><p>The dragoness was already dribbling with her fluids, hungry for the King of the Monsters to fulfil her every urge. Spreading apart the three headed kaiju's thighs, Godzilla places his thumb on her spherical, golden clit - pleasuring her in a circular motion as Ghidorah lets out more cute moans for Godzilla while all her heads stare dreamily at him. Grinning at the Titan, knowing she loves the feeling, Godzilla heads in as he implants his face into Ghidorah's cunt. The dragoness squeals with happiness as the King's tongue slides up her slit, running up between her soggy labia and marvelously stimulating her nerves. Ghidorah's pussy tastes even more wondrous than her jugs, her runny syrup tingling his tongue, her exotic flavour unlike anything he's tasted before. The three headed monster was absolutely bewildered, he for sure knew how to tease a female and simply make her implore for more. She so desperately wants him to get a move on, to shove his subjugating cock inside her watery cunt. And with his dick yearning for more action, Godzilla felt he should get a move on as well. Planting a final kiss on her salivating snatch, Godzilla kneels up straight with one hand holding onto one of Ghidorah's titanic thighs, and the other clutching at his colossal cock. </p><p>This is it Ghidorah thought to herself. This is when he comes to claim her as his own. Queen Ghidorah had mated with monsters in the past back on her home planet. She bred with the strongest males of her kind, but never before has she mated with a Titan other than her own species, let alone a Titan that is also an alpha and whose power was enough to rival her own strength. Purring enticingly at the reptile, Ghidorah implores Godzilla to step up and take her - a King to take his Queen. And take her the alpha predator will! Prodding at her small slit, Godzilla feels for an opening before finally discovering it. "Time to put you in your place, slut!" He exclaimed. Propelling in, both kaiju groan in elation as Ghidorah slowly but surely swallows up more of the King's dick. While Ghidorah's legs get wrapped round Godzilla's back, the dragoness' slick and wet walls get peeled apart from all sides as the alpha heads further into her sex. It has been so long since she got a male inside her, being under the influence of the Xiliens meant she couldn't have the same luxuries as she had back when she was a free monster. She wishes she can savour this moment for as long as she wants! Godzilla begins grunting as he meets such unparalleled resistance. For a kaiju so large she isn't half tight! But nevertheless, Godzilla still made this Queen yield to her new King, and after giving her a frisky smirk, Godzilla shows her the true might of the King of the Monsters. </p><p>Bit by bit Godzilla conquers more of her pussy, stretching her snatch as he smashes her like she his toy. The giant lizard so badly wants to make a bitch out of her, to have the dragoness become another one of his cock sleeves that he will fuck day and night for his pleasure, and seeing as how things are going so far, that dream may very well become a reality. Ghidorah squeals as this lizard nails into her body, grinding her moist tunnel with such fiery fury, with such masterful majesty. As her body jolts up and down, so did her colossal rack, the monster's breasts were already jiggling from the ending motions, capturing Godzilla's eyes as he kept on pillaging her to his liking. Though she may be an illustrious Queen, more prominent than any other kaiju in the universe, Ghidorah would always be more than willing to let deserving males worthy of her attention to completely ravage her grand self. She would be glad to allow those she would otherwise have mastered to utterly subdue and master her, to force the dragoness to reveal her inner self as a cock-cuddling, cum-craving slut. And that, is exactly what Godzilla will be setting out to achieve. </p><p>Again and again, Godzilla pounds this dragon cunt with his pulsing penis, using his immense tail to propel his hips into Ghidorah. <br/>
Godzilla was just so unrelenting in his attack, so suppressive in his nature. He makes Ghidorah feel so owned, her body no longer her's but his. She may be Queen on her own planet, but this is Godzilla's world, here she is nothing more than a slave to his tremendous, insatiable dick. Throwing her heads back, Ghidorah absorbs the furious onslaught, mewling as she feels Godzilla's cock slam at her cervix, finally filling up all of her glorious pussy with his meat. And in the midst of all this, she spies the alpha male chuckling down at her. Godzilla acclaims her unquenchable debauchery, amused at his achievements in fucking this slut silly, reducing her into a pile of space dust. Thus as Ghidorah brings up her hands to fondle at her rack, the three headed dragon begins to experience a sensation she had not felt in forever. It comes like a raging tsunami, building up strength and growing in size as it approaches the great landmass. Her squeals turn into screams, her heart rate increasingly thumps in her chest, and her tails waggle even more rigorously. Thus as her pussy becomes absolutely drenched in her silky sap, it becomes ever more evident that the floodgates could no longer handle the incoming torrent. Canal collapsing in on itself as Godzilla feels her wet walls squeezing all around him, Ghidorah lets out her iconic roar as she becomes overwhelmed by the universal orgasm Godzilla has given her. Necks all arching back as she smiles in ecstasy, Ghidorah squirts out her honey that had been trapped inside her for far too long. Bursting out and drenching her fucker's cock, Ghidorah's cum splashes all across Godzilla's abs before dripping and sliding down to the floor between them. </p><p>Electricity courses through Ghidorah's veins, enhancing and elongating her climax even more as she spurts out more of her honey out for the King. He truly deserved it after gifting her such a mesmerising release that no other mate had come close to granting her before. Godzilla couldn't help but feel honoured to make this slutty Queen cum so strongly and so potently, and now as Ghidorah more or less settled down from her all time high, all she would have to do is wait for Godzilla to give her a present in return. In her time, Ghidorah had given birth to and raised many young, cementing her bloodline and strengthening the future of her ruling dynasty. Any offspring that shall come out of this will undoubtedly grow to be the most powerful of them all. With the children having the combined traits of two dominant alphas in their prime, the dragoness would not want to miss this golden opportunity. </p><p>Now sprinting in the final leg, Godzilla thrusts as intensely as he could into Ghidorah. Leaning forward and grabbing ahold of her tits in his claws, the King of the Monsters hollers as he finally feels the build up of cum in his dick. At this momentous occasion, there is nothing more in the entire universe that Ghidorah could want than to have Godzilla finish off inside her, to fill her milf cunt to the brim with his delicious seed and fertilise her treasured eggs. She wishes Godzilla to cum for her, she begs Godzilla to cum for her. Flashing a wilful sneer, Godzilla's saliva dribbles back onto the dragoness' jugs, overjoyed with the thought of deluging this bitch as his own like no other, to make her pregnant with his children, to mark his property like he did with so many other kaiju sluts on his Earth. Godzilla absolutely adores how Ghidorah pleads for him to give it to her, she simply could not wait any longer... and luckily for her, neither could Godzilla! Soon finding it increasingly impossible to suppress it down as he feels his cum rushing up to his tip, the King of the Monsters lets out a thunderous roar into the sky - with Ghidorah joining in too. And at long last, he came. Locked in place by the golden kaiju's legs, Godzilla pushes as far in as he could, his head emerging past her cervix before ultimately unleashing the payload. </p><p>Firing inside the trembling Titan, Godzilla growls as his first pump instantly floods Ghidorah's womb, rushing into her core. While the theropod still makes spaced but enormous humps into her vagina, the wailing Ghidorah's tongues hang loosely out her jaws, with her eyes also rolling back in pure joy - allowing blissful euphoria to take over her entire body. Pumping more inside the squealing slut as he grins down at her, Godzilla could see her belly expanding so rapidly, stretching her womb as he keeps feeding Ghidorah his cum. Alongside this, the alpha male's splooge also bursts blindingly out of her plugged pussy, dirtying the floor between her thighs. With Ghidorah's legs drastically weakened, Godzilla breaks out of her chains as he gets back onto his feet. Exiting himself out of Ghidorah's conquered cunt, Godzilla then jovially sprays the rest of his massive burst all over his squirming toy. Coating the dragoness with such thickness, her entire body gets washed by swathes of the saurian's sperm as cum explodes fiercely out of her open pussy. Panting heavily with her womb filled to the brim with gloopy seed, Ghidorah raises her heads up to gaze sultrily at the King of the Monsters as he smirks straight back down at her. Cum rushing past his feet, Godzilla's desires however are still not yet satisfied, his throbbing dick staying as hard as great strings of cum hang from his tip. Ghidorah too was still longing for more action, a year's worth of no sexual pleasure would do that to any kaiju! She wants to wholly make up for all the lost time! Despite acknowledging each other's yearns, they feel they should at least wait for Ghidorah's snatch to finish pouring out Godzilla's splooge before he could rail her mercilessly again. How reckless of him to pack her pussy up with so much cum so quickly! If only the King has another one of his sluts here to fill in for Ghidorah now. Oh wait... He does!</p><p>Turning round, Godzilla's eyes lock onto Mothra as she stares back with eager anticipation on her mates next move. Both motioning her to come and join them, Godzilla and Ghidorah see the girl walking so temptingly towards them. Her breasts lightly jumping and hips elegantly swaying, she's such a remarkable sight to admire! Exchanging cute smirks and titters with Ghidorah, Mothra steps into the growing puddle of cum between the golden kaiju's legs, standing just in front of Godzilla with her back to the alpha. "You didn't think we'd let you miss out on all the fun now did you?" Ghidorah spoke alluringly while Godzilla creeped his hands up to fondle Mothra's tits. <br/>
"How very thoughtful of you two!" The goddess giggled.<br/>
"I for one am just so caring and compassionate aren't I?" He chuckled arrogantly as he kissed along the divine moth's right neck and shoulder before forcefully bending her body down and making her gasp aloud.<br/>
"Caring and compassionate, my ass!" She laughed jokingly as Godzilla's hand is pressed onto her back, keeping her still while the radioactive reptile prepares himself for the next round.<br/>
"Which is now about to be my ass again!" Godzilla taps the underside of his dick against her butt cheek before inserting it up the Queen's succulent snatch. Biting her lip as her cunt rejuvenates with her best friend and moaning as she spreads her legs, Mothra gazes back round to her partner.<br/>
"Turn me into what you made Ghidorah! Show me again why it is you owns me! And no one else!" The goddess shakes her booty delectably with Godzilla's dick inside.<br/>
"As you wish!" The King licks the side of Mothra's magnificent face before making a massive thrust into her pussy, and causing the girl squeal out loud. </p><p>Shifting both his hands to Mothra's hips, Godzilla secures his slut in place as he proceeds to ram his robust rod repeatedly and ragingly into the beautiful Queen of the Monsters. Godzilla adores making his sluts bend down for him while he pounds the fuck out of them, making them scream for him to go faster and harder as he rails them pitilessly from behind. And as for Mothra, she mewls in delight in the thought of being utterly repressed into doing her King's bidding, to let herself be once again under the total mercy of her mate. Just seeing Ghidorah writhe under all that warmth and knowing she'll soon be joining her alongside is so tantalising in on itself. Mothra could already feel Godzilla smashing at the entrance to her womb, his enormous penis grinding the ribbed walls of her sex so powerfully. It always feels amazing to be ruthlessly drilled into by her one and only King. Grinning at Mothra as she too gets in on the action herself by shifting in and out on her end, Godzilla playfully spanks the goddess' ass, sending such wild sensations through her wobbling buns as the moth squeals in happiness. "AGHH FUCK!! Tell me Mothra, who is MY bitch?!" Godzilla demands stiffly as he continues smacking her round ass. <br/>
"ME!!! I'M YOUR BITCH!!! I LOVE BEING YOUR BITCH!!! JUST PLEASE!!! DON'T STOP!!!" Mothra's mouth began to water to from all the rapture, her ass beginning to redden. "That's right!! And forever will you remain my bitch!! You belong to me, and me ONLY!!" The King of the Monsters sneers with such power. </p><p>Godzilla just kept on going, kept on riding the slutty Queen. Mothra for one does not know how much longer she could last, she could feel her stomach bulging out whenever her mate strongly slams back into her pussy, her mind discarding all her troubles and responsibilities out the window as Godzilla sails her luxuriously away into the sunset. Her wails begin to louden, her legs start to quake, Mothra could sense something rising from her bottom, all the way up to her top, she can finally feel it taking shape. And she was begging for it. She implored for it. Godzilla was going to make Mothra cream all over his cock. Her juices were already dripping on to the cum covered floor, and there's going to be a lot more where that came from. With one enormous cry of elation, the Goddess of Peace lets it all break lose. As Godzilla kept on pounding her, Mothra squirts strikingly at him and the ground, all while she clutches for dear life on her rack. The King couldn't deny it, it felt just as amazing to make Mothra cum as he made Ghidorah, and he might as well give the divine moth the same bonus he gave the dragoness as well while he's at it!</p><p>Snatching Mothra's arms away from her tits and holding her straightened limbs by the wrist for both their support, Godzilla further spaces apart his legs before he resumes the barrage. The alpha predator was now thrusting even more strongly into the divine moth, the female jolting powerfully forwards and would be sent launching forwards onto Ghidorah if it weren't for Godzilla holding her where she hung. And speaking of Ghidorah, with the golden beauty propping her body up with her elbows as cum slides down her breasts and abdomen, the dragoness was absolutely loving the show. The two Queens beam affectionately at each other, with Ghidorah greatly enjoying the view of the divine moth's giant jugs as they jump and hang freely from her chest. The dragoness couldn't wait to get back in on the action with both these two monsters now. And luckily for her, that shouldn't be too long from now!</p><p>With her entire body quaking with glee, Mothra could feel Godzilla humping away ever more friskily at her cunt, now able to grind against her inner walls that much more pleasurably thanks to how soaked her snatch had become. Pressure building once more, Godzilla could sense that this is going to be a big one. Hammering his great shaft as fast as his hips could allow him, the alpha predator groans thrillingly while he grins at his slut. Mothra like Ghidorah had done before her was beckoning for her mate to give her what she deserves, imploring like a slave to her master. Hence as Godzilla clenches tightly at the goddess' wrists, the King of the Monsters blows off his boiling steam. Still riding the bitch out as he growls in pure ecstasy, Godzilla rapidly overfills Mothra's uterus at the click of a finger. Ghidorah on the other side could see the moth Queen's belly inflating more and more after each of Godzilla's great pumps. And beyond that, the dragoness could also see the waterfall of white plummeting from her corked cunt. She couldn't put into words just how wonderful it all looks! </p><p>Suddenly letting go of her toy, Godzilla releases his firm clasp on Mothra's wrists, sending the goddess falling straight on top of the slimy Ghidorah. Cum gushing out of her pussy and adding onto the lake of spunk, Mothra giggles together with the golden Titan as the moth slides down onto the dragoness' left wing. With both females now looking up, they see the formidable Godzilla towering above them as he strokes his mighty manhood. Aiming down at his two sluts, Godzilla hurls out volley after volley of his seed, coating the both of them as they laugh and gasp like kids playing in a pool. As he showers them so persistently, Mothra and Ghidorah lay back in relaxation amongst each other, letting the King of the Monsters excessively spray mark them both, all in one go. Completely painting their bodies, Godzilla buries them under endless layers of his cum, covering their heads, covering their breasts, covering their abs, covering it all. </p><p>But even the most fantastic of things must draw to a close. With his colossal climax eventually but unfortunately coming to an end, the two females are left lying in the extreme warmth that Godzilla had so cosily tucked them into. Nicely stuffed with the theropod's fabulous seed, the two kaiju sluts bask in all the extraordinary atomic spunk that so pleasingly heats them up both internally and externally. With Ghidorah's left head going round to wipe the sperm off the divine moth's eyes and cheeks with her tongue, and her right head going down to suckle at the goddess' grand orbs, Mothra eagerly engages in a passionate snog with the dragoness' middle head, moaning lightly in each other's mouths. And while they set about licking each other's bodies clean of the mess Godzilla had left them in, the alpha predator could only chuckle over the thought that they shall be doing so much more of this over the following hours of this eventful and fabulous day. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter Coming Friday 23rd April.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Beautifully Evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18: Beautifully Evil </p><p>"That. Is. It!" Commander X yelled louder than the most thunderous of his monsters. "SpaceGodzilla is dead! Biollante is dead! And now, of all of our Titans, we even lost Monster Zero! Who as we speak is now even fighting against us!" All the lieutenants could see the sweat dripping down his temples and forehead as his eyes burned with raging fires, his flames of fury scorching their bodies through their thick cloaks. "I won't stand for this any longer! Send down the Gorath Asteroid! Have it set on a course to crash on the lizard's position! Do it now!" He pointed sternly at his silent and perhaps even scared subordinates. <br/>"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Argon warned as he voiced concern. But just as he finished, an orange blaster bolt from his superior's pistol came zooming past his head between him and Neon, creating sparks across the wall as the two almost launched themselves off their chairs. <br/>"NOW!!!" Commander X screamed with his weapon in hand, to which Argon quickly obeyed and went straight to work pressing a series of buttons and switches on his side of the round table. "And get us back down to the planet! We're gonna end this whole fiasco once and for all!" The Commander turned his back to the lieutenants to look at the broadcasted screen of battling kaiju. <br/>"Wait, where is Godzilla anyways?" Gamma brought up the question.</p><p>Catapulted through building after building, Megalon lands unconscious into a bay a great distance away by Godzilla's atomic breath, his ray illuminating the silent night with it's gleaming hue. Standing victoriously with smoke billowing out of his jaws, the King of the Monsters finds himself at the very heart of the largest metropolis of them all, the illustrious imperial capital city of Japan: Tokyo. Not the first time he's been here, and it most probably won't be the last. Trouble and mishap just always seems to constantly draw the alpha predator back to this magical playground... Well, it certainly doesn't look so 'magical' anymore. Much of downtown Tokyo had already been ruinously wrecked by the time Godzilla got here to squash the culprit. </p><p>Having now circumnavigated the globe, it has been several days since that wonderful encounter with Queen Ghidorah back across the Pacific, and having his Mothra there as well has been one hell of a bonus! For hours the three had been going all out, trying every trick and position in the book, it was phenomenal. Godzilla had never seen a slut so desperate and hungry for his cum as Ghidorah! She may very well give Mothra a run for her money! Even when he crammed her womb full of his fertile spunk, the dragoness would still plead for more! On top of this, whenever he momentarily drops out to regenerate his energy for the next dozen rounds, he loves how the two sluts would put on such a tantalising show just for him as they lick each other's pussies and asses clean of his jizz like servile slaves. And once Mothra and Ghidorah simply could not handle another rowdy fucking and merciless pumping from their King, Godzilla just ditched the over-used cock sleeves where they laid. </p><p>Cum infinitely poured out of their ruined and stretched holes. Their wombs and rectums were fully inflated to the point of explosion. Their skin became completely repainted in viscous white. The expressions on their blanketed faces were fixed in a slutty state of ecstasy as their tongues hung droopily down their sides. And all this, as they laid waist deep in sizzling spunk, their bodies utterly enervated and exhausted beyond their wildest imaginations. It was on that unforgettable day that Godzilla had brought a whole new marvellous meaning to being fucked silly. The alpha just couldn't wait to get back to railing that dragoness again, to reduce her from a powerful Queen and mother down to a broken, cum craving pet to her new King. Oh the thought of it is just so enticing! But unfortunately, it's a thought he'll just have to hold, for it appears Godzilla has yet more company to deal with. </p><p>Looking into the sky, through the drifting clouds and out beyond the planet's atmosphere, Godzilla could see a flashing, red-orange ball descending down towards him. And a sharper analysis of the object revealed to the King it was none other than one astronomical asteroid. With each passing moment, it grew larger and larger as it spookily began to illuminate the dark sky with fiery flames. Slamming his muscular tail onto the rubble plagued ground, Godzilla's fins began to shine from the tip up. Lining his sights at the incoming ball of fire, Godzilla took in one giant breath as his eyes, throat, gills and mouth all glowed a vibrant blue while the whirring of his spines grew at an ever increasing pitch. Chest pumped to the limit with pure, scale shattering power, the alpha predator unleashes a potent, concentrated beam of pure radiation into the sky, directly at the asteroid. Godzilla's atomic breath smashes deafeningly against the space rock with a massive boom as it continued falling down to him. Along with slightly slowing down the asteroid as it kept on plummeting towards the atomic lizard, Godzilla also notices it growing brighter and brighter. The rock turned more and more yellow with intense and immeasurable heat, becoming even hotter than it already was as a result of the immense power of Godzilla's atomic breath. Thusly as it entered into the planet's stratosphere, the asteroid, unable to withstand the piling pressure any longer, detonated into a mind-blowing explosion, briefly irradiating the entire city like a midnight sun as it spanned across the entire metropolis.</p><p>Not only was the blast as large as that of a nuclear explosion, it was also just as destructive. The enormous shockwaves that were produced destroyed almost every building around the monster King, leaving jagged concrete and steel stumps in their place, as the now charred city had become blackened by dark, pluming smoke and alight with small, spaced fires manifesting around him. But the most bewildering of them all: like a bullet imbedded into the heart of this island nation, a colossal, empty crater is created dead centre in the middle of the capital, with an unscarred Godzilla standing inside of it, eyes closed and face down. He may have prevented the meteor from colliding with the Earth, but he instead ended up cracking the egg, releasing its unknown cargo. Raising his head, Godzilla's eyes follow a kaiju in the sky as it floats down into the crater before landing majestically and soundlessly onto the ground. Snarling at the enemy as it stared straight back at him, Godzilla could at last see what kind of opponent he is to be pitted up against this time. </p><p>A bipedal monster of a human posture, it has dark grey skin with a body lightly embellished with white, bone-like armour. The creature also has a skull-like head with piercing red eyes, and two, smaller half-skulls beside the kaiju's main head on its shoulders. And to top it off, the Titan has two unicorn horns on the top of its head, along with a thin, black forked tail swinging silently behind its body. The King of the Monsters has never seen this kaiju before, let alone know what species of Titan it belongs to. The prized, number one monster in the Xiliens' great kaiju legion, it consistently proved over and over again, throughout numerous planetary conquests, that it is the greatest combatant of them all. It's record as one of the most deadly and skilled fighters in the galaxy has rightfully earned it the deserving code name: Monster X. Growling through it's jaws as the monster curled it's clawed fingers, the kaiju is one of the most evil looking creatures Godzilla had ever seen, too evil to be from this Earth. And in the eyes of the radioactive theropod, far too alluring as well... Like so many of his most greatest encounters, the monster he's to do battle with now, is sure as hell one gorgeous girl - even with all the frightening features she possesses. Someone up there must love Godzilla if the King keeps on bumping into such glamorous beings of the universe at a time like this. </p><p>With such a voluptuous frame, Monster X is one salivating sight to acclaim. Her curvaceous body is just so kind and inviting, and her hips adoringly nice and wide as they lead down to her flawless, impeccable legs. But that's not all that is included in her magnetic make up. Mounted magisterially on Monster X's chest, under the magical loom her feminine face, are the two vast mountains that impose strikingly to whoever gazes upon them. And of course, let's not forget the female Titan's sublime snatch as it peeks from underneath, between her stunning thighs. Her lovely slit so tempting and so teasing, it was perfectly ripe for the taking! Godzilla simply stood in utter awe at this sensual kaiju. Also as it seems, for the first time in this hectic war, even the enemy showed signs of admiration upon laying eyes on the King of the Monsters. Godzilla could tell that despite the fact they were facing each other off on opposite sides of the crater like arch nemeses, Monster X appears to show interest in him. Examining him just as the kaiju King did to her, the female couldn't help but praise this male's robust and vigorous looks deep down. But with the Xiliens' mind control kicking back in, such thoughts have swiftly been quelled and eradicated, forcing Monster X to get back to fulfilling her task as she growls ever more menacingly at her enemy. "Who are you?!" Godzilla demanded as he too snaps back out of his little day-dream. Spreading her legs and scraping her feet across the ground, Monster X sneers sinfully at her opponent. "On your guard, alpha lizard!" The female the snarls before giving off a deep and ferocious hiss, to which Godzilla returned with an equally spine tingling roar back at the Titan. It looks as though he'll just have to finish this battle off the hard way. </p><p>Resolutely sprinting towards each other at an increasing speed into the centre of the crater, Monster X jumps up into the air before landing a punch at Godzilla's skull. Groaning as his head throbbed for the moment, the King lunges out with his claws to swipe at his enemy in retaliation, only for Monster X to dodge swiftly out of the way. Having successfully avoided the attack, the female punched powerfully once more this time into Godzilla's stomach, and kicked solidly at the side of his ribs, winding the alpha as he stumbles back in retreat. This kaiju is not only absurdly fast, but shockingly strong as well! Catching sight of Monster X running up and jumping towards him again, hoping to give Godzilla a nasty fist in the face, the King of the Monsters becomes the one to make the evasion. Side stepping out of the way just in time, the radioactive reptile brings his tail around and smashes it against Monster X's back before she reaches the ground - propelling her even faster across the battlefield. </p><p>Clumsily landing on her feet and skidding across the ground on her heels, Monster X hurriedly turns round to get back in the fight, only to have an atomic breath blasted at her chest as she falls completely behind on the dusty ground. With her knees apart, Godzilla could see Monster X's winsome cunt in all its fabulous glory, and could even sneak in a promising peek at her tiny, tight asshole beneath. Propping herself up, Monster X catches her rival staring in reverence at her lady parts, and though she could've sworn that a small smirk surfaced on her face, the kaiju nevertheless raised her body off the ground and fired a potent round of yellow electric beams from her eyes. Thanks to the lizard's attention lingering somewhat elsewhere, Godzilla was too slow to see the incoming barrage streaming towards him. With the attack curving in the space between them, it struck viciously across the apex predator's frame, forming sparks all over his front as courses of searing electricity skewer his scales and flesh. But it didn't end with the beam, aftershocks of the offensive continued to strike deep down inside at the atomic lizard, inflicting a pain he simply could not comprehend. Brought to his knees, the attack effectively numbs Godzilla's limbs as he wails in agony, and the next thing the saurian knew as he tried to get back on his feet, the monster is flown across the battlefield before crashing onto his back. </p><p>Opening his eyes and looking up through the dust as it subsides, Godzilla could see Monster X perched on his stomach with her legs either side of him. Clenching and raising her right hand into the air, the kaiju brings down her fist, aiming at Godzilla's face. Dodging the punch by jerking his head to the right, Monster X's ends up punching the ground, leaving a massive indent in the concrete as the tarmac crumbles and cracks. This time bringing up her left arm, she has it come falling down onto the lizard once more, only for her to miss another time as Godzilla shifts his head out the way again. Grunting in frustration while she removes her fist out of the fractured floor, it suddenly struck at Monster X over the rather... awkward position she apparantly found herself in. Looking down either side of her body, the monster girl couldn't restrain herself from blushing brightly at this sticky situation, even Godzilla failed to keep his composure as he chuckles under his breath. And as Monster X looked back at the monster King, the alpha Titan could see the female's eyes transitioning from red to blue rather unendingly - and he knew what that could mean. Seizing this opportunity as Monster X hesitates in confusion and his own body returns to full functionality, Godzilla rolls them promptly along the ground. Once the reptile ends up being the one on top, he grabs ahold of Monster X's wrists and secures her arms on to the floor, firmly pinning the kaiju girl against the earth. Scuffling ardently to get out, Monster X continues to struggle in suppressing all those wrong thoughts in her head as she phases in and out of her masters' mind control - and this new pickle both she and Godzilla have gotten themselves into doesn't help the slightest bit. </p><p>"Enough of this!" Monster X yells in frustration. Summoning as much of her boundless strength as she could, Monster X lifts her shackled limbs off the cracked and gashed ground, to the atomic lizard's dazzled bewilderment. As both their arms wobbled between their bodies, Monster X heaves the giant hunk of muscle and scales off of herself and forcibly sends the alpha predator stumbling backwards. While Godzilla outstretches his arms and tail to a grip on his balance, Monster X levitates like a sorcerer off the floor before landing back on her feet. Staring harshly back at the King once he finally manages to stand up straight, Monster X takes two enormous skips towards the theropod before something had caught her attention. Stamping hard on the brakes and coming to rest, Monster X finds herself standing in awe at the radioactive reptile's titanic cock. Sprung and standing proudly up high like an almighty ruler, the rigid tamer truly radiates the strength and majesty of a King as formidable as Godzilla. Monster X stalled right where she stood, viewing in irritating admiration at her rival's monstrous manhood. The Xiliens' direct orders conflicted with her own unseemly thoughts, unseemly thoughts that were never supposed to resurface out of the murky mire again. Feeling her heart thumping and her legs growing weak with unbridled excitement, it wouldn't hurt to put killing this atomic lizard on pause for a moment could it? With her eyes creeping up to gaze at the monster King, Monster X couldn't help but flash a teasing smirk at her enemy as she purred like a kitten. Gently swaying her fruitful frame for side to side and massaging her gigantic jugs in her hands, Monster X appeals salaciously to Godzilla before trotting into breathing distance with the Titan.</p><p>Tails waggling fervently behind her, the female runs her hands softly across Godzilla's robust chest. Such strength Monster X thought to herself, she could see she's going to have much fun with this alpha kaiju. Bemused at this unusual change of events, Godzilla grins as he reads Monster X's promising intents for him in her eyes, and he certainly knew that he couldn't resist having a bit of playtime with this gorgeous girl. Besides, experience has taught him that there's never always just one way to subdue an enemy. "How about we agree to some sort of truce for a little while?" Monster X whispers as she raises her chin up to face the King. <br/>"I'm fine with that!" Godzilla happily complied to her idea before feeling the female's wondrous ass, giving her plushy rear a confident squeeze. What did they have in store for each other? They're about to find out...</p><p>Leaning towards the other, the two lustful monsters engaged themselves into a vehement snog, joyfully indulging in each other's taste as their tongues twist and turn. Monster X, engulfed in the moment, wrapped her arms around Godzilla's neck who in return brought the kaiju girl closer into him, satisfyingly squishing her breasts into his chest - causing the female to cutely gasp and giggle over his assertive handling of her. Eventually parting with several strands of saliva hanging loosely from their mouths as they retract back their tongues, Monster X could feel a stiff object pressed against hers and Godzilla's stomachs. Taking a peep down, she is reminded of the atomic lizard's massive member that has mastered and fed so many adorable females before her. After giving Godzilla another sensual smirk, Monster impatiently gets all the way down onto her knees before grabbing ahold of the saurian's dick. Having given herself an exclusive front row seat, Monster X could gape all she wants as she sits under the alpha's royal grandeur. </p><p>Slowly stroking Godzilla's shaft and wetting her lips as she beams back up to the giant theropod face, Monster X lasciviously licks all around his great girth, running her tongue down to the base of the kaiju King's rod. Affectionately brushing the back of her head in return, Godzilla simply could never get enough of having Titan sluts kneel down and worship his monumental member, gladly bowing down and submitting to his resolute authority and power as their King. After playfully nibbling away at Godzilla's gargantuan family jewels, the famished Monster X withdraws before planting a deep kiss on the alpha Titan's tip, sending an array of flickers throughout Godzilla's cock, and before he knew it, after loosening her jaws and presenting a half smile for the King of the Monsters, Monster X invites the meaty member into her mouth. Moaning and slurping as she shifts her hands down to fondle her breasts and snatch, the impatient female was quick to get Godzilla to reach the back of her throat, and wastes no time in dragging her head in and out along his wide and lengthy cock. Expanding her neck from all angles, Monster X ardently gulps his rod down her throat, sucking the life out of the lucky recipient as she stares dreamily up from below. She isn't doing half bad, Godzilla thought to himself as he chuckled lightly, admiring the slut as she effortlessly works her magic, but there was still much more work to do. Willing to give Monster X a helping hand, Godzilla rests the palm of his reptilian hand behind the monster girl's skull. Eyes darting left, right, top, down and centre in confusion, the next thing Monster X knew her innocent face was powerfully pressed down even further, all the way to the base of the theropod's titanic trunk. As Monster X's eyes rolled to the back of her head, Godzilla could feel the warm moisture of the inside of her throat as he drives the girl's head along his shaft.</p><p>Choking as saliva strings hang out of the rims of her mouth, Godzilla securely compresses her face into his crotch for a good handful of seconds before releasing his clutch on the moaning slut. Free of his colossal cock, the drooling Monster X gasps desperately for air before glaring cheekily back at the towering, smug-faced lizard. Suddenly leaping up onto her feet and wrapping her arms around the alpha Titan, Monster X effortlessly wrestles Godzilla to the floor, getting him to lay on his spiny back while the girl herself climbs aboard the yacht, her front resting comfortably on the King. </p><p>Gifting Godzilla another passionate smooch before plucking pleasant kisses and licks down his neck and chest, Monster X slowly lifts her voluptuous frame off the alpha predator's muscly abdomen. Promptly gazing over her back, the female could see Godzilla's penis poking from in between her shiny ass cheeks, under her waved tails. Tittering lightly as she jiggled her buns from side to side with Godzilla's cock still sandwiched in the middle. "Just stay still, I know you're gonna enjoy this!" Monster X spoke soothingly. Raising herself up, the female grabs ahold of Godzilla's dick, positioning it in place before she steadily lowers herself down on to the saurian monster. Closing her eyes and letting out a cute gasp of glee, Monster X could feel more and more of her warm and wet walls parting under the pleasant strain of Godzilla's enormous cock as she slides as far down as she could go. </p><p>Blissfully groaning in return, Godzilla too closes his lids as he soaks in the welcoming cosiness of her serine snatch enclosing all around him, transmitting sparks of joyous jubilation. Having given her pussy enough time to adjust to this virile visitor, Monster X readily perches her hands on the King's ribs for support before gladly switching on the motor. Already having the alpha Titan's length grind ardently through her love canal, Monster X pants and squeals without the slightest care in the universe. For so long she had been starving for a mighty manhood that could plough pleasurably through her insatiable cunt, to turn her into nothing more than a kaiju's cock sleeve. Not anymore. Placing his hands on her shapely waists and aiding the girl on, Godzilla too was quick to become fully immersed amongst the clouds with the fabulous female. </p><p>Gradually increasing her speed as her legs powerfully propel her faster, Monster X's harmonic cries in no time fill the entire crater and city. It feels so dirty disobeying orders Monster X thought to her self between humps, but never before has she felt so invigorated, so free of any bindings and since no one else was around, Monster X could be as loud as she goddamn wants! And nothing shall stop her! "Y-YOU... FEEL... S-SO... FUCKING... GOOD!!! AHHHHH!!!" Monster X squealed ecstatically into the air as her hips manoeuvred even more vigorously, hammering harder down onto Godzilla's dick. </p><p>Eyes locked onto the female monster's jumping breasts, Godzilla utterly adores how the wondrous pair bobble and jiggle whenever Monster X slams down onto his manhood. He's never hesitant in letting kaiju sluts like her take total control once in a while he enjoys the view. Raising his arms from his sides and off the ground, Godzilla greedily places them on Monster X's outstanding orbs. With her supple nipples poking from between his thumbs and index fingers, Godzilla firmly clenches all eight of his digits around Monster X's mounds, squeezing them to his and her delight as the radioactive reptile kneads and rotates them in a circular motion. So soft and silky, his fingers sank gracefully into the dough, and as far as Godzilla is concerned, they're all his!</p><p>Holding stiffly onto the atomic lizard's wrists and encouraging him on, Godzilla's groping transmits even more sensations of pleasure throughout her nerves, sending her body into exuberant disarray. Thus with the much welcomed added effect, the two kaiju soon enough reached the pivotal climax they'd all both been yearning for. "AHHHH!!! OH FUCK YEAH!!! AHHHH!!! I'M... CUMMING!!!!" Monster X sped up even further, to which Godzilla fondled the kaiju girl that much more vigorously in response. "AGHH!! Come on! Don't stop!" The King clenched his eye lids shut as endless waves of felicity raucously resonated in his delighted dick. Squealing louder than she ever did before and with her aching pussy screaming out to her brain to relieve it from ongoing streams of pleasureful pain, Monster X finally rekindles with that long lost feeling of ravishing relief. This is what she wanted, and this is what she shall get. </p><p>As both kaiju flung their heads back and cried in happiness, Monster X with all her weight rams once and for all down onto Godzilla's cock, just as they unleashed their luxurious payloads for each other. The monster girl's runny honey shot strongly out of her vagina, splattering for an eternity onto the base of Godzilla's cock and spilling over his hips and flooding the little gaps and cracks in the broken ground. But that's not all that has come from their simultaneous, orgasmic release. Deep inside Monster X's core, much more was unfolding. Godzilla's cock unleashes burst after burst of thick and potent, fertile spunk straight into her unoccupied womb, relentlessly stuffing the slut as sheer tonnes of seed also manages to seep and slide it's way out of her plugged pussy. Slowly opening their eyes, the two Titans end up gazing at Monster X's stomach as it expands in size by the second. The female lets out a moaning sigh as she feels  her womb deep inside her grumble while it swells satisfyingly from Godzilla's splooge, warming her so pleasingly in the process. </p><p>"Such a good boy!" Monster X spoke lustily before collecting a dollop of cum on her index finger and sucking the pointer clean. Sliding up and free of Godzilla's penis, the theropod's cum came spewing out and splattering all over his crotch before Monster X laid down once more on top of the King of the Monsters, her face barely touching his snout. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" Monster X kissed Godzilla's cheek. "Still, I wished you could've done better." The female kaiju then boldly stated. Growling under his breath as his eyes narrowed, Godzilla seemed to have taken that remark a little to seriously. If she wants better, then he'll give her better! In the third and final round, the King of the Monsters shall show Monster X the true might of an alpha predator! </p><p>Lifting himself and Monster X off the floor, Godzilla roughly forced the Titan on her hands and knees, with her slimy ass nice and exposed to the King. Feeling the cum inside her slosh about, the giggling Monster X turns her head and appealingly waggles her tail for the lizard, beckoning him to come and get her once more. Approaching her from behind and also getting down his knees, Godzilla grabs himself another sublime view of Monster X's fabulous snatch. Seeing his sperm stream out so incessantly out her pussy and gather at a giant lake between her legs was just such an unspoilt vision of beauty. Clutching at the base of her tail with one hand and his still stiff dick in the other, Godzilla holds his new slut in place as he penetrates once more into her cute cunt. Hearing the squelching of cum as Godzilla's re-enters and re-fills her tight tunnel up with his massive meat, Monster X firmly plants her palms into the ground, readying herself for the roller coaster of a ride that she had so fearlessly put herself into. </p><p>Accelerating as rapidly and fiercely as a rocket, Godzilla is going to defeat this Titan once and for all - and he's going to do it the way he's always wanted to do it! Thrusting mightily, Godzilla in a matter of moments reached the roof of her cunt, bashing against her cervix and sending uproars of exultation across her frame. Rocking back and forth, Monster X calls for Godzilla to master her, to render her a toy to his cock, a slave to his desires. And luckily for her, the King of the Monsters would like nothing more than to answer her pleas. </p><p>Pulling her tails as his raging rod rampages on, Godzilla with his free hand slaps at her butt cheeks, showing Monster X the punishment she so rightfully deserves. "Is this too much for you slut?! Do you want your King to stop?!" Godzilla sneered.<br/>"NO - AHHHH!!!" Monster X screamed aloud. "DON'T STOP!!! FUCK ME HARDER, MY KING!!! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!!!" She could sense herself becoming totally intoxicated by his cock, Godzilla was going to drive her crazy with pleasure. Speeding up the moment she said that, Godzilla was intent on fulfilling it without delay. His dick continues drive so strongly into the female's little snatch, the glorious sensations that came were beginning to overwhelm him to say the least, but that won't stop him from using his slut to the full! </p><p>Monster X couldn't be more in the moment. She wants to just drop her guard completely and submit herself wholly to this King of Earth for the rest of her days. Never has a kaiju fucked her so ravenously as Godzilla, never has a kaiju made her feel so good in all her life as Godzilla. She feels so entranced by the alpha to the point that if he were to ever finish with her, she would simply crawl all over him like a pet begging for attention, and implore for him to keep fucking her senseless. And as Godzilla furiously pounds away at the bitch that she is with a solid momentum built, Monster X is soon driven over the edge.</p><p>Legs twitching, tails spasming, pussy pouring out fluids - all the signs were there. "G-Godzilla!!! AHHHHH!!! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM AGAIN!!! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM SO FUCKING HARD!!!" The whimpering Monster X couldn't help but dig her claws into the concrete. Her pussy was now tingling out of control, and as Godzilla kept on drilling away, his speed unchanged, it all washed away at her like a wondrous whirlpool. With her cunt contracting all around Godzilla's member, Monster X lets out another great euphoric cry of relief as she opens up her bursting floodgates for the King. Spraying out both his and her cum in unison, Monster X kept on squirting as Godzilla persists in pummelling her to shreds, prolonging her fiery orgasm for as long as possible. Bestowing kaiju sluts the gift of a powerful climax never ceases to disappoint Godzilla. Out of all the other male monsters out there, only Godzilla can grant these girls the best of the best. </p><p>With the Earth now unimaginably inundated, Monster X's dramatic climax eventually dies down. Yet as her tongue was still drooping out from her jaws from all that excitement, she knew that end of the ride wasn't here yet. There's still one last vertical drop before the car comes to a halt. Still as stormy as ever, Godzilla was just so ruthless in his offence, so pitiless, for all that was on his mind was to make or break this kaiju slut. Either would do him and her just fine. And then he felt it: That striking sensation of an exciting explosion. Monster X could tell that the final event was about to take place, and she wanted it, more than anything! </p><p>"AHHHH!!! YES!!! LET IT ALL INSIDE ME!!!" Monster X squealed through the slutty expression on her face. Delaying the urge as strongly as he could, Godzilla doesn't know how much longer he could handle this. Her magnificent snatch and luscious moans were going to make him cum so fucking hard! <br/>"OHH FUCK!! Here I come!!" Godzilla strains and groans as he pounds his slut as ferociously as his hips could allow him. Being rocked vigorously and without remorse, Monster X's jugs dance and shake on her chest as she mewls so loudly to her King to finish her off with a grand finale. And so, enveloping him like a blanket of rapture, he finally came. Pulling Monster X as hard as he could by the tail and hips to prevent her from escaping her fate while shoving past her cervix and breaking back into her womb, Godzilla gives off a great roar as he at last busts himself free. </p><p>Wailing adorably, Monster X could both feel and see her stomach swelling immensely in size from Godzilla's cum as he kept on spewing and spewing out his load. With her arms and legs quaking from both the extreme pleasure and hulking weight of the newly inserted cargo inside her, Monster X collapses completely on her front. A titanic outburst of jizz then suddenly erupted out of her gaping and satisfied vagina as her bloated belly became squished against the ground. Then rolling round onto her back, with her legs nice and spread, Monster X finds that Godzilla's bombardment of her gorgeous body had not yet ended. Hurriedly getting back onto his feet and ardently pumping his dick in his hand, Godzilla rains down the rest of his burst all over the delighted female. As the reptile hollers in glee through his gritted teeth, colossal streaks strike out at Monster X, spattering everywhere from the bottom of her stomach to the top of the her head. </p><p>Opening wide and swallowing any that make it into her mouth, the cooing and giggling kaiju girl sexily glides her hands across her frame and squeeze her massive tits, deciding to make best use of this all-natural shower. However it must all come to an end sometime. As Godzilla's cock calms itself down but continues to eject smaller strings of sperm that hung from from the tip, the exalted Godzilla in his own time admires the spectacular work of art below him. Gently writhing and mewling in the middle of a lake of the alpha's seed, the coated slut lies defeated... and yet... triumphant at the same time. Any malicious and violent thoughts, gone. Any signs of Xilien control, gone. Even as she lays there, enervated and exhausted, she has never felt so in control, so invigorated. Propping herself up on her elbows and scanning her slimy body and the ongoing river of splooge that so infinitely spills out of her snatch, Monster X smirks brightly up to the saurian through her cum-draped face as she sensually sets herself to work. </p><p>Chuckling at the tantalising sight, Godzilla would do almost anything to have all his beautiful mates come and clean the atomic splooge off his newly claimed slut. Having dumped so much of his cum both in and on Monster X, he can imagine that they could only be too happy to dive in head first and give her a helping hand. But it appears that won't be necessary! Having been craving for his exotic seed since that little promising taster earlier, Monster X swiftly cleans herself spotless and shiny in the blink of an eye, collecting all the cum on her hands before downing it like honey on a stick. Though as much as Godzilla would love to cook her up another amazing meal, it will woefully have to wait. Looking up into the sky, a massive and mysterious object has appeared from beyond the atmosphere. Hovering menacingly in the air, this is no asteroid. Rising up from the ground and dusting herself off, Monster X knew exactly what it was as she stared heatedly at the object. An enormous silver sphere larger than a mountain with three triangular curves protruding from its underside, just the simplest of sights would be enough to stoke both fear and wonder in ones eyes. There is no mistaking what this is. "Is that what I think it is?" Godzilla's eyes followed the structure as it descends down from the sky. <br/>"It is. That's their battle station. The Xilien Mothership." Monster X's words sent chills down Godzilla's spine. He and his friends must've caused them quite a lot of trouble if the invaders had resorted to sending their command centre into battle. </p><p>Standing side by side, Godzilla and Monster X face the alien fortress no longer as enemies, but as allies. A great conflict has been set in place. The final decisive battle to determine the fate of the Earth, is about... to begin...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter Coming Friday 30th April.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Giant Monsters All Out Attack!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19: Giant Monsters All Out Attack! </p><p>Clenching his fists through his black gloves, Commander X stares savagely down at the tiny specs in the crater that is the two monsters from the gigantic window in his war room. "Mark my words! I will have your hides and nail then to the wall, for daring to defy me!" He growled with his lieutenants behind him. Coming to a stop over the charred city in the near distance, four individual whitish beams shoot out from the Mothership and into the asteroid crater. Both snarling as the rays touched down in front of them, Godzilla and Monster X stood their ground as a monster manifested from each beam. Quick to be fully generated and more than ready to do their masters' bidding, the four Titans all roared at once as they slashed at the air and stomped on the ground. Saved for an occasion such as this, these creatures are not to be underestimated. </p><p>Deadly three horned Super Kaiju: Bagan, he is notoriously known all over the planet for his gruesome brutality. Merciless horned, underground monster: Gomora, her frightening success in battles has earned her the name 'Princess of the Monsters'. Mischievous yet nasty skull Titan: Red King, he always enjoyed tearing up his prey and pummelling them with rocks the size of buildings. And finally, electrically induced eel kaiju: Eleking, an extra terrestrial brought to Earth by the Xiliens, she takes considerable joy in constricting and frying monster prey with her lengthy and prehensile tail.  </p><p>Glaring at the frightening four, then up to the Mothership, Godzilla feels he may never get another chance at kicking the Xiliens off his planet as he does now. Filling his lungs with air and facing straight into the sky, Godzilla lets out a resonating roar, the sound waves rippling round the globe - calling for every one of his allies, where ever they may be, to hone in onto his position here in Tokyo. Then just as he ended his alpha call, Godzilla unexpectedly caught a disturbing movement from the corner of his eye. Jerking his round to the right, Godzilla is left gaping in bewilderment as he witnesses an act he had never seen in all his days alive. </p><p>Monster X's whole body began to tremble, her frame started grow and grow, as did the flesh and muscles on her limbs. Then out of nowhere popped out two giant wings from her back, flapping and startling Godzilla even more as he gave her some space. As smoke poured out of her mouth, the half skulls on her shoulders suddenly grew into individual heads of their own, with them and the main skull growing dragon-like snouts and other such reptilian features. And finally with three flexible necks emerging and elongating from the main body to even beyond Godzilla's height, and Monster X's colour changing to a dazzling display of black and gold, the kaiju's dramatic transformation is complete. Wings and necks swaying back and forth, even her roar has changed, she now sounds so ghostly and demonic! Contrasting greatly with her deep growls and hisses from before. </p><p>Left head swivelling round, she catches Godzilla gazing at her 'battle form' with his jaws hanging low. "What? You don't think I look too bad like this, do you?" She asked softly. <br/>"N-no, far from it..." Godzilla stuttered in return. So many thoughts were buzzing in his mind, but if anything, she became even hotter! The kaiju girl grew even more curvaceous and voluptuous than ever before! And by taking a peep round at her behind, it looks as though her already gargantuan ass had remarkably doubled in size! But of course, the best of all her changes has got to be the monumental pair of mountains on her chest. If her orbs before were considered colossal, what word could possibly be used to describe them now? Even as they enlarged magnificently to a monumental scale, they also somehow became even more perfect and round! And undoubtedly even more squishy and fun to play with! </p><p>"Sorry I didn't ask before, but I'd like to know your name." Godzilla gets into his battle stance. <br/>"The Xiliens used to called me Monster X, but back on my home planet, I'm known as Keizerin Ghidorah. But you can just stick with Keizer." The female replies, eyes fixated on their opponents. <br/>"And... do you by any chance know Queen Ghidorah?" Godzilla continued.<br/>"Yeah, she's one of my sisters." Keizer promptly turned and answered again. Nodding in return, what the dragon said to Godzilla certainly answered a lot, everything except that little mutation that occurred a few seconds back. Thus, with everything out of the way, the battle commenced. </p><p>Roaring deafeningly at their chosen rivals, all six monsters began a head-long, planet rumbling charge! Lunging out and grabbing the heavy Bagan by the jugular in his claws, Godzilla catches sight of Eleking attempting to score a sneaky swipe at his left. Thinking fast, the kaiju lifts up his leg and forcefully smashes the eel monster's stomach before whacking her skull with his free hand, sending Eleking back to recover. Throat still in Godzilla's fists, Bagan with his teeth bare, sweepingly slashes side-ways across the alpha's chest with his lightning powered, dagger-like claws so strongly, it ignites sparks across the radioactive reptile's frame. Screeching in pain and anger as a result, Godzilla with the same hand he's using to strangle his rival, pushes the choking Bagan away from himself, before charging up his spines and blasting an atomic breath into the monster's abdomen, launching him away. </p><p>Leaping off the ground and utilising her wings, Keizerin Ghidorah outstretches her arms and collides mightily with Gomora and Red King. Her immense strength and the momentum she had built thanks to her wings caused the two monsters to drag their feet along the rubble as the horn and skull Titans tried digging their toes into the floor to stop losing ground. Then, just after placing her own feet back down on the earth, all of Keizer's heads cried in affliction as Gomora and Red King bit down on her arms. Returning the gesture, the jaws of Keizer's left and right heads nastily clamped like a bear trap on the backs of her enemies' necks. </p><p>Immediately letting go of Keizerin Ghidorah as they yell in agony, Gomora and Red King are forced to pull back. Clenching her fists, the dragoness follows it up with a smack against the skull Titan's head, causing him to tumble to the ground. And as Gomora tried rushing into her like a mad bull, Keizer in just the right time caught her by the side horns. Managing to stop her right in her tracks, the dragoness then delivers a potent, upper-cut punch, stunning the enemy before promptly lifting and swirling her body off the ground with her wings, and whipping the side of Gomora's face with her tails. Tumbling beside Red King and shaking her sore head, both her and the skull monster's eyes then focused at the lengthy necks of the deadly dragoness. Throats rumbling and illuminating with an orange-yellow hue, solid streaks of golden beams began blasting out of Keizer Ghidorah's three reptilian heads - her attacks smashing at Gomora and Red King before hurtling their bodies far along the fractured Earth.  </p><p>Loud mechanical rumblings then echoing above them, Godzilla sees the trio of pyramidal Xilien UFOs detach from the mothership as they all then zoomed off into different directions across the sky, quickly disappearing out of view. What are the Xilien's planning? He doesn't know yet, but he could smell something fishy was manifesting in the air. </p><p>Meanwhile, back home on Monster Island, the kids were completely unaware of the tremendous and critically fateful battle taking place in the Land of the Rising Sun as they all mucked about and lounged together on the eastern shores (relaxing after another heavy early morning training session), that is except for one... Recklessly parking the vessel, a small of group of daredevil humans snapping photos of the adolescent kaiju over the distance, were about to get a once in a life time encounter with a Titan. Gently surfacing above the waterline, Akira popped up next to the yacht, curiously looking down and smiling at the half dozen of micro-organisms as they gaped back up to her, wondering what all those tiny, little flashing lights were. Not the first time humans came to the island, but very rarely did they turn up here, not least because it was illegal under international law to trespass on the island and to sail through the surrounding waters. But luckily for the brave few who do end up defying the rules and venturing to this island, the monsters they'll encounter here, will be of no danger to them. </p><p>Hearing the distant laughter of her siblings miles away back on the shore, it suddenly dawned on Akira that she swam farther than she really should have done. Swearing under her breath, Akira bids a final farewell to the lovely humans before hurriedly swimming back to dry land. But just a second after she flapped out of the water and her top half made it past the invisible shield wall, a deafening eruption of water behind her sounded as a hand roughly grabs at Akira's ankle. Almost falling back into the ocean as her arms flailed about, the divine moth screamed and gasped as she turned to see who had grabbed her. None other than the detested bully of a brute Gabara, he was determined to seek revenge for what the girl's father had done to him (his burned face is still healing from the last encounter!). </p><p>Upon hearing the terror-stricken strains and grunts, every one of the monsters all stopped what they were doing as they looked bewildered at each other. "What was that?" Hokmuto asked after he halted his play fight with Azami and Hoshimi. <br/>"Uh guys... Where's Akira?" Leo brought up the question as everyone scanned their surroundings. Squinting as he focuses his vision all across the sea like a telescope, Mirai's eyes darted open when he saw what was going on. Without wasting any more time, the dark moth flew off as he blew sand all over the place upon lift off. "Get off me!" Akira began kicking Gabara's hand with her free leg, though this if anything only infuriated the hideous creature as it clutched on to the girl's other foot, and with his head horns illuminating a vibrant amethyst, electricity came coursing out of Gabara's hands and into Akira's legs. Wailing aloud while she felt her muscles spasming intensely in pain, the young moth then felt two arms wrap rapidly around her body. "Mirai!" Akira couldn't be anymore relieved to see him. <br/>"What on Earth were you doing all the way out here?!" The dark moth tried pulling her back.</p><p>Thinking on his feet, Mirai fired two paralysing, purple prism beams from his eyes, spearing into Gabara's chest. Following suit, Akira too blasted out dual golden rays from her antennae, and together with their combined strength gradually weakened the nasty beast. Yelling in excruciating agony Gabara is forced to let go of one of the divine moth's feet, but still manages to maintain an iron grip on the other. But just before the two moths' attacks began to wane, a sudden but powerful incandescent beam came firing straight into Gabara's abdomen, the immense force catapulting the Titan away before he crashes back into the water with a mighty explosion. Finally free from the monster, and safely withdrawing back behind the shield, Akira and her cousin both turned simultaneously to see who had delivered that life-saving blow. Smoke steaming out of his jaws, the young Minilla searingly stared before roaring at the point of impact while the sea water fell like rain around it. Tightly enveloping Mirai in her arms, Akira hugged and kissed the dark moth on the cheek whilst the rest of the gang appeared behind. "What on Earth happened?!" Hana cried out. <br/>"It was Gabara! He just attacked me!" Akira revealed. <br/>"The hell is that bully doing all the way out here?" Azami shouted. But that is a question no one knows the answer to.</p><p>"Come here, you." Akira smiled as she lowered herself into the water and cuddled with Minilla. "Thanks for helping me!" The girl whispered as she plucks kisses for her little brother. <br/>"No one threatens our family." Minilla returns the kisses. "No one." <br/>Then like a flash of lightning, another explosion of water blasted out of the ocean, startling all the kids as they jump and gasp. Leaping back out of the water, The ogre kaiju attempts to hurl himself at the monsters, only to be fully repelled back by the invisible barrier, a portion of the wall temporarily flashing a faint orange as a result. Chest reddened and scarred, Gabara looked on nastily before roaring at the meddling bunch. "Get outta here you ugly creep!" Lea bravely swam up with her twin brother alongside, and in unity, the two larvae each spat out a thick web at the green Titan. Wrapping round and securing to his face, Gabara let's out muffled moans as he tries to claw the sticky silk off, that is until an enormous vessel strangelyapproached from behind him. </p><p>Hovering before stopping above the humiliated Gabara, the Xilien UFO promptly opens its gates and hurriedly retrieves the monster into its bowels. And without doing anything else, the vessel vanishes without a trace into the distance. "Things today just get weirder and weirder..." Hokmuto mumbled, and only a moment later, his statement just got even more believable... Hearing a distinctly familiar roar come blasting towards and past them, all the kaiju swivelled round endlessly, looking in all directions with confusion. "Is that Dad?" Hoshimi questions to the rest of the Titans, but before anyone could say anything else, Mothra and Battra flew up towards them. <br/>"Hey, what are you doing out so far?"  The dark moth stopped with her sister beside her. <br/>"Umm... We were just..." Akira struggles to form an answer.<br/>"Mom, Auntie was that Dad just now?" Azami swiftly and helpfully changed the subject.<br/>"It was, Sweetie. That was his alpha call, and he wouldn't use it unless it's serious. So me and Auntie are gonna go and help him." Mothra told the kids. <br/>"We won't be long, so all of you get back, stay on the island and don't wander off." Battra firmly instructs before she and Mothra kissed each of the kids goodbye. Hence bolting away in the direction of the call's source, the adolescents slowly turned to glance at Akira. "If Mom and Dad ever find out, they're gonna kill you." Azami mutters once the adult moths were well out of earshot. "Not before I kill Gabara first." Akira responds as they all watched Mothra and Battra fly off to battle.</p><p>For what felt like numerous hours, the six monsters were still fighting. Exhausted from the endless brawl, Godzilla and Keizerin Ghidorah do not know how much longer they could keep this up. Bagan, Eleking, Gomora and Red King on the other hand looked as fresh as ever, though that is most probably the mind control at work, forcing them to fight for their masters no matter the cost - even at the price of themselves. After blasting a quick atomic breath into the retreating Bagan's stomach as he himself was about to advance forward to beat him while he's down, Godzilla felt a series of sudden explosions burn at his back. Swirling round, the King of the Monsters growls once he sees Eleking mockingly screech at him. About to make the eyeless Titan regret her actions and perform an immediate counterattack, the weary Godzilla, as if being ruthlessly tossed about, is struck by another searing barrage, but not from Eleking. Shooting out a continuous stream of blue plasma from his mouth, the discarded Bagan burns away at Godzilla's scales like a hot knife in flesh. Now distracted by the recovered red and white monster, the King feels a great weight pressed against him from his side. </p><p>Encircling his arms around Godzilla, Eleking swings the giant lizard from side to side before landing a painful strike at Godzilla's throat with his hand. And after a bringing round her leg, the electric monster potently bashes at the King's gut. Pulling out and surrounding the Titan along with Bagan, the two kaiju then without haste fired their volley of attacks at Godzilla: Bagan shoots out a cannonade of blue, lightning arrow projectiles from his horns, and Eleking launches a steady salvo of yellow crescent discs of electric energy from her alien mouth. Igniting and exploding like a firework, Godzilla screams into the sky before collapsing onto his hands and knees in torment and fatigue. "Godzilla!" Keizer's heads cry out, seeing her smoking lover down on the ground between two terrible Titans while she herself is locked in another clash with Gomora and Red King. Swinging her head and utilising her side horns, the underground monster strikes across the dragoness' frame, sending flickers of sparks to ignite in the air. With Keizerin Ghidorah screeching in pain, the rock monster steps in and after igniting and enveloping his fists in fire, furiously smashes at the black and gold monster's chest - launching her back, with her tails just barely managing to keep her from falling.</p><p>Giving the spotlight to his companion, Red King steps back as Gomora snarls in great anger at Keizer. Roaring while her horns light up a magnificent array of red, yellow and pink, the raging Gomora fires her Super Oscillatory Wave from her nose horn. The blaring blast of energy travels quickly through the air before violently pummelling into the dragoness. Like a thousand fatal punches as her entire front illuminates with the same colour as the attack, Keizer gets forced further and further back before a monstrous explosion launches her completely to the ground. The earth shattering thump catching his attention, Godzilla weakly scrambles to his feet and drags his body next to the female. "Keizer! Honey, get up!" The King pleads as he holds her stunned body in his arms. Hearing the harsh rumbling of Xilien vessels around them once more, Godzilla scans the sky to see all three UFOs forming a giant triangle in the air as they released their contents. </p><p>One by one, the Xilien ships sent down their monsters... All of them. Titanosaurus, Orga, Ebirah, Gabara (who was still peeling webs off his face), Kumonga, Kamacuras, Megaguirus, Hedorah, Wolfman, Queen Muto, Behemoth, Scylla, Methuselah, Gyaos, Barugon and Jiger, they are all present. Even Titans Godzilla had never seen since before hibernation are here, like the fiery Golza, the relentless Black King, the ruthless Bemular, the alien bug Antlar, the deceptive Sadora, and the terrible Telesdon. Adding on to this, Megalon it turns out, has also returned after his time out in the water. Forming a noisy circle around Godzilla and Keizer whilst the ships attached themselves back to the Mothership, they were all eager to make the kill. </p><p>The effects of Gomora's attack now beginning to wear off, the dragoness stands up straight with Godzilla beside her, both glaring at the ring of brainwashed beings. "Still, at least we know it can't get any worse." Godzilla muttered optimistically. Though as he finished, two portal beams shot out of the Mothership before touching down within the circle of kaiju, with Bagan, Eleking, Gomora and Red King stepping back to make room for the new entries. With dark blue bodies and single red visors as eyes, the two Titans left Godzilla utterly puzzled - they looked just like his Gigan, only more machine... and more vicious. Masterfully and newly created by the Xiliens in no more than a month, these monsters were all-round cyborgs, fresh out of the assembly line and programmed to obey, and kill. Ladened with reinforced, alloy metal armour  protecting their necks, knees and tails, the two machines had instead of hooks, but chainsaws for hands, and each bear a violent spinning saw down their abdomens. These 'Modifed Gigans' were in every way, terrifying murder machines. "You were saying?" Keizer panted as the two cautiously inched back.<br/>"Let's get things rolling!" The Xilien Commander snarled back up in the war room. "Execute them both!" He ordered the cyborgs. </p><p>Receiving their leader's command, the two Modified Gigans switched on their blades and made their advance. With no where to go and forcefully being held in place by the powerful arms of the mammoth Behemoth and brawny Methuselah as they stepped up to prevent them from escaping their fate, Godzilla and Keizer in a last ditch attempt tried break free. Squirming and groaning, they see the two executioners approaching them with their violent, spinning saws before shooting them with their gravity and atomic beams. Hitting the cyborgs across their frames and briefly halting them, the mechanical Gigans each blasted a highly concentrated crimson beam from their eyes in retaliation, explosively scorching the resisting kaiju before being brought to their knees by Behemoth and Methuselah behind them. "So this is it then..." Keizer kept on trying to shake the giant mammoth of her as the Gigans resumed their approach. "I don't know how we're gonna get out of this! There are too many monsters here!" The dragoness sighed and snarled at the cyborg in front of her. <br/>"And there's gonna be a whole lot more..." The radioactive reptile smirked discreetly. <br/>"What do you mean?" Keizer asked whilst each modified Gigan brought up a chainsaw, preparing to slice open their heads. </p><p>Clouds spectacularly glowing with all the colours of the rainbow, Godzilla and Keizer turn their heads to their right in the sky, and see two Titans streaming down through the sky like missiles. Discharging strikes of energy at the mechanical Gigans just after they brought down their saws, Mothra and Battra sent the cyborgs collapsing to the ground. And to the lizard's and dragoness' left, Rodan and Jet Jaguar came dashing down, with the roaring Pterandon firing his purple heat beam at the dazed enemy Titans while his robot friend smashes violently into Bagan's body and causing him, Eleking, Gomora and Red King to clumsily fall onto the floor from the massive force Jet exerted. During which behind them, the unstoppable King Caesar smashed past the outer ring of monsters before grabbing ahold of Behemoth and Methuselah and yanking them clean off of the King and Keizerin - flinging them back at the handful of kaiju the lion dog had just barged past. Having been freed, Godzilla looks up at his two wonderful mates with gratitude. "You called?" <br/>"Reporting for duty!" Mothra and Battra grinned back down at the alpha predator. <br/>"Subdue them all! Secure this city!" Godzilla gave his order as he stood up on his feet, with rushes of energy coursing through his veins. <br/>"You heard the King! Let's get to work!" Battra exclaimed, anxious for some fun. With everyone flinging themselves into the mayhem, the real battle, has only just started. </p><p>Free of Behemoth, the enraged Keizer launched off into the air and hurled out potent streaks of her lightning at her opponents, providing air support to her allies whilst they fought in the ground. Catching sight of Hedorah, Scylla and Kamacuras recklessly rushing at him from three corners and readying themselves to throw in a cheap swipe at the lizard, Godzilla with a blaring roar releases a spherical, blue atomic pulse from his body, casting all three monsters back like ragdolls before he himself went off to pick a fight with Red King. Dexterously taking on Kumonga, Black King and Jiger, Mothra makes rapid and coordinated strikes at the monsters: punching their throats, kicking their kidneys, kneeing their groins - all the soft spots! And after tripping them all up, the Goddess flies up and once she has locked onto the kaiju, she unleashes devastating streaks of golden lightning from her wings, electrocuting the monsters on the ground as they holler in affliction. Ending her wave of attacks, Mothra could see from this height that kaiju reinforcements just kept on pouring in. As time progressed, more and more of Earth's Defenders arrive at the scene. Bursting out of the ground, Zilla, Anguirus, Baragon and Gorosaurus were all quick to get in on the action upon arrival. And arriving from over-ground, Gigan, Femuto, Varan and Manda had also made it to contribute in the chaotic mayhem that has already unfolded. But it isn't just their friends that have joined them, it turns out their human allies didn't want to miss out on all the excitement either!</p><p>With the roar of jets approaching, the appearance of the Mothership must have encouraged the humans to send in all of their forces in the Asia-Pacific region to engage the enemy. Appearing from the North, East, South and West, fighters unite as they released their payloads at their designated targets, making sure not to shoot at any of the friendly kaiju mixed in the mess down below. But fighter jets weren't all that was sent by the humans. Making its way over the expansive crater, a massive submarine/warship hybrid appeares above the kaiju. With a colossal drill on its nose, a complex and armoured frame, and lined with laser and cannon turrets, the Gotengo flying battleship is the latest development in human Super Weapon programmes. Made possible by all the major countries working together, as well as using new knowledge and technology acquired from aliens during past extra terrestrial invasions, the  Gotengo can turn the tide of any conflict.</p><p>Reacting resolutely to the influx of human support, the Xiliens opened the hatches on the top and bottom of their Mothership, untethering their swarms of unmanned attack drones - the fighters leaving the hive like hornets to engage the humans in the air. After tackling the winged Gyaos before picking her up and swinging her into Eleking in the distance, Rodan eyes dart all over at the infinite number drones suddenly filling the sky. Following the ongoing stream back to the source, he can see some of the human jets attempting to launch a direct assault on the Mothership, firing their salvos all at once - though all to no effect. Before hitting the vessel itself, the missiles instead explode on an invisible shield protecting the entire ship from external projectiles. </p><p>Leaping over to his King and helping him shake Red King off, Rodan exclaims to his friend through the cries of war. "Godzilla! We have to take out the Mothership! It's the only way we can finish this all!" <br/>"I know! But when I fired my atomic breath at it earlier, it didn't work! There's some kind of shield protecting the whole thing!" Godzilla shouted back.<br/>"Well I think I found the solution to destroy the whole damn thing!" The brainy Pteranodon smirked.<br/>"And what's that?" Asks Godzilla. <br/>"Where's the Jaguar?" Rodan looked around him. <br/>Searching for their trusty robot, the fire bird sees him clutching at Gomora's horns, his feet skidding back against the rubble and dirt, pushing with all his might against the horned monster. When without warning, the roaring female throws the robot over her back, leading to him to smash onto the floor. Swiftly rolling onto his front, Jet Jaguar yells as he catches sight of Gomora about to stomp on his head. Intervening Rodan grabs ahold of the horned kaiju's back, pulling her clear of the robot before Godzilla on the other side swings round and smashes Gomora's stomach with his tail, launching her off into the distance. "Thanks guys!" Jet Jaguar got back on his feet with the help of his two companions.</p><p>"We need you to do something, Jet." Rodan starts to explain his plan to both him and Godzilla. "There's a shield surrounding the whole Mothership, preventing us from doing anything to it from the outside. But if you can somehow find a way to get into the base, there's a good chance you could blow it up from the inside!" The Pteranodon finishes.<br/>"And if that doesn't work?" Jet brought up<br/>"Then we're all stuffed!" Godzilla replies. "Everything rests on you!" He places his hand on the machine. Shaking his head and moaning, the robot reluctantly agrees to take on the assignment.<br/>"Alright. But i might only be able to weaken the ship, so its up to all of you to shoot at the alien craft with everything you've got!" Jet Jaguar flies up into the air. "But wait for me to get out first! I don't want to die at your hands!" He called back before resuming his flight. Chuckling and wishing their friend good luck, Godzilla and Rodan got back into the fight. </p><p>Flying away unnoticed from the battlefield and high up behind the cover of the clouds, Jet analyses the Mothership. "How am I going to get inside of you?" He scans the entire ship for any potential entry points. And then he realised: There must be a break or gap in the shield where the drones exit the Mothership, otherwise they would just crash into the barrier. With no time to lose and his friends counting on him, he bolted towards the vessel at break-neck speed. Noticing an enemy entity on their scopes, all of the drones that just emerged from the Mothership concentrated all their fire on Jet Jaguar. Their lasers merely pinging off his highly resistant armour, the robot was only a few hundred metres from the entrance hatch. Notified of this unexpected advance, the Xiliens hurriedly tried to close the top gate into the ship. Shocked at seeing the doors suddenly shutting, Jet Jaguar increases his speed through the air, ignoring the dozens of drones humming and blasting around him. And just as the doors were almost half way closed, he creatively activates his size changing ability. Shrinking to half his height, Jet Jaguar may very well be flying as fast a bullet when with only inches to spare, makes it through into the Mothership - with only two drones managing to remain following him, whereas all the others either pulled back or smashed into the doors. </p><p>Racing down a lava-tainted tunnel with two drones behind him, Jet Jaguar soon scans a high concentration of energy ahead of him, and after a few more seconds of out flying the drones on his tail, he sees some kind of enormous generator in the middle of a spherical chamber. Whatever it is, it looks like something he has to destroy. Stopping in his tracks, the robot must think fast if he wants to figure out a way to take this thing out. Struggling at first, a few plucks by lasers from the two drones that managed to catch up with him finally gave him a brilliant idea! Turning round and waiting for the right moment, Jet Jaguar launches off towards the fighters, grabbing the drones in his fists before crunching them up in his grasp. As they sizzle and pop, the robot flies back, and after swirling round to gain momentum, he flings the two half-dead drones at the generator. Crashing and exploding upon impact, the fire that was produced spontaneously ignited with the rings of electricity buzzing around the core. With the  entire generator collapsing in on itself, a colossal burst of flames expanded out in all directions. Swearing under his vocabulator, Jet Jaguar outstretches his arms forward and flees back the way he came. The fire barely touching his feet, there is no way in hell Jet is going to make it to the exit in time. Once more utilising his in-built scanners, the robot locates a small corridor to his right ahead of him. Altering his size once more so that he shrunk all the way down to the size of a human, Jet Jaguar with a yell throws himself just at the right time into the passage, escaping the raging inferno that gushes past in his place. </p><p>Turning their heads, Godzilla and Rodan see explosions blaze out of the top and bottom hatches of the Mothership. And alongside this, the energy field protecting the base briefly flashes before their eyes, until dissipating in a dazzling display. " Oh god I hope Jet's alright!" Godzilla voiced concern to Rodan while he has Red King in a headlock. <br/>"You kidding? That robot is tougher than all the monsters on this Earth put together! Of course he's alrigh-AGHH!!" The Pterandon desperately tries to avoid Gomora's claws - filling in for Jet while he's up in the aliens' base. Shaking and hitting his metallic head with his hands, Jet Jaguar arises and notices that the entire tunnel had collapsed behind him. There's no way he's getting out that way. But then again, the ship is still afloat, and while he's still stuck inside, he might as well deal some more damage! Brushing himself off and walking further down the dark corridor, Jet Jaguar braves himself to venture deep into the bowels of the Xilien Mothership.</p><p>Dodging a burst of fire from Telesdon's mouth before counterattacking with her hooks and kicking him away, Gigan then senses something trying to pounce on her from behind. Bringing up a claw and swinging round, a loud clang is produced as metal hits metal. "What the hell is this?!" She pulled back and stood staring at the her mechanical double. The Modified Gigan simply screeches in return before turning on her chainsaw blades. "You wanna dance? Come on!" Gigan responds confidently as she too readies her blades. Both throwing themselves into a menacing duel, the two monsters' weapons bash constantly with resounding rings following each clash. Keen to break the deadlock, the inside of Gigan's mouth starts to glow a bright orange as small flames exit from the sides of her beak. And once opening wide, she blasts out a stream of searing fire straight into the cyborg's chest, throwing the machine back as the ridiculously high temperatures burns away at its body. </p><p>Hearing the female chuckle prematurely once the burst ends, the Mechanical Gigan in response quickly launches her optical beam through the thick smoke. The beam dispersing out, it explodes around Gigan as she too staggers back. Trying to shake off the pain, the girl looks up to see the machine bringing up one of its blades - about to slice her from the top down. Pulling up both her hooks, Gigan blocks the attack just above her head. Switching on the blades once more, sparks fly as the chainsaw's teeth scrape against the hooks. Moaning as Gigan is soon brought to her knees as she struggles to hold the saw up, her mechanical counterpart then laughs in an insidious manner. Head turning right, Gigan catches sight of the machine switching on the saw on its other arm. With both her claws busy blocking the right chainsaw, she could only cry out with fear upon seeing what the cyborg was intending to do. Slamming her eye shut and facing the other way, Gigan prepares for the inevitable... But it didn't come. </p><p>Hesitantly peeping to see what had happened, she was left smiling with joy. "Femuto!" She cheered. Grabbing ahold of the mechanical Gigan's arm at just the right time in her powerful grip, the Muto heard the wails of her mate, and at the right moment (after showing the Queen Muto what for) came to her rescue! With the cyborg now distracted, Gigan gathers up as much strength as she could, and powerfully pushes the chainsaw out of her face, throwing it up and away. Now able to stand, Gigan follows this up by bringing her arm high into the air, and with her claw gleaming from the moonlight and eye fixated on the cyborg's limb, had the hook come falling down. Sparks flickering and smoke rising, Gigan's sheer strength sliced the robot's arm clean off at the elbow, leaving a severed stump of cut wires in its place. As the hacked off chainsaw wedges into the ground, Femuto on the other end strengthens her clutch on the robot's other limb, and in one swift jerk, snaps the mechanical monster's arm backwards. Hearing the metal bend as the elbow breaks, Femuto with a tremendous, firm yank, terrifyingly tore away the other forearm. And after lining her claw with the cyborg's neck, Gigan lunges forward, stabbing the machine in the throat with her hook - breaking past the armour and critically damaging the robot as it flickers on and off.  </p><p>"She's all yours!" Femuto hops over beside her mate. Nodding in return, Gigan may as well put it out of its misery. Withdrawing her blade and taking a step back, the female's eye glows vibrantly before firing a stinging ray into the bare hole in its neck. The attack flowing through and destroying every joint and vital component inside the Titan, the mechanical Gigan after giving off a final wail, becomes enveloped in a bonfire flame until obliterating like dynamite before Gigan's and Femuto's eyes.<br/>"You can't beat the original!" Gigan smirked. As the fire eventually settles down, the two lovers kissed and wrapped each other in their arms. <br/>"Are you alright, honey?" Femuto stroked her lover's cheek. <br/>"I'm all good, thanks to you!" Gigan giggles with her mate before the two head off together to fight the next opponent. </p><p>Standing back to back and boldly taking on six monsters all at once as they surround them, Mothra and Battra gesture to the Titans to come and fight, seeing who would be brave enough... or stupid enough to challenge the divine and dark moths in combat. Waiting for them all to make the first move, the sisters after a quick confident glance behind one another, induced their arms and legs with lightning-like energy before making moves of their own. Brutally clawing the enemy, Battra makes horrific gashes into the chests of Bemular, Antlar and Megalon as their fronts briefly crack with jagged streaks of purple. The monsters pulling back and thinking twice about continuing the fighting, Battra mercilessly resumes her onslaught. Grabbing Megalon with both arms from behind his neck, Battra lifts the alien beetle monster up off the ground and swings him round and round in circles - bashing him into Bemular and Antlar before the guardian releases her hold and throws the Titan away. Standing in between two groaning monsters, Battra looks to see Mothra has also got her side pretty much covered as well. Punching either side of Black King's horned head and turning him round, the Goddess grabs ahold of the kaiju's tail. Her hands emitting golden energy into the monster, Mothra like Battra just before her, lifts Black King off the floor, spinning them both around before letting go, sending him catapulting into the battered Jiger and Kumonga - creating a three tier tall mound of monsters as a result. </p><p>An explosion sounding behind the chuckling Titan, the dark moth's attention is brought elsewhere to see several human and alien fighter aircraft in flames after a destructive dogfight with each other. Ejecting out of their balls of fire and opening their parachutes, a number of pilots fall sluggishly as they held onto their harnesses. Their empty jets exploding once crashing into the ground, the humans all jump out of their skin as they see through their helmet visors: an angry Megalon heading towards them. Clumsily taking out their pistols they desperately opened fire onto the approaching beetle, however even as they emptied their magazines, Megalon ceased to be deterred. When they thought all was lost as Megalon reached out with his drill-like appendages to swot the little organisms, another monster jumped on the alien - pulling him away from the defenceless humans. Swaying the both of them from side to side as Megalon tries to escape, Battra brings up her left leg and athletically kicks the bug in the face. No longer struggling so strongly, the guardian hurls Megalon away and blasts him with a deadly dose of her prism beams. Standing straight and turning her head to see the pilots staring back at her, Battra notices one of them giving her a little thumbs up in gratitude before landing on the ground and heading off to safety with the rest of her comrades. Keeping an eye on them until they exit the crater, Battra returns to fight Bemular and Antlar as Mothra from the side, looked on with warm content. </p><p>Launching endless volleys of her gravity beams at the unconscious Orga, Keizer Ghidorah drags the extra-terrestrial across the earth, scraping his large body against the ground. After using her streams of electricity to fling the alien elsewhere, all eyes focus in front to see Eleking, Telesdon and Golza growling back at her. Snarling, the dragoness eyes Golza's forehead glowing purple, Telesdon' mouth illuminating orange and Eleking's neck pulsing with blue. And in synchronisation, all three monsters fired their attacks. With a purple beam, flame blast, and electric strike heading towards her, Keizer blocks the joint offensive with her own gravity rays. The clash points of the attacks shift sporadically along the streaks of energy, before it gradually slides in thr direction of the black and gold monster, exploding right in front of her faces and blasting a quick shock wave against her frame. Extending her wings to keep her steady, Keizer opens her eyes to the kaiju readying themselves for the next wave of assaults. Charging full on into the recuperating Titan, they are all then suddenly halted when three separate streams of yellow shoot from over and behind Keizer's heads. Scarring the earth between before hitting the monsters, the beams, like a barrier, force a stop to their advance.</p><p>Hearing the flapping of enormous wings, Keizer swivels to see who it was. Landing on both feet before bringing her wings to her side, the golden Queen makes her grand entrance to battle. "Sister!" Keizer smiles. <br/>"Keizer!" Ghidorah gracefully ties her necks with her beloved Empress. Free and without any shackles, the alpha dragonesses turn to give off a pair of roars more thunderous than any storm nature can conjure at the three recovering Titans. Standing side by side, the sisters together draw up their off-worldly powers, and with unimaginable scales of energy rising up their throats, the Queen and Keizerin after a pause, unleash their combined wrath upon the three feeble fools. Blasting out of their jaws, six individual beams rush at Eleking, Telesdon and Golza, before pairing to form three tumultuous streams - pounding blaringly into their bodies, with the immeasurable impact and extreme explosions masking their screams as they get launched away to the rim of the crater. </p><p>With Queen Ghidorah having finally made her appearance, there is still one more Titan left to complete the list. Trying to handle the remaining Mechanical Gigan with Zilla's and Anguirus' help, Godzilla is having a hard time getting past its armour and weapons. As Godzilla trips back after having his front sliced by the enemy's spinning buzzsaw, Anguirus extends his tail and pivots round rapidly before smashing his spiked club against the Modified monster's stomach. The attack creating a giant indent in the Titan, the robot nevertheless retaliates by flailing its saws at the Ankylosaur, warding him off as it manages to score a number of agonising hits against the kaiju. The last one standing, Zilla flanks around and springs up into the air before landing on the Modified Gigan's back. Having caught the machine by surprise, Zilla digs her claws deep into its spines, tearing off the  cyborg's red metal wings and crushing the Titan's head in her jaws before finally being violently shaken off. </p><p>Regrouping with Godzilla and Anguirus, Zilla and her mate together shoot their atomic breaths at the damaged cyborg. The reptiles' beams spanning its abdomen and propelling it back, Anguirus sprints forward once they've finished and launches his armoured back into the monster - strongly bashing her away as she falls backwards. After stepping up and standing next to the spiky Titan, they all gasp as they see the enemy weakly crawling back up to its feet. Half its front burned away and revealing its mechanical insides, the sizzling Modified Gigan makes slow but stiff stomps towards the amazed kaiju who were left dazzled that it is still alive and working (barely). Charging up its flickering eye and making one last effort at continuing the fight, a gargantuan sphere of fire flies past Godzilla, Anguirus and Zilla before smashing into the robot's frame, frying almost every last module in its make up before blowing up right before their eyes. </p><p>Rocketing into the crater before coming to a halt beside the three monsters, a shelled kaiju arrives at the battlefield, landing rashfully as he blasts blinding gusts of high winds in all directions. Feet and tail touching the ground after popping out of their sockets, the monster fully emerges from his carapace. "Sorry I'm late!" Gamera apologises.<br/>"So nice of you to join us!" Godzilla replies cheerfully. After pound hugging both the alpha and Anguirus, Gamera as he and the giant Iguana's eyes meet. <br/>"Oh hello, I don't believe we've met." The Guardian of the Universe looks at the female. <br/>"Zilla baby, I'd like you to meet Gamera. He once helped me rescue our Minilla and Hokmuto." Godzilla introduced. <br/>"Nice to meet you, Gamera!" Zilla beams happily. <br/>"And you too, Zilla. Though seriously, you could do so much better!" The turtle sneakily adds in. <br/>"What do you mean? She's perfect for me and the girls!" Godzilla retorted. <br/>"I was talking to Zilla..." The Guardian of the Universe responds before Anguirus and the female chuckle under breaths. "So what's the plan? I see the Xiliens have finally shown up." Gamera turns to look at the Mothership. <br/>"Well for now, we just keep the enemy occupied while Jet is up there." Godzilla jerks his head. <br/>"Up where?" Gamera questions as he looked around all over the sky. Pointing at the alien base, Godzilla, Zilla and Anguirus all reveal his location to the giant turtle. Switching from viewing the ship and his three friends, Gamera shakes his head in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me..."</p><p>Running along the orange tinted walkways, and narrowly getting discovered a number of times by patrolling guards, Jet Jaguar found himself completely lost within the endless passages of this battle station. Turning numerous more corners, he eventually makes it to what is probably the hundredth dead end he's stumbled into. "Oh this is just stupid!" He leans back against a wall for a break. Though just a second into his timeout, a bright white light from above began to encompass his whole body, and the next thing he knew, he was in a completely different part of the ship. "What is the damage done to the ship?" The Commander demanded an answer. <br/>"The shield generator has been destroyed. The base is vulnerable!" Neon replied after examining a hologram of the ship. <br/>"Then what are you waiting for? Get us out of here!" Commander X turned from the window to his subordinate. <br/>"We can't! The blast damaged the engine room! We're stuck here! And it's only a matter of time before..." Neon being abruptly stopped, a titanic boom sounded whilst the whole ship began to quake. All along the giant sphere, immense explosions blasted out of the defenceless outer structure as a result of rupturing fuel cells in the core. <br/>"Get the ship repaired at once! We must  withdraw back to space as soon as po-..." Suddenly stopping, the Commander and all his lieutenants then looked to see a random robot staring bewildered at them. <br/>"Uhh... Hello there!" Jet waved nervously, realising he just teleported into the command centre. Raising their blasters from their sides, the Xilien lieutenants without hesistance fired at the intruder. With no cover to hide behind, he may as well get straight into it. </p><p>Lasers uselessly deflecting off his armour, Jet Jaguar speedily flies towards his enemies. Whacking the blasters off Argon, Xenon and Neon, the four plunged themselves into savage hand to hand combat. Employing their superhuman martial arts prowess, the aliens spinned and twirled as they punched and kicked at the robot. But no matter how skilfull they were, their otherwise masterful abilities were of no effect to the machine's incredibly resistant frame. Grunting as their hands and shins numb with pain, it was the Xiliens' turn to face the beating. Hooking his right arm round, Jet Jaguar punches the side of Neon's head and crushes his skull beneath his feet, before twisting around and smashing Xenon's face with the back of his fists, breaking his jaw and bloodying the floor. And at last with Argon as he lunges for another hit against the robot, Jet Jaguar catches his hand midway. Clenching as hard as he could (horrifically cracking his fingers), Jet then grabs Argon's throat with his remaining hand and strangles the lieutenant before nastily snapping his windpipe and throwing the lifeless body onto the table in front. As soon as the corpse hits and slides off the table, Gamma from over the other end jumps over and kicks the robot back with both her feet. Sliding against the floor before getting back up to his feet, Jet Jaguar sees the alluring female unsheathe a Katana-like sword from a scabbard beside her shapely hips, when in a dash, she launches herself at him. Elegantly yet vigorously swinging her weapon, Gamma slashes in an 'X' fashion across Jet's chest, developing sparks before side flipping over his head. And after he turned round to face her, completely dazzled from the attack, Gamma drove her sword up his front. </p><p>Falling with his back against the table, Jet groans as he tries to get a hold of his senses. Dragging the tip of the sword against the floor as she casually walks over to the robot, Gamma stands gloating above the Titan. "Foolish machine!" She scoffs. Reverse gripping the blade and holding it with both hands above the robot, Gamma was just about to impale the opponent, when a bright light shrines into her face. Switching on his spotlights from his eyes, Jet Jaguar temporarily blinds the girl, making her drop her sword to the ground as she is forced cover her face. Now that she is stunned for the moment, Jet slides his feet along the floor, tripping Gamma up and causing her to fall. Thumping to the ground and blinking, she attempts to reach for her sword but stops once the robot steps on the blade - preventing her from grabbing it. Looking up, she just about sees Jet through her blurred vision. "Playtime's over!" The Titan spoke softly. And with just a single hefty kick in the head, Jet Jaguar knocks the defeated girl unconscious. "Sorry sweetheart." Apologising to the sleeping beauty, the robot then turns to stare at the last hostile in the room. Baring his teeth as his eyes filled with outrage, the Xilien Commander runs towards Jet, with the machine also following suit. Leaping and clashing in the air, the two land on the table as they battle each other to the death.</p><p>Making lightning hits against the robot's chest, Commander X lifts up his leg and kicks across Jet's face before the two lock their arms and glare into each other's eyes. "You're all going to burn! Nothing will stop me from achieving victory!" The Xilien blared. <br/>"Your conquest of Earth is at an end, Commander. You picked the wrong planet to mess with this time!" Bashing his metal head against the alien leader's skull and then winding him with a punch to the stomach, Jet wacks the invader off the table as he lands harshly to the floor. Glaring disgustedly down from the high ground, Jet jumps down to finish what he started. One after the other, the machine mercilessly stamps on X's legs, crushing his bones so there will be no chance of him running away like a coward. Getting onto his knees and clenching both his hands, the robot ruthlessly and repeatedly drives his fists into Commander X's face. Metal on flesh, the Xilien bleeds and bleeds as his face gets pummelled to a pulp. Jet is bent on inflicting as much pain on the invader as he can. The alien will pay with his blood for all the suffering he wreaked on his friends. Face covered in red and no longer recognisable, Jet Jaguar raises his body off the ground, and after a heavy grunt, flings the Commander onto the table with so much force, it sent sparks flying as he snaps levers and breaks a multitude of buttons on the control panel. </p><p>Immediately stopping their fights, all the Xiliens' monsters cried out as they held their heads in their hands. Intense ringing in their ears and brains feeling like they were going to pop, they drop to their feet, squirming like worms. As well as this, every Xilien drone began to malfunction and crackle, immediately disengaging with the human forces before spinning down to Earth and crashing against the ground. Looking up at the disintegrating Mothership, Godzilla and Rodan knew exactly who had done this, but that was the least of his concerns. "That thing's gonna blow any minute! Where is he?!" The King stepped back from a writhing Red King to look at Rodan. At this point, even the Pteranodon was beginning to worry too as he simply turned to face the reptile without uttering a single word. And as if there weren't already too many monsters in the crater, one more translucent whitish ray from the Mothership touches down onto the floor as more parts of the vessel burst into flames. Lying on his front, a golden three headed dragon that looks just like Queen Ghidorah murmers in discomfort with another Titan laying on top of him. "ARGH! Get off me, Kaida!" The winged monster moans. Sliding off of him with her head in her hands, the second monster (who resembles Keizerin's regular form) presses her temples in her palms as she too suffers from a throbbing pain in her brain. <br/>"Shut up, Daigo!" She cries - eyes switching between red and blue. <br/>"Daigo!"<br/>"Kaida!" Two soft voices then called out to them. With the torturous affliction gradually subsiding, the kaiju see both Queen and Keizerin Ghidorah rushing up to them.<br/>"Mom!"<br/>"Mom!" The kids cried out weakly together as they feel themselves helped up and carried back to friendly lines.</p><p>"Mom... My head! It hurts!" Kaida rests the side of her face on her mother's breast as she knelt down to tend to the girl.<br/>"Shhh, I know sweetie. Just rest now, Mommy's got you." Keizer kisses her daughter and holds her in her arms.<br/>"You okay honey?" Ghidorah affectionately nuzzles her son with all her heads.<br/>"Where are we? What is going on?" Daigo asked tiredly.<br/>"We're down on Earth, and the Xiliens have lost control of us. We're free!" Queen whispers quietly. Smiling as he sees the two dragonesses reuniting with their children, Godzilla looks back up to the Mothership. <br/>"Come on, Jet. Where are you?" He mutters quietly. With his friends gathering all around him, they too gazed up at the unstable vessel. Great chunks of ceiling collapsing around him as they crumble upon hitting the hard floor, the robot really needs to think about how he's going to get himself out of this deathtrap. Using the teleporter is out of the question, he'd only get lost again. Getting more distressed, Jet Jaguar then turns to see a giant window behind him. "Guess that'll have to do!" He decides. Stepping several steps back and getting himself ready, Jet sprints as fast as his legs could go, and after jumping from the floor, smashes through the glass. Activating his size changer and returning to the height of a Titan, Jet Jaguar flies away from the burning sphere before shouting to his friends below. "Alright, let's do this! Give the invaders hell!" He shouts. Relieved to see that his friend made it out alright, Godzilla orders everyone to do as he commands.</p><p>"Everyone! Fire at the Mothership! Bring it burning to the ground!" The King orders. Acknowledging their alpha's instructions, all those with ranged weapons prepared themselves for the upcoming attack. Hovering in the air and gracefully waving her arms in front, several streaks of energy from Mothra's wings collect on her chest, growing into a highly concentrated ball of gold. Levitating beside her, Battra too was warming up for the eventual offensive, her eyes and horns shining magnificently. All the while below them, so did Ghidorah's and Keizer's necks, Gigan's visor, Zilla's spines, Baragon's and Rodan's horns, Gamera's and Manda's jaws, and of course: Godzilla's dorsal fins. Prepped and primed and awaiting for the King's mark, the kaiju unleash a raging torrent of mutli-coloured rays at the Mothership. Shooting through the air, they all at once pierce straight into the vessel, forming a herculean hole in the hull. </p><p>Lifting her face off the shaking floor before rising to her feet, Gamma's vision clears as she sees the entire room disintegrating around her. Hearing labored grunts, the girl looks around the table to see her leader barely managing to crawl and pull his body along the ground with his bruised hand. Stepping in front of him, Gamma sickeningly stares down at the wounded man. "Gamma! Help me!" Commander X pleaded weakly, his face disfigured and covered in red. Noticing him reach his hand out, Gamma responds, but not to how he expects. Instead shifting her hand over to side, the alien girl draws out her blaster. Lining the barrel with his head, Gamma eyes the blood pouring out his mouth as he gapes in fear. "No... NO!!" Her superior cries out for mercy. <br/>"See you around, sir..." And after swiftly pulling the trigger, Gamma fires a single shot straight through her master's brain - shattering his skull and putting an absolute end to the now former, Commander X. Walking over and picking up her sword before as the battle sphere shakes ever more violently, Gamma takes one last look at her colleagues: Neon, Argon and Xenon, before sheathing her weapon and spinning her body - teleporting herself out of the war room. With the bodies of the four men being left behind, their  human disguises vanish away, revealing their silver, veiny and fish-like faces as their corpses transformed back to their natural, Xilien forms. </p><p>Launching another joint assault against the ship, the second wave zooms through the gaping hole in the ship before tunneling deeper even deeper into the inside and fracturing the vital support systems in the centre of the ship. The base violently imploding in on itself as it illumates a fiery orange, it is holding onto life with a thread. This is it! One more hit and it will blow sky high!" Rodan exclaims. Looking at the volatility of the ship as it is now, Godzilla couldn't agree more.<br/>"Rodan's right!" The King concurs. "Let's end it all with a bang!" His spines now glowing an electrifying red and everyone else readying themselves for the final finisher, the Titans together as one, blasted the ultimate combo at the alien vessel. Joining in, all the human fighters emptied their payloads as the Gotengo too discharged a stunning blue beam from its spinning drill. The monsters' attacks combine to form a scintillating spear, and as it perforated through the enormous explosions created by the missiles, the stream of radioactive energy penetrates powerfully through the entire diameter of the Mothership - bursting magnificently out the opposite end. Ending their offensive as they gazed at the spectacular sight, the kaiju and humans watch as the whole super structure becomes engulfed by flames, pulsing like a heart and shining like the sun before exploding with an almighty bang! Plummeting down, what is left of the alien base and the last imposing remainder of their presence on Earth all came falling monumentally to the ground, creating a colossal heap of metal that towers above the skyline-deprived mega city. </p><p>With the blinding dust and winds settling down, the whole of Tokyo quietens down, just as the night turns to day. "We did it... We did it!" Mothra cries with in joy as she and her sister hold each other endearingly. While everyone around him roared and cheered amongst themselves, Godzilla between them, breathed a huge sigh of relief. Its over. It's all over. Now, there is just one thing left to do... Stepping forward and making his way past the whining kaiju on the floor, the giant lizard turns himself round to face all the monsters in the crater. Standing themselves up and slowly opening their eyes, all the Titans that had previously been influenced by the Xiliens looked to see a stern, and almost furious Godzilla growling scarily back at them. With the air visibly blowing out his nostrils, the frightened  monsters converge in front of the saurian, taking the knee and bowing to the apex Titan - begging for forgiveness and proving their loyalty to their King. Looking beyond them, all of his beautiful mates and loyal friends, after having lined up in a crescent, one at a time also showed their undying devotion to Godzilla. And with Mothra being the last one standing, the reptile gives her a harmless half smile before she playfully grins back and takes the knee for her partner. </p><p>His dominance over Earth now well and truly absolute, Godzilla fills his lungs with oxygen and roars powerfully into the sky. His roar not just serving as the sound of victory, but also as a harsh and deathly reminder, that if any Titan in his realm should dare resist his universal authority, they shall face the same fiery fate, as the Xilien invaders. His title as Alpha Predator regained, and his crown as King of the Monsters retained, Godzilla stands and roars proudly above his restored subjects as jets fly triumphantly around them, all while the blazing sun rises behind his back, shining upon them all: a new era of peace, tranquility, and coexistence for both Monster... and Humanity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter Coming Friday 7th May.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Lucky Champion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20: Lucky Champion</p><p>Floating in a ring not far off the coast of Monster Island, Mirai, Akira, Hana, Azami and Hoshimi were all killing off time while the  parents were out fighting. Passing a large woven ball of silk between them, they've learned the hard way to not stray too far from their home. Currently in possession of the ball, Hoshimi eyes the dark moth at the opposite end of the circle, and prepares to throw the sphere in his direction. "Here it comes, Mirai!" Hurtling the ball with a grunt, the young guardian watches on as it flies all the way over his head. <br/>"Oh my go-, how was I supposed to catch that?!" Mirai left the circle and swam after it as the rest of the girls behind him laughed at both him and Hoshimi. </p><p>Upon reaching the ball, it suddenly dropped below the waterline, leaving a few ripples in its place. "What the hell?" Mirai became startled. Fearing Gabara has returned, the dark moth was about to swim back to his cousins when just before the ball resurfaced with a plop, something far bigger erupted out of the ocean after it. Giving off a frightened yell, he then feels two arms holding him firmly as he tries to see what had ambushed him. With the girls all turning to see a blast of water bursting from the surface, they too instinctively feared another attack had taken place. But as the water fell completely back into the sea, and everyone could at last make out what had happened, the kids found themselves looking at the one Titan in the whole universe, who would never harm them.</p><p>"Did I scare you?" The alpha kaiju laughed as he looked down at his boy. <br/>"Oh Goji, it was you!" Mirai was beyond relieved as he laughed back, with the two holding each other tightly immediately after. Planting kisses all over the young moth's head, Godzilla looks up and sees his girls rushing anxiously towards him. <br/>"Daddy!!" They all squealed with joy as the six monsters engaged in a massive monster embrace. Individually hugging and kissing each of his girls, Godzilla then felt Hana climb on top of him. <br/>"I'm so glad you're back!" She wraps her arms round her fathers neck and smooches against his cheek. <br/>"So am I baby!" Godzilla tilts his head and nuzzles with his daughter. "There's no place I'd rather be than with all of you!" With Mothra and Battra turning up as well and the adolescents rushing up to them next, the King of the Monsters heads off to rejuvenate with the rest of his precious children. </p><p>Moving on and stepping foot back on his home, Godzilla quickly catches sight of his little Leo and Lea as they wriggle along the sandy banks of the inland lake. Creeping up behind them ever so silently, he got down onto his knees and lightly pulled the two twins back by the tips of their abdomens. Noticing they're now crawling backwards, Leo and Lea looked at each other with confusion before turning their heads all the way round to see what in the world was going on. Smirking as he looked at their beautiful green eyes, Godzilla always enjoyed messing about with his young larvae. Squeaking adorably, the two kids flung themselves impatiently at the King. "Daddy!!" They shouted together. <br/>"Haha! Come here you two!" Godzilla opens up his arms and holds a child in each one. Swaying gently from side to side, the alpha just doesn't want to let them go!</p><p>"So how did the final battle go? Did you win?" Leo asked excitedly. <br/>"Of course Daddy won! He's the King!" Lea answers for the radioactive reptile. <br/>"Listen to your sister, Leo!" Godzilla smiles before rubbing his nose with the boy's beak and kissing both him and Lea. "And because Daddy won the final battle, it means I get to stay at home and play with you guys for even longer now! How does that sound?" <br/>"Epic!" <br/>"Amazing!" Leo and Lea lively replied. <br/>"Just what I thought!" Godzilla kisses them both one more time before lowering them back onto the ground. Eager to find where the final two boys are lurking about on the island, Godzilla gestures for Femuto back on the coast to come along with him for the prowl (but not until she mucks about with the two children herself of course!).</p><p>Walking past a rim of trees and making their way into the play area, the couple spots their Hokmuto looking behind his shoulder, out over to the Eastern Banks. Putting his index finger in front of his lips to Femuto, Godzilla tip toes as quiet as a leopard towards his boy, when just as he turned his head round, Hokmuto feels himself brought to the ground. Landing quickly but softly onto the grass, the young Muto looks to see Godzilla beaming down at him. "You're home!!" Hokmuto cries out merrily as the two hug and roll childishly along the ground.<br/>"And I'm not the only one!" Godzilla whispers. </p><p>Looking round the giant lizard, Hokmuto's eyes and mouth gape wide open. "Mommy!" He cries upon seeing Femuto. Rushing up to each other, the mother bends her body down as she lifts up her baby in her arms. Twirling round on the spot, Femuto plants innumerable kisses all over Hokmuto's face before lovingly placing their snouts together. "Oh Hokmuto, Mommy loves you so much!" Femuto strokes his cheek.<br/>"I love you too, Mommy!" Hokmuto replies before his mother lowers them both down, lounging next to Godzilla.<br/>"And since we are home..." The alpha starts.<br/>"It means we can do this!" With the female finishing for her mate, both she and Godzilla reached out to their son, tickling the boy as he squirms about in elation. <br/>"AHH!! Stop it!" Hokmuto giggles alongside his parents, writhing in between them as they all lay on the floor, playing about with each other before finally calming down. </p><p>With Hokmuto resting his head on Godzilla's arm, his cheeks hurt from all the giggling, Femuto plants another affectionate kiss on her son's face, with Godzilla doing the same on the other side. Turning round to face the King, Hokmuto smiles with tears in his eyes before pressing himself against Godzilla's chest. "I love you... Dad." With Femuto almost crying with radiance, Godzilla looks down in surprise at his baby boy before returning the gesture and holding him endearingly in his arms. <br/>"Daddy loves you too, Hokmuto." He whimpers along with them. Being called a Daddy by Hokmuto was just so overwhelming for Godzilla, he was barely managing to keep his gleeful emotions to himself. He shall cherish this moment for the rest of his life. </p><p>Wiping the tears off Hokmuto's eyes, the two sat up closely together. "Say, do you know where your big brother is?" Godzilla beams at his son as he strokes him.<br/>"Yeah I was just with him at the beach, he said he wanted some alone time." Hokmuto explains. "I think he's having a hard time missing you as much as everyone else."<br/>"Hmm, well let's see if I can be of any help then!" Godzilla gets up on his feet. Lifting Hokmuto up in one arm and holding Femuto's hand in the other, the three kaiju headed off in search of the Prince of the Monsters.</p><p>Crossing the field and peeping their heads through a number of trees on the far end of the play area, the monsters scan the Eastern shores until their eyes finally catch sight of the little lizard. Standing in the shallow sea all on his own, Minilla stood completely still, his head down as he faced the water beneath his feet. Passing Hokmuto over to his mother, Godzilla emerges out of the foliage and crosses the lengthy beach, back into the gentle waves. Staring at his reflection, Minilla longed to be with his father, there is nothing more he could want than for him to be home, to be safe, to be with him. Sighing quietly and briefly shutting his eyes, Minilla could almost feel two hands rest comfortably on his shoulders, and once he  re-opened his eyes, he could even see his father's face in the water - smiling warmly back up to him. Giving it a second, he had then come to realise, that this was no dream. </p><p>Jerking his round, Minilla looks to see for himself, and right before him, really stood the King of the Monsters. "Dad!" Minilla exclaims as he turned round and threw his arms round Godzilla's neck. The child hurling his whole weight against the alpha, Godzilla falls completely back into the water, laughing as he pressed his Prince's head and body into him. "I missed you... So much!" Minilla utters lovingly.<br/>"I know, Minilla. Daddy missed you so much as well, buddy!" Godzilla whispers into his ear. <br/>"Where's our Goji-San?" Mothra eventually catches up with her female mate.<br/>"With our Minilla." Femuto points at the boys as she rests her head on her lover's shoulder. After Godzilla strokes and kisses Minilla's face, the father and son lean their heads forward, touching their foreheads together as they giggle as one. Reunited with his kids after more than a month of endless fighting around the globe, Godzilla feels like the happiest father on the planet!</p><p>Meeting back at the inland lake, more and more steady streams of kaiju were arriving back home from the war front. Standing herself up after a long welcome home hug with Minilla and the larvae before they scurried away to mess about on the sand, Gigan hears a strangely familiar voice call to her. "Gigan? Is that... you?" Turning round, she gasps as she sees a female atomic reptile standing behind her. <br/>"Zilla?" She instantly recognises the Titan's face. <br/>"Oh my God it really is you!" The giant iguana squeals. Colliding into each other with Gigan wrapping her arms round Zilla's waist and lifting her up off the ground, the two Titans spun round endlessly. </p><p>"W-What are you doing here?" Gigan ran her thumbs against her sweet cheeks. <br/>"I-I live here now! Goji and Mothra accepted me as their new mate!" Zilla revealed before cupping Gigan's face. "When Mothra told me that there also other mates for us to share our love and lives with, she mentioned your name! And I was dying ever since to see if it really was you!" Zilla's gorgeous smile was enough to captivate the most dreary of monsters.   <br/>"Wait... If you became Goji's and Mothra's mate..." Gigan starts, to which was immediately followed by a gorgeous smile by Zilla. "Then that means... You and me are also..." Stopping herself there as her eye became watery with tears, Gigan breaks down with happiness as she kissed Zilla straight on the lips before continuing to cuddle and laugh with her. </p><p>"I see you two have met!" Godzilla approaches the two euphoric kaiju with Hokmuto sitting in his arms. <br/>"Come here you little angel!" Zilla heaved Hokmuto into her own arms before she and Gigan lovingly kissed the King of the Monsters. <br/>"Me and Zilla grew up together since we were hatchlings. We went everywhere and did everything together!" Gigan placed her hand on Zilla's hip as she kissed her cheek. <br/>"She is like a big sister to me!" Zilla rested the side of her head on Gigan's shoulder. <br/>"So you've reunited with Gigan, and of course already met Mothra and Battra, then that just leaves one more mate left!" Godzilla smirked. </p><p>Eyes widening as her mouth hangs in astonishment, Zilla lifts her head back up while she stares at the tantalising vision of splendour walking up beside the alpha predator.<br/>"Femuto, this is our new mate Zilla! Zilla, this is your new mate -..." <br/>"Femuto?!" Zilla exclaims. "You're even more beautiful than you were in my dreams!" The female lizard applauds her luscious looks as Femuto flushes red. And to no surprise, the Muto too couldn't believe her eyes either!<br/>"Goji, she's fabulous!" The young mother thought she was hallucinating. "A-And she's gonna be living with us?" The Titan hoped to Godzilla and Gigan as they beamed back at her. <br/>"For as long as we live! I only want the best for my Queens!" The apex predator kisses the back of his Femuto's head. </p><p>"It looks like you were right, Hokmuto! You're Mom really is as pretty as the stars!" Zilla lightly bobbles the child. <br/>"Hokmuto said that?" Femuto queried. <br/>"Hey you promised not to tell anyone!" The boy blushed in embarrassment as everyone else giggled at the cute remark. <br/>"Sorry honey, I couldn't help it!" Zilla laughed. Walking up to her son, Femuto looks down at the child, and as if she hadn't already smothered her son in kisses, plants one more for the boy. <br/>"Thank you, sweetheart!" She whispers quietly and caresses him. Then facing Zilla as the two lock sights up close, Femuto lifts up the girl's chin with her fingers before smooching with the Titan - both merrily accepting each other as their new mates. Reluctantly pulling out, the two invite Gigan and Godzilla to join them, all coming together and hugging one another like a big happy family. </p><p>Approaching midday, all the kaiju that fought alongside the King of the Monsters in Tokyo, have finally made it back to Monster Island. While Jet Jaguar revealed to his intrigued friends his little adventure inside the alien spaceship, Godzilla, Mothra and their marvellous mates were all fooling about with Queen and Keizerin Ghidorah. Having been delightfully introduced to the gorgeous girls, the dragonesses acclaim the King and Queen of the Monsters for having such awe-inspiring lovers in their lives. <br/>"You two really do have a sixth sense when it comes to picking the best mates! I mean look at you all, you're beautiful!" Ghidorah commends enthusiastically, with all the girls heartily returning the remark. <br/>"And your young fella here has got to be the most handsome Prince in all the land!" Keizer bends down and gently strokes Mirai's cheek as the boy stands in front of his mother with her arms round his shoulders. Battra for one felt utterly drawn to Keizer's fierce yet sexy build, and as for the black and gold dragoness, she too became mesmerised by the dark moth's enticingly ferocious but seductive appearance. </p><p>"Oh and speaking of Princes..." Ghidorah starts. "Kids! Come and meet some friends of ours!" She turns her heads round to call for her son and niece behind her. Walking up and standing between their parents, the two adolescents smiled warmly at the King and Queens of this planet. "Everyone, this is my son Daigo, and Keizer's daughter Kaida!" <br/>"Hi there guys!" The Earth kaiju greeted the young dragons. His long necks extending up high, Daigo was taller than Godzilla's mates, and is just as tall as the atomic reptile despite him being around the same age as his eldest daughters. With the adolescents making their way introducing themselves to each of the kaiju present, they eventually make it to Mirai. "You alright, Mirai?" <br/>"Yeah how you doing, Daigo!" The three headed dragon and guardian moth exchanged. And then it came to Kaida. Locking eyes with the girl in front of him, the dark moth became enthralled by the luscious heir to Keizer's dragon throne. She has got to be the cutest creature he has ever seen, and that's just what was in Kaida's mind too! </p><p>Gazing upon his preposessing face and sturdy body, she may very well be hallucinating. Never before has she seen a more striking kaiju as the one in front of her. "Sweetie, this is Battra's boy, Mirai. Mirai, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Kaida." <br/>"It's nice to meet you, Mirai!" Kaida spoke softly as a smile grew on her face. <br/>"It's... nice to meet you too, Kaida!" Mirai returns courteously. Looking back up, Battra and Keizer smirked at one another, both thinking of the same idea. <br/>"Tell you what, how about you kids run along and get to know each other while we have a bit of tall talk?" Keizer then proposed to the kids. <br/>"Uhh, sure?" <br/>"Yeah alright." Daigo and Mirai complied. After Keizer plucks a kiss for her daughter, the three young monsters trot off together from the group. <br/>"Crafty girl!" Ghidorah titters with all the other kaiju. <br/>"What? It's what any loving mother would have done!" Keizer replies with a little shrug. </p><p>"I must say you've got an especially cute name, Mirai!" Kaida tributes as she walks alongside the guardian, with her cousin at the other end. <br/>"You should hear your name once in a while!" Mirai replies sweetly. <br/>"Well I guess we can both agree they're much better than 'Daigo'!" Kaida teases as she looks over to her cousin. <br/>"You don't have to poke fun at me every time you get the chance to, Kaida." Daigo sighs and rolls his eyes. <br/>"Daigo you should know by now, I only tease you because I love you." The girl justifies. <br/>"Do you get on well with your cousins, Mirai?" The golden kaiju then asks to Mirai. <br/>"Y-Yeah I get on pretty well with them, why?" The dark moth asks. <br/>"Dont get me wrong, I love Kaida and I'm closer to her than anyone, but sometimes she can be one bad little girl." Daigo explains before flashing a cheeky grin at the girl. <br/>"Well that's just my nature for you!" Kaida smirks back. </p><p>"Who are those two with Mirai?" Hana questions to her three sisters. <br/>"I don't know, but that girl sure is pretty!" Azami acclaims. <br/>"And that boy is absolutely adorable!" Hoshimi praises. Hearing a series of quiet giggles, Daigo's right head loops around to see a small group of girls gazing back at him, and in particular, the girl in the middle with the twinkling amethyst eyes. All heads now facing in that direction, Daigo halts in his tracks as he became drawn like a magnet to this girl's benign beauty. "He's looking at you, Akira!" Hana bites her lip. <br/>"What? No he's not!" She shook her head and crossed her arms, tilting her body to the side as she desperately tries to stop looking at the boy.<br/>"Aww, I think someone has a little crush on that dragon!" Hoshimi cheekily nudged Akira as Hana and Azami openly agreed with her. </p><p>"Mirai." Daigo called out. "Who are those girls over there?" He asks, his sight unwavering. Looking back to see Daigo had fallen behind him and Kaida before looking in the direction of all three of the dragon's heads, Mirai replies to his friend. "Oh they're my cousins. Auntie Mothra's kids." The young guardian answers. "Would you two like to meet them?" He asks politely. <br/>"Sure! Let's do it!" Kaida responds enthusiastically. Seeing the three monsters approach them, Akira's heart began to thump rapidly as butterflies flutter in her stomach (and all her sisters knew it!). <br/>"They're coming this way!" Hana joins in with the teasing against Akira. <br/>"Shut up! All of you!" Akira mumbles back. Composing herself as best as she could, she took in a deep breath before the kaiju approached.</p><p>"Hiya everyone!" Daigo and Kaida happily wave their hands.<br/>"Hi there!" The divine moths replied just as cheerfully. <br/>"My name's Kaida!" <br/>"And I'm Daigo!" The two dragons presented themselves. <br/>"Welcome to Monster Island, Daigo and Kaida! I'm Hoshimi!" The girl started before being followed by her sisters. <br/>"And I'm Hana!"<br/>"And I'm Azami!" They exclaimed. <br/>"Nice to meet you all!" Kaida returns, but there is still one more Titan left to introduce herself. </p><p>"And what about you, what do they call you?" The golden dragon gently asks the last of the sisters. Quelling her shyness, the girl finally answers. <br/>"A-Akira." She spoke nervously with a sheepish smile. <br/>"Akira? That fits you well. A beautiful name, for a beautiful kaiju." Daigo admires her phenomenal looks before gazing once more into her mesmerising eyes as they shot open in surprise. Bewildered and charmed at that compliment, Akira couldn't help but blush as she lowered her face back down and failed to resist a smile. After the girl's sisters titter as they catch sight of their sister flushing red, Hana thought of an idea. </p><p>"It seems you two are gonna be here a couple days, so if you want, how would you like a little tour of our island home?" She suggests to Daigo and Kaida. <br/>"It will be our treat! And it'll also give us the chance to uhh... get to know each other!" Mirai adds as he lightly nudges shoulders with Kaida, who returned with a cheeky grin. With everyone instantly in favour of the idea, it all came down to Akira. <br/>"So what do you say, Akira? You wanna join us?" Mirai wonders. Looking around to see her cousin, Kaida and her sisters nodding their heads at her, Akira then gazes at and with the handsome three headed dragon. "Yeah I'll join you." She answers. As the two kaiju's smiles widen together, the excited group of young Titans all went off into the island interior.</p><p>"You know it's good the kids are gone because I'd like you to ask you girls a question." Ghidorah begins. "Is it alright if Keizer and I borrow your Godzilla for the afternoon?" The three headed dragon asks for the Queens' permissions.<br/>"Let's just say we have some more... urgent business to discuss." Keizer adds as she and her sister notice Godzilla blushing.<br/>"I don't see why not!" Gigan giggles.<br/>"Do you think you can handle the matter on your own, Goji?" Femuto questions to her mate. <br/>"We'll just have to wait and see!" Godzilla concludes. All more than happy to lend them their King, the girls bid the dragonesses goodbye while Mothra volunteers to lead the King, Queen and Empress to a nice quiet spot to do their 'business.' Making their way along beaten paths, the four kaiju arrive at the very centre of the island, where an imposing grey mountain stands. "Goji and I sometimes spend the night in here from time to time if the weather outside isn't on our side. I thought you three could use it!" Mothra said. </p><p>Walking past the cave mouth and through the tunnel, they arrive at the main chamber as luminescent, radioactive flowers on the walls and white crystals on the ceiling light up the whole room. Arranged and decorated almost like the children's cave but with a massive stone bed at the back instead of a bench, the dragonesses happily approve of this chamber. "Take as long as you need, and as you two already figured it out, my King likes it rough!" Mothra beams. <br/>"You know you are welcome to join us, Mothra!" Keizer offers. <br/>"No no, don't let me spoil your fun! And besides, it'll be cruel to have three Goddesses team up against just one God!" The divine moth jokes. After Godzilla and the two dragons lovingly snogged Mothra in overwhelming gratitude, the Goddess of Peace wishes them all a good time before exiting the cave to join back with everyone at the inland lake.</p><p>Standing at the centre of the room, the three kaiju waste no time getting straight into it. Closing the gap between them, the Ghidorahs purr and hiss as their bodies press against one another, feeling Godzilla place his hands on their ass cheeks as they engage in a slobbery, three-way kiss. Switching from snogging Ghidorah's and Keizer's middle heads, saliva consistently falls down from their mouths as their silky tongues twirl and curl in the open. With Godzilla vulgarly kneading their rears as if they belonged to him, the dragonesses' gigantic breasts squish satisfyingly against the giant lizard and each other, forming a tight triangle while they continued on kissing. "We've been yearning to make love with you again! No one could fuck us better than you!" Ghidorah mewls before she inches down to her knees, kissing and licking Godzilla's neck and chest as she does so. <br/>"For it takes Kings, to take Queens!" Keizer finishes for her sister as she takes over for Ghidorah in irresistibly smooching Godzilla.<br/>"Indeed it does!" Godzilla retrieves his tongue for a breather before kissing Keizer's cheek, and after grabbing ahold of one of her breasts, Godzilla bends down to suck on her golden nipple.</p><p>While Keizer moans in delight as Godzilla moulds and devours up her sensitive rack, Ghidorah had reached the King's crotch. A throbbing Titan in of itself, Godzilla's manhood was enough to make Ghidorah dribble her three mouths dry! With her side heads sniffing and marvelling at the majestic sight up close, the dragoness' middle head sticks out its tongue and catches a dangling string of precum that oozed from Godzilla's tip. Dazzled by his influential taste, the middle head after closing its eyes, dives right in. Groaning aloud, Godzilla feels every nerve ending in his dick suddenly sparking to life as courses of ecstasy rush throughout his cock. </p><p>Sliding her heads in and out more smoothly, Ghidorah's flexible neck soon allows her to swallow almost all of the alpha male's rod. So warm and so cosy, Godzilla felt his life draining out of him. Waiting for the apex predator to eventually finish indulging on her tits, Keizer gives Godzilla one more salivating snog before she joins her sister down below. Having two powerful dragonesses on their knees and succumbing to his mighty shaft is an experience Godzilla will never forget. Slamming her eyes shut as she pulls herself free, Ghidorah makes sure to let her sister have her turn. As she forces herself to gobble up more of the King's cock, Keizer's reflexes causes her to swallow and choke constantly, tightening the tunnel to Godzilla's delight. Moaning as she finishes sucking and retrieves back her face, both the female Titans proceed to this time lean all their heads back in to lasciviously lick all over Godzilla's length.</p><p>Grunting in glee, Godzilla looks down to see such velvety tongues work his monstrous member. "OHHH!!! Don't stop!" The King of the Monsters moans as he places his hands on the backs of the kaiju girls' middle heads, urging them on - something that boths Titan would only be too glad to do! Licking his dick like a delicious popsicle stick, they occasionally have their snake-like tongues flick joyously against his tip and suckling Godzilla's balls with their soft lips. Their pleasing was driving the King crazy, and thanks to their masterful experience of Titan pleasuring, the girls soon get their King to climax. Sensing Godzilla was close to the brink, Ghidorah hurls herself back in and swiftly sucks passionately on his dick. Moaning through his clenched teeth as the pressure builds even further, Godzilla clutches onto Ghidorah's skull as he hurriedly humps into her gurgling jaws. </p><p>And thus being more than willing to give them a taste of what he shall so senselessly do to them in the time to come, let's them have it! Yelling deeply in rapture, Godzilla releases his first load inside Ghidorah's maw. Moaning in both happiness and distress, the golden dragoness feels an endless steam of warm seed rushing rapidly down her elongated neck. Her middle head held cruelly in place, she was forced to swallow it all. Hearing her make great, gargantuan gulps, Ghidorah's already bloated cheeks could no longer contain all of Godzilla's cum. Bursting violently out of her mouth and nostrils, Godzilla let's go of the Titan's head as she slides off his rod and reels back, spluttering and coughing up his splooge. Admirably striving to plug up the raging torrent herself, all of Keizer's attempts to block the bursts with her jaws were washed away as Godzilla's stormy streaks kept on bombarding against her beautiful faces.</p><p>Gasping and giggling, Keizer lowers her hands away from her heads as she exposes them to Godzilla's attack. And once Ghidorah had recovered, they both came and brought their heads together to receive their gift with opens maws. Knees bending from the empowering orgasm they'd given him, Godzilla holds his enormous rod in his hands before brawnily jerking his shaft. Aiming the barrel at the captivating kaiju girls, he blasts wave after wave of his rich spunk straight into their gaping mouths. Closing their eyes and rolling their long tongues off their chins, the projectiles of splooge splatter strongly in all directions upon impact, wholly filling their reptilian jaws as they speedily gulp it all down their throats. </p><p>Groaning with every shot, Godzilla makes sure each and every one of Ghidorah's and Keizer's heads get their well-earned drink. "That's it sluts! Drink it all up!" The King sneers. So hungry for his cum, knowing that it came from Godzilla, made it delicious! Unfortunately unable to down it all, massive quantities just pour freely out from the sides of their jaws, running quickly down their elongated necks and onto their fantastic breasts. With Godzilla's offensive drawing to a close, the kaiju girls are left a steaming mess. Cloaked under all that wonderful heat, the sisters after giving Godzilla a sultry smile, turn to face one another as they bring together their lead heads for a slimy snog. Tasting and scooping up Godzilla's cum from the other's mouths before taking it back down their own throats, their side heads sluttily clean one another's frames, dragging their tongues all over their soft skins before the two were once more: shining under the natural light of the cave.</p><p>Their erotic show keeping Godzilla nice and erect for them, the Queen and Empress once they've finished cleansing themselves of his flavourful cum, crawled and leaned forward once more to the King of the Monsters. "Still hungry I see!" Keizer titters before planting a nice, long kiss on Godzilla's tip. <br/>"Looks like we'll just have to try... a little harder!" Ghidorah purrs. Getting up on their feet, Keizer leads Godzilla by the hand as they follow behind Ghidorah the large and smoothened stone bed at the back of the chamber. <br/>"Finally, now that our kids and everyone else are no longer around, we can scream and beg for your majestic cock as loudly as we want!" Queen Ghidorah grins as she strokes Godzilla's hard length with her hand, staring magically into the alpha predator's eyes.<br/>"And nothing, will stop us from having our fun!" Keizer runs her hands across Godzilla's chest from the side and kisses his neck. Winking at her sister, Keizerin let's the mighty Queen Ghidorah take the first turn. Slowly swivelling round, the golden beauty bends her top half down and rests her hands on the foot of the bed. Then spreading her legs apart, raising her twin tails and sticking her amazingly gigantic ass out, Ghidorah is now ready for the King to once more: master her royal body. </p><p>Eyes immediately drawn to her shining slit, the sexy slut was already dripping drastically with her honey, Godzilla could tell Ghidorah was imploring for every inch of his cock to be drilled into her tight milf cunt. "What's taking you so long?" Ghidorah whines after whirling her heads round to frown playfully at the saurian.<br/>"Give him a break, sis! It's not everyday he gets to see the rear of a divine dragoness in all its glory!" Keizer laughs as she leans back against the wall, watching the two lovers with anticipation.<br/>"No, its not..." Godzilla smirks as he slides his hands smoothly along Ghidorah's cheeks before squeezing them in his great clutches. But Ghidorah has a point, and he knows better than to keep a girl waiting for him to take her! Shifting his right hand down to grip his pulsing dick, Godzilla slides his head between her labia, faintly teasing the both of them before at last, pushing himself past her gates.</p><p>Mewling as Godzilla slips inside her, Ghidorah feels his enormous girth stretching her walls as the King's rod plunges further and further into her lovely pussy. Giving time for the dragoness to adjust to his tremendous size and length and savouring the blissful sensations of his cock buried inside Ghidorah's snatch, Godzilla starts the music. "Time to make you mine, slut!" He growls. Squeezing at her ass with his claws, Godzilla begins hammering away at his bitch. With the alpha predator driving his cock through her ribbed walls, Ghidorah's heads arch back as they relish in jubilation. "AHHHH!!! FUCK ME!!! MY PUSSY FEELS SO GOOD!!!" She cries happily while the radioactive reptile continues on grinding. It was wondrous to have her body impaled by the King of the Monsters, she would do anything as to strip away all her heavenly duties just to be railed and made a worthless fucktoy by Godzilla again! Saliva dripping down from his mouth and onto his bitch's rear, Godzilla thrusts away even more vigorously as he repeatedly smacks her butt.</p><p>The resonating sounds of slapping echoing off the cave walls, the King was having the time of his life! "AGHH FUCK!! Do you love it, slut?! Do you love being a bitch to your King?!" Godzilla slaps harder at her ass and pulls strongly at her tails, using them like leashes to control his young screaming milf. <br/>"YES!!! YES!!! I LOVE BEING YOUR BITCH!!! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!!! JUST DON'T STOP!!!" Ghidorah wails as her great, sizeable breasts swing back and forth from her chest. Pussy leaking insanely with her fluids and her tails waggling crazily in the air, Godzilla's rough drilling and all their dirty talk was going to bring Ghidorah right over the edge of ecstasy! "AHHHH SHIT!!! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM, GODZILLA!!! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM SO HARD!!!" Her legs began to tremble from the ensuing attack. She doesn't know how much more of this she could take, her pussy was being battered beyond her wildest dreams! And with Godzilla deliberately speeding up the rate of his thrusts for the milf, it was clear he wanted her to cum just as much as she did. So, with nothing to stop her, Ghidorah gives off a deafening roar of fulfilment, screaming with riotous and raging rapture. </p><p>Her pussy contracting wildly around Godzilla's cock, she squirts out an intense stream of her juices for the alpha predator. Splashing once hitting the ground beneath their feet, the kaiju girl's cum creates a massive puddle on the cave floor. Maintaining his remarkable speed, Godzilla growls as Ghidorah's tunnel shrinks while he's still inside, sending even greater rushes of pleasure into his dick while he keeps on ploughing the bitch's cunt. And since the King harbours no intention of stopping, he only lengthens and strenthens Ghidorah's already overwhelming orgasm. Almost whimpering with sexual joy, she could barely manage to hold herself up as both her potent climax and Godzilla's robust shoves into her body causes her whole frame to quake with glee. Her heart left beating rapidly in her chest once settling down from her climactic high, Ghidorah was hoping to get just a small respite, but Godzilla has other ideas... Securing his footing on the now wet ground and moving his hands to Ghidorah's curvy hips, Godzilla with even more ferocious fury, recommences their magnificent mating.</p><p>Using his muscular tail to drive him on, the atomic lizard was now pounding powerfully at Ghidorah's cervix, jolting her pleasured body as the three headed dragon grips even tighter onto the bed to counteract the vehement sensations raining down upon her. And the harder Godzilla fucked her, the closer he was getting to his very own atmospheric climax. Grinning down at Ghidorah, there was one thing above all he'd want to do to this hot dragoness. "I'm gonna make sure you're truly pregnant with my child, slut!" The King snarls at his bitch, for only then will she wholly belong to him, and him alone. <br/>"OHHH FUCK!!! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM GODZILLA!!! MAKE ME YOURS - AHHHH!!!" Ghidorah begs fervently as she starts rocking her body backwards and forwards in rhythm with Godzilla from her end. So close to bursting point, the King for the final stretch rams as raucously and rapidly as his kingly self could allow, smashing her so destructively it would tear all other kaiju sluts in half. He wants to make her his. She wants him to make her his. </p><p>Henceforth, with the monsters roaring in exaltant euphoria, Godzilla without a care in the world makes one last powerful push, spearing straight into Ghidorah's womb before untethering his remarkable cargo. Spurting savagely straight into her cosy core, Godzilla's load in the blink of an eye floods the slut's uterus, sloshing about inside her as she looks down to see her stomach expanding eight before her eyes. On and on as Godzilla ruthlessly kept on fucking her silly, he unendingly blasts for her more of his spunk, his seed rushing to inundate every little inch of her womb and conquer it for the King. And whilst the alpha male's cum was mercilessly stuffing her uterus, so did come firing out from the stretched rims of her splendid snatch. </p><p>Shooting out and dirtying her ass and his crotch, Godzilla cum plummets in enormous drops and strings  to the ground, splatting once landing before  sluggishly evening out across the floor. Barely even half way into his eruptive ejaculation, Godzilla let's go of his bred bitch's hips, and with her trembling arms and legs unable to hold up her pleased body and all that delightfully extra weight inside her, Ghidorah falls off Godzilla's still-spewing rod, collapsing to the floor on her reddened ass. No longer plugged by the saurian's shaft, Godzilla's cum came gushing out dramatically from the three headed dragon's sex as moans in happiness, the reptile's splooge splashing deafeningly on the cave floor while she clumsily sits herself down and rests her back against the bench. Smiling and panting wearily up at her master, she knew that the siege wasn't over yet.</p><p>His prodigious manhood bobbing up and down after becoming free of Ghidorah's cunt, Godzilla catches his excited and slimy member in his hand, and without further ado, pours down the rest of his rich splendour onto the alpha female. Hollering wilfully as he mightily jerks his cock, Godzilla's cum launches endlessly at the awaiting bitch. Battering against her faces and body, wave after wave of the King's spunk bombards Ghidorah, deluging her mouths and blanketing her entire frame in just a matter seconds. There are no words to describe how phenomenal it feels to have Godzilla's radioactive gunk both buried deep inside her core and splattered all across her bewitching self. </p><p>His shelling coming to a close and taking a step back while his cock continues to spit out smaller strips of sperm, Godzilla grins complacently down at his messy monster. Steaming with his cum, Ghidorah relishes in the exotic heat she so comfortably bathes herself in. Blanketed from top to bottom in splooge, she feels thick dollops sliding down her immense orbs before running down her bloated belly. But its probably what's occurring at the very bottom that most caught Godzilla's attention. Leaking constantly from her gratified cunt, the apex predator's seed spills out between her legs, forming a gigantic lake of thick white that was beginning to span the floor. But just when she though she could finally have a break, all the gurgling cum inside her magically triggered divine surprise for the dragoness. "It's... so warm!! AHHHH FUCK!!! It's... making me wanna... CUUMM!!!" Ghidorah whimpers as she grips the rock behind her in alarm. Squealing in sublime elation, she destructively squirts Godzilla's spunk out all over the floor, accelerating the growth of the ever-expanding sea beneath their feet. Panting from the excitement, Ghidorah's heads then fall limply back as they lay on top of the bed, completely exhausted. </p><p>Chuckling at the adorable kaiju, Godzilla let's the bitch have a well deserved rest as he turns to face the Titan gazing back at him. Her hands grasping at her orbs and fingering her soaking slit, Keizer could only be too delighted to see Godzilla finish unloading his haul for her sister - she knew as much as the King, that she is next. Rushing up to Keizer, Godzilla readily presses their bodies together before locking their jaws for a fervent kiss. "Certainly took you long enough!" The dragoness' left and right heads suckle against his neck.<br/>"Don't worry, bitch! You'll get a proper pounding like your slut sister over there!" Godzilla slides his hands along her voluptuous waist and hips before grabbing her ass. Far larger than when Keizer was in her standard form, they were also even more spectacularly yielding. They are perfectly made for moulding, and they're all his. </p><p>Shifting his arms under Keizer's thighs once he ceased playing with her butt, Godzilla heaves the giggling monster babe up off the ground and holds her against the wall. As the girl watches dreamily down at the giant lizard, her legs held up and resting on his forearms, Godzilla slips his cum covered cock into Keizer's drenched womanhood. He tamed the Queen, now to tame the Empress. Tunneling up through her cuddly cunt, Godzilla revels in the opportunity now that he could finally fuck this bewildering kaiju in her dragon form to pieces, and after placing his palms flat against the wall, eagerly restarts his engines and takes Keizer out for a joy ride.</p><p>Whining cutely as her jugs juggle in sync with Godzilla's thrusts, all of Keizer's heads close their eyes to soak in all the sweet sensations the King is bestowing upon her. The dragoness would give and do anything to have his cock ravage her pussy like last night, to reduce her into his little cock sleeve that'll he shall pound every day and night, for the rest of her life. "AHHHH!!! IT F-FEELS... SO... GOOD!!!" Godzilla hears the girl wail to him. What an honour it was to satisfy such unstoppable forces of the universe, to dominate them and use them as he so pleases. His eyes fixed on Keizer's bouncing, toothsome tits, Godzilla with immeasurable crave sucks on the slut's left breast, mindfully flicking her golden nipple with his soft tongue as he keeps on grinding from below. Squealing merrily as Godzilla feasts once more on her monstrous mounds, Keizer wrapped her arms round the alpha's neck as she melted away. Her breasts and now her vagina tingling with such  indescribable elevation, the three headed monster's body was just about ready to release. </p><p>Grunting with his mouth still gorging on Keizer's orbs, Godzilla happily speeds up greatly for the young mother, instantly sensing she was approaching the edge. Quickly repositioning his arms for better versatility, Godzilla retrieves his hands and places them under the girl's thighs before having them clutch once more onto Keizer's peachy rear. And after taking Keizer off the wall as well as steadying his footing, the King rams his cock up and down her pussy with such voracious vigor. "I'M S-SO C-CLOSE!!! DON'T YOU DARE... STOP!!!" Keizer could feel her lover's manhood thudding rapidly against the roof of her love canal. Sliding all the way down his shaft and jewels, more and more of the dragoness' juices dripped from her snatch her snatch to the ground below, and its only going to get a whole lot stormier from here on out.</p><p>Tightening her arms and curling her toes, Keizer flings back her heads as she let's out a rejoicing wail for the King of the Monsters. Her whole frame shuddering and tensing with delectation, waves of felicity flourish inside her as incessant spurts of cum shower down from her hammered sex. Squinting his eyes he ends his persistent pummelling of her snatch, Godzilla raises Keizer off his cock, and as the dragoness feels his cock exiting her pussy, the blissful retraction sets off a torrential downpour of cum to blast out of her cunt. "Did you like that?" Godzilla whispers while looking up at her enchanting faces. Tongues sticking out of hers jaws Keizer gives a little, <br/>"Uh-huh" as she puffs, loosening her grip on the reptile's neck.<br/>"Then you're gonna love what's coming next!" Godzilla chuckles before kissing her breasts. Maintaining a strong hold of his girl, Godzilla swiftly hurries over to the side of the bed before placing Keizer down on her back. </p><p>Already nicely spreading her legs for her ruler, the black and gold Titan heads all arch desperately over to see Godzilla cushion his throbbing tip between her shining wet labia, before giving out a jovial squeal as the King burrows back into her delicious cunt. Heads and necks pulled back and slowly swaying back and forth as Godzilla holds her waist while picking up the pace, Keizer couldn't dream of a better place to be. Falling all the way back completely, her right head sticks her tongue out against the rock, and through her half-closed eyes, she could see her beloved sister finally mustering the energy to awaken from that enervating experience. As two of her heads get back to leisurely licking the spunk off her body, Ghidorah's left head stays where it lays as both she and Keizer's right head gaze in everlasting affection. Slithering up, the two heads lock their jaws and lock their tongues, snogging each other as Ghidorah giggles at the mewling moans of her kin.</p><p>While one head went to kiss the golden dragoness, the other two weren't planning on missing out either. Leaning forward, Godzilla collides with Keizer's lead head, ardently smooching her before swapping over to lovingly snog with the kaiju's right and last head. Halting  the kiss to let the breathtaking beast give out a heavenly cry, Godzilla slides his wandering hands all the way up to the dancing jugs on her chest. Kneading Keizer's titillating tits between his thumbs and fingers, the power of Godzilla's terrifying thrusts began to grow to such frightening heights. Raising her hands and tightly grabbing Godzilla's wrists while her body jolts with every shove, it was written all over Keizer's tantalising body that she wanted him to finish her off good. With each passing minute, the King's inevitable urge to deliver the knock-out blow could only heighten as the kaiju makes the ending sprint - his eyes fixed on the grand prize awaiting him and his girl. </p><p>Giving off a resounding roar together with his empress, Godzilla pushes his cock past and into her empty uterus before letting his bursting haul break loose. Blasting his radioactive cum straight into her womb and completely stuffing her core, Godzilla makes spaced but heavy shoves into her pussy, relishing in the sweet sounds of his seed squelching out of Keizer's cunt as he kept on grinding. "AHHHH!!! FUCK YES!!! FILL ME UP, GODZILLA!!! MAKE ME PREGNANT!!!" The dragoness screams as she views her belly bloat and grumble off all that deliciously sizzling hot cum being powerfully pumped into her body. Her sex quickly becoming overpowered with cum, Godzilla gives Keizer's orbs one more delightful squeeze before shifting his hands away and pulls his elevated member out of his squealing slut. Taking hold of his cock once more as a raging and deafening tide of his fertile sperm escapes Keizer's stretched snatch, Godzilla takes a step back and hurriedly strokes his sloppy dick. Aiming up at an angle, the rumbling Godzilla unleashes more and more of his spunk for the dragoness. </p><p>While the King spurts away unendingly at her, Keizer's fantastic frame became screened under Godzilla's creamy cum - his streaks splashing all over the girl as she she sexily gulps down any that make it all the way up to her hungry mouths. His cock eventually calming down for the time being, as lengthening strands of cum hang from his head, Godzilla watches on at his satisfied slut. Heads tested back against the bench, Keizer runs hands and gropes at her overly-glazed orbs and fingers her slimy clit below. Gazing at each other, the sisters gift for themselves one more ardent kiss before raising their heads up to face Godzilla. Though they each had an exhilarating turn with their alpha, there was still plenty more to come!</p><p>"Wait, you two are going to be alphas of your home planet when you're older?!" Hoshimi was surprised at this development. Walking alongside Hana and Azami, the three girls made sure that Akira and Mirai stay up front next to Daigo and Kaida as they trotted along the North of the island.<br/>"That's right!" The golden dragon confirmed. <br/>"Are you excited knowing you'll be Kings and Empresses one day?" Hana then asked. <br/>"Yeah we can't wait!" Kaida stifled a laugh before she and her cousin gave one another a nervous look as they approached the Children's Cave. </p><p>With evening fast approaching as the afternoon sun falls further down the sky, Mothra decides to check on and see how her Godzilla is doing with their dragon guests. "You don't have to come you know!" Mothra stated. <br/>"Yeah well we too wanna see how well they're getting on with Goji!" Gigan answers behind the divine moth. Joining the goddess, Gigan, Battra, Femuto and Zilla all insisted on tagging along with her! Making their way to the Central Mountain where Mothra had last left Godzilla, Ghidorah and Keizer be, the Queen her mates all took in a deep breath of eager excitement before entering the cave mouth. Strangely walking in a precarious fashion through the tunnel, the five females all soon come to a halt upon entering the chamber. What they saw, entranced them to their very foundations. Spread flat across the floor with all her wings and legs nicely outstretched, the enervated Ghidorah has arrived at the same fate as every other captivating kaiju slut that has subjected themselves to the warring wrath of the King of the Monsters. </p><p>Deep within, Ghidorah's inner core had become more deluged than a near-bursting water balloon. Both her womb and rectum had been flooded beyond anyone's wildest beliefs, never had any of the females standing there seen a Titan be so stuffed with cum before - her stomach became a swollen sphere. And like the electrifying energy that now ceased to exist inside the dragoness, Godzilla's splooge simply drained out of the slut, spilling thickly and infinitely out from her stretched cunt and ass, inundating the cave floor around her as she lies in the middle of a growing lake of cream. But it must be the dragon herself that most hypnotised the girls. From one tip of a wing to the other, from the tops of her heads down to the ends of her tails, Ghidorah's once graciously golden body had now been utterly concealed under layers and layers of great, slimy white duvets. And looking further up to her heads, the monster's gaping maws, her glazed faces were frozen in a state of slutty euphoria - her eyes half closed and tongues limp as she smiles on dreamily into space.</p><p>Though this was not all that Godzilla had done. At last finishing with Keizer after fucking her three brains out, the alpha let's out a haughty holler as he makes one last thrust and dumps the last of his cum into his loaded cock sleeve while she too experiences an orgasm of her own. Pulling out and immediately stepping to the side, Godzilla's eyes follow the rushing blasts of spunk rocketing out of Keizer's widened sex, shooting out into the distance before spattering all along the length of the already puddle-speckered floor. Still involuntarily squirting out both her and his cum, it is unfortunate the dazed and whimpering slut won't be able to enjoy such an stirring finale as much as her King. Whilst Keizer's shivering and quaking body kept on discharging out his rich jizz beside him, Godzilla's sight eventually lands on his mesmerised mates. </p><p>From where they stood, they could see jus how spent the once vigorous dragon empress had now become. Now no different to her sister, Keizer had been extravagantly repainted to Godzilla's liking, everything from her immense breasts, expanded stomach, and quenched throats, it was sweepingly staggering. And all coming at a cost, for the dragoness had been entirely rendered to dust, thanks to orgasm after orgasm given to her by the unstoppable apex predator. Gazing at her partner's cum as it leaked out of Keizer's open and vanquished holes, Mothra's eyes wandered up to grin playfully with Godzilla. His cock drooping down as the last of his cum oozes from his tip, the grateful Godzilla makes a harmless chuckle for Ghidorah and Keizer - finally sated by the King of the Monsters. Now's just the matter of cleaning all this mess up! Good thing he has his own five flawless Queens to help him a helping hand! </p><p>"You sure this is gonna be fun?" Mirai questioned as Kaida hopped on his back and wrapped her arms round the dark moth's neck.<br/>"Yes! We play it all the time!" Hoshimi assures her cousin as she watches Azami jump onto Kaida, then Hana onto Azami, until she herself joined in on this towering piggy-back ride. Bending his front down, Mirai wobbles about as he tries to keep all their weights up off the ground. "The stuff you girls do to pass the time really does frighten me!" Kaida mentions. <br/>"Oh don't be so dramatic!" Hana laughs with the rest of the girls as they all keep a firm grip and prevent themselves from falling off.</p><p>While they were down there messing about with each other, Akira and Daigo found some time for themselves as they sat together up on the Children's Cave - viewing everyone else down below. "You and Kaida sounded a bit on edge when Hana thought you must be excited to be a King one day." Akira turned to face Daigo beside her. "Was anything wrong?"<br/>"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong." The young dragon shook his heads as he smiled at the girl, but by looking her unchanged expression, she wasn't convinced by his answer. Breathing out a deep sigh, Daigo reveals to Akira the truth. </p><p>"Everyone thinks that being a King or Queen is a luxury, that you have the power to change worlds and have whatever you want in life. They couldn't be anymore wrong." Daigo stares at the floor. "One of my Aunts back home once told me: "There is nothing more powerful in the universe, than love and family." What she said, struck me deep. I want nothing more than to have a family of my own, but how can I spend time with them if have to go out and fight all day, everyday, for the rest of my life as King?" The golden kaiju slumps back. "And this is why Kaida and I are so close, because only we understand what it's like knowing you'll be destined to inherit your mother's throne. Being an alpha predator, is both a blessing... and a curse..." He closes his eyes. </p><p>"I... I know what you mean..." Akira mutters before all of Daigo's heads swing to face her in bewilderment. "You see, being the eldest children, me, Hana, Azami and Hoshimi were next in line to Mommy and Daddy's throne." The girl starts. "We were excited at first, but as we grew older, it all began to change. We wish to have mates and kids of our own, but like you said, we won't be able to be with them as much as we'd want to if we became Queens. Daddy makes being alpha easy of course, but we all know that being the ruler of an entire planet is anything but easy." Akira crosses her arms. "We just couldn't handle the thought anymore, we had to tell our parents we couldn't go through with it. Confessing to Mommy was okay to put it bluntly, but it was breaking it to Daddy that was the frightening part. When he came back from one of his patrols, my sisters and I all revealed our intents to him. We were just so scared, we were crying and waiting for him to scold us or hit us or something." Akira shook her head and scoffed. But he didn't do anything like that. Instead he sat himself down and collected us all in his arms to comfort us, and what he told us next will remain with me for the rest of my life." A smile grew on the girl's face before she continued.</p><p>"He said: "It's not up to Daddy to choose the life you will live. Your destiny is up to you to decide, and I will always be here to help you get there." From that day on, I grew so much closer to him, we all did. We knew that if anything was bothering, we could always turn to him to help us move on." Akira nodded lightly to herself. "So, this means the line of succession falls down to our little brother, Minilla. That boy has got to be the bravest little kaiju I know. He is eager to take on the role. He is determined to make his big sisters proud, to make the entire family proud. We therefore promised, that we will always be there to help him as best we can. He stood up for us, so we shall stand up for him." Akira smiled at Daigo as he beamed back at the young divine moth. </p><p>"This really isn't gonna wo-AHHH!!" Misplacing his footing, Mirai falls all the way back against the ground, causing the tower of squealing kaiju on his back to tumble down with him - laughing amongst each other upon hitting the floor. <br/>"I knew this was a bad idea!" Kaida chortles as she rest back against Azami behind her. <br/>"But it was worth it wasn't it!" Hoshimi looks round at the dragoness before holding onto the giggling Hana in front. Seeing them collapse clumsily to the ground, Akira and Daigo too couldn't resist an innocence laugh with each other before looking out together over the lush green canopy of the island's forests.</p><p>As the day finally draws to a close, Godzilla's family and the dragons all gathered comfortably round the inland lake as it shimmered under the gleaming moonlight. Leo and Lea were nestled between Zilla and Gigan, Minilla and Hokmuto slumbered with Femuto, Hana and Mirai slept with Battra, Akira and Azami cuddled with Mothra, and finally Hoshimi snuggled with the King of the Monsters. </p><p>With her arm over her aunt's stomach and the side of her head rested against the dark moth's right shoulder, Hana sleeps soundlessly next to Battra. Gently stroking her angel niece, the guardian then turns to the left to see Mirai facing the opposite direction. Eyes open, the young moth gazes at Kaida who was sleeping quietly with her mother behind her, and Daigo and her aunt in front. "She's really beautiful!" Battra whispered next her son's ear so as not to disturb Hana.<br/>"I know." Mirai gently nods his head. "And do you know what's even better?" He then asked.<br/>"What's that?" Battra wondered. <br/>"She's just like you!" The young moth turned back to look at his mother. Chuckling with her boy, Battra brings Mirai closer against her as she plants a kiss against the back of his head. </p><p>"You've gotten very cheery since we got back, sweetie. Why is that?" Mothra asked Akira as she appeared to be slightly smiling at something. Looking back at her Mom, the girl as it turns out couldn't find the words to reply.<br/>"Didn't you hear? Akira and Daigo are crushing on each other!" Azami then revealed as her mother then turned to her in surprise. <br/>"Is this true?" Mothra then beamed warmly back at Akira. Looking into the goddess' sparkling blue eyes, Akira's cheeks flushed a vibrant red as she looked down at the ground with a widening, cheeky smile. "Aww my little girl's in love!" The divine moth rests her head against her daughter's. "And in love with a handsome young dragon at that!" Mothra hushedly added with a tiny titter. <br/>"Mom! Come on!" Akira dug her face into her mother's arm in embarrassment. <br/>"Just saying sweetie! I hope it all turns out great between you two!" The goddess kisses Akira before she and Azami agreed to leave her be. </p><p>"You're a jittery one aren't you!" Godzilla tickles Hoshimi's waist.   <br/>"Stop it, Dad! People are trying to sleep!" Hoshimi squirms about as she fought to hamper down her giggles. Eventually calming down, the girl lays her head back against her father's arm, holding and hugging it against her chest. <br/>"Dad, are you still gonna be here tomorrow?" Hoshimi asks as the alpha makes himself comfortable on the sand. <br/>"Daddy's not going anywhere baby. Daddy's gonna stay right here, with you." Godzilla wraps his other arm round his girl and holds her cosily. "Goodnight, sweetheart!" The King kisses the young moth fondly. <br/>"Goodnight, Daddy!" Hoshimi kisses her father's hand in return. Now, with nothing but the tranquil sounds of gentle swashing waves and faint chirping crickets in the forests being heard, a sweet and serene silence descended across the island. Only this time, all the monsters could at last sleep in peace knowing that at last, there will be a world free from war, waiting for them to wake up to in the very next day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next and Final Chapter Coming Friday 14th May.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>